Die Entscheidung – Ein Leben, zwei Wege
by Kriska88
Summary: Du spürts,dass die Gefahr auf dich lauert.Du spürst,dass sie nah ist.Doch du tust nichts.Es gibt einen Ausweg.Eine Möglichkeit,die dich retten kann.Jedoch bedeutet sie ein neues Leben.Du hast die Wahl.Denn deine Entscheidung,kann alles ändern.
1. Prolog

3

Hey Leute

Ich will jetzt nicht viel rum reden und gleich zur Sache kommen. dies ist meine erste längere Story und ich hab beschlossen sie hier hochzuladen, daher wäre es nett wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, was ihr davon haltet. Wenn sie euch gefällt, werde ich weiterhochladen, da ich schon bis Kapitel 12 vorgeschrieben habe. Also dann, viel Spaß beim lesen!

Disclaimer: Nichts von Harry Potter gehört mir, sondern J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, genauso wenig will ich irgendwelche Rechte verletzen.

**Die Entscheidung – Ein Leben, zwei Wege**

**Prolog**

Der Mond schien auf die menschenleere Straße, die, gesäumt von kleinen Einfamilienhäusern, in der Stille lag. Wer sollte sich denn noch draußen rumtreiben. Um 1 Uhr morgens.

Alle Bewohner lagen in ihren Betten und schliefen.

Fast alle. Denn es gab eine Ausnahme.

In einem kleinen Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4, saß ein Junge am Fenster und blickte starr hinaus.

Er schien zu warten.

Das Zimmer lag im Dunkeln, man konnte nur schemenhaft etwas erkennen.

Ein Bett.

Ein Schreibtisch samt Stuhl.

Ein Schrank.

Sonst nichts.

Nur das Nötigste.

Der Mond schickte sein Licht zum Jungen und erleuchtete dadurch seine Gestalt. Man sah schwarzes, wildes Haar, das ihm bereits bis zu den Schultern reichte, ein schmales Gesicht, rote Lippen und grüne Augen, die, Smaragden gleich, hinter einer verbogenen Brille hervorblitzen.

Außerdem war ein schmächtiger Körper zu erkennen, der schon fast hager wirkte. Was natürlich auch an der übergroßen Kleidung des Jungen liegen konnte.

Dieser Junge war niemand anderes als Harry Potter.

Der Held der Zauberer.

Die große Hoffnung der weißen Seite.

Doch wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass es dem „großen Helden" nicht so gut ging, wie es eigentlich sollte.

Man konnte nie behaupten, dass es dem Jungen bei den Dursleys, wo er sich gerade befand, gut ging. Doch es war zum Aushalten.

Tja es „war" zum Aushalten.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er von seinem 5ten Schuljahr von Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem die Leute vom Phönix-Orden seine Verwandten bedroht hatten.

Um genau zu sein, bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie das Haus der Dursleys betreten hatten.

Von da an hatte Harry nichts mehr zu lachen gehabt. Auch wenn dies vorher schon der Fall gewesen war. Sein Onkel war wütend. Sehr wütend.

Wie konnten es diese Freaks wagen ihm zu drohen!

Er würde ihnen noch zeigen, was dabei herauskam!

Er fing an, Harry zu schlagen.

Was er vorher noch nie getan hatte.

Er hatte ihn zwar niemals gelobt, oder andere freundlichen Gesten gezeigt.

Jedoch war er niemals so weit gegangen, ihn zu schlagen.

Er hatte ihn gedemütigt, ja.

Er hatte ihm gezeigt, was er von ihm und seinesgleichen hielt.

Aber dies war alles gewesen.

Er hatte ihn physisch niemals verletzt.

Psychisch ja, aber nicht physisch.

Jetzt kam die Frage auf, wieso der Orden nichts unternahm.

Weil Vernon es zu verhindern wusste.

Es war lächerlich, anzunehmen, dass er es einfach zulassen würde, dass Harry sich bei ihnen über ihn beschwerte.

Oh ja, Harry schrieb Briefe.

Jedoch stand sein Onkel dabei hinter ihm.

Eine seiner Riesenpranken in Harrys Nacken und die andere hielt den Gürtel.

Dies waren nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen, um jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten.

Doch hätte Harry auch so nicht um Hilfe gebeten.

Er konnte nicht. Er wollte nicht.

Er selbst wusste nicht so genau warum.

Doch der Gedanke daran, dass seine Freunde hier auftauchten, war für ihn Übelkeit erregend.

Es könnte an den Träumen liegen, die er jede Nacht hatte.

Träume, die ihn zu seinem schlimmsten Albtraum brachten.

Die ihn mitverfolgen ließen, was man mit ihm vorhatte.

Und das war überhaupt nicht schön!

Doch weigerte er sich, diesen Träumen zu vertrauen, obwohl alles in ihm schrie, dass er flüchten sollte.

Jedoch tat er es nicht.

Seitdem sein Pate gestorben war, hatte er beschlossen, vorsichtiger zu sein. Den Träumen nicht mehr zu vertrauen.

Auch wenn sein Instinkt ihn warnte.

Ihm sagte, er wäre in Gefahr.

Um dem zu entfliehen versuchte er, so wenig zu schlafen wie möglich.

(Darauf deuteten auch die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen.

Ob sie vom Schlafmangel oder von den Albträumen kamen, konnte man nicht sagen.)

Dies war auch der Grund, warum Harry in tiefster Nacht auf dem Fensterbrett saß und in die Finsternis starrte.

Zwar nicht der einzige, aber einer davon.

Leicht schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

Es war wieder nicht da, das, auf was er wartete.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch gelang es ihm nicht beim ersten Mal.

Schmerzen durchzogen seinen Körper, Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und ein leises Keuchen entwich seinen Lippen.

Sein Onkel war mal wieder nicht gerade sanft zu ihm gewesen.

Was seine „Behandlungen" nie waren.

Beim dritten Anlauf gelang es ihm, sich aufzurichten und sich in Richtung Bett zu schleppen. Dort ließ er sich vorsichtig nieder, um sich ja nicht unnötig zu bewegen und dadurch eine neue Schmerzenswelle hervorzurufen.

Lange lag er da und versuchte das zu tun, was er sonst immer versuchte zu vermeiden. Einzuschlafen. Was ihm nicht so Recht gelang.

Erst kurz vor Morgengrauen fiel er in einen zwar nicht erholsamen, jedoch benötigten Schlaf.

Doch dieser würde nicht lange anhalten.

Ob er nun durch seine Albträume aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, oder durch seinen Onkel, spielte keine Rolle.

Beides war nicht gerade angenehm.

Doch bis dahin war noch Zeit…

**PROLOG ENDE**

Und?

Wie fandet ihrs?

Würde mich über ein Review freuen.

Bye

wink+

Kriska

3


	2. Chapter 1: Der Traum

4

Da bin ich wieder  
Danke anReditus Mortis und anina pichler für die Kommis! Hab mich sehr gefreut

Was ich im letzten Kapitel vergessen habe zu erwähnen, ist, dass das eine Slash-Story wird... oder zumindest so in der Art... Ôo  
Jedenfalls wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 1**

**Der Traum**

Er wälzte sich im Bett, sein Traum hielt ihn fest umklammert.  
Er wusste dass er schlief, denn es war kein normaler Traum.  
Es war wieder eine der Visionen die ER ihm schickte. Um ihn zu quälen.

Harry war in einem Zimmer.  
Er brauchte sich nicht umzusehen um zu wissen, wie es hier aussah. Er war nicht das erste Mal hier. Nacht für Nacht wurde er hier her geholt.

Der Raum war dunkel gehalten.  
An den Wänden standen hohe Regale mit Unmengen von Büchern, sowie Kartenständern mit verschiedenen Karten Britanniens.  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Tisch, der stark an einen Konferenztisch erinnerte.  
Die zwei wandhohen Fenster, wurden von schweren dunkelgrünen Brokatvorhängen verdeckt.  
Erleuchtet wurde der Raum von unzähligen Kerzenleuchtern die überall verteilt waren.

Doch dies alles beachtete er nicht mehr. Er hatte es schon zu oft gesehen.  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort auf die Männer, die um den Tisch standen und sich über eine Karte und verschiedene andere Pläne und Dokumenten beugten.

Männer in langen, nachtschwarzen Roben, deren Kapuzen nicht übergezogen sind. Ja er kannte und erkannte diese Männer. Und er wusste dass ER es auch wusste. Dass Harry jeden von ihnen sah und hörte, was sie besprachen.

All ihre Pläne, die nicht nur den Kampf betrafen. Sondern auch ihn selbst.  
Was sie mit ihm vorhatten, wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekamen. WIE sie ihn fassen wollten. Und dass es bald soweit war. Sehr bald sogar.

Und ER wusste, dass Harry nichts unternehmen würde. Dass er es wieder für eine Falle hielt.

Stumm stand Harry da und sah auf die Männer vor ihm. Er hörte ihnen gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Denn wenn er es doch tun würde, wäre es genau das, was ER wollte.

So stand er nun da und wartete… Wartete darauf, endlich aufzuwachen.

Das Gespräch der Männer wurde immer lebhafter und sie fingen an immer mehr durcheinander zu reden und wild zu gestikulieren.

Alle bis auf Einen.  
Er stand in der Mitte der Männer und blickte weiterhin ruhig auf den Stadtplan vor sich. Die Männer um sich schien er gar nicht zu beachten.

Dann ganz langsam hob er den Kopf und sein Blick richtete sich genau auf Harry. Wie konnte das sein. Dies war ein Traum, niemand konnte ihn hier sehen.

Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes tanzten Schatten, die vom Schein der Kerzen darauf geworfen wurden.  
Die Augen, die im Schatten lagen, blitzen rot auf.  
Ein spöttisches Lächeln lag auf den Lippen, das durch den Schattentanz zu einem dämonischen Grinsen verzerrt wurde.

Jetzt wusste er wer das war, es war ER!

SEINE Augen bohrten sich in die des Jungen. Ließen ihn nicht mehr los.  
Hielten ihn gefangen. Zeigten ihm, was mit ihm geschehen würde.  
Er sah in die Augen seines schlimmsten Albtraums.

Die rubinroten Augen schienen zu leuchten. In ihnen spiegelte sich das Feuer der Kerzen. Das Lächeln wurde eine Spur spöttischer.  
ER öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen:

„Wir kriegen dich!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, doch er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Unsicher stolperte er ein paar Schritte zurück.

Er hörte ein hämisches Lachen.

Dann plötzlich wusste er, was das für eine Karte war.  
Vor seinen Augen bildeten sich Worte.

Surrey, Little Whining…

Ja er war sich sicher.

Auch bestätigte SEINE Geste, als Harry dieser Gedanke kam, das der Junge Recht hatte.

Ein Nicken.

„Bald. Und dann…"

Harry erfuhr nicht mehr was DANN sein würde (Doch er konnte es sich denken.), denn er wurde brutal aus seine Träumen gerissen.

Verwirrt saß er auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett und sah sich um. Was war passiert?

Die Antwort darauf bekam er sogleich.  
Sein Cousin stand vor dem Bett und blickte spöttisch auf ihn herab.  
Anscheinend hatte er den Auftrag bekommen Harry zu wecken und er hielt es wohl für eine gute Idee ihn einfach vom Bett zu werfen, um ihn wach zu kriegen. ‚Was für eine herrliche Art den neuen Tag zu beginnen.  
Besonders wenn man nach einem so „erholsamen" Schlaf, sanft vom Bett geschuppst wird und dabei auf die „klitzekleinen" Prellungen und anderen Wunden fällt. Hach was für ein Morgen!'

Diese und ähnliche Gedanken gingen Harry durch den Kopf.  
Doch wusste er nicht genau ob er nun wütend oder dankbar sein sollte.  
Wütend da sein ohnehin schon arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogener Körper noch mehr schmerzte und dankbar da er dem Albtraum dadurch entkommen war.

Er entschied sich für gar nichts von beiden. Gequält richtete er sich auf und würdigte Dudley keines Blickes. Er wusste, dass das Wallross auf eine Erwiderung wartete. Doch da konnte er lange warten! So dumm war Harry nicht, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Er wusste wie sehr Dudley es genoss Macht über andere zu haben. Das war fast schon Pervers. ‚Nein' dachte Harry ‚das IST Pervers!'

Vergebens wartete Dudley auf eine Reaktion Seitens Harrys. Doch als nichts kam, zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging davon, nicht ohne Harry noch ein letztes „Weichei" an den Kopf zu werfen. Wieso sollte er hier seine Zeit verschwenden. Sein Vater würde sich ja noch um ihn kümmern. Und wie er das tun würde.

Doch ging Harry auch auf diesen Kommentar nicht ein. Er ging zum Schrank und wühlte nach frischer Kleidung. Langsam zog er sich aus und sah sich seine Wunden noch einmal an. Einige waren durch den Sturz vom Bett wieder aufgegangen. Seufzend ging er zu seinem Nachttisch und holte sich einen frischen Verband, um die Wunden zu verbinden. Zwar hatte er keine Salben oder dergleichen, was die Heilung beschleunigen oder Entzündungen unterbinden könnte, doch verbinden tat er sie trotzdem.  
Sonst würde er von seiner Tante oder seinem Onkel noch Ärger bekommen, da er den Boden versaut hat. Und die Strafe dafür wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

Nachdem er mit dem Verbinden fertig war, zog er sich an und ging noch kurz ins Bad, sich frisch zu machen. Doch beeilte er sich. Er wollte Vernon nicht begegnen. Im Bad hat er schon recht unangenehme Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht, die er nicht gerade wiederholen wollte.

Kaum war er im Bad fertig, hörte er schon die schrille Stimme seiner Tante.

„HARRY! Was trödelst du so lange! Komm runter, die Arbeit tut sich nicht von allein!"

Resigniert seufzte Harry und ging, so schnell es mit seinen Verletzungen möglich war, nach unten zu seiner Tante. Bevor sein Onkel noch auf die Idee kam ihm nachzuhelfen und ihn herunterzuholen!

Kaum war er bei seiner Tante drückte sie ihm das Werkzeug für den Garten in die Hand und scheuchte ihn hinaus.

„Los beeil dich. Ich will dass bis 13.00 Uhr der Garten pikobello aussieht! Danach kannst du den Zaun streichen. Also beeil ich!"

Das waren ihre letzten Worte bevor sie die Tür hinter ihm zu schlug.

Harry seufzte noch mal tief, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte.  
Er fragte sich, ob die Dursleys überhaupt genug Arbeit für die ganzen Ferien für ihn hatten. Er arbeitet von morgens bis abends, müsste die Arbeit nicht langsam zu neige gehen?

Die Zeit verging quälend langsam und die Sonne schien unbarmherzig auf ihn. Doch etwas war seltsam. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl. Langsam hob er den Kopf an und blickte sich um. Da war doch was. Oder bildete er sich das ein!

Wild schüttelte er den Kopf. Na toll, er wurde also schon langsam paranoid! Bestens!

Er ignorierte das nagende Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er ignorierte wieder die Warnglocken, die in seinem Inneren wie wild läuteten.

Stur arbeitete er weiter.  
Denn wenn er nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden würde, gäbe es Ärger mit seiner Tante. Und das würde bedeuten, dass sie seinen Onkel zu Hilfe rufen würde. Und was DAS bedeuten würde, daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

Doch ging es Harry trotz allen Vorsätzen nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Vielleicht war es ja das, auf was er gewartet hat?

**Kapitel 1 Ende**

So das wars.  
Und? Wie hats euch gefallen?  
Ich weiss dass die Kapitel kurz sind, doch werden sie länger!  
Ich lade immer ein Kapitel hoch, wenn ich einen Kommi bekomme +gg+

Also dann  
Bye  
+wink+  
Kriska

4


	3. Chapter 2: Unsicherheit

**Hey Leute**

Und weiter geht's!  
Ich erinnere euch noch mal, dass in der Ff später Slash (Liebe zwischen zwei Männern) vorkommt. Also bitte ich euch, wenn es euch nicht gefällt mit dem lesen aufzuhören. Naja, ich freue mich aber trotzdem über jeden Leser, dem meine Ff gefällt

Und jetzt ein gaaaanz liebes Danke an Diejenigen, die mir so libe Kommis sdagelassen haben!

Reditus Mortis: Hey das ist schon der zweite Kommi von dir+strahl+ Schön dass dir die Ff bisher gefällt Das freut mich, da das mein erstes längeres Projekt ist (die vorher waren One-shots). Ich schreibe gerade an Kapitel 13 (nehme es mir zumindest mal vor --) und ein Ende ist noch nicht in Sicht. Es werden wahrscheinlich noch 10 Kapitel oder so... also insgesamt 20 und mehr... +schulterzuck+ ich lege mich da nicht so ganz fest, da die Leser von einer anderen Seite sich gewünscht haben. dass ich die Ff nicht allzu hurtig abschliesse. Naja, genug gelabert. Hier das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Ichhalt: Schön dass es dir gefällt+gg+ und es hat noch nie jemand gesagt, dass die ersten zwei kapitel fesselnd sind! Seltsam ja, aber nicht fesselnd Aber das höre ich wirklich gerne! Neue treue Leserin? Bestimmt nur bis zum 5ten Kapitel, denn da haben sich schon einige "treue" Leser verabschiedet +schief grins+ Naja, hoffe mal dass du es länger aushällst +knuddel+ Jedenfalls erfährst du hier wie's weitergeht. Also dann, viel Spaß beim lesen.

Sooo jetzt gehts's weiter, genug geredet!  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 2  
Unsicherheit**

Seufzend schloss Harry die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken leicht gegen sie. Noch mal entwich ihm ein Seufzen, er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, stütze ihn an der Tür hinter sich ab. Langsam rutschte er mit dem Rücken an der Tür runter, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen und den Schmerz, der von jedem einzelnen seiner Muskeln ausging, zu ignorieren.

Dies wäre leichter, wenn er sich auf sein Bett legen würde, doch er wusste, wenn er das tun würde, würde er nicht mehr aufstehen können. Denn die Weichheit (wenn man dieses alte vermoderte Ding, das sich Matratze schimpfte, überhaupt als weich bezeichnen konnte) und Wärme (noch so eine Sache, über die sich streiten ließe) des Bettes, das wusste er, würde ihn einlullen und zum Schlafen verführen. Doch dies wäre nicht angebracht. Nicht nur wegen der Träume, die dann bestimmt wiederkommen würden - da war er sich sicher-, sondern auch, weil er dann nicht mehr in der Lage wäre aufzustehen, der Schmerz sich noch mehr steigern würde. Und dies wollte er nicht provozieren, da er ohnehin nicht auf der Höhe war, wenn es um seine Kräfte ging. Doch er hatte Glück, dass es „nur" diese Schmerzen waren, die von der Gartenarbeit kamen. Denn er hatte es nicht geschafft, die Arbeit in der angegebenen Zeit zu erledigen. Er hatte sich schon auf eine Standpauke seiner Tante eingestellt, sowie auf eine Bestrafung durch seinen Onkel.

Tja, mit dem ersten hatte er Recht gehabt. Doch zweiteres war, wider erwarten, nicht eingetroffen. Die Frage, die man sich jetzt stellt, ist warum. Vernon Dursley hatte sich in den letzten Tagen seit Ferienbeginn nie davon abhalten lassen, den Jungen zu bestrafen, wenn er eine seiner Aufgaben nicht erledigen hatte können. Doch heute war es anders. Vernon hatte etwas Wichtigeres vor. Er hatte von einem potentiellen Kunden seiner Firma einen dringenden Anruf bekommen. Es ging um einen Geschäftsauftrag. Möglicherweise der größte, den er jemals machen können würde. Und um genau diesen hinter Dach und Fach zu kriegen, wurde ein kurzfristiges Treffen in einem Restaurant anberaumt, wo man noch Details besprechen wollte. Auch die Ehefrauen würden dabei sein, um die Atmosphäre etwas aufzulockern. Aus diesem Grund rannten die beiden erwachsenen Dursleys vor einer Stunde durch das Haus und hatten sich schick gemacht, um einen guten Eindruck zu machen. (Doch er bezweifelte, dass sie das hinkriegen würden. Beim Gedanken an seinen Onkel in einem überdimensionalen Anzug und seine Tante in einem schillernden Kleid, das ihre hagere Figur nur noch mehr betonte und streckte, wusste er nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Denn beides wäre eine passende Reaktion.) Nach der ganzen Hektik, war es nun ganz still im haus.

Auch dies führte herbei, dass Harry es vorzog, nicht zu schlafen. Wann hatte er schon die Gelegenheit allein zu sein? Nun ja, Dudley zählte er nicht mit. Denn auch er würde die Tatsache nutzen, dass seine Eltern nicht da waren. Entweder würde er sich davon machen, um mit seinen Schlägerfreunden die Straße unsicher zu machen, oder er würde seine Freundin (genau, das Walross hatte eine Freundin) herholen, um mit ihr ein paar Stunden in aller Ruhe in seinem Zimmer zu verbringen. Wenn Harry ehrlich war, wollte er gar nicht wissen, was sie dort taten. Und bei dem Gedanken an die beiden schüttelte er – mal wieder - den Kopf. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Besonders, da das Mädchen recht hübsch war… Vielleicht, dachte er sich, hat sie bloß Angst vor ihm und traut sich nicht nein zu sagen'. Bei dem Gedanken musste Harry schief grinsen. Wäre doch möglich. Da man den jungen Dursley durchaus mit einer Dampfwalze vergleichen konnte. Und jetzt mal ehrlich, welcher Mensch, der noch seinen gesunden Menschenverstand hatte, stellte sich einer Dampfwalze in den Weg? Na also, niemand, der noch an seinem Leben hing.

Und aus diesen beiden Gründen wäre es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Dudley ausgerechnet zu ihm kommen würde, wenn er mal die Möglichkeit hatte, zu tun was er wollte (was er auch so immer hatte), ohne dass seine Eltern dabei waren.

Harry blieb noch ein paar Augenblicke auf dem Boden sitzen, dann erhob er sich langsam, ja darauf bemüht keine zu schnellen Bewegungen zu machen. Er wollte ja seinen schmerzenden Muskeln nicht zu viel zumuten. Trotzdem verzog er das Gesicht, als der stechende Schmerz stärker wurde. Im Stillen war er dankbar, wem auch immer, dass ihm zumindest die Schmerzen erspart blieben, die er zusätzlich durch seinen Onkel bekommen hätte. Doch war er sicher, dass sie nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würden. Denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sein Onkel die Strafe vergessen würde, war gering. Sehr gering.

Leicht schwankend und jeden Muskel bei der kleinsten Bewegung (oder auch bei keiner Bewegung) schmerzhaft spürend, ging er zu seinem Bett und setzte sich auf der Seite, die dem Fenster zugewandt war, nieder. Vorsichtig entfernte er das lose Dielenbrett, unter dem er seine Briefe und wenigen Bücher, die er im Zimmer hatte, versteckte, und holte ein altes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch hervor. Sanft und behutsam strich er mit dem Finger über den Einband und die Beschriftung des Buches. Leider konnte er den Titel nicht lesen. Er war schon bis zur Unleserlichkeit verblasst und aus den wenigen Buchstaben, die noch zu erkennen waren, konnte er sich keinen Reim machen.

Er saß im Schneidersitz, mit dem Rücken leicht am Bett angelehnt, auf dem Boden, das Buch in den Händen und starrte es an. Er wusste nicht, ob er es öffnen sollte. Denn ihm war klar, dass er sowieso nur wieder diese eine Seite aufschlagen würde. So wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.

Einerseits sträubte er sich, dieses Buch zu öffnen, denn es war eindeutig schwarzmagisch. Daran gab es keine Zweifel, wenn man sich den Inhalt des Buches besah. Doch andererseits hatte er es unter den privaten Habseligkeiten seines verstorbenen Paten gefunden, die ihm von Lupin oder sonst wem zugesandt worden waren. Wenn es Sirius gehört hatte, konnte es ja nicht so schlimm sein, wenn er sich mit dieser „Lektüre" etwas näher befassen würde, oder?

Ohne es zu wollen oder es bewusst wahrzunehmen, hatte er bereits das Buch aufgeschlagen und darin geblättert, bis diese eine bestimmte Seite vor ihm aufgeschlagen war. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als sein Blick wieder einmal die Seite überflog. Er schluckte. Seine Gedanken rasten. Hier vor ihm, war eine mögliche Lösung seines Problems. Wenn er diesen Weg gehen würde, müsste er keine Angst mehr haben. Denn er bezweifelte, dass man ihn dann noch finden würde, wenn er es nicht wollte. Doch war dies auch ein Risiko. Wäre er in der Lage, dies zu tun? WOLLTE er es überhaupt? Denn dann gäbe es kein Zurück mehr. Man könnte es nie wieder rückgängig machen. Und war es das überhaupt wert? Er hatte keine Sicherheit, dass seine Vermutungen zutrafen. Was war, wenn es wieder nur Einbildung, eine Falle war? Wenn er sich wieder irrte?

Plötzlich sah er sie wieder, diese dämonischen roten Augen von IHM. Das hämische Grinsen. Und er hörte wieder seine Worte:

„Wir kriegen dich!"

Er hörte wieder ihre Stimmen, wie sie besprachen, was sie mit ihm tun würden. Ein Schaudern überfiel ihn.

Nein, das würde er nicht zulassen. Bevor es soweit kam, würde er lieber diesen Weg gehen. Das war noch immer besser als das, was ihm bevorstand, wenn er in ihre Hände fallen würde. Entschlossen blickte er auf das Buch in seinen Händen. Ja, jetzt stand es fest, er würde es tun. Auch wenn die schwarze Magie dafür herhalten musste.

Doch plötzlich sah er es wieder vor sich. Sein Pate, der vom Fluch von Bellatrix Lestrange getroffen wurde, und wie er durch den Schleier fiel. Seine Freunde, die verletzt waren. Verletzt, weil sie an ihn geglaubt haben. Er geriet ins Wanken.

Harry kniff die Augen zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Schnell schlug er das Buch zu. Was tat er da? Schon wieder ließ er sich fallen und ignorierte seine Erfahrungen. Ließ sich von dem Buch verführen. Er spürte die Macht, die davon ausging und legte es schnell zurück in das Versteck.

Denn das Vorhaben, das sich für kurze Momente in seinen Gedanken verfestigt hatte, war absurd. Wie konnte er sich bloß so sicher gewesen sein, dass es klappen würde? Denn das würde es nie. Es würde schief gehen. Außerdem hatte er keinen Grund, das zu tun. Seine Träume waren genau das. Nur Träume - sie hatten nichts zu bedeuten. Er würde sich nicht wieder lenken lassen.

Außerdem, sagte nicht der Orden, dass alles in Ordnung war? Dass ihm bisher keine Gefahr drohte? Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, wie Dumbledore reagieren würde, wenn er es doch durchziehen würde. Oder seine Freunde. Doch würde er es nicht tun. Dafür gab es keinen Grund! Das hoffte er zumindest.

Er versuchte, diese Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und erhob sich. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er wieder zu seinem Stammplatz, dem Fensterbrett. Dort nahm er seine übliche Position ein und blickte nach draußen. Er redete sich ein, dass er bloß nach Hedwig Ausschau halten würde, doch wusste er selbst, dass es nicht stimmte. Er konnte nicht anders. Er saß da und wartete.

Auf was er wartete?

Auf eine Bestätigung seiner Vermutung.

Denn tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass es bald soweit war.

ER hatte es ihm ja gesagt.

Das Einzige, was er nun tun konnte, war warten.

Und hoffen, dass es nie eintreffen würde.

Hoffen, dass er sich irrte.

Denn wenn er Recht hatte, musste er sich entscheiden.

Sollte er es wirklich tun?

War er wirklich bereit, diesen Schritt zu gehen?

Hatte er denn eine andere Wahl, wenn er am Leben bleiben wollte?

Das waren Dinge, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte.

Weil er nicht wusste, wie die Antworten lauteten.

Weil er Angst hatte.

Doch würde er nicht mehr lange warten müssen.

Denn er hatte Recht.

Es war bald soweit.

Sogar früher, als ihm lieb war.

Der Moment, in dem er sich entscheiden musste, war nicht mehr weit entfernt…

**Kapitel 2 Ende**

So das war's. Und? Hat's euch gefallen? Wenn ja sagt mir bescheid. Wenn nicht bewerft mich mit Obst!  
Wenn n paar Kommis kommen, gibt's schon bald das nächste Kommi. Ich kann ja eigentlich jeden Tag posten (zumindest für zwei Wochen), hab ja genug fertige Kapitel... Also das heißt dass es auf euch ankommt

Ne Frage hätte ich noch.  
Ich hätte noch n paar kürzere Ff's/One-Shots.  
Besteht da Interesse?  
Wenn ja, werde ich sie hochladen.

Also dann,  
Bye  
+wink+  
Kriska


	4. Chapter 3: Es ist soweit

So und wieder ein neues Kapitel  
wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, lade ich immer ein neues Kapitel hoch, wenn ich zwei Kapitel habe.  
Obwohl ich so oder so, morgen eins hochgeladen hätte. So als Oster-Geschenk

Ein großes Danke an:

Reditus Mortis: deinen Kommi, habe ich ja schon als Mail beantwortet, oder? Jedenfalls danke nochmal für den kommi. Hab mich sehr gefreut

Oriona: OO ein Kommi von dir? Weeeey, das freut mich! Ich liebe deine Geschichten! Auch wenn ich nicht immer einen kommi dalasse +schäm+ Und wenn doch, dann bei animexx, oder bei ff.de. Jedenfalls freut es mich dass dir die Ff gefällt +lach+ die Absätze gefallen dir? Dann ist ja gut, da ich sie einfach nach gut dünken hinpfeffere in der Hoffnung dass es passt°Und zu deiner Frage wegen Harry und Vernon. Nein er wurde nicht von ihm vergewaltigt. Er wurde "nur" geschlagen. Was ich persönlich als schlimm genug ansehe. Das Thema Vergewaltigung nehme ich nicht auf, da man, meiner Meinung nach, sehr vorsichtig damit umgehen muss. Und außerdem sind die Autoren selten in der Lage das Gefühlschaos der betroffenen Personen darzustellen. (ist jetzt keine negative Kritik. Denn da ich mich selbst nicht an ein solches Thema traue, kritisiere ich es auch nicht). Ooops ich quasel zu viel. Danke noch mal fürs Kommi

So genug gelabert.  
Bevor ich die wenigen, die sich herverirren vergraule, geht's weiter mit Kapitel Nr. 3!

**Kapitel 3  
Es ist soweit.**

Es fing an zu dämmern. Die Sonne hatte bereits angefangen unterzugehen. Sie färbte den Himmel in einen roten Ton. Blutrot. Man könnte dies als Vorzeichen nehmen. Als Vorzeichen für die Dinge, die gleich geschehen sollten. Es schien, als würde die Sonne versuchen die Menschen zu warnen. Ja, und es schien auch, als würde die Sonne ihr Antlitz vor dem verstecken wollen, was gleich geschehen sollte. Als würde sie nur untergehen, um das geplante Grauen nicht mit ansehen zu müssen.

Und genau dieses Schauspiel beobachtete ein Junge im Ligusterweg Nr. 4.

Unruhig saß Harry auf seinem Platz auf dem Fensterbrett. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl… Seine Gedanken rasten. Etwas stimmte nicht. Das fühlte er.

Er war allein im Haus. Tante und Onkel waren immer noch beim Geschäftsessen und Dudley hatte schon vor Stunden das Haus verlassen. Eigentlich sollte es ihm das Gefühl der Ruhe und Sicherheit geben… doch tat es das nicht.

Er konnte nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben. Hastig sprang er von seinem Platz auf und lief unruhig im Zimmer herum. Es stimmte etwas nicht. Definitiv nicht! Doch was war es? Sein Blick schweifte ruhelos im Zimmer umher. Zeigte dadurch seine Nervosität. Blieb dann doch wie durch Zufall am Fenster hängen…

Still. Es war zu still, zu ruhig.

Man hörte nicht die Vögel zwitschern, wie sie es normalerweise noch taten.

Langsam schritt Harry ans Fenster heran blickte hinaus. Sein Blick ging prüfend über die Straße, die vor seinem Fenster lag. Das Bild, das sich ihm zeigte, war das, was er von seinem täglichen Warten kannte. Doch etwas stimmte trotzdem nicht. Doch was zum Teufel war es?

Minutenlang blieb er so stehen und starrte nach draußen. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Gedanklich war er an einem anderen Ort.

_Sind alle soweit?_

Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, als er diese Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

_Habt ihr die Wachleute beseitigt?_

Harry war verwirrt. Was sollte das? Wer war das? Nein, diese Frage war überflüssig. Wer sonst außer IHM konnte SO mit ihm in Verbindung treten? Er war sich sicher, dass ER es konnte, auch wenn ER es noch nie getan hatte.

_Ich will, dass alles glatt geht! Und wehe dem, der es zu verantworten hat, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte!_

Harry spannte sich an. Diese Worte waren bestimmt nicht an ihn gerichtet. Doch wieso hörte er sie? Was war da los?

_Ich will ihn lebend!_

Er wusste nicht woher, aber ihm war klar, dass es hierbei um ihn selbst ging…

_Denn wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wird er um den Tod betteln!_

Harry fing an zu zittern. Mit einem Mal kamen die Bilder hoch, die ER ihm geschickt hatte, wo ER ihm zeigte, was mit ihm geschehen würde.

_Es ist soweit! Gleich ist es zu Ende…_

Mit diesen Worten brach die Verbindung ab und Harry kehrte wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, WAS nicht stimmte.

Was ihn so sehr irritierte, ihn so sehr beunruhigte.

Es fehlten die Leute vom Orden des Phönix.

Woher er es wusste? Er saß Tag für Tag am Fenster und an jedem dieser Tage hatte er sie gesehen. Hatte er sie erkannt. Und er kannte den Rhythmus des Schichtwechsels und wer wann dran war. Heute waren es Mundungus und Mr. Weasley.

Er musste schlucken als ihm die Worte, die er soeben gehört hatte, wieder in den Sinn kamen…

Es war soweit… dies war das Zeichen, auf was er gewartet hatte… Das Zeichen, das ihm bewies, dass es Wirklichkeit war, was er Nacht für Nacht erlebte.

Wie erstarrt stand er noch da. War nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren.

Sekunden, die ihm wie die Ewigkeit vorkamen, gingen vorbei. Dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen ganzen Körper. Hastig drehte er sich um und eilte zum losen Dielenbrett, unter dem er das Buch, das er von Sirius geerbt hatte, versteckt hatte. Schnell riss er es auf, holte das Buch hervor und eilte damit aus seinem Zimmer.

In unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit rannte er die Treppe in das Erdgeschoss runter und zum Schrank unter der Treppe. Kaum dass er vor ihm stand, sprang die Schranktür wie von Zauberhand auf. Harry schenkte dieser Tatsache keine Beachtung. Er packte seinen Koffer und zerrte ihn heraus, um ihn zugleich aufzureißen und nach drei bestimmten Dingen zu suchen.

Seinem Tarnumhang, der Karte der Rumtreiber, sowie seinem Zauberstab. Die Karte und den Zauberstab steckte er ein, danach warf er sich hastig den Umhang über, verstaute noch schnell das Buch in den Taschen seines Umhangs. Seit dem Moment, wo er erkannt hatte, was nicht stimmte, ging ihm nur der eine Gedanke durch den Kopf: ‚Ich muss fliehen! ER kommt!'

Doch jetzt hielt er inne. Was sollte er tun? Wenn er jetzt einfach durch die Tür gehen würde, würden sie es (trotz Tarnumhang) bemerken.

Einen Moment blieb er noch stehen, bis er etwas spürte. Einen Windzug. Harry rannte ins Wohnzimmer und blieb mitten drinnen stehen. Erleichtert atmete er aus als er sah, dass das Fenster offen stand. Seine Verwandten hatten es aufgrund der Hitze offen stehen lassen. Was sein Glück war.

Er ging langsam und bedacht leise ans Fenster und kletterte vorsichtig hinaus. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass der Tarnumhang nicht verrutschte oder dass einer der Gegenstände, die er noch eingesteckt hatte, herausfiel oder irgendwie zu sehen war.

Draußen atmete er noch einmal tief durch und sah sich um. Nichts. Niemand war zu sehen. Doch ließ er sich von dieser Ruhe nicht täuschen.

Er ging los. Ja, er ging, denn rennen wäre zu auffällig. Das könnte nämlich jemand hören und das würde ihn dann verraten. Innerlich zwang er sich zur Ruhe und unterdrückte den zwanghaften Drang loszurennen. Was nicht gerade einfach war.

Er sah nicht die Eule, die aus weiter Entfernung das Haus im Ligusterweg Nr.°4 anvisierte. Die Eule, die mit Nachrichten für ihn losgeschickt worden war. Er würde den Brief nicht mehr lesen können. Er würde nichts vom Inhalt erfahren. Der Inhalt, der besagte, dass der Lord in letzter Zeit sehr ruhig war. Dass er etwas vorhatte. Doch dass ihm, Harry, nichts passieren würde. Dass er auf keinen Fall das Haus verlassen solle. Dass die Wachen vor seinem Haus ihn in dem Falle abfangen würden. Und er würde nicht erfahren, dass Lupin auf dem Weg war, ihn abzuholen. Denn die Eule würde den Brief nicht zustellen können. Denn statt Harry würde sie jemand anderen im Haus vorfinden.

Er hatte es geschafft. Der Ligusterweg lag hinter ihm. Jetzt konnte Harry nicht mehr an sich halten. Er rannte los. So schnell er konnte rannte er die Straßen entlang. Kein Ziel vor Augen, das einzige was zählte war, dass er diesen Ort verließ.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Narbe fuhr. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er drehte sich mit einer schrecklichen Vorahnung um. Was er sah, ließ ihn erbleichen.

Dort, aus der Richtung, aus der er kam, sah man dunkel grauen Rauch aufsteigen. Und am Himmel, der bereits nachtschwarz war, konnte man ein schreckliches Gebilde erkennen. Einen Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. Das Dunkle Mal.

Starr stand er da, konnte den Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Er fing an zu zittern, als ein Gedanke sich in seinem Kopf bildete. ‚Ich hatte Recht. Es ist wirklich geschehen.'

Einige Sekunden blieb er noch wie erstarrt stehen. Sekunden, die ihm wie die Ewigkeit vorkamen. Dann wirbelte Harry herum und rannte wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Dabei beherrschte nur ein Gedanke sein ganzes Denken: ‚Fort! Ich muss fort'

Als Harry am Feld, das ganz Little Whining umgab, ankam und auf die Feldstraße vor sich blickte, verfluchte er sich selbst für seine Dummheit. Warum in Merlins Namen hatte er nicht daran gedacht seinen Besen mitzunehmen?

Keuchend blieb er kurz stehen, stützte seine Arme auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Schweiß rann ihm in Strömen übers Gesicht, sein ganzer Körper tat weh und er war sich sicher, dass seine Beine kurz davor waren den Dienst aufzugeben. Doch zwang er sich durchzuhalten. Er musste nach London. So schnell es ging. Auch wenn es hieß, dass er die ganze Strecke über laufen musste.

Tief atmete er noch mal durch. Er musste weiter. Keuchend richtete Harry sich wieder auf und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er war sich bewusst, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es schaffen würde, sehr gering war, aber er musste es versuchen. Er würde es jetzt durchziehen! Sein Entschluss stand fest. Er würde es tun, auch wenn er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, dass es richtig war.

Unbewusst tastete seine linke Hand nach dem Buch in den Umhangtaschen des Tarnumhangs. Als er die Kanten des Buches spürte, atmete er erleichtert aus und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Denn jetzt ging es um jede Sekunde.

Er musste es schaffen.

Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit.

Es musste einfach funktionieren.

Es musste, denn es war soweit.

Der Tag, der sein Leben veränderte,  
der Tag, der über sein weiteres Leben bestimmte,  
war gekommen.

**Kapitel 3 Ende**

So, das wars  
vllt gibt es morgen doch noch n Kapitel.  
Kommt ganz auf meine Stimmung an  
Bye  
Kriska


	5. Chapter 4: Begegnung in der Dunkelheit

Hi

Und hier ein neues Kapitel (obwohl ich zum letzten erst einen kommi bekommen habe TT).  
Aber da Ostern ist, mache ich eine Ausnahme

Ein großes Danke für den Kommi geht an Oriona!

Frohe Weihnachten an alle!

**Kapitel 4  
****Begegnung in der Dunkelheit  
**

Er konnte nicht mehr. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich voran, die Füße kaum vom Boden hebend. Der Schweiß rann ihm in Strömen herunter. Die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt, in der Hoffnung dadurch das Atmen zu erleichtern. Der Mund, aus dem ein stetiges Keuchen kam, einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Die Augen halb geöffnet und starr auf den Boden gerichtet, um ja keine Unebenheit zu übersehen, die einen Sturz hervorrufen könnte. Denn wenn er stürzen würde, da war er sicher, dann wäre er nicht in der Lage wieder aufzustehen um weiterzugehen.

Dann geschah es, er übersah einen Stein und fing an zu straucheln. Und ehe er sich versah, lag er der Länge nach mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden. Durch den Aufprall blieb ihm für kurze Zeit die Luft weg und es wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Einen Moment blieb er reglos liegen, doch dann hieb er mit der linken Faust auf den Boden. Wieder und immer wieder. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und rannen ihm über die Wangen. Genauso wie mit jedem Schlag ein geflüstertes ‚Scheiße!' über seine Lippen kam.

Er war verzweifelt. Wie sollte er rechtzeitig nach London kommen, bevor es hell wurde? Wie sollte er das verdammt noch mal anstellen? Wenn er die Zeit schätzen sollte, würde er sagen es sei Mitternacht, also hatte er noch ungefähr sechs Stunden, bis die Sonne aufgehen würde. Wie beruhigend!' dachte er sarkastisch. Wahrscheinlich würde er, wenn überhaupt, genau dann in London ankommen wenn es hell wurde. Und bei seinem Glück wahrscheinlich gleich einem Haufen Todesser in die Arme laufen. ‚Toll, wirklich toll!'

Gleißend helles Licht riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn dazu den Kopf zu heben. Stumm sah er der immer näher kommenden Lichtquelle entgegen und hörte nach einiger Zeit das Brummen eines Motors. Ruhig wartete er darauf, dass das Auto vorbeifuhr und ihn mit seinen Problemen allein ließ. Doch es kam anders als erwartet. Das Auto fuhr nicht vorbei, sondern hielt ein bis zwei Meter von Harry entfernt an.

Verblüfft besah sich dieser das Auto. Ein dunkelblauer BMW. Still beobachtete er, wie das Fenster auf der Fahrerseite runtergelassen wurde und eine junge Frau von etwa 22 Jahren den Kopf rausstreckte und ihn musterte.

Dadurch abgelenkt bemerkte er nicht, dass eine weitere junge Frau aus dem Auto ausgestiegen war und nun um dieses herum auf ihn zuging. Als sie bei ihm ankam, ging sie neben ihm in die Hocke.

„Hey Kleiner, alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Verwirrt wandte Harry den Blick von der anderen Frau ab und richtete ihn an die, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Wie konnte es sein? Er hatte doch seinen Tarnumhang an. Wie also konnten sie ihn sehen? Was war los? War der Umhang kaputt? Das könnte gut sein, bei seinem Glück, dachte er leicht angesäuert.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir! Verstehst du überhaupt was ich sage?" fragte die junge Frau Harry leicht ungeduldig, da er nicht antwortete.

„Du kannst mich sehen?" brachte Harry immer noch leicht verwirrt über die Lippen und sah sein Gegenüber mit großen Augen an.

Leicht verwundert hob die Angesprochene eine Augenbraue und drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin, die noch immer hinter dem Steuer des Wagens saß. Diese zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

So eine Art von Antwort hatte die am Boden Kniende nicht erwartet und verdrehte nur die Augen. Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder zu dem Jungen, der vor ihr auf dem Boden lag. Beruhigend lächelte sie ihm zu und überlegte, was sie ihm antworten sollte ohne allzu patzig zu klingen.

Kaum hatte sie sich die Worte zurecht gelegt und wollte etwas sagen, unterbrach sie ihre Freundin, die im Auto wartete.

„Vielleicht hat er sich beim Hinfallen den Kopf gestoßen und ist deswegen nicht ganz beisammen." kam der Ausruf in einer eher trocken gehaltenen Tonlage aus Richtung des Wagens.

Mit einem Ruck drehte sich die junge Frau, die neben Harry war, zu ihrer Freundin um und funkelte sie leicht ungehalten an.

„Susan! Das geht auch etwas freundlicher!"

Die Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blickte unschuldig zurück.

„Mein Gott, Karen. Stell dich nicht so an! Sieh ihn dir doch an. Der hat doch eh kein Wort verstanden, was wir hier reden!"

Doch Karen achtete nicht mehr auf ihre Freundin, funkelte sie nur noch ein letztes Mal an und drehte sich jetzt endgültig zu Harry um.

Dieser hatte dem Wortaustausch mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn gelauscht und versuchte endlich zu verstehen, warum sie ihn sehen konnten! Dann blickte er sich etwas um und sah ungefähr zwei Meter hinter sich auf dem Boden seinen Tarnumhang. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, wieso sie ihn sehen konnten, der Umhang musste ihm beim Fallen heruntergefallen sein. Wie auch immer das möglich war.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis wandte er sich wieder den beiden jungen Frauen zu.

Die, die neben ihm hockte - Karen wenn er richtig verstanden hatte - sah ihn mit einem freundlichen Blick und einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen - das wohl den Worten ihrer Freundin galt - an.

„Warum sollten wir dich nicht sehen können, Kleiner? Was machst du hier eigentlich so ganz allein? Können wir dich irgendwohin mitnehmen?", fragte sie mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme und strich Harry sanft über den Kopf.

Harry, durch diese Geste vollkommen irritiert, starrte die junge Frau nur an und war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu antworten.

Doch bei dieser wurde das Lächeln nur noch breiter aufgrund des Gesichtsausdrucks, den Harry zeigte. Ein leises Kichern entwich ihren Lippen.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Karen und dieser unfreundliche Griesgram dort hinten ist Susan. Und wie heißt du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Auf diese Aussage Karens, war ein beleidigtes Schnauben aus der Richtung des Wagens zu hören. Außerdem führte es dazu, dass sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen Harrys bildete. Was Karen zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Freut mich. Ich bin Harry… Und ich bin auf dem Weg nach London." Antwortete Harry nach kurzem Zögern.

Karen hob leicht eine Augebraue.

„London? Da hast du aber noch eine weite Strecke vor dir. Komm, wir nehmen dich mit bis nach London." Sagte sie bevor sie sich erhob und Harry die Hand entgegenstreckte, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm ohne darüber nachzudenken ihre Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Karen wies ihn an, ihr zum Auto zu folgen und sich auf die Rückbank zu setzen.

Doch bevor Harry ihre Anweisung befolgte, raffte er noch schnell seinen Tarnumhang an sich und versteckte ihn unter seinem zu großen Pullover, was von Susan mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtet wurde. Doch sagte sie dazu nichts und wartete darauf, dass Karen und Harry einstiegen, um endlich losfahren zu können.

Die ersten Minuten im Auto war es sehr still und alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Doch dann spürte Harry, dass er beobachtet wurde. Verwirrt sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass Susan ihn durch den Rückspiegel beobachtete. Leicht nervös erwiderte er den Blick und fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, das Angebot von Karen anzunehmen. Und was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? In seiner Situation war das nicht gerade empfehlenswert gewesen. Doch die Wahrheit war, dass er sich gar nichts gedacht hatte. Er war einfach zu überrumpelt gewesen, was zusammen mit seiner Müdigkeit und seiner aufkeimenden Verzweiflung nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen waren, um kluge Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war die Verlockung den restlichen (immer noch weiten Weg) Weg bis nach London nicht zu Fuß gehen zu müssen zu groß, als dass er es hätte abschlagen können.

So in Gedanken versunken schreckte er zusammen, als er Susans Stimme hörte, die ihn etwas fragte. Verwirrt sah er sie an. Was hatte sie gesagt?

„Was du hier draußen gemacht hast!" wiederholte sie ihre Frage, nachdem sie seinen Blick richtig gedeutet hatte, in einer etwas harschen Stimmlage mit einem recht ungeduldigen Blick.

Harry senkte den Blick und überlegte was er darauf antworten sollte. Sollte er lügen? Oder besser gar nichts sagen? Doch bei dem Blick, den Susan hatte, war er sich sicher, dass sie das nicht gelten lassen würde und eine Lüge durchschauen würde.

Er seufzte leicht und hob den Blick, um nur wieder dem prüfenden Blick von Susan zu begegnen. Stockend und leise fing er an zu sprechen.

„Ich… ich bin von meinen Verwandten weggelaufen. Es… es gab einen… einen Streit. Und da war es besser wegzulaufen. Ich will nach London zu… zu… zu meinem Paten…" Harry stockte. Nun ja, ganz gelogen war es nun auch nicht. Dass er heute schon wieder Ärger mit seinen Verwandten gehabt hatte stimmte und vielleicht würde er ja wirklich zum Grimauldplatz gehen. Nachdem er das hinter sich gebracht hatte, was er vorhatte.

Daraufhin war es wieder still im Auto. Susan richtete ihr Augenmerk wieder auf die Straße und dachte über die Worte des Jungen auf der Rückbank nach. Sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass er nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Was sie nicht an seinen Worten zweifeln ließ?

Sein ganzes Auftreten und der Klang seiner Stimme. Sowie der Blick seiner Augen. Man konnte die Verzweiflung des Jungen geradezu spüren. Und dass er Angst hatte. Daher bohrte sie nicht mehr weiter nach und gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden.

Karen dagegen drehte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nach hinten, sodass sie Harry ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihm zu.

„Hey Kleiner, das wird schon wieder. Es gibt immer mal wieder Streit in der Familie. Das ist vollkommen normal! Wir bringen dich jetzt zu deinem Paten, keine Sorge! Aber versprich mir, dass du zu Hause anrufst und Bescheid gibst, dass es dir gut geht und wo du bist. Sonst machen sich deine Verwandten noch Sorgen. Einverstanden?" sprach sie beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Harry erwiderte darauf nichts, nickte nur stumm, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte und zustimmte (was er jedoch niemals tun würde, wer wusste schon wer sich jetzt im Haus der Dursleys herumtummelte und außerdem bezweifelte er, dass sie sich Sorgen machen würden).

Zufrieden lächelte Karen ihm noch mal zu und setzte sich wieder richtig auf ihren Platz hin.

Harry schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten. Er würde die kurze Zeit, die er hatte, versuchen sich zu entspannen. Denn er war sich sicher, dass das die letzte Möglichkeit dazu war und die würde er nutzen. Außerdem würden sie bald da sein. In einer Stunde oder so. Wenn man beachtete in welcher Geschwindigkeit Susan die Straßen entlang preschte, würde es wohl weniger als eine Stunde dauern.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete Harry wieder die Augen. Wie es schien war er eingedöst. Harry sah sich um und fragte sich, was ihn wohl aufgeweckt hatte.

„Na Schlafmütze, aufgewacht? Wir sind da." unterbrach ihn die amüsierte Stimme von Susan, die sich zu ihm umdrehte um ihn leicht spöttisch und amüsiert anzulächeln.

Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was sie gesagt hatte, doch als es langsam zu seinem Hirn durchsickerte wurde ihm auch bewusst WAS ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass das Auto sich nicht mehr bewegt hatte musste zu seinem Aufwachen geführt haben.

„Wo genau sollen wir dich jetzt absetzen? Wir sind jetzt nämlich genau in der Stadtmitte von London." Hörte er die sanfte und freundliche Stimme Karens.

„Ist schon gut, ich steige hier aus. Mein Pate wohnt nur ein, zwei Straßen von hier entfernt. Vielen Dank fürs Mitnehmen. Auf Wiedersehen." Antwortete Harry und bevor eine der beiden jungen Frauen widersprechen konnte, war er bereits aus dem Auto gestiegen und in den dunklen Straßen Londons verschwunden.

Stumm blickten ihm die beiden hinterher und sahen sich dann für einen Moment in die Augen. Bevor sie losfuhren konnte man noch ein leise geflüstertes ‚Pass auf dich auf, Kleiner!' hören. Danach verschwand das Auto und fuhr dem eigentlichen Ziel entgegen, dass es, bevor es diesem Jungen begegnet war, anvisiert hatte.

(Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel hier teilen, aber ihr hättet mich wahrscheinlich erschlagen oder sonst irgendwas in der Art, wenn ich nicht endlich mal etwas weiter in der Geschichte komme. --„)

Harry lief die Straßen entlang und sah sich immer wieder um. Obwohl ihn niemand sehen KONNTE, da er seinen Tarnumhang wieder übergezogen hatte, fühlte er sich beobachtet und verfolgt. Ein Gefühl, das ihn schon seit Tagen und Wochen begleitete. Er schluckte schwer, denn hier wo er sich befand war es sehr riskant. Wo er war? An einem Ort, den die meisten Menschen am Tage mieden, geschweige denn in der Nacht. Zumindest alle Weißmagier. Er war in der Nokturngasse.

Was er hier tat? Da war er sich selbst nicht so sicher. Doch er benötigte einige Utensilien und zwar dringend. Denn ohne sie konnte er seinen Plan nicht durchführen. Daher setzte er alles auf eine Karte und hoffte, dass ihn hier niemand erwarten würde.

Harry rannte, wie nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Stunden, so schnell er konnte. Hinter sich hörte er noch das wütende Fluchen des alten Zauberers, der ihm hinterher humpelte und versuchte, ihn durch einen Fluch aufzuhalten, was ihm eher schlecht als recht gelang.

Harry beschleunigte noch mal sein Tempo und achtete darauf, dass die Gegenstände, die er in seinen Armen trug, die auch der Grund waren, dass der Alte hinter ihm herrannte, ihm nicht aus den Armen fielen. Diese Gegenstände hatte er sich „geliehen", da er sie für sein Vorhaben brauchte.

Und wenn er es wirklich durchführen wollte, wobei er sich noch immer nicht so sicher war, musste er so schnell wie möglich die Nokturngasse verlassen. Daher nahm er Kurs auf Muggellondon und hoffte, den Greis hinter sich noch abhängen zu können, bevor er die ganze Nokturngasse auf sie aufmerksam machte.

Keuchend blieb Harry in einer dunklen Seitenstraße stehen und holte erst mal richtig Luft. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen, das in wildem Takt schlug. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Wand links von sich ab und lauschte seinem unregelmäßigen Atem.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich soweit erholt, dass er wieder halbwegs normal atmen konnte und das Stechen in seinen Seiten aufgehört hatte.

Abschätzend blickte er sich um und besah sich seine Umgebung genauer. Zumindest was man in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Eine enge Gasse, die nur durch eine Seite Zutritt gewährte, da die andre durch eine Mauer verschlossen war. Überall war Dreck und Müll. Doch sonst menschenleer. Das müsste genügen, denn er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Denn er war sich sicher, dass die Todesser nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würden.

Mit eiligen Schritten ging er zur Sackgasse und befreite sie notdürftig vom gröbsten Dreck. Dann verteilte er die Gegenstände, die er „geliehen" hatte, so auf dem Boden, dass sie einen Kreis bildeten. Es waren Kerzen. Pechschwarz, schmal und zwanzig Zentimeter lang. Ritualkerzen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns holte Harry das Buch aus den Taschen des Tarnumhangs, zog diesen aus und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Vorsichtig trat er in den Kreis der Kerzen und stellte sich in die Mitte. Dort schloss er für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen um sich für das zu wappnen, was gleich geschehen würde.

Nachdem er sie wieder geöffnet hatte, schlug er das Buch auf und hatte sogleich die Seite aufgeschlagen, die er benötigte. Tief atmete er ein und fing an, die Formeln, die Buch standen, zu rezitieren. Die ersten Momente geschah nichts, doch dann fingen die Kerzen Feuer und ein Leuchten ging von dem Kreis aus. Je Länger Harry die Worte vorlas, desto weiter breitete das Leuchten sich aus und ging auch auf ihn über.

Das Gefühl, das er dabei hatte, war seltsam. Es war eine leichte Wärme und das Gefühl, als würden lauter kleine Stromstöße seinen Körper hochwandern.

Nach einer Zeit wurde das Licht stärker, sodass Harry die Augen schließen musste, auch wurde das rezitieren der Formeln erschwert, da die Stromstöße und die Wärme sich verstärkten und langsam immer mehr an Stärke zunahmen.

Doch hielt er durch. Verbissen klammerte er sich an dass Buch und wiederholte immer und immer wieder die Worte, die im Buch standen (die er inzwischen schon auswendig konnte).

Mit einem Mal stockte Harry der Atem und das Buch fiel ihm aus den Händen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich durch den Schmerz, der ihn durchfuhr, und sein Mund öffnete sich für einen stummen Schmerzensschrei, während er in die Knie sackte und sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen krümmte.

Heiß. Es war so heiß. Und es tat so weh. Harry war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er schmelzen. Jeder einzelne Knochen und Muskel schien sich zu dehnen und dann wieder zusammenzuziehen.

Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte dass es aufhörte! Doch tat es das nicht. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer. Langsam machte sich Verzweiflung in ihm breit. War etwas schief gelaufen? Was sollte das! Das war nicht vorhergesehen! Er wollte schreien, um seinen Schmerzen Luft zu machen. Doch er konnte nicht. Nicht ein Ton verließ seine Lippen. Doch dafür hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihn jemand würgen und er fing an zu röcheln.

Langsam sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln, die dann ungehindert über die Wangen liefen. Ob die Tränen vor Verzweiflung, Angst oder durch die Schmerzen kamen konnte man nicht sagen.

Der Junge konnte nicht mehr, endlich empfing ihn die wohltuende Dunkelheit und ließ ihn vor den Schmerzen fliehen, die immer mehr zunahmen und kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt standen.

Kurz nachdem Harry das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, gab es einen Lichtblitz.

Als das Licht wieder abnahm konnte man einen schmalen Körper auf dem Boden erkennen. Und sonst nichts. Weder von den Kerzen noch von dem Buch war eine Spur zu erkennen. Sie waren verschwunden. Doch nach langem Suchen würde man in einer Ecke den Tarnumhang finden können.

Die Gasse lag im Stillen und Dunkeln.

Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, was hier geschehen war.

Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und so einiges enthüllen.

Doch bis dahin würde alles im Dunkeln bleiben.

**Kapitel 4 Ende**

So das war's.  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bye  
+wink+  
Kriska


	6. Chapter 5: Entdeckungen

Hallo Leut

Und hier das neue Kapitel.  
Hab im letzten vollkommen vergessen euch frohe Ostern zu wünschen... Also: FROHE OSTERN!

Ein großes Danke für die Kommis geht an Wild Terminator ( lol du erfährst ja gleich was los ist) und an Murmel ( schön dass dir die Ff gefällt. Freut mich)

So und hier als erstes mal eine Warnung. Es ist WICHTIG! Also lest es euch bitte durch:  
In der Ff gibt es in diesem Kapitel eine ÜBERRASCHUNG, die eine Warnung erfordert. Ich würde die warnung ja am Anfang bringen, aber das würde den Spannungseffekt verderben, daher kommt sie erst am Schluss. Ihr seid gewarnt und ich möchte ungern Flames kriegen ok? Wer keinen großen wert auf die Spannung legt, kann zuerst am ende des Kapitels die Warnung durchlesen und dann entscheiden, ob er oder sie das Kapitel liest.

Also dann, viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 5  
Entdeckungen**

Die Sonne ging auf, schickte ihre Strahlen auf die Erde. Vögel fingen an, den Morgen mir ihrem Gesang zu begrüßen. Auf der Straßen fuhren schon die ersten Autos.

All diese Geräusche drangen gedämpft in eine der Seitengassen Londons, die noch immer halb im Dunkeln lag.

Und genau in dieser Gasse lag eine reglose Gestalt auf dem Boden. Man konnte das Gesicht der Gestalt nicht erkennen, aus sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag. Doch deutlich zu erkennen war, dass es eine sehr schmale und zierliche Gestalt war. Außerdem war sie in übergroße Kleidung gehüllt, die überdies hinaus auch sehr verschmutzt war. Was einen nicht wunderte, wenn man anmerkte, dass die Gestalt auf dem dreckigen Boden lag.

Langsam und zaghaft begannen sich die Finger der linken Hand der Person auf dem Boden zu regen. Ein leises Stöhnen war zu vernehmen. Zittrig stützte die Person sich auf den Armen ab und blickte sich leicht verwirrt um. Grüne Augen waren zu erkennen. ‚Was ist geschehen? Wo bin ich?', waren die Gedanken die der Person durch den Kopf gingen. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf, doch ergriff sie zugleich ein gefährliches Schwindelgefühl und alles begann sich zu drehen. Sofort kniff sie die Augen zusammen und stützte sich mir der rechten Hand an der Wand neben sich ab. Man will ja keinen Sturz riskieren.

Nach einigen Minuten war das Schwindelgefühl soweit erträglich, dass es möglich war, sich zu bewegen ohne umzukippen. Mit schlurfenden Schritten bewegte sie sich, sich an der Wand abstützend, zum Ausgang der Sackgasse. Dort angekommen musste sie augenblicklich die Augen zukneifen aufgrund des Sonnenlichtes, das ihr entgegenströmte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stand sie da und versuchte, sie wieder zu öffnen ohne zu erblinden. Was ihr nicht so recht gelang.

Dadurch sah sie auch nicht die Gestalt, die auf sie aufmerksam wurde und jetzt auf sie zuschritt und vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Musternd ging der Blick der Gestalt über sie und nachdenklich wurde die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", konnte man eine dunkle Stimme vernehmen.

Überrascht wurden grüne Augen geöffnet und sahen geradewegs in schwarzbraune. Verwirrte grüne Augen wanderten über den dazugehörigen Körper zu den schwarzbraunen Augen.

Ein Mann, der ungefähr Mitte zwanzig und 1,80 groß war.

Schwarzes kurzes Haar, elfenbeinfarbene Haut, eine schmale gerade Nase, fein geschwungene Lippen, hohe Wangenknochen und ein markantes Kinn. Alles in allem ein schönes Gesicht, das einen recht strengen Ausdruck hatte. Der Blick ging weiter über den restlichen Körper. Breite Schultern. Und man konnte auch starke Arme und Muskeln vermuten. Trotz allem wirkte die Person nicht allzu muskelbepackt oder massig. Eher geschmeidig. Doch dies wurde von einem schwarzen Umhang verhüllt. ‚Ein schwarzer Umhang? Bei dem Wetter?' Langsam glitt der Blick wieder zu dem Gesicht, wo spöttisch und leicht genervt, eine Augebraue hochgezogen war, und zu den Augen.

(AN: OK Leute das ist jetzt die Möglichkeit aufzuhören zu lesen, denn jetzt wird die Überraschung aufgelöst.)

„Na, mit der Besichtigung fertig? Und zu welchem Schluss bist du nun gekommen, Fräulein? Kannst du mir jetzt antworten?", konnte man in einem leicht spöttischen Ton vernehmen.

Verblüfft weiteten sich grüne Augen. ‚Was? Was hatte der Kerl gesagt? Fräulein? Was sollte das?'. Doch dann kamen alle Erinnerungen mit einem Schlag zurück. Erklärten, woher die Schmerzen kamen, die den ganzen Körper wie in einer eisernen Zange festhielten. Erklärten, was er hier zu suchen hatte. Machten ihm wieder bewusst, was er, Harry Potter, hier zu suchen hatte. Wieso er auf dem Boden in einer dunklen Gasse aufgewacht war.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?", wurde gefragt und eine Hand berührte Harry leicht an der Schulter.

„Jja, alles in Ordnung. Könnten sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich hier einen Spiegel finde?", fragte Harry mit leicht zitternder Stimme, nachdem er durch die Frage des Fremden wieder aus seinen Gedanken geholt worden war.

Auf Harrys Antwort hin wurde nur wieder elegant eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen. Doch anstatt eines Kommentars gab der Mann doch noch eine Antwort.

„Wenn du jetzt die Straße nach links entlang gehst, kommst du ungefähr nach fünf Minuten an eine öffentliche Toilette. Soll ich dich dorthin bringen?"

Doch Harry schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf und bedankte sich bei dem Mann. Mit leicht zögernden Schritten befolgte er die Wegweisung und ging, mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder meilenweit entfernt, davon.

So bemerkte er nicht den Blick des Mannes, der ihm noch eine Weile folgte. Elegant drehte er sich um und schritt auf die zwei Männer in schwarzen Mänteln hinter sich zu, die in einer dunklen Ecke auf ihn gewartet hatten. Bei ihnen angekommen schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das war nicht die Person, die sie gesucht hatten. Mit wehenden Umhängen schritten sie davon, nur um ein paar Meter weiter plötzlich zu verschwinden.

Sie würden sich jetzt weiterhin auf die Suche nach der Person machen, die ihnen ein weiteres Mal entwischt war.

Auf die Suche nach Harry Potter.

Dem Jungen-der-lebt.

Doch würden sie ihn nicht mehr finden können.

Denn Harry Potter gab es nicht mehr.

(AN: Hach, ist das nicht eine traumhafte Stelle um aufzuhören? Aber ich will mal nicht so sein.)

* * *

Harry ahnte derweil nichts von den Gedanken der Männer.

Und ehrlich gesagt war es ihm in diesem Moment auch so ziemlich egal! Denn gerade eben war er an der öffentlichen Toilette angekommen. Leicht zögernd betrat er sie und ging auf einen der Spiegel im Innern zu, die über den Waschbecken hingen.

Ungläubig blieb er wie erstarrt vor einem stehen. Das, was er sah, konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Es hatte also wirklich geklappt.

Leicht zittrig hob er eine Hand und berührte vorsichtig sein Spiegelbild, während die andere sich zaghaft hob, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Um wirklich zu spüren, dass das, was er sah, Realität war. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er seine Hand an seiner rechten Wange spürte und seine Augen weiteten sich. ‚Oh. Mein. Gott.' War der einzige Gedanke, zu dem er in der Lage war.

(AN: OK, Leute, jetzt mal im Ernst. Wer noch nicht drauf gekommen ist was die Überraschungen ist und keine mag, hört jetzt besser auf zu lesen. Sagt nicht ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt und ich will nachher keine Flames lesen!)

Ungläubig besah er sich sein Spiegelbild.

Schwarzes schulterlanges Haar, das sich leicht lockte und dessen Pony ins Gesicht und teilweise in die Augen fiel und dadurch die Stirn verdeckte.

Ein schmales, feminines (!) Gesicht, blasse Haut.

Fein geschwungene schwarze Augenbrauen.

Große smaragdgrüne Augen.

Eine feine Nase… Hey war das etwa eine… eine Stupsnase? Ôo

Fein geschwungene, volle Lippen in einem zarten Rosé-Ton.

Langsam hob Harry die Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Wange ruhte und strich damit die Haare aus seiner Stirn. Doch was er da sah war… nichts.

Keine Narbe. Oder irgendetwas, was darauf hinwies, dass da mal eine Narbe oder dergleichen gewesen war.

Ok, er musste zugeben, dass es wohl doch geklappt hatte. Auch das mit der Narbe. Denn das Buch hatte ja besagt, dass alle Ungereimtheiten und Mängel nach der Umwandlung verschwunden sein sollten. Das würde auch erklären, wieso er etwas sah, obwohl er seine Brille nicht anhatte.

Doch hatte die Umwandlung auch vollkommen funktioniert?

Hatte sich auch wirklich ALLES umgewandelt?

Bei diesen Gedanken wurde Harry rot.

Mit einigem Zögern glitt sein Blick von seinem Gesicht über den schlanken Hals weiter nach unten und blieb am Brustkorb hängen.

Durch den Pullover seines Cousins konnte er nichts erkennen, das darauf hinwies, dass sich etwas darunter verändert hatte. Das bedeutete also dass er…

Genauso zögernd wie sein Blick vorher glitten nun auch seine Hände zu seinem Brustkorb, blieben aber einige Zentimeter bevor sie ihn berührten stehen. Nervös und rot ihm Gesicht gab er sich einen Ruck und legte seine Hände auf seinen Brustkorb.

Als er ihn berührte zuckte er zusammen und zog seine Hände schnell zurück, so als hätte er sich verbrannt. Der Grund dafür war, dass er nicht, wie er es gewohnt war, eine flache Brust berührte hatte, sondern zwei kleine, sich aber trotzdem deutlich abhebende, Hügel unter seinen Händen gespürt hatte.

Tief atmete er noch einmal durch und griff mit seinen Händen seinen Pulloverkragen, zog ihn beiseite und besah sich – deutlich blass im Gesicht - was der Pullover verdeckte. Und was er da sah stimmte mit dem überein, was er mit seinen Händen ertastet hatte. Langsam ließ er den Kragen wieder los und wandte seinen Blick ab.

In seinem Kopf war es leer, bis ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn schoss.

‚Ich habe einen Busen!'

Jetzt wurde ihm für ein für alle Mal bewusst, was er getan hatte und was seine Entscheidung für sein weiteres Leben bedeutete. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm vorher nicht so richtig bewusst gewesen, da er gehofft hatte, nie so weit gehen zu müssen.

Doch jetzt runzelte er die Stirn. Wenn er nun wirklich ein Mädchen war, was sein Brustkorb nun eindeutig bewies, müsste dann nicht auch… Bei diesen Gedanken glitt sein Blick zu seiner Lendengegend und er wurde schlagartig noch blasser. Schnell wandte er den Blick wieder ab. Nein DAS wollte er jetzt nicht kontrollieren. Es bestand ja die Gefahr, dass er bei seiner Entdeckung umkippen würde… Was sogar sehr wahrscheinlich war!

Doch riss er sich zusammen, beugte sich über das Waschbecken, öffnete den Wasserhahn und benetzte sich mit dem kühlen Nass das Gesicht, um wieder klar denken zu können.

Nachdem er das Wasser wieder abgestellt und sein Gesicht wieder getrocknet hatte, beschloss er zum Grimmauldplatz zu gehen… Mit einem Seufzen machte er sich auf den Weg und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde bis er dort ankommen würde. Denn seine Füße spürte er jetzt schon nicht mehr. Was einerseits auch gut war, denn so blieb er von den Schmerzen verschont.

Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick verließ er die Toilette und betrat wieder die Straßen Londons, in denen sich langsam das geschäftige Treiben der Menschen zu regen anfing. Mit einem Lächeln blinzelte er in die Sonne. Er hatte es fast hinter sich.

Und dieses Lächeln schwand auch nicht von seinen Lippen während er sich auf den Weg machte, um zum Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix zu kommen. Dabei störte es ihn auch nicht, dass er sich, um den Weg zu finden, bei den wenigen Fußgängern um diese Uhrzeit durchfragen musste. Auch störte es ihn nicht, dass er öfters dumm angemacht wurde. Denn das alles zählte jetzt nicht.

Doch während des ganzen Weges machte er sich nicht einmal Gedanken darüber, wie die anderen reagieren würden, wenn sie ihn SO sehen würden.

* * *

Leicht seufzte Harry, als er endlich am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 ankam.

Mit eiligen Schritten ging er auf das Haus zu und betätigte den Türklopfer. Nervös wartete er darauf, dass endlich die Tür geöffnet wurde. Was auch nach einiger Zeit geschah.

Eine verheulte und blasse Mrs. Weasley öffnete die Tür und besah sich die Person, die davor stand. Leicht verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn und starrte die unbekannte Person vor sich an. Wer war das? Das Mädchen kam ihr auf seltsame Weise bekannt vor. Doch wie konnte sie hierher kommen? Das Haus war doch magisch geschützt und nur Eingeweihte konnten es betreten.

Doch bevor sie irgendeine Frage stellen oder sonst auf irgendeine Art reagieren konnte, hatte sich das Mädchen an ihr vorbei ins Haus gezwängt.

Gerade wollte die leicht irritierte und überrumpelte Mrs. Weasley laut protestieren, doch kam ihr das Mädchen zuvor.

„Beruhigen sie sich, Mrs. Weasley! Sie wollen doch nicht die alte Mrs. Black wecken? Ist Dumbledore da? Ich muss zu ihm."

Verwundert starrte Molly Weasley die Fremde an. Woher kannte sie das Gemälde der alten Mrs. Black? Und was wollte sie von Albus?

Ehe sie etwas antworten konnte, ging das Mädchen an ihr vorbei und zielstrebig in Richtung Küche, wo sich normalerweise alle anwesenden Bewohner des Hauses befanden. An der Küchentür angekommen ignorierte sie Mollys Proteste und öffnete die Tür mit Schwung und trat herein.

Alle Anwesenden verstummten in ihren Gesprächen und blickten zur Tür, um zu sehen, wer eingetreten war. Doch erblickten sie dort nur ein fremdes Mädchen und Molly.

Diese versuchte sofort zu erklären.

„Albus, ich konnte sie nicht daran hindern einfach so einzutreten! Wer ist das? Sie will unbedingt mir dir reden.", hörte man die leicht verzweifelt und entschuldigend klingende Stimme Molly Weasleys.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich auf diese Worte hin nur und blickte den Eintretenden entgegen.

Harry eilte auf seinen Schulleiter zu.

„Professor Dumbledore! Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!"

Dumbledore blickte mit wachen Augen auf das junge Mädchen, das bei ihm ankam und blieb bei seiner Musterung bei den grünen Augen hängen. ‚Kann es sein?' kam ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn, doch brachte es nichts, zu spekulieren. Das Mädchen würde ihm bestimmt noch sagen, wer sie war. Und die Augen konnten ja bloß eine Ähnlichkeit mit denen haben, an die sie ihn erinnerten.'

„Ganz ruhig, mein Kind. Das kannst du ja jetzt tun. Aber verrate mir vorher noch bitte deinen Namen.", sagte Albus mit sanfter Stimme und deutete dem Mädchen an, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, was er selber auch tat.

Harry folgte Dumbledores Aufforderung und blickte ihn einen Moment verwirrt an. Er erkannte ihn nicht? Wieso denn?

Dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er ja nicht mehr wie ‚Harry' aussah. Leicht verlegen schluckte er, während er sich mental eine Ohrfeige gab, da er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass man ihn vielleicht nicht erkennen könnte!

„Ähm… wie soll ich es sagen… ich bin's Professor… Harry. Harry Potter…", sagte Harry mit leicht nervöser Stimmte.

Auf diese Aussage hin war es sehr still im Raum.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Harry und starrten ihn einfach nur fassungslos an.

Die Stille wurde von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen.

Molly Weasley war ohnmächtig umgefallen.

Doch keiner war in der Lage jetzt zu ihr zu gehen, um zu sehen, wie es ihr ging. Sie waren alle noch zu sehr geschockt.

Nervös sah Harry Dumbledore an.

Dieser räusperte sich kurz und der Satz, den er danach sagte, hallte in dem Raum und den Köpfen der Anwesenden wider.

„Willkommen Harry… Ich glaube du hast uns eine Menge zu erzählen."

Darauf nickte Harry nur.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass nun die schwerste Aufgabe auf ihn warten würde.

Den anderen zu erklären, was passiert war.

Zu erklären, was er getan hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob er sich und folgte Dumbledore in die Bibliothek und spürte die Blicke der anderen auf seinem Rücken, wie sie ihn beobachteten, wie er den Raum verließ.

Das konnte jetzt sehr lange dauern.

**Ende Kapitel 5**

**WARNUNG: GIRL!HARRY!**

So, das wars.

Schöne Ostern noch

wink+

Kriska


	7. Chapter 6: Erklärungen und Ausflüchte

Hey  
Und hier ein neues Kapitel!  
Ich freue mich, dass die ff, trotz der 'Überraschung', weitergelesen wird.

Aber erst einmal ein großes Danke an Angie (lol du musst nicht viel sagen. Ich freu mich schon, dass du überhaupt bescheid gegeben hast, dass du weiterliest) und an Wild Terminator ( leider hab ich kein anti-lach-serum... sorry. hmm jaja, was ist mit dem Tarnumhang... Sag ich net! lol Das kommt noch, nur geduld Schnell weiterschreiben? öhm ja... ich bin grad bei Kapitel 14... ich glaub das ist schnell genug° ich sollte wohl eher schnell weiter hochladen.)

Ach ja, bevor ichs vergesse... n großes Sorry wegen dem Kapitel an alle. es ist etwas besch... bescheiden°  
Es ist zu der Zeit entstanden, als ich überlegt hatte, ob ich die Ff nicht abbrechen sollte. Als Entschädigung lade ich heute Abend oder Morgen früh das nächste hoch, ok?

Also dann, viel Spaß beim lesen.**

* * *

Kapitel 6  
Erklärungen und Ausflüchte**

Kapitel 6Erklärungen und Ausflüchte 

In der Bibliothek angekommen verschloss Dumbledore die Tür hinter Harry und sich, ging auf einen Sessel zu und deutete Harry an, sich ebenfalls in einem der Sessel oder Sofas niederzulassen, was Harry auch tat.

Stumm saß er auf dem Sessel Dumbledore gegenüber und versuchte krampfhaft, Dumbledore nicht anzusehen. Daher schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum und musterte die Einrichtung.

Das Zimmer war recht dunkel gehalten.

Die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz verkleidet, ebenso wie der Boden.

Riesige Fenster, an denen dunkelrote Vorhänge hingen, sorgten für Licht.

An der Decke hingen zwei gewaltige Kronleuchter, die im Falle, dass die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, das Zimmer mit ihrem schwummerigen Licht erleuchteten.

An den Wänden wo keine Fenster waren, standen riesige schwarze Bücherregale mit Unmengen von Büchern.

Auch gab es einen Kamin, in dem an kalten Tagen ein wärmendes Feuer entzündet war.

Vor dem Kamin befanden sich Sessel sowie Sofas in einem dunklen Rotton oder in Schwarz.

Und auf eben diesen saßen Harry und Dumbledore.

Harry, der versuchte Dumbledores Blick auszuweichen und aus genau diesem Grund immer noch seine Umgebung beachtete und Dumbledore, der sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt, die Ellbogen auf die Armlehnen seines Sessels gestützt und die Fingerkuppen seiner Hände aneinander gelehnt hatte, Harry dabei unentwegt ansah und darauf wartete, dass eben dieser anfangen würde zu sprechen.

Doch Harry dachte nicht daran, die Stille zu brechen. Denn er konnte sich wirklich etwas Besseres vorstellen, als hier dieses Gespräch mit Dumbledore und den anderen zu führen… Moment. ‚Wo waren die anderen?' Leicht irritiert zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte sich noch einmal um. Aber er konnte niemand anderen erkennen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte er Dumbledore nun endlich an.

„Professor? Haben sie nicht etwas davon gesagt, dass ich Ihnen UND den anderen erklären soll, was los ist?" fragte Harry seinen Schulleiter mit verwirrtem Blick.

Dieser sah ihn jedoch nur einen Moment stumm an bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Das hast du schon richtig verstanden Harry, jedoch war ich der Meinung, dass es dir leichter fallen würde und es dir außerdem angenehmer wäre, es erst einmal mir unter vier Augen zu erzählen.", antwortete Dumbledore mit sanfter und ruhiger Stimme, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. Doch ließ er Harry dabei nicht aus den Augen. ‚Na toll, das würde bedeuten, dass er es den anderen auch noch erklären musste… Obwohl im einmal reichte.'

„Und nun Harry, verrat mir doch bitte was vorgefallen ist."

Nach diesem Satz musste Harry schwer schlucken und wandte kurz den Blick ab. Einige Augenblicke lang starrte er auf seine Hände, die ineinander verschlungen in seinem Schoß lagen. Ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen und er hob wieder den Blick, um in die klaren und strahlend blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore zu sehen.

„Seit Wochen habe ich Albträume… Träume, bei denen ich in einem Zimmer bin mit… mit Todessern und… Voldemort… Ich konnte ihre Gespräche nie hören… doch vorgestern Nacht konnte ich eine Karte erkennen… eine Karte von Little Whinning… Ich… ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl und bin dann gestern Abend fortgelaufen…" Harrys Stimme stockte und er wandte den Blick von Dumbledore ab.

Im Raum herrschte Stille. Harrys Gedanken rasten und er überlegte, was er noch sagen konnte. Was er noch sagen konnte… Was er noch sagen WOLLTE… Dumbledore hingegen sah ihn nur nachdenklich durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an.

„Wir haben dir gestern Abend eine Eule geschickt, die dir berichten sollte, dass Voldemort etwas plant… dass wir es zumindest vermuten… außerdem stand im Brief, dass Lupin dich holen würde…" sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme und sah Harry weiterhin aufmerksam an.

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch als er Dumbledores Worte vernahm und begriff, was dieser sagte. Mit großen Augen sah er ihn an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Harry wieso hast du uns nichts von deinen Träumen geschrieben?", fragte Dumbledore sanft.

„Weil… ich dachte, dass es bloß „Träume" sind… nach der Sache im… im Ministerium… habe ich mir vorgenommen vorsichtiger zu sein… Ich dachte es wäre eine Falle von Voldemort… Ich wollte nicht, dass so was wieder… dass so was…", Harry stockte und wandte wieder den Blick ab. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht ansehen. Nicht jetzt, wo die Erinnerungen wieder hochkamen.

„Es war keine Falle… Die Todesser haben den Ligusterweg angegriffen… Als wir dort ankamen, fanden wir das Haus deiner Verwandten, in Flammen stehend, vor. Wir konnten es jedoch noch löschen. Als wir das Haus durchsuchten und dich nicht finden konnten, haben wir schon befürchtet, du wärst ihnen in die Hände gefallen… Daher sind wir auch erleichtert, dich wiederzusehen… Jetzt weiß ich zumindest wie, oder besser gesagt warum du den Todessern entkommen bist, aber es erklärt nicht, was es mit deinen… „Veränderungen" zu tun hat."

Harry schluckte. Ok, jetzt kam der schwierige Teil. Aber er musste es hinter sich bringen, da half nichts. ‚Also Augen zu und durch!'

„Ähm ja… das… das war mein Fehler… ich… ich wollte einen Spruch ausprobieren der… Nun ja… schiefgegangen ist… eigentlich sollte er… die Verbindung zu Voldemort kappen…", ohne den Kopf zu heben fing Harry an, mit zittriger Stimme zu berichten. Ihm war klar, dass er Dumbledore anlog, doch war er sich sicher, dass weder Dumbledore noch die anderen ihn verstehen würden, wenn er die Wahrheit sagen würde. Wie sollten sie auch, wenn er sich selbst nicht verstehen konnte!

„Was für ein Spruch war das, Harry? Woher hattest du ihn?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau… Mein Kopf ist nach dem Spruch noch etwas durcheinander… Aber der Spruch befand sich in einem Buch, das ich zusammen mit einigen Gegenständen von Sirius persönlichen Sachen bekommen habe…" versuchte Harry Dumbledores Fragen zu beantworten, ohne zu viel zu verraten oder ihn unnötig anzulügen. Daher verschwieg er ganz nebenbei, dass es sich dabei um ein schwarzmagisches Buch handelte…

„Und wo ist dieses Buch jetzt?", fragte Dumbledore mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme, um den Jungen nicht zu hetzten oder zu überfordern, jedoch handelte es sich hierbei um eine wichtige Frage. Denn wenn sie wussten, was für ein Spruch es war, konnten sie ihn vielleicht früher rückgängig machen.

„Öhm… nun ja… als ich aufgewacht bin, nachdem ich kurz bewusstlos war, war das Buch… war es fort…" antwortete Harry leicht verlegen und wurde etwas rot um die Nase.

Das war ihm jetzt aber peinlich… Dumbledore musste ja nicht wissen, dass er gar nicht nach dem Buch gesehen hatte, als er aufgewacht war… genauso wenig, dass er nicht nur „kurz" ohnmächtig gewesen war. Plötzlich wurde Harry noch einen Tick röter, denn ihm viel siedend heiß ein, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, nach seinem Tarnumhang zu sehen. ‚Ohoh, na das war ja mal wieder typisch!'

Dumbledore sah „Harry" einige Zeit stumm an, dann seufzte er, denn ihm war bewusst, dass der „Junge" ihm etwas verschwieg, ebenso war ihm klar, dass dieser ihm nichts mehr erzählen würde und dass er sich jetzt ausruhen musste.

„Also gut Harry, ich danke dir, dass du mir das anvertraut hast, doch ich glaube, es wäre jetzt besser wenn du dich ausruhst… dein altes Zimmer hier, das du dir mit Mr. Weasley teilst, ist jetzt wohl nicht so ganz geeignet… genauso wenig wie das der jungen Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Granger… Daher kriegst du, bis das alles geregelt ist, ein Einzelzimmer. Bitte folge mir, ich bringe dich hin." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore und wartete darauf, dass Harry es ihm gleichtat.

Dieser sah Dumbledore nur verblüfft und anfangs leicht irritiert über dessen Worte an. Verblüfft, dass Dumbledore obwohl er – da war sich Harry sicher – wusste, dass Harry nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hatte, es einfach hinnahm (zumindest für den Augenblick) und irritiert, da er nicht verstand, wieso er nicht zu Ron ins Zimmer konnte. Und wieso zog Dumbledore es überhaupt in Betracht, ihn in ein Zimmer mit Mädchen zu stecken? Doch dann wurde er schlagartig wieder rot, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass er selber jetzt auch ein MÄDCHEN war! Er schluckte, an den Gedanken würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen können, obwohl er es selbst beschlossen hatte.

Ein leises Räuspern seitens Dumbledore machte ihn drauf aufmerksam, dass der immer noch wartete. Hastig stand Harry auf und nickte Dumbledore zu, um zu zeigen, dass er in der Sache mit dem Einzelzimmer vollkommen seiner Meinung war.

Dumbledore lächelte ihm noch einmal beruhigend zu und drehte sich dann um, um Harry den Weg in sein neues Zimmer zu zeigen. Mit raschen Schritten ging er voran und Harry folgte ihm, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Was würden nun seine Freunde sagen?

Würden sie ihm seine Version abkaufen?

Er hoffte ja, denn er war sich sicher, dass auch sie ihn nicht verstehen konnten.

So in Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht, dass Dumbledore anscheinend an seinem Ziel angekommen war und deswegen angehalten hatte. Und so rannte Harry in seinen Schulleiter rein und sah verwirrt auf. Als er merkte, dass er gerade fast seinen Direktor umgerannt hatte, wurde er – wie nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag - rot und nuschelte ein ‚Verzeihung'.

Doch Dumbledore lächelte ihm nur wieder beruhigend zu und verabschiedete sich von Harry. Er hatte noch viel zu tun. Die Tatsache, dass Harry nicht von den Todessern gefangen gehalten wurde, war schieres Glück für sie. Denn nach dem Verlust von Arthur Weasley und Mundungus Fletcher hatten sie auch gedacht, Harry für immer verloren zu haben. Jetzt war es einigen bestimmt leichter ums Herz. Nur mussten sie jetzt noch herausfinden, wie Voldemort den Ligusterweg hatte ausfindig machen können und – was genauso wichtig war - was Harry getan hatte um sich so zu verändern.

Harry ahnte im Moment nichts von den vielen Aufgaben, die Dumbledore zu erledigen hatte. Er stand immer noch vor seiner Zimmertür und starrte sie an. Nach einigen Minuten und einem Seufzen beschloss er, doch noch einzutreten, sich erst mal auszuruhen und etwas zu schlafen. Er konnte sich ja später noch Gedanken darüber machen, wie seine Freunde denn nun reagieren würden. Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, ging er, nachdem er die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zielstrebig auf das Bett, das sich im Zimmer befand, zu und legte sich hin.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry war eingeschlafen.

Dies bewies, dass das alles doch etwas zu anstrengend für ihn gewesen war.

Doch diesmal musste er zumindest keine Angst mehr haben, dass er wenn er einschlief von Albträumen gepeinigt wurde.

Oder dass sein Onkel wieder handgreiflich wurde.

Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er niemals mehr davor Angst haben müssen.

Und immerhin war Harry ja für sein Glück bekannt!

Doch ob sein Glück ihm auch hierbei zur Seite stehen würde?

Wer konnte das schon sagen.

Aber im Moment war das vollkommen gleich.

Hauptsache, er konnte schlafen.

In Frieden schlafen,  
ohne Angst haben zu müssen.

Einfach nur schlafen.

Schlafen…

**Kapitel 6 Ende**

Öhm ja... ich weiss es ist kurz, aber was solls°

Was ich jedesmal vergesse zu sagen ist, dass ihr, wenn ihr Fragen zur ff/dem Inhalt habt, mich jeder Zeit fragen könnt

Bye  
Kriska


	8. Chapter 7: Reaktionen

Hi  
Und hier wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel.

Ein großes Danke an Wild Terminator für den Kommi!

Vie Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 7  
Reaktionen**

Doch aus dem Schlafen wurde nichts.

Zwei Stunden nachdem Harry sich in Morpheus Arme begeben hatte (obwohl es ihm eher wie zwei Sekunden vorkam), wurde er aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Nein, es waren keine Albträume.

Und nein, es war auch nicht sein Onkel, der ihn aus seinen Träumen riss.

Es war viel schlimmer…

Denn Harry wurde von einem recht energischen Streit, der vor seiner Zimmertür stattfand, geweckt.

Und was so schlimm daran war?

Nun ja, vielleicht die Tatsache, dass es Rons und Hermines Stimmen waren, die sich geradezu leidenschaftlich anschrieen.

Die Krönung der ganzen Sache war, dass sich jetzt noch Rons Mutter in den Streit einmischte und die beiden mit wütendem Gezische wegscheuchte.

‚Also ist Mrs. Weasley wieder aufgewacht.', ging es Harry durch den Kopf, während er sich verschlafen über die Augen wischte und angestrengt versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Was ihm nicht so recht gelang. Müde quälte er sich aus dem Bett und streckte sich erst mal ausgiebig, was sämtliche Knochen seines Körpers knacken ließ.

Während ihm noch ein herzhaftes Gähnen entwich, sah er sich im Zimmer um, da er dies vorher ja nicht getan hatte. Etwas desinteressiert besah er sich den Schrank, der gegenüber dem Bett stand, die Nachttische, die zu beiden Seiten des Bettes standen, sowie die kleine Couch, während seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Streit gingen, der ihn geweckt hatte. ‚Na toll!', seufzte er ‚jetzt muss ich es ihnen doch früher erklären als gehofft.'

Bei den Gedanken an die möglichen Reaktionen verzog er das Gesicht.

Ron würde entweder einen Schreikrampf kriegen oder, wie seine Mutter, in Ohnmacht fallen, da er ihr ja ohnehin schon ähnlich war (aber er konnte auch nicht ausschließen, dass Ron zuerst den Schreikrampf bekam UND dann in Ohnmacht fiel… bei ihm war alles möglich.).

Und Hermine? Daran wollte er gar nicht denken! Er sah sich jetzt schon als neues Studienobjekt der brünetten Hexe. Aber andererseits… war ihm das doch lieber als eine stundenlange Standpauke ihrerseits, WENN sie jemals erfahren sollte, dass das alles beabsichtigt war. Und er hatte nicht vor, es ihr oder sonst jemandem zu verraten.

Er war doch nicht lebensmüde! Sie würden ihm alle den Hals umdrehen! Nein danke, darauf konnte er getrost verzichten. Außerdem war es sein Leben und seine Entscheidung! Was er beschloss ging niemanden etwas an! ‚… das stimmte doch, oder?'

Leichte Zweifel kamen wieder auf.

Frustriert seufzte Harry auf und strich sich durch sein Haar.

Es brachte nichts, sich mit Gedanken zu quälen, er musste es jetzt hinter sich bringen. ‚Also Augen zu und durch!'

Gesagt, getan.

Mit festem Schritt und entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck ging Harry auf seine Zimmertür zu und öffnete sie mit Schwung, trat heraus und ließ die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zufallen. Doch war ihm dies im Moment egal, da er sich innerlich für das Gespräch mit seinen besten Freunden wappnete.

Doch je näher er dem Zimmer von Ron kam -er vermutete mal dass sowohl Ron als auch Hermine sich dort befanden- desto unsicherer und langsamer wurde sein Schritt und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck verlor an Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht.

An Rons Zimmertür angekommen blieb er stehen und lauschte den gedämpften und unverständlichen Lauten, die durch die Zimmertür drangen.

(AN: Nur mal so als kleine Anmerkung, es sind nicht SOLCHE Laute wie die, an die ihr denkt! ;): BN: looool )

Sollte er jetzt wirklich DA reingehen?

War er schon bereit, mit seinen Freunden zu reden?

Sollte er sich nicht noch etwas Zeit lassen?

Frustriert stellte Harry fest, dass er wieder am Zweifeln war, dabei war doch alles klar. Er musste - ob er wollte oder nicht war eine andere Sache - da rein und es seinen Freunden sagen. Danach würde es ihm besser gehen!

‚…bestimmt wird es das! Aber nur, wenn ich dann noch lebe!' war Harrys nicht ganz so optimistische Einstellung.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und griff nach dem Türknauf, um die Tür zu öffnen… doch tat er es nicht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen.

‚Komm schon Harry, das ist doch nicht so schwer! Bist du ein Mann oder eine Maus!' versuchte er sich gedanklich zu motivieren, aber ob das der richtige Weg war, war eine vollkommen andere Frage. (BN:hihi, genau, er ist nämlich weder noch XD)

Mit einem Schnauben beantwortete er sich seine eigene, in Gedanken gestellte, Frage, gab sich einen innerlichen Ruck und öffnete die Tür.

(AN: Und wieder so eine herrliche Stelle um aufzuhören!; BN: lol, ja, das wäre fies!)

Vor ihm lag das Zimmer, das er zusammen mit Ron letztes Jahr bewohnt hatte. Genauso wie damals standen dort zwei Betten und ein Schrank. Es war noch genauso schäbig wie damals.

Und genauso wie vor einem Jahr saßen auch jetzt Ron und Hermine jeweils auf einem Bett und unterhielten sich… nun ja, wenn man es so bezeichnen konnte… dann war das eine eher… feurige Diskussion. Doch die beiden waren nicht allein. Ginny stand an die Wand gelehnt neben dem Bett, auf dem Hermine saß und beobachtete die beiden, wie sie kurz davor standen, sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu springen.

Keiner von den Anwesenden schien Harry zu bemerken.

Na ja, beinahe. Ginny blickte jetzt nämlich zur Tür und besah sich die Person, die eingetreten war. Musternd ging ihr Blick über das fremde Mädchen, blieb jedoch an den grünen Augen hängen.

„Ron, Hermine, hört auf zu flirten. Wir haben Besuch."

Diese Worte, die Ginny in einer ruhigen, fast schon genervten Tonlage von sich gab, ließen Ron sowie auch Hermine aufschrecken und herumfahren.

Beide wollten ihr ein wütendes ‚Wir flirten nicht! Und halt du dich da raus!' entgegenschleudern, doch verstummten sie, als sie die Person sahen, die immer noch im Türrahmen stand und ihnen still entgegensah.

‚Wer ist das?', dieser Gedanke ging beiden gleichzeitig durch den Kopf und sie sahen die Fremde einfach nur mit großen Augen an, während Ginny grinsen musste. Endlich hielten die beiden mal die Klappe. Doch dachte die Rothaarige nicht daran, irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen.

Schlussendlich fasste Hermine sich doch noch und sprach das Mädchen, das hier einfach aufgetaucht war, an.

„Ähm, komm doch rein und setz dich. Ich bin Hermine Granger und das sind Ronald Weasley und seine Schwester Ginevra… Darf ich fragen wie du heißt?", fragte Hermine und lächelte teils freundlich, teils neugierig und deutete auf den Platz neben sich auf dem Bett, auf dem sie saß, während Ron immer noch das Mädchen vor sich anstarrte. Sie sah ja auch recht gut aus, zwar etwas zerrupft und verschlafen, aber sonst recht gut.

Die Fremde trat nach Hermines Aufforderung vollends in den Raum und ging etwas nervös auf das Bett zu, um sich zu setzen. Als sie auf dem Bett saß schluckte sie schwer und sah keinem der anderen in die Augen, sondern blickte starr auf ihre Hände, die vollkommen verkrampft in ihrem Schoß lagen.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Sie hatte zwei Möglichkeiten:

a.) kurz und schmerzhaft

b.) langsam und ausführlich…

Es war ja offensichtlich, für welche Variante sie sich entscheiden würde.

Mit einem letzten in Gedanken geflüsterten ‚Ich will. Ich kann. Ich glaub daran!' holte sie tief Luft und machte sich daran, ihre Freunde zu schocken.

„Ich weiß, wer ihr seid. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und wir gehen seit 5 Jahren in dasselbe Haus in Hogwarts. Und ja, ihr habt richtig verstanden. Nein, ihr habt nichts an euren Augen. Ich bin ein Mädchen, obwohl ich noch ein Junge war, als wir uns am Gleis 9¾ von einander verabschiedet haben. Ron, geh bitte vor die Tür wenn du schreien willst, mein Kopf tut nämlich weh und Hermine, bevor du mit einem deiner Vorträge anfängst, das kannst du dir sparen, da ich nichts dafür kann und ich werde nicht das Versuchskaninchen für dich spielen!"

Das alles ratterte Harry in solch einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit runter, dass es eine Weile dauerte bis die anderen verstanden hatten, was Harry gesagt hatte.

Doch es blieb still, alle starrten Harry nur an, dieser hatte immer noch den Kopf gesenkt und wartete auf den großen Knall. Doch der kam nicht. Zögerlich hob er doch den Kopf an, um zu sehen, was mit den anderen war. ‚Vielleicht sind sie ja alle umgefallen und das ist meine Chance schnell zu flüchten' war der nicht gerade produktive Gedanke, der Harry durch den Kopf schoss.

Doch zu seinem Pech waren alle noch bei Bewusstsein, jedoch nicht in der Lage etwas von sich zu geben. ‚Hey, das ist doch besser als gar nichts!' und wieder ein kontraproduktiver Gedanke seitens Harry.

„H-Harry? D-Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? …D-Du b-bist ein Mädchen?" konnte man nach einer Weile Rons zitternde Stimme hören. Außerdem war der rothaarige Junge auch sehr blass geworden. Mit tellergroßen, grünen Augen blickte er die Person an, die behauptete, sie wäre sein bester Freund.

Harry sah Ron direkt in die Augen. Er sah die Fassungslosigkeit, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Ja Ron, ich bin's, Harry. Und ja, ich bin ein… Mädchen", hörte man die ruhige und ernste Stimme, die jedoch auch fest war, trotz des kurzen Zögerns beim Aussprechen des Wortes „Mädchen".

Ron schluckte und sah seinen besten „Freund" an. Er wurde noch eine Spur blasser bevor er sich räusperte und wieder ansetzte zu sprechen.

„Harry… I-Ich habe eine Frage… bitte beantworte sie… Und zwar ehrlich!"

Nach diesen Worten, die in einem sehr ernsten Ton von sich gegeben wurden und von einem ebenso ernsten Gesichtsausdruck begleitet wurden, sahen alle Ron an und waren gespannt, um was es ging. Es musste sehr dringend und wichtig sein, da Ron sehr selten solch einen Ton anschlug oder so einen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte.

Harry sah ihn weiterhin an und auch sein Gesicht nahm einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck an. Mit einem Nicken gab er Ron zu verstehen, dass er ehrlich sein würde.

„… Harry… bi-bitte… bitte sag mir nicht, dass… dass du… schon immer… puuuuuuuuuuuuh… ok.. Harry… sag mir bitte, dass du nicht schon immer… ein Mädchen gewesen bist!", hörte man die verzweifelt klingende Stimme von Ron.

Auf diese Worte hin war es still.

Alle sahen den Rothaarigen nur fassungslos an.

‚War das sein Ernst?', diese Frage stellten sich alle Anwesenden.

Harry, der immer noch vollkommen verblüfft war, brachte nur ein irritiertes „Bitte was?" hervor und blickte Ron an, als hätte der ihn gefragt, ob Harry sich mit Snape verloben wollte.

„Weich nicht der Frage aus! Du hast mich ganz genau verstanden! Harry, sei ehrlich!" konnte man wieder Rons Stimme vernehmen, der, wenn man die Tonlage beachtete, wohl auf einer Antwort bestand.

Ok, das war genug. Harry blickte Hilfe suchend zu Hermine, die Ron genauso irritiert ansah wie Harry einige Minuten zuvor auch. Und was tat Ginny? Die brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich an der Wand neben sich ab und mit der anderen hielt sie sich den Bauch, während Lachtränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie war nicht in der Lage sich zu beruhigen. Doch wer könnte es ihr verübeln? Allein Rons Worte hätten schon für einen Lachkrampf gereicht, von seinem Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht zu reden, jedoch kamen noch Hermines und Harrys Fassungslosigkeit dazu, die einem absolut den Rest gaben.

Jedenfalls hielt sie sich soweit zurück, als dass sie sich nicht auf den Boden warf und wie verrückt mit Händen und Füßen zu strampeln anfing. So was nennt man Selbstbeherrschung!

Auf Ginnys Reaktion hin folgte ein aufgebrauchtes ‚Ginny! Das ist nicht lustig!', das sowohl von Hermine als auch von Ron kam. Harry sah die Jüngste in ihrer Runde nur an und innerlich zuckten auch seine Mundwinkel.

Ein zwischen zwei Lachsavlen gekeuchtes ‚Doch, ist es!' war Ginnys Antwort für Harrys aufgebrachte und empörte Freunde.

„Ginny, wie kannst du nur! Dich müsste das doch auch interessieren, wo du doch in Harry verliebt warst! Und ich hatte so gehofft, dass ihr mal zusammenkommt!" versuchte Ron an Ginnys Vernunft zu appellieren, wobei er den letzten Satz eher leise vor sich hinmurmelte, ihn aber doch alle Anwesenden hörten.

Daraufhin kriegte Ginny sich sehr schnell wieder ein und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Nachdem es ihr gelungen war, wurde ihr Gesicht doch noch ernst und sie sah Harry durchdringend an und bat ihn, aufzustehen.

Harry sah sie jedoch nur verwirrt an, tat wie ihm geheißen und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder? Was wollte die Jüngste der Weasleys und was hatte dieses seltsame Glitzern in ihren hellbraunen Augen zu bedeuten.

Ginny ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen und lief einige Runden um ihn herum und musterte „ihn" ausgiebig. Während der ganzen Zeit wurden Harry und Ginny von den anderen beiden Gryffindors beobachtet. Was sollte das ganze?

Nach der 5. Umrundung Harrys blieb sie vor ihm stehen und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Harry… ich bin dir unglaublich dankbar! Und zwar weil du uns die Wahrheit über dich jetzt offenbarst, und nicht damals, als ich noch verliebt in dich war! Oder noch schlimmer! Stell dir vor ich hätte es erst in unserer Hochzeitsnacht erfahren! Oh Harry, ich bin dir so dankbar!"

Mit einem Schluchzen fiel sie dem irritierten Harry um den Hals, beobachtet von zwei verdatterten Gryffindors.

Doch allmählich wurde das Schluchzen zum Lachen und allen wurde bewusst, dass Ginny sich über Ron lustig machte. Und auch Harry musste lächeln, während Hermine sich noch nicht so sicher war, ob sie nun lachen sollte oder nicht. Immerhin war es eine ernste Situation. Nicht alle Tage wurde einer der besten Freunde zu einem Mädchen.

Und Ron fand das überhaupt nicht lustig. Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und drehte den anderen nur den Rücken zu. Die nahmen ihn alle überhaupt nicht ernst!

Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung der Rothaarigen und sah zu Ron. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen fing er an zu sprechen.

„Nein Ron, ich war nicht immer ein Mädchen. Ihr wisst bestimmt von dem Angriff, der auf das Haus meiner Verwandten stattgefunden hat? Nun ja, ich konnte fliehen. Und damit sie mich nicht finden, wollte ich einen Spruch versuchen… öhm ja, der scheint nicht geklappt zu haben, denn als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war ich in diesem Zustand. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht für immer so bleibt. Dumbledore findet bestimmt eine Lösung… Ich… Ich hoffe, das ist ok für euch?" fragte Harry seine Freunde etwas unsicher.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er sie anlog, denn außer der Tatsache, dass er ihnen einiges verschwieg, war da noch diese klitzekleine Kleinigkeit, dass man den Spruch nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Nun ja, was soll's. Es war eh besser, dass sie es nicht wussten, sie würden sich nur unnötig aufregen und das gibt Falten.

Auf Harrys Worte hin war es still und Ron drehte sich wieder seinem besten „Freund" zu und blickte ihn an.

„Oh Harry, natürlich ist das ok! Du bist immer noch unser Freund! Wir stehen zu dir!"

Kaum hatte Hermine das gesagt, stand sie auf und lief zu Harry und umarmte ihn stürmisch und Ginny tat es ihr gleich.

Von den beiden Mädchen umarmt stand Harry da und blickte Ron an.

Dieser zögerte einen Augenblick, stand dann jedoch auf und ging unsicher auf die „drei" Mädchen zu. Bei ihnen angekommen sah er Harry unsicher an und wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte.

Harry lächelte jedoch nur.

„Ich bin immer noch Harry. Auch wenn ich mich verändert habe…" sagte Harry leise, während er seinen besten Freund ansah.

Nach diesen Worten musste auch Ron lächeln und er ging auf seinen besten „Freund" zu und umarmte ihn, wie die zwei Gryffindormädchen.

Zufrieden erwiderte Harry die Umarmungen und seufzte vor Erleichterung auf. So schwer wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, war es doch nicht gewesen. Jetzt würde alles gut werden. Die anderen würden sich daran gewöhnen, genauso wie er selbst. Die Umstellung würde zwar noch etwas dauern, aber er würde das hinkriegen. Irgendwie.

Dieser innige Moment wurde plötzlich gestört.

Denn Harry wurde plötzlich blass und ein leiser gequälter Laut kam über seine Lippen. Überrascht ließen seine Freunde von ihm ab und sahen ihn verwirrt an. Was war los? Besorgt beobachteten sie, wie Harry anfing nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten und dabei die Zähne zusammenbiss und die Lippen aufeinander presste, während er die Augen zukniff.

„Harry, was ist los!" hörte er die besorgte Stimme Hermines.

Daraufhin wurde er rot.

Na toll! Wie sollte er es ihnen sagen?

Das war ja mal so was von peinlich!

„Hermine, ich… ich muss mal dringend… auf die Toilette…" presste Harry gequält und sehr leise hervor.

Auf diese Worte hin sahen ihn alle vollkommen verdattert an.

„Und wo ist dein Problem, Harry?" hakte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Wollte der „Junge" sie verarschen?

Nun wurde Harry noch eine Spur röter.

Wenn es nicht wirklich dringend gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt einfach den Mund gehalten. Aber leider WAR es dringend.

Seinen Stolz runterschluckend und sich einredend, dass es seine Freunde waren und ihn bestimmt nicht auslachen würden, atmete er tief durch und erklärte Hermine, wo sein „Problem" lag.

„Ich… ich kann nicht… Ich habe Angst… ich will da nicht hinsehen… Ich kippe doch um!" nuschelte Harry während seine Gesichtsfarbe immer mehr der einer Tomate glich.

Einen Moment war es still, bis die anderen in tosendes Gelächter ausbrachen und Harry wünschte, er könne im Erdboden versinken.

Na toll, und so was nannte sich „Freunde"

Mit einem Schnauben blickte er Hermine, Ginny und Ron an und hoffte, sie würden an ihrem Lachen ersticken.

Schmollend verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust und wartete, dass die anderen sich beruhigten.

Doch er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er recht lange warten müssen würde.

Und doch war er erleichtert, dass sich nicht viel geändert hatte und keine allzu drückende Stille zwischen ihnen entstanden war.

Da war ihm das Lachen schon um einiges lieber.

Und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich wieder auf seine Lippen.

Das hätte er geschafft, doch musste er noch einige Gespräche führen und Erklärungen von sich geben.

Doch auch das würde er schaffen.

Da war er sicher.

**Kapitel 7 Ende**

So, das war's.  
Und? Hats euch gefallen?

Bye  
Kriska


	9. Chapter 8: Schwächeanfall

Hi  
Und hier schon das nächste Kapitel. Mein Vorrat an Kapiteln wird langsam immer kleiner-.-

Nun ja, ein großes Danke für die Kommis geht an Wild Terminator (huch, wasn los? wieso gehts dir net gut?) und an Ichhalt (lol falls es dich tröstet, diese Wirkung hatte das Kapitel auf mehrere Leser. und wie könnte ich da nein sagen, wenn man mich soooo lieb bittet. +gg+)

Ok, viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 8  
Schwächeanfall**

Während Harry versuchte, seinen Freunden zu erklären, warum aus ihrem besten „Freund" nun eine beste „Freundin" geworden war, hatte Albus Dumbledore andere Probleme zu bewältigen.

Er saß zusammen mit den anderen, die Harrys Ankunft beigewohnt hatten, in der Küche und erklärte ihnen, was vorgefallen war. Denn er war doch der Meinung, dass es nicht gerade ratsam wäre wenn Harry das tun müsste. Der „Junge" war angeschlagen genug und hatte die ohnehin schon schwere Aufgabe, es seinen Freunden zu berichten. Und auch ohne dies war die Situation, in der er sich befand, nicht gerade blendend.

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen besah sich Dumbledore die Anwesenden, die recht blass und verwirrt dasaßen und über das Gehörte grübelten.

„Dieser Zustand wird nur vorübergehend sein. Ich werde nach einem Gegenzauber suchen, und ich will, dass diese Angelegenheit unter uns bleibt. Und damit meine ich nur die hier Anwesenden. Ich will nicht, dass es irgendjemand anderes erfährt. Dies würde die Situation nur erschweren.", war Dumbledores' ruhige und bestimmte Stimme zu hören.

Nach diesen Worten ruckten viele Köpfe in Dumbledores' Richtung, sahen ihn empört an und waren bereit, dem alten Schulleiter zu widersprechen. Doch besannen sie sich, als sie Dumbledores' Blick sahen, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Daher nickten sie stumm und sagten sich in Gedanken, dass Dumbledore schon wüsste was er tat.

Dieser sah alle noch mal mit seinen weisen, blauen Augen an und erhob sich dann. Fragend blickte er zu Poppy Pomfrey, die auf seinen Wusch hin hergefunden hatte.

„Poppy, würde es dir etwas ausmachen mir jetzt zu folgen, damit ich dich zum Grund deines hier seins bringen kann?", fragte Dumbledore mit sanfter und ruhiger Stimme.

Die Medihexe nickte nur stumm und erhob sich, um Dumbledore zu folgen, der bereits auf die Tür zuschritt.

* * *

Mit schockgeweiteten Augen und kalkweißem Gesicht trat Harry aus der Toilette und stützte sich zittrig an der Wand rechts neben sich ab.

‚Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich werde nie wieder in Ruhe schlafen können!'

Diese Gedanken wirbelten in Harrys Kopf umher, während er versuchte, sich von dem „schrecklichen" Erlebnis zu erholen.

Er war nun doch froh, dass er erst jetzt das volle Ausmaß seiner Umwandlung begutachtet hatte. Denn die Vermutung, die er am Morgen in der öffentlichen Toilette, in den Straßen Londons gehegt hatte, wäre hundertprozentig eingetroffen. Seine Entdeckungen hätten ihn den Boden unter den Füßen weggefegt.

Dies war auch jetzt der Fall gewesen.  
Oder zumindest fast. Er stand zwar noch auf seinen Füßen, doch die Frage war: ‚Wie lange noch?'

Tief atmete Harry ein, um nicht doch noch umzukippen und sich dabei vielleicht noch zu verletzen. Denn das wäre nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Denn langsam, jedoch immer deutlicher, signalisierte ihm sein Körper, dass es zu viel wurde.

Dazu kamen noch die üblichen Schmerzen, die er seinem Onkel zu verdanken hatte, die er jedoch die letzte Zeit über verdrängt hatte. Es war ja auch genug passiert, was in der Lage war, die Schmerzen in den Hintergrund zu drücken.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Gedanken an das Geschehene zu verdrängen, doch bereute er dies sogleich. Denn plötzlich fing alles an sich zu drehen und ihm wurde schwindelig. Sein Körper fing an zu zittern und seine Beine drohten nachzugeben.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", hörte er Hermines besorgte Stimme wie durch einen Nebel, der alle Geräusche dämpfte und verzerrte, zu sich herüberhallen.

Aufmerksam beobachteten Hermine sowie die beiden Jüngsten der Weasleyfamilie ihren dunkelhaarigen „Freund". Sorge stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was auch nicht verwunderlich war, da der „Junge" eine mehr als ungesunde Blässe aufwies und sich dazu noch an der Wand neben sich abstützen musste, um gerade stehen zu können. Er wirkte als wäre er kurz vor dem Zusammenbrechen.

Kaum war ihnen dieser Gedanke gekommen, fing Harry an zu schwanken und kippte zur Seite.

Seine Freunde sahen mit schockgeweiteten Augen zu, wie Harry dem Boden immer näher kam. Sie waren nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Zu sehr überraschte sie Harrys plötzlicher Zusammenbruch.

‚Was war los? Einige Minuten vorher, ging es ihm doch noch gut!' Dieser Gedanke ging den Dreien durch den Kopf, als sie an Harrys Geständnis dachten, das nur wenige Minuten zurück lag.

Doch bevor Harry auf dem Boden aufschlug, ging ein Ruck durch Rons Körper. Er brachte eiligst die paar Meter, die ihn von seinem besten „Freund" trennten, hinter sich und versuchte, ihn vor der Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu bewahren.

Was ihm jedoch nur teilweise gelang.

Denn als seine Arme sich um den schmalen Körper vor sich schlossen, wurde er von dem Schwung (sicherlich nicht von dem Gewicht) mit zu Boden gerissen.

So lagen sie nun da.

Ron mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und in seinen Armen der zierliche Körper seines besten „Freundes". ‚Nun ja, zumindest ist er weich gelandet und ich nicht auf ihm drauf.', ging es dem Rothaarigen durch den Kopf.

Seufzend blickte er auf den Körper, der in seinen Armen lag und musterte ihn besorgt. Plötzlich hielt er inne. ‚Was ist denn das?', schoss es Ron verwirrt durch den Kopf, als er etwas spürte, dass eigentlich nicht da sein sollte. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und überlegte, was es sein könnte. Mit einem Mal wurde er rot und blickte verlegen weg. Er schluckte, da ihm nun bewusst wurde, was er da erspürt hatte.

Verwirrt runzelten Ginny und Hermine die Stirn über Rons Verhalten. Sie waren froh, dass er Harrys Sturz hatte abfangen können, jedoch änderte seine Mimik sich von einem Moment auf den anderen.

Zuerst war es Erleichterung, dann Sorge, wurde dann zu Verwirrung und Nachdenklichkeit und endete mit Verlegenheit.

„Ron, was ist los? Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen oder so?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn und leicht spöttischem Unterton.

Ron blickte daraufhin zu seiner Schwester auf, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder. Wenn er ihr jetzt sagen würde, was der Grund für sein Verhalten war, würde sie ihn bestimmt wieder auslachen.

Dies tat sie in letzter Zeit andauernd. Auch war sie besonders frech und launisch. Gott, war er froh, wenn die Pubertät endlich ein Ende hatte. Ginny wurde langsam immer unausstehlicher.

„Nichts", knurrte er daraufhin nur genervt und sah seiner Schwester dabei nicht in die Augen.

Hermine und Ginny blickten sich darauf nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. ‚Was war denn nun mit dem schon wieder los? Der müsste sich doch schon langsam an Ginnys Kommentare gewöhnt haben.'

„Ron? Alles in Ordnung? Was ist denn los?", versuchte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme aus dem Rothaarigen rauszulocken, warum er sich so seltsam verhielt.

Dieser blickte unsicher zu ihr auf, schluckte kurz und richtete seinen Blick wieder zu Harry.

„Ich… mir wird jetzt erst bewusst, was Harry durchgemacht hat… dass er… dass er jetzt WIRKLICH ein Mädchen ist… und zwar richtig…" brachte Ron leicht stockend über seine Lippen.

Nach diesen Worten war es ganz still. Beide Mädchen sahen auf die „zwei" Jungen, die sich auf dem Boden befanden. Sie ahnten, was in Ron vorging. Ging es ihnen doch genauso. Und sie hatten Mitleid mit dem Schwarzhaarigen. Denn er hatte viel durchgemacht und sie waren sich sicher, dass es noch lange nicht alles war.

Wie Recht sie doch damit hatten, war ihnen gar nicht bewusst.

Die erdrückende Stille hatte sich nun ausgebreitet und alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach, die immer düsterer wurden und sich hauptsächlich um „den Bewusstlosen" unter ihnen drehten.

Ginny sah auf ihren Bruder und den „Jungen", der jahrelang ihr Schwarm gewesen war, ihre erste Liebe, herab. Ihr gefiel es nicht, in welche Richtung die Gedanken und Gespräche sich wandten. Denn sie war sich sicher, dass es auch Harry nicht Recht wäre. Daher entschloss sie etwas zu unternehmen, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern. Wie könnte es anders sein, würde es auf die Kosten ihres Bruders geschehen.

„Was soll heißen, es wird dir erst jetzt bewusst? Brauchst du ne Brille, um zu sehen, dass das ein Mädchenkörper ist, der vor dir steht oder besser gesagt auf dir liegt… oha, da läuft also der Hase lang (AN: ich weiß jetzt auch nicht wie ich auf diesen bescheuerten Spruch komme -.-), du hast es nicht nur gesehen sondern… „ertastet"!", richtete Ginny ihr Wort mit der für sie in letzter Zeit typischen spöttischen Tonlage an ihren Bruder und ein fieses Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Die Worte von Ginny hatten den erwünschten Effekt.

Ron wurde rot, blickte wütend zu seiner Schwester auf und wollte sie anfahren, was ihr denn einfiele, so mit ihm zu reden, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel, deren rechte Hand den Mund verdeckte und deren Gesicht von ihm abgewandt war. Außerdem bemerkte er, dass ihre Schultern zuckten.

„Hermine? Lachst du mich etwa aus?", fragte Ron mit ungläubiger Stimme und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Hermines Schultern fingen noch mehr an zu zucken, sie drehte Ron nun vollkommen den Rücken zu und legte auch ihre andere Hand über ihren Mund.

Ginnys Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie für eine Antwort in der Art von ‚Nein, tut sie nicht, das darf nur ich' ansetzte, kam ihr jemand zuvor.

„Nein Ron, sie lacht dich nicht aus. Sie lacht dich an.", hörten sie eine müde und leise Stimme antworten. Doch konnte man deutlich den sarkastischen Unterton heraushören.

Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf Harry, da er eindeutig der Sprecher und anscheinend wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Hermine und Ginny wollten schon auf Harry zueilen, als sie jedoch Schritte hinter sich hörten, die eindeutig in ihre Richtung kamen. Und schon erblickten sie Albus Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey, die auf sie zukamen.

Kaum waren sie bei ihnen angekommen, stürzte Poppy sich auf Harry, der immer noch auf Ron lag. Und Dumbledore richtete sein Wort an Hermine.

„Was ist passiert, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme und sah die brünette Hexe an. Diese beeilte sich, dem Schulleiter zu antworten.

„Harry ist plötzlich umgekippt, Professor. Einfach so und ohne jeglichen ersichtlichen Grund."

Nach diesen Worten richtete Dumbledore seinen Blick auf Harry, der bereits von Poppy auf seine eigenen Füße gezogen und in ein leeres Zimmer bugsiert wurde.

„Warte bitte Poppy, wir gehen gleich in sein Zimmer, damit er sich dann gleich dort ausruhen kann.", richtete er sein Wort an die Medihexe.

Diese nickte nur und deutete Dumbledore an ihr den Weg zu weisen, während sie Harry immer noch stützte. Sie war weder irritiert noch überrascht, als Dumbledore das junge Mädchen, das sie stütze, „Harry" nannte, oder es als „Jungen" bezeichnete. Denn sie war schließlich dabei gewesen, als Dumbledore den anderen berichtet hatte, was mit dem Jungen geschehen war.

Außerdem hatte die Überraschung auch bis später Zeit. Denn jetzt ging es darum, sich um das blasse „Mädchen" zu kümmern. Daher folgte sie Dumbledore mit dem Mädchen an ihrer Seite.

* * *

Harry saß stumm auf seinem Bett.  
Seine Wunden waren alle verarztet und er wurde auf mögliche Schäden untersucht, die der Spruch, den er angewandt hatte, möglicherweise hinterlassen haben könnte.

Doch konnte Pomfrey nichts finden.  
Außer den seltsamen Verletzungen Harrys, deren Ursprung nicht der Todesserangriff sein konnte.

Auf die Frage hin, woher diese Wunden stammten, blieb der Junge stumm, sah auf seine Hände, die auf der Bettdecke lagen, die über ihm ausgebreitet lag, und sah niemanden an.

Dumbledore ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen, genauso wie die Medihexe, leise räusperte er sich und wiederholte seine Frage.

„Harry, was ist geschehen? Woher hast du deine Verletzungen?", fragte Albus Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme.

Harry schluckte. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore auf einer Antwort bestehen würde. Dass er hier nicht drum herum kommen würde. Doch er wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Alles in ihm sträubte sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht…"

War die schlichte Antwort, die der alte weißhaarige Mann sowie die Krankenschwester zu hören bekamen.

Langsam hob Harry den Kopf und sah seinen Schulleiter an.  
Dieser sah, wie sich der Blick des „Jungen" verschloss.  
Er war nicht bereit zu reden. Und zwingen konnten sie ihn auch nicht.

Auf diese Worte hin erhob Dumbledore sich und sah in Harrys Augen. Er schickte ihm einen Blick, der deutlich sagte ‚Darüber reden wir ein anderes Mal. Du wirst mir einiges erklären müssen', wartete bis die Medihexe Harry einen Schlaftrank gegeben hatte und verließ mit ihr gemeinsam das Zimmer, aber nicht ohne Harry noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Harry sank, nachdem er den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, in seinen Kissen zurück und hörte nicht einmal mehr das Zufallen der Tür, als der Professor mit der Krankenschwester das Zimmer verließ.

Er seufzte leise  
Er hatte niemals gewollt, dass irgendjemand von den Verletzungen erfuhr, die sein Onkel ihm zugefügt hatte.  
Doch jetzt musste er das auch noch Dumbledore erklären.  
Und würde er es genauso einfach hinnehmen wie die Sache mit der Umwandlung?  
Würde er ihm seine Ausrede wieder einfach so abkaufen?

Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Harry die Augen.  
Seine Gedanken schwirrten wild umher.  
Er merkte nicht, dass ihn jemand rief.  
Tief in seinem Inneren.  
Er merkte nicht wie er instinktiv diesem Ruf folgte.  
Wenn er am nächsten Tag aufwachen würde,  
würde er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern können.

Er würde nicht wissen,  
dass die Rufe,  
die er unterbinden wollte,  
immer noch nicht aufgehört hatten.

Dass er ihnen weiterhin folgte.  
Dass er ihnen weiterhin ausgeliefert war.

Doch dies war der Grund, warum er schlafen konnte.

Weil er es nicht wusste.

**Kapitel 8 Ende**

So, das war's.  
Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen

Also dann, bis morgen  
+wink+  
Kriska

6


	10. Chapter 9: Die Zeit vergeht

So und hier schon das nächste Kapitel.  
ein liebes danke für die kommis geht wieder an:

-Wild Terminator: (Harry sagt seinen Freunden nicht die wahrheit, da er der Meinung ist, dass es keiner verstehen würde und sie ihn sonst versucht hätten aufzuhalten. Das beste Beispiel dafür ist ja, dass man ihn nicht mal gefragt hat, ob er sich zurückverwandeln will oder nicht, sondern einfach nach einem Weg sucht es zu tun... Naja, ich glaub das war nicht gerade... aufschlussreich -.-)

und an Ichhalt : (Gern geschehen ;) Naja, Harry schafft das schon, er... se ist hart im nehmen. Viel Spaß in Ungarn.)

Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass das Kapitel von der Qualität her etwas... nun ja ungenügend ist -.-  
Ich wurde geten mal etwas weiter zu kommen, vom Inhalt her mein ich.  
Und DAS ist dabei rausgekommen +drop+  
dafür wird das nächste Kapitel besser. Versprochen!

und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 9  
Die Zeit vergeht**

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und beleuchtete das Zimmer.  
Ihre Strahlen umschmeichelten eine schmale Gestalt, die in ihrem Bett lag.  
Diese Gestalt schlief nicht. Ruhig lag sie im Bett und dachte nach. Die Augen waren geöffnet und blickten nachdenklich an die Wand gegenüber dem Bett. Doch sah sie die Wand nicht. Die Gedanken waren in weiter Ferne.

‚Wieso sind die Wunden noch da? Sie sollten doch verschwinden… Hat der Spruch nicht richtig funktioniert? Könnten noch weitere Unstimmigkeiten auftreten? Was ist, wenn es jetzt doch nicht für immer ist? Wenn Dumbledore doch noch einen Gegenspruch findet… Dumbledore… mit ihm muss ich auch noch reden… Wie soll ich ihm das erklären? Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass er auf diese Antworten bestehen wird…'

Ein leises Seufzen entwich der zierlichen Gestalt, sie wischte sich eine Strähne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, hinter das linke Ohr und richtete sich langsam auf. Der Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer nachdenklich.

‚Den Schwächeanfall kann ich mir ja erklären… oder zumindest eine logische Antwort darauf finden… Es war ja klar, dass das alles nicht so einfach an mir abprallt… es war anstrengend und nervenraubend… Aber wieso sind die Wunden noch da? Scheiße… so war das nicht geplant…'

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen schwang die Person ihre Beine über den Rand des Bettes und erhob sich, um zum Schrank zu gehen und sich frische Kleidung zu holen. Am Schrank angekommen öffnete sie die Schranktür und erblickte ihr Spiegelbild im Spiegel in der Innenseite der Schranktür.

Stumm blickte Harry Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, in sein neues Spiegelbild. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht an sein neues Aussehen gewöhnt. Wie sollte er auch. Es war so unglaublich und ungewohnt (Dabei sollte man beachten, dass es seine Idee gewesen war). Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf bei dem Gedanken, was wohl die anderen, die es nicht wussten, sagen würden, wenn sie es herausfänden. Bei dem Gedanken an Snapes mögliche Reaktion verzog er das Gesicht. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was für Sprüche der Tränkemeister wohl von sich geben würde. Und auch bei dem Gedanken an die Medien verzog er das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

Er sah sie schon vor sich, die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten:

‚Retter der Zauberwelt wird zur Retterin! Ist dies das Ergebnis eines Anschlages? Oder eine neue Strategie um den dunklen Lord zu verwirren? Nein, nichts von alledem trifft zu. Dies ist einem verunglückten Spruch seitens unseres Helden zu verdanken. Oder sollten wir lieber Heldin sagen?'

Gequält knurrte Harry vor sich hin. Na toll. Und an Malfoy wollte er erst gar nicht denken. Man muss sich ja nicht unnötig selbst quälen.

Mit einem letzten, etwas wehleidigen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild wandte er sich dem Inhalt des Schrankes zu. Ohne allzu großes Interesse schnappte sich Harry eine Hose und ein T-Shirt, das er auch sogleich anzog. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem Spiegelbild und er musterte kritisch sein Äußeres.

Schwarze, durch den Schlaf zerwuschelte, schulterlange Haare.  
Blasse Haut. Ein dünnes, dadurch etwas spitz wirkendes Gesicht. Große grüne Augen. Ein schmaler Körper, der von der übergroßen Kleidung seines Cousins verhüllt war. Zu seinem Ärger musste er sich eingestehen, dass er recht klein war. Leise murrend wollte er sich abwenden, als ihm dann etwas einfiel.

‚Moment… Dudleys Kleidung? Was macht die denn hier? Ich hab doch nichts mitgenommen… Vielleicht hat Dumbledore sie herbringen lassen, nachdem sie bei den Dursleys waren… hmm könnte sein…'

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Mit geweiteten Augen fiel ihm ein, was ihn dazu verleitet hatte, aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten zu flüchten und diesen großen Schritt zu gehen… Das Fehlen von Mr. Weasley und Mundungus!

‚Oh Merlin… was ist, wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist? Und Lupin! Dumbledore sagte doch, dass er auf den Weg zu mir war…!'

Panik und Sorge machte sich in Harry breit. Wieso hatte er nicht schon vorher daran gedacht und Dumbledore gefragt? ‚Was, wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist?' Dieser Gedanke schoss Harry durch den Kopf, während er mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen dastand und starr nach vorne blickte.

Einige Sekunden blieb er noch starr stehen und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu beruhigen…  
Versuchte, die Schuldgefühle zu unterdrücken…

Dann wirbelte er herum und rannte aus seinem Zimmer.

Sein Ziel: Dumbledore.

‚Bitte lass es ihnen gut gehen… oh bitte… Lass sie unversehrt sein!'

Mit unglaublicher Verzweiflung kamen diese Gedanken in ihm auf. Er betete, zu wem auch immer, dass den beiden Ordensmitgliedern nichts geschehen ist. Er könnte es sich nicht verzeihen. Denn es wäre seine Schuld. Sie waren ja nur dort gewesen, um ihn zu beschützen. Sie hatten nichts getan!

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley, wie sie ihm bei seinem Eintreffen im Hauptsitz die Tür geöffnet hatte. Mrs. Weasley, deren Gesicht Tränenspuren aufwies und deren Augen rot und geschwollen waren von den vielen Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte.

‚War dies nicht aussagekräftig genug? Waren dies nicht genug Zeichen, die auf einen Unfall, eine Tragödie hinwiesen? Wieso habe ich es nicht bemerkt? Wieso habe ich nicht darauf geachtet?'

Harry musste hart schlucken. Wenn Mr. Weasley wirklich etwas geschehen war, könnte er Mrs. Weasley nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Und nicht nur ihr, sondern auch seinen Freunden… Moment… Ron und Ginny… ihr Lachen und ihre Scherze… verhielt sich so jemand, der seinen Vater verloren hatte? Da stimmte doch etwas nicht…

Soweit gingen Harrys Gedankengänge, als er leicht keuchend vor der Bibliothek ankam. Er wusste nicht warum, jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich Dumbledore in diesem Raum befinden würde…

Mit klopfendem Herzen und zitternden Händen öffnete er die Tür und trat herein.

Drinnen erblickte er einen über viele Bücher gebeugten Dumbledore, der hinter einem Schreibtisch saß. Eben jener blickte auf, als er das Öffnen der Tür vernahm. Sein Blick fixierte Harry und registrierte, dass der „Junge" Angst hatte und besorgt war. Sehr besorgt.

Mit einer stummen Geste wies er ihn an, sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zu setzen.  
Was Harry auch befolgte.

Sein Herz schlug noch immer in einem wilden Rhythmus und das Zittern seiner Hände nahm zu, während Harry sich setzte.

Verunsicherte grüne Augen, in denen sich deutlich Sorge widerspiegelte, blickten zu strahlend blauen Augen, die einem immer das Gefühl von Sicherheit gaben, auf, während nervöse, zitternde Hände sich ineinander festkrallten.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry.", war Dumbledores ruhige und ganz besonders beruhigende Stimme zu hören.

Harry schluckte und wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Nervös verkrampfte er seine Hände und begann schließlich zu reden.

„Professor… ich… ich hatte vergessen ihnen zu sagen, WARUM es mir gelang, von dem Haus meiner Verwandten zu fliehen… Die… Die Leute vom Orden… sie waren nicht da… Mundungus und Mr. Weasley… Sie waren nicht dort… wissen sie… wissen sie, wie es ihnen geht? Was mit ihnen passiert ist? Wissen sie, ob sie noch…"

Harrys Stimme stockte. Unsicher blickte er Dumbledore an. Man konnte leichte Verzweiflung in seinen Augen erkennen.

Dumbledore sah ihn ruhig an und schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte.

„Ihnen geht es gut, Harry. Mr. Weasley hat einen Auftrag und ist deswegen nicht anwesend. Und Mr. Fletcher geht es auch gut. Er konnte fliehen und hat nur leichte Verletzungen davongetragen.", Dumbledores beruhigende Stimme sagte dies in einer sanften Tonlage und er beobachtete Harrys Reaktion auf diese Worte.

Es dauerte jedoch, bis dieser den Sinn der Worte verstand.  
Ungläubig sah er seinen Professor an.

‚Wie bitte?'

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch gelang es ihm nicht.  
Daher schloss er ihn wieder und räusperte sich, um erneut einen Versuch zu starten.

„Wie bitte? Aber… aber was war dann mit Mrs. Weasley? Sie hat geweint…"

Verwirrt blickte er Dumbledore an, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein sanftes Lächeln bildete.

„Molly hat nicht wegen ihrem Mann geweint, Harry… sondern wegen dir. Wir wussten nicht, wie es dir geht, oder ob du überhaupt noch am Leben bist. Dies war der Grund für Mollys Tränen.", ‚zumindest teilweise' fügte Dumbledore in Gedanken hinzu, während er Harry beruhigend ansah.

Eben jener war noch immer verwirrt und blickte sein Gegenüber genau so an. Doch bevor Erleichterung sich breit machen konnte, fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Oder besser gesagt, noch jemand: Lupin.

„Und… und was ist mit Professor Lupin?" fragte Harry leicht zögernd. Was, wenn ihm etwas geschehen war?

Daraufhin lächelte Dumbledore ihn freundlich und beruhigend an.

„Mr. Lupin geht es gut. Als er vorgestern beim Haus deiner Verwandten ankam, waren die Todesser bereits fort."

Harry sah Dumbledore einige Augenblicke nur stumm an, bis es endlich zu ihm durchdrang. Alles war gut. Niemand war tot. Niemand war seinetwegen gestorben.

Erleichtert sank er in dem Stuhl zurück, auf dem er die ganze Zeit über verkrampft dagesessen hatte, atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft aus. Sein wild schlagendes Herz fing an, sich zu beruhigen. Seine Gedanken, die fest in der Klammer der Angst und der Verzweiflung eingekeilt und nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen waren, in andere Richtungen zu gehen, waren wieder frei. Sein angespanntes Gesicht entspannte sich wieder und er schallt sich selbst in Gedanken für seine übertriebene Schreckhaftigkeit und die Panik, der er fast verfallen war.

Jetzt, wo er wieder in andere Richtungen als den Tod denken konnte, überflutete ihn eine Welle der Erleichterung und Harry schloss die Augen. Erleichtert seufzte er und blickte seinen Professor wieder an, der ihn mit einem Lächeln betrachtete. Müde erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige Dumbledores Lächeln und entspannte sich sehr. Dabei merkte er, wie die Müdigkeit sich immer mehr in ihm ausbreitete. Anscheinend war er doch noch nicht ganz fit.

Dumbledore, der dies anscheinend bemerkt hatte, beruhigte Harry noch einmal und forderte ihn anschließend auf, zu Bett zu gehen, um sich noch etwas auszuruhen.

Harry widersprach dem nicht, da er selbst spürte, dass hinter der Müdigkeit Schwäche lauerte. Und zwar in der Form eines erneuten Schwächeanfalls. Mit einem schwachen Nicken deutete er Dumbledore an, dass er derselben Meinung war und lächelte ihm dankbar zu, während er sich erhob, um den Raum zu verlassen und in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Dumbledore sah dem „Jungen" hinterher und blickte, auch als Harry schon längst gegangen war, auf die Tür, durch die er den Raum verlassen hatte.

Seine Gedanken gingen zu den Dingen, die er dem „Jungen" erzählt hatte. Zu der „Wahrheit" die eben jenen beruhigt hatte. Genauso wie die übrigen Weasleys. Alle, außer Molly. Weder Harry noch sonst jemand, der es nicht schon wusste, würde erfahren, wie es um Arthur Weasley und Mundungus Fletcher stand. Auch würde niemand erfahren, in welchem Zustand man die beiden gefunden hatte… Denn das, was er dem Jungen erzählt hatte, entsprach nicht der Wahrheit… nicht mal im Entferntesten.

Denn Arthur Weasley lag bewusstlos und in einem sehr kritischen Zustand im Krankenhaus. Die Heiler wussten nicht, ob er es schaffen würde… und auch nicht, ob es irgendwelche Schäden hinterlassen würde.

Und Mundungus?  
Für ihn kam jede Hilfe zu spät.  
Als sie ihn fanden, konnten sie ihn kaum noch identifizieren.

Dumbledore seufzte.  
Es war ein Glück, dass Harry noch lebte.  
Dadurch hatten sie wieder Mut.  
Und die Trauer um die zwei verlorenen Mitglieder wurde gedämpft.  
Aber auch wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, freute er sich, dass es dem Jungen gut ging.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch seine frühere Gestalt wiedererlangen.  
Dann wäre alles wieder in Ordnung…

Langsam senkte Dumbledore seinen Blick wieder auf die Bücher, die vor ihm aufgeschlagen lagen. In ihnen erhoffte er, eine Lösung für Harrys „Problem" zu finden.

Was bisher noch nicht so recht gelungen war.

Doch würde er schon noch eine Lösung finden.

Mit diesem positiven Gedanken, wandte er sich endgültig den Büchern zu und blendete alles um sich herum aus.

Denn jetzt galt es so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung zu finden.

Desto schneller, umso besser.

* * *

Die Zeit verging, ohne dass Dumbledore eine Lösung oder gar einen Gegenspruch für Harrys Problem fand. Und somit kam das Ende der Ferien und damit der Beginn des 6. Schuljahres für Harry und seine Freunde immer näher.

Die vergangene Zeit verbrachten sie gemeinsam und hatten sehr viele lustige Stunden. Um genauer zu sein, Stunden mit sehr vielen Lachern. Die größtenteils auf Rons, aber auch auf Harrys Konto gingen.

Harry gewöhnte sich in der Zeit an sein neues ich.  
Wenn er in den Spiegel sah, war das, was er dort sah, nicht mehr irgendeine fremde Person, sondern jemand, mit dem er sich identifizieren konnte.

Natürlich gab es auch einige unangenehme Situationen.

Zum Beispiel, als Harry den Zeitungsartikel zu Gesicht bekam, in dem von einem Todesserangriff die Rede war, der auf keinen anderen als auf ihn stattgefunden hatte. Und dass dort stand, dass Harry Potter verschwunden war und man nicht wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Auf seine irritierte Frage hin, woher sie dass denn nun schon wieder wüssten, konnte ihm niemand eine Antwort geben. Daher ließ er dieses Thema auf sich beruhen. Denn eigentlich machte dieser Artikel alles einfacher. Es gäbe keine plötzliche Erklärungsnot, wo Harry Potter denn plötzlich hin war und geschehen war. Offiziell galt er jetzt für vermist, für manche sogar für tot. Es hinderte ihn nun nichts mehr, als sein neues ich nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Und um zu den unangenehmen Situationen zurückzukehren, sollte man erwähnen, dass Harry am liebsten das Zusammentreffen mit Lupin aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen wollte… Das. War. Schrecklich.  
Mehr konnte man dazu nicht sagen.  
Die Frage war nur, für wen es schlimmer gewesen war, für Remus Lupin oder für Harry. Und diese Frage konnte wohl niemand beantworten.

Auch nicht gerade angenehm war das Zusammentreffen mit den Weasley-Zwillingen… doch zeigte ihm das, wem Ginny am ähnlichsten war… und das war nicht gerade positiv. Auch jetzt noch konnte er den Sprüchen der Zwillinge nicht entkommen, die anscheinend ein neues Hobby entdeckt hatten. Zum Leidwesen Harrys.

Doch wurde das alles in den Hintergrund gedrängt, denn in 3 Tagen sollte das neue Schuljahr beginnen… und Dumbledore hatte noch immer keinen Gegenspruch gefunden (was Harry nicht gerade wunderte).

Und nun gab es einige Dinge zu besprechen.  
Was sollte man jetzt mit Harry tun.  
Sollte er SO nach Hogwarts gehen?  
War dies eine gute Idee?  
Doch blieb ihm eine andere Wahl?  
Wohl eher nicht.

Und so stand es fest.  
Harry würde mit seinen Freunden zusammen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren…  
Und zwar als Mädchen.

Dieser Beschluss sorgte für einige Unruhen, da nicht alle sicher waren, ob es gut gehen würde. Zumindest von den Eingeweihten.

Harry machte sich da keine Sorgen, war es ihm doch von Anfang an bewusst gewesen. Daher konnte er sich schon innerlich darauf vorbereiten.

Doch auf eines war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.  
Auf den Schrecken, dem er sich dadurch aussetzte.

Dem Schrecken.  
Auch bekannt unter den Namen Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley.  
Zwei pubertären Jugendlichen im Kaufrausch.  
Denn es galt ja, das neue Mädchen einzukleiden, damit es auch wirklich wie ein Mädchen aussah.  
Und unter uns gesagt, welches Mädchen, das etwas auf sich hielt, würde in SOLCHER Kleidung rumlaufen wie Harry es tat?  
Na also, niemand.

Dem musste man eben Abhilfe schaffen.  
Und zwar in der Form einer ausgedehnten Shoppingtour durch die Straßen Londons.

Davor gab es kein Entrinnen.  
Auch nicht für den „Helden" der Zaubererwelt.  
Im Stillen nahm Harrys bester Freund, Ron, Abschied von ihm, da er nicht daran glaubte, ihn heil wieder zu sehen.

Denn Frauen im Kaufrausch sollen ja, wie allgemein bekannt, der Schrecken und Alptraum aller Männer sein.  
Und dabei kannten sie keine Gnade.  
Auch galt Freundschaft und Familie nichts mehr, wenn es darum ging, ein Schnäppchen zu ergattern, bevor es die „Konkurrenz" tat.

Und so dachte Harry mit düsteren Gedanken an den nächsten Tag, an dem der Höllentrip stattfinden würde.

Und er bedauerte sich jetzt schon.

Auch machten es Rons Sprüche nicht gerade besser.

Doch musste er da wohl durch.

Denn bald war es soweit, er würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Wenn dies eine Bedingung dafür war, würde er es ohne zu murren tun.

Leider wusste er nicht so genau, auf was er sich da einließ.

Und genauso wenig wusste er, was noch so alles am nächsten Tag geschehen würde.

Doch wäre das Leben langweilig, wenn man alles schon im Voraus wüsste.

Und so lasst euch überraschen, was noch geschehen wird.  
(AN: Oh Gott was für ein Satz --)

**ENDE KAPITEL 9**

so, das wars.  
Bis morgen, dann gibt es das nächste Kapite, und zwar:  
**Kapitel 10 Shoppingtortur!**

und da gibt es einen zweiten Hinweis aufs Pairing. (den ersten gab es in Kapitel 5 ;))

Also dann,  
bye  
Kriska


	11. Chapter 10: ShoppingTortur

12

hallo meine Lieben  
Und hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich sollte vllt noch erwähnen, dass ich 4 Kapitel in Vorat habe... anders gesagt, ab nächste Woche müsst ihr immer eine Woche warten, bis ein neues Kapitel kommt.

So und jetzt noch n großes Danke für die Kommis an Wild Terminator (+lach+ kannst du Gedankenlesen? das war nämlich auch mein Gedanke der mir dazu gekommen ist) und an Anschi (: du hast sie verschlungen? O.O oha... +rotwerd+ freut mich das dir mein schreibstil gefällt +freu+ du musstest öfters lachen? Dann bin ich ja erleichtert, dass noch jemand meinen Humor versteht. In diesem Kapitel wirst du ach noch lachen können... und in den nächsten auch n bissel)

So in diesem Kapitel gibt es eine Andeutung auf das **Pairing**.

Also viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 10**  
**Shopping-Tortur **

Die Sonne schien auf die Straßen Londons.  
Hektisch liefen die Menschen durch die Straßen, die meisten voll bepackt mit Tüten. Sie genossen den warmen Tag und den erfrischenden Wind, der ihnen ins Gesicht wehte. Es war der perfekte Tag zum einkaufen. Was sie auch nutzten. Und sie hatten merklich Spaß dabei. Man konnte die zufriedenen Stimmen und auch fröhliches Lachen hören.

Alle genossen den Tag. Ob nun Mann oder Frau. Jugendliche oder Erwachsene. Die Stimmung war im Allgemeinen blendend. Was man auch an den zufriedenen Gesichtern der Menschen sah.

Nun ja, nicht überall war die Stimmung gehoben und auch nicht jedes Gesicht zierte ein zufriedener Ausdruck.

Ein junges Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen sah eher missmutig dem Tag entgegen, während sie von jeweils einem anderen Mädchen auf jeder Seite, die sich bei ihr eingehakt hatten, nach vorne gezerrt wurde.

Munter plauderten ein rothaariges und ein brünettes Mädchen und überlegten, in welches Geschäft sie zuerst gehen sollten, während das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen sich immer mehr und mehr verdüsterte.

Womit hatte sie das nur verdient?

Doch Widerstand brachte gar nichts. Das hatte sie schon ausreichend versucht. Doch gegen die zwei entschlossenen Mädchen, die sich als ihre Freundinnen bezeichneten, kam sie nicht an.

So ließ sie sich mitzerren und warf mit missmutigen Blicken um sich, in der Hoffnung, dass sie doch noch Wirkung zeigen würden. Doch das taten sie nicht. Denn der Eingang einer kleinen Boutique kam immer näher, es schien so, als hätten sich die zwei doch noch entschlossen, in welchem Laden sie ihre Mission, ihre Freundin einzukleiden, beginnen würden.

Und die Wahl fiel auf einen Laden mit Dessous.

Was die Schwarzhaarige erst bemerkte, als sie mitten drin stand.  
Wie erstarrt stand sie da.  
Die Augen weit geöffnet. Unglauben konnte man in ihnen erkennen.  
Der Mund leicht geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen.

Danach kam die ganz natürliche Reaktion eines Menschen, der sich auf für ihn fremdem und feindlichem Gebiet befand.

Die Flucht.

Doch diese wurde von zwei Paar Händen verhindert, die sich fest in ihre Arme bohrten und festhielten.

Verzweifelt blickten grüne geweitete Augen in hellbraune Augen zur linken und in rehbraune Augen zur rechten, in der Hoffnung, Hilfe zu bekommen. Doch leider war dem nicht so. Das einzige was Harry erblickte waren entschlossene Mienen, die ihm klar machten, dass er da durch musste.

Leicht panisch blickten sich die grünen Augen im Geschäft um, vielleicht gab es ja jemanden, der ihr helfen konnte. Doch war dem leider nicht so. Das Geschäft war leer. Selbst die Verkäuferin, die sich hinter der Kasse befinden müsste, war nicht zu sehen.

Hart schluckte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und blickte dann wieder zu ihren Begleiterinnen, die sie immer weiter in den Laden und auf die verschiedenen Kleiderbügel zu zerrten.

„H-Hermine? Gi-Ginny? W-was soll das? Was tun wir hier?", konnte man die zittrige Stimme der Schwarzhaarigen vernehmen. Ihre Augen blickten panisch von einem Gesicht zum anderen.

„Ganz ruhig Harry. Wir haben doch gesagt dass wir dich neu einkleiden müssen. Und das gehört halt auch dazu. Oder willst du unter deine zukünftige neue Kleidung Boxershorts anziehen? Wohl eher nicht. Komm schon, so schlimm wird es schon nicht.", versuchte Hermine mit beruhigender Stimme Harry zu besänftigen, während in ihren rehbraunen Augen ein klein wenig Belustigung zu erkennen war.

„Außerdem, wenn du nicht willst, dass dein Busen hängt, musst du einen BH tragen. Oder willst du einen Hängebusen?", hörte man Ginnys belustigte Stimme, während sich auf ihren Lippen ein leicht fieses Lächeln bildete.  
Schadenfreude war immer noch die beste Freude!

Harry sah Ginny mit großen irritierten Augen an und versuchte zu verstehen was sie meinte. Was nicht gerade einfach war, da durch den Schock seine Gedankengänge nicht gerade schnell waren. Dies nutzen seine zwei Begleiterinnen, um sich im Laden umzusehen und einige Sachen für Harry rauszusuchen.

Als Harry endlich verstand, was Ginny gemeint hatte, was ihn erröten ließ, kamen schon die zwei Mädchen breit grinsend und zufrieden auf ihn zu.  
Die Arme voller Unterwäsche.

Als Harry diese erblickte wurde er blass. Sehr blass. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und wollte flüchten, doch wurde dieser Versuch wieder einmal vereitelt. Hermine und Ginny achteten nicht auf Harrys Versuche sich zu befreien, sondern zerrten ihn einfach in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen, wo sie ihn in eine reinbugsierten. Sie stellten sich vor die Tür, damit Harry nicht flüchten konnte und überreichten ihm die Auswahl an BHs und Slips, die sie für ihn ausgesucht hatten. Beim Anblick dieser wurde Harry erst rot, erblasste dann jedoch noch mehr als vorher.

Was hatte er verbrochen?

Zum wievielten Mal ging ihm dieser Gedanke eigentlich schon durch den Kopf?  
Das wusste er selbst nicht, doch war er sich sicher, dass es nicht das letzte Mal war.

„Harry, stell dich nicht so an! Je schneller du akzeptierst, dass du das hier hinter dich bringen musst, desto schneller sind wir hier fertig! Oder ist es ein Problem für dich, dass du mit uns shoppen gehen musst? Wäre es dir lieber mit Ron oder den Zwillingen deine Unterwäsche auszusuchen?", brauste Hermine leicht genervt auf und funkelte Harry etwas böse an. ‚Männer!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Harry sah Hermine überrascht an, da er einen solchen Ausbruch nicht erwartet hatte. Aber bei dem Gedanken daran, diese Tortur mir Ron oder den Zwillingen durchzustehen, wurde er noch blasser. ‚Nie im Leben!', ging es ihm durch den Kopf und schüttelte diesen wild.

„Na also, geht doch, und jetzt rein mit dir und probier die Sachen an. Wir kennen ja deine genaue Größe nicht, daher müssen wir schauen, ob alles passt. Besonders bei den BHs.", mit diesen Worten zog Hermine den Vorhang der Umkleidekabine zu und Harry musste sich nun wohl oder übel seinem Schickschal fügen.

„Wir haben extra nichts mit Rüschen ausgesucht, es soll ja nicht deine ‚Männlichkeit' untergraben! Und du weißt doch wie man einen BH anzieht, oder? Wo vorne und wo hinten ist+kicher+ ach ja und die Strings haben wir auch weggelassen, die kaufen wir beim nächsten Mal!", sagte Ginny mit einem unschuldigen Blick und einer Engelsstimme. Jedoch passte das spöttische Grinsen, das sich in ihrem Gesicht gebildet hatte, nicht zu der Stimme und dem Blick.

Harry, der unentschlossen in der Kabine stand und die Ansammlung von Damenunterwäsche vor sich mit bösem Blick bedachte, wurde, als er Ginnys Worte vernahm erst rot und dann blass. Durch den Vorhang hindurch, warf er ihr vernichtende Blicke zu, da er ihr Grinsen erahnte und es nicht sehen musste.

Leicht schnaubend (was ihm ein Kichern von Ginny einbrachte, da diese es gehört hatte) zog er sich Dudleys alten Pullover über den Kopf und griff nach einem BH, den er mit zwei Fingern an einem Träger festhaltend, weit von sich streckte und musterte.

Der BH war in einem hellen blau und war einfach gearbeitet. Er besaß weder Rüschen, noch sonstige Verschnörkelungen. Was schon mal positiv war.

Harry atmete noch mal tief durch und zog den BH an. Was noch recht gut lief und er wusste wo vorne und hinten war. Das war ja schon mal ein Erfolg! Doch dann kam das Problem. Wie bekam er das verfluchte Ding zu?

‚Ok Harry, das klappt schon. Nur die Ruhe. Es kann ja nicht so schwer sein. Das kriegst du schon hin!' redete er sich in Gedanken aufmunternd zu.

Einige Minuten, viele Flüche und unglaubliche Verrenkungen später hatte Harry es geschafft. Er hatte den BH-Verschluss zu bekommen!

Wild schnaufend stand er da und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

Ginny und Hermine standen vor der Umkleidekabine und hörten Harrys unterdrückte Flüche, sein wildes Gekeuche und sonstige Geräusche, die nicht gerade normal waren. Beide sahen sich an. Während Ginnys Gesicht wieder einmal ein spöttisches Grinsen zierte, hatte Hermine die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. ‚Was ist denn da los?', war der Gedanke, der den beiden kam.

Nachdem die Geräusche in der Umkleidekabine leiser geworden waren, sahen sich beide noch mal an und hatten denselben Gedanken. Hermine nickte Ginny auffordernd zu, diese drehte sich um und zog mit einem Ruck den Vorhang der Umkleidekabine auf, um zu sehen ob Harry zurechtkam.

Dieser blieb erstarrt stehen, als plötzlich die Rothaarige vor ihm stand und ihn anblickte.

Harry errötete und drehte ihr schnell den Rücken zu, während er die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkte.

„GINNY! Was soll das! Mach das Ding wieder zu und geh weg! Los!", fauchte er die jüngste der Weasleys wütend über seine Schulter an.

Diese hob jedoch nur eine Augenbraue und blickte Harry an. Auch Hermine konnte über Harrys Reaktion nur den Kopf schütteln und stellte sich neben Ginny.

„Harry stell dich nicht so an. Wir werden dir schon nichts abgucken. Falls du das vergessen haben solltest, für uns ist so was nichts Neues. Also los, dreh dich um, damit ich sehen kann, ob der BH passt oder nicht.", wies Hermine Harry mit strenger Stimme zurecht.

Zögernd befolgte Harry Hermines Aufforderung und drehte sich um. Nach einem weiteren Blick in Hermines Augen, die ihn streng ansahen, ließ er langsam seine Hände sinken. Leicht verlegen blickte er mit roten Wangen auf den Boden.

Mann, war ihm das peinlich!

„Aber Harry, du musst doch keine Angst haben, dass wir dir was abgucken! Du hast doch gar nichts was man abgucken könnte.", hörte man Ginnys zuckersüße Stimme, welche von einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag begleitet wurde.

Harry und Hermine sahen die Rothaarige einfach nur an, Harry mit großen Augen und Hermine mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Was denn? Stimmt doch! Der Gute ist doch total flach! Man merkt sofort, dass er mal ein Junge war!", verteidigte sich Ginny, als sie die Blicke der anderen trafen.

Darauf schüttelte Hermine nur den Kopf und wies Harry an, die anderen Sachen anzuprobieren.

Nach geraumer Zeit verließen sie die Boutique mit mehreren Tüten, die mit unterschiedlichster Unterwäsche gefüllt war.

Harry war erleichtert, diesen Teil des Einkaufs hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Schlimmer als das gerade erlebte konnte es auch nicht werden. So hoffte er.

Und so machte er sich gefasst, in den nächsten Läden dasselbe durchzumachen. Hermines Anweisungen und Ginnys Kommentare. ‚Was für ein wunderbarer Tag!', ging es ihm sarkastisch durch den Kopf.

----------

Unzählige Stunden später, der Himmel nahm schon eine dunklere Färbung an, verließen Harry, Hermine und Ginny den letzten Laden, ein Schuhgeschäft, und ließen sich auf einer Bank, die auf der Straße stand, nieder, um zu verschnaufen.

In den letzten Stunden hatten sie alles nötige für Harry besorgt. Unterwäsche, Oberteile, Hosen, Röcke, Socken, Schuhe, Duschzeug, Pflegeartikel und was sonst noch das Herz eines Mädchens höher schlagen lässt.

Daher waren sie jetzt auch mehr als erschöpft, doch zierte ein zufriedenes Lächeln die Gesichter der Mädchen. Nun ja, aber nicht Harrys Gesicht. Er wirkte eher wie erschlagen und überrollt von allem, was sie er? heute erlebt hatte, da Hermine und Ginny ihm auch einen kleinen Crash-Kurs durch das Leben der Frauen erteilt hatten. Und jetzt wusste er wohl mehr als er jemals in seinem Leben hatte wissen wollen.

Und an Harry selbst konnte man schon einen Teil ihrer „Beute" sehen. Der Junge trug eine etwas lockere Jeans in einem dunklen Blau, ein weißes Top und eine Jeansjacke. Er hatte sich strikt geweigert, allzu enge Sachen anzuziehen. Und über einen Rock wollte er erst gar nicht diskutieren.

„Ich glaube, jetzt hätten wir alles. Kommt, lasst uns wieder gehen.", seufzte Hermine und erhob sich.

Ginny und Harry taten es ihr gleich und die drei wollten schon losgehen, als Harry plötzlich innehielt und sich gedanklich gegen die Stirn schlug. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Dabei ging es ihm doch die letzten Wochen andauernd durch den Kopf!

„Hey Leute, ich muss kurz weg, hab etwas vergessen. Es ist wichtig. Geht schon mal vor! Keine Angst, mich wird schon niemand erkennen.", mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich um und rannte, ehe die anderen zwei etwas erwidern konnten, davon.

Ginny und Hermine sahen ihm besorgt hinterher. Ob das gut gehen würde? Etwas zögernd nahmen sie die Einkaufstüten und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Auf dem Weg drehten sie sich öfters um, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry ihnen folgen würde.

-----------------------

Harry ging mit eiligen Schritten die Straßen Londons entlang und blickte sich suchend um.

‚Wo war es bloß… es muss doch hier irgendwo sein!'

Nach ein paar Gassen blieb Harry stehen und blickte in eine hinein. Das war sie doch, oder? Zögernd trat er ein, lief auf die Sackgasse zu und blickte sich genau um.

Er konnte einen Kreis erkennen, der aussah als hätte es dort gebrannt… es war die Stelle, an der er das Ritual durchgeführt hatte.

Suchend sah er sich weiterhin um und ging auf die Ecken der Gasse zu.  
Und dort fand er das, was er gesucht hatte. In der dunkelsten Ecke der Gasse, unter Schmutz und Müll begraben, lag sein Tarnumhang.

Mit einem leisen Freudenslaut griff er nach dem Umhang und drückte ihn an sich.

‚Merlin sei Dank! Er ist noch da und dazu unversehrt!'

Vorsichtig legte er den Umhang zusammen und ließ ihn in eine der drei Tüten gleiten, die noch um seine Handgelenke hingen und einen Teil seiner Einkäufe beinhalteten. Vielleicht wäre es praktischer gewesen, die Tüten bei den Mädchen zu lassen. Aber jetzt war es eh egal.

Harry blickte sich wieder um.  
Den Umhang hatte er also wieder, aber es fehlte noch immer etwas…  
Das Buch!

Doch konnte er es nicht finden.  
Nach einer halben Stunde der erfolglosen Suche seufzte Harry frustriert und beschloss sich einzugestehen, dass er es nicht mehr finden würde.

Mit einem letzen Blick sah er sich noch mal um und drehte sich anschließend um, um die Gasse zu verlassen und zum Grimmauldplatz zu gehen. Gedankenverloren und den Blick gen Boden gerichtet ging er auf den Ausgang der Gasse zu und bog um die Ecke.

Und ehe er sich versah, prallte er gegen einen warmen Körper und verlor den Halt. Er machte sich schon darauf gefasst, nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen, genauso wie die Tüten, die er hatte fallen lassen, als er von zwei starken Armen davor bewahrt wurde.

Verwirrt blickte Harry hoch und wollte sich entschuldigen, da er nicht aufgepasst hatte, als er in ein Paar schwarzbrauner Augen blickte, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkamen.

Der Besitzer der schwarzbraunen Opale blickte mit leicht gehobener Augenbraue auf das „Mädchen" in seinen Armen, das ihn etwas irritiert ansah. Auch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich das Erkennen.

„Das Fräulein wieder! Und heute genauso verwirrt wie beim letzten Mal!", drang die dunkle Stimme, in der man leichtes Amüsement heraushören konnte, zu Harry durch.

Dieser blinzelte kurz und wurde leicht rot, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er noch immer in den Armen des Mannes lag. Leicht verlegen machte er sich los und blickte dem Fremden entschuldigend in die Augen.

„Tschuldigung… Ich hab nicht aufgepasst…", kam es mit leiser und nervöser Stimme von Harry.

Sein Gegenüber lächelte aufgrund der Unsicherheit des Mädchens leicht, was sie nur noch mehr erröten ließ.

Um den Blick des Mannes nicht mehr erwidern und sein Lächeln nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, bückte sich Harry um seine fallengelassenen Sachen wieder aufzuheben. Doch eine etwas blasse Hand kam ihm zuvor. Verwirrt blickte er auf und sah wieder in die schwarzbraunen Augen, die ihn leicht belustigt anfunkelten.

Und wieder nahm die Röte von Harrys Wangen zu.

„Ähm… danke…", nuschelte Harry, während er sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte und schüchtern lächelte.

Die Situation war ihm recht unangenehm. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch kam ihm dieser Mann recht vertraut vor… so als würde er ihn kennen… auch hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Magen. Und dieser Blick und das Lächeln des Mannes machten ihn nervös…  
Was war bloß los?

„Gern geschehen. Warst ja anscheinend einkaufen. Und ehrlich gesagt", sein Blick glitt über Harrys Körper, „finde ich, dass dir diese Kleidung besser steht als die, die du letztes Mal anhattest.", sagte er mit seiner dunklen, leicht melodischen Stimme und lächelte Harry charmant an, obwohl ein leicht spitzbübisches Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen war.

Harry sah ihn daraufhin nur mit großen Augen an. ‚Wie bitte? Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?'. War das wirklich derselbe Mann wie beim letzten Mal? Damals war er ihm doch ernst vorgekommen… und jetzt?

Ein leises Lachen war von dem Fremden zu hören, er legte einen Arm um die Schultern des „Mädchens", während er ein „Komm, ich lad dich auf ein Eis ein" verlauten ließ und den verblüfften Harry in Richtung eines Eisverkäufers dirigierte.

------------------------

Harry saß auf einer Parkbank und hielt eine Eistüte mit Schokoeis in der Hand, während er sein Gegenüber musterte, das an einen Straßenpfeiler gelehnt munter sein Vanilleeis verzehrte.

„Was ist? Hab ich was im Gesicht?", hörte er die belustigte Stimme und sah die schwarzbraunen Augen, die ihn leicht amüsiert anfunkelten.

Doch war da noch etwas anderes.  
Aber er wusste nicht was.  
Er konnte es nicht deuten.  
Doch war er sich sicher, dass es wichtig war.  
Aber was war es bloß?

Harry schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen und lächelte etwas unsicher.

„Ähm nein… mich wundert nur, wieso Sie mich eingeladen haben.", antwortete Harry und blickte fragend in die dunklen Augen des anderen.

Dieser blickte das Mädchen nur an und lächelte weiterhin sein leichtes Lächeln. Bevor er ansetzte um zu antworten, hob er eine seiner feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen.

„Wieso sollte ich es nicht tun? Wie oft hat man schon die Gelegenheit, ein so hübsches Mädchen einzuladen? Und außerdem muss ich dich ja entschädigen, da ich dich fast umgeworfen habe. Ach ja, siez mich nicht, dann komm ich mir so alt vor. Da fällt mir ein, ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Tom, und wie heißt du, wenn ich fragen darf?", dies alles kam in einem Plauderton von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann und das Lächeln war immer noch nicht verschwunden, ganz im Gegenteil, es schien sogar noch breiter zu werden.

Mit diesem Grinsen und dem Glitzern in den Augen, das Harry bereits irritiert hatte, streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen und blickte ihn auffordernd und gleichzeitig auch neugierig an.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt.  
So eine Antwort hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Was sollte das?  
Doch war er allzu überrumpelt um groß zu überlegen und griff nach der Hand von Tom.

„Freut mich. Ich bin… ähm…" Harry wurde rot.

Wie hieß er denn?  
Er hatte sich doch bereits in den letzten Wochen einen Namen bereit gelegt, wieso fiel er ihm jetzt denn nicht ein?

‚Verfluchter Mist. Denk, Harry, Denk!'

Tom hob aufgrund Harrys Stocken elegant eine Braue nach oben und blickte ihn nun mit einem teils spöttischen teils amüsierten Blick an. (Irrte sich Harry, oder war da noch eine Spur Misstrauen in den Augen zu erkennen?)

Und wieder wurde das Rot auf Harrys Wangen intensiver.

‚Scheiße, was denkt der denn jetzt von mir. Dass ich mir nicht mal meinen Namen merken kann? Na toll!'

„Hey Kleine, was ist denn los? So nervös in meiner Gegenwart, dass du deinen Namen vergisst?", diesmal war der Spott weder zu übersehen noch zu überhören.

Und das gefiel Harry ganz und gar nicht. Ein leichtes Schnaufen entwich ihm und er funkelte sein Gegenüber an.

‚Der Kerl ist ja mal gar nicht eingebildet!'

„Wieso denn nicht? Wen würdest du denn schon kalt lassen. Du großer starker Mann. Siehst du denn nicht, wie ich schon dahinschmelze? Jede Frau würde sich doch ohne zu zögern auf dich stürzen! Ich kann mich kaum noch zurückhalten! Merkst du das denn nicht?"

Die Ironie und der Sarkasmus seiner Worte waren nicht zu überhören. Und auch das kampflustige Funkeln seiner Augen machte deutlich, wie er das eben Gesagte gemeint hatte.

Tom blickte Harry vollkommen verblüfft an. So eine Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Das Mädchen war doch die ganze Zeit eher zurückhaltend und schüchtern gewesen. Da war so eine Reaktion vollkommen unpassend. Seiner Meinung nach.

Doch kaum hatte Harry die Worte ausgesprochen, ließ er die Hand Toms los, drehte sich elegant um und stolzierte davon.

Das war ein Abgang.

Tom blickte einige Augenblicke auf die Stelle, auf der das Mädchen eben noch gestanden hatte und blinzelte irritiert. Als er sich gefasst hatte, sah er sich um und erblickte die Schwarzhaarige, die schon weit entfernt war und bald hinter einer Ecke verschwinden würde. Er ging einige Schritte vor, überlegte, ob er ihr nachlaufen sollte oder nicht, entschloss sich dann aber dagegen.

„Hey! Du hast mir immer noch nicht deinen Namen verraten!"

Dieser Ruf ließ Harry innehalten.  
Elegant drehte er sich halb um, sah den Schwarzhaarigen kurz an und drehte sich wieder um. Kurz darauf war er um die Ecke verschwunden, aber nicht ohne dem anderen etwas zuzurufen.

„Aylin"

Dieses eine Wort, dieser eine Name, schallte zu Tom und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.

Die Kleine hatte ihn einfach stehen lassen.  
Ihn eiskalt abblitzen lassen.  
Und auf was für eine Art und Weise!

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und blickte immer noch in die Richtung, in welcher das Mädchen, Aylin, verschwunden war.

Das seltsame Glitzern war wieder in seinen Augen.

Denn er hatte etwas gespürt.

Zwar nur schwach, aber es war da gewesen.

Und es ging eindeutig von dem Mädchen aus.

‚Interessant, wirklich interessant. Mal sehen, ob meine Vermutung zutrifft.'

Er wandte sich ab und ging.  
In seinem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken.  
Wenn es wirklich das war, was er vermutete, dann war es fabelhaft.  
Und wenn nicht?  
Dann hätte er trotzdem seinen Spaß.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, was im krassen Gegensatz zu dem stand, das er in der letzten Zeit gezeigt hatte.

In einer dunklen Ecke angekommen, blieb er stehen.  
Das Lächeln immer noch auf dem Gesicht.  
Bevor er verschwand, konnte man noch seine Augen aufblitzen sehen.  
In einer Farbe, die nur einer hatte…

------------------------------

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Harry auf den Eingang vom Grimmauldplatz und klopfte. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde. Als dies geschah, ging er ohne weiter auf Mrs. Weasley zu achten, die ihn erfreut umarmen und sagen wollte, dass sie sich gesorgt hatten, an ihr vorbei und rauf auf sein Zimmer. Er achtete nicht auf die irritierten Blicke von Mrs. Weasley, die sie ihm, aufgrund seines Verhaltens, hinterherschickte. Er hatte andere Probleme.

Wütend schnaubend warf er die Tüten, die er in der rechten Hand hielt, in irgendeine Ecke seines Zimmers und sich selbst auf sein Bett, wo er ausgestreckt dalag, das Gesicht in den Kissen verborgen.

Er wusste nicht, wieso er sich aufregte. Doch Tatsache war, dass er es tat. Und zwar gewaltig!

‚Dieser eingebildete Kerl! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? So mit mir zu reden? Pah!' Wütend schnaubte Harry und warf frustriert ein Kissen gegen die Wand.

Auf den Gedanken, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn angemacht hatte, kam er nicht. Wieso sollte der andere auch? Er war ja immerhin ein Mann! Und wieso sollte ein Mann ihn anbaggern? Es schien grad so, als hätte Harry seine Situation noch immer nicht ganz verstanden.

Obwohl die Zwillinge versucht hatten es ihm begreiflich zu machen. Und zwar gleich an dem Tag, an dem Harry ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er, Harry, ein Mädchen, war.

Ihre Worte hätten dann endlich auch Bedeutung bekommen:

‚Pass auf Harry. Dir muss jetzt bewusst werden, dass die Interessenten an dir sich jetzt auch geändert haben. Und bei Merlin, es werden bestimmt nicht wenig sein!'

Doch taten sie es nicht, da Harry es noch nicht verstanden hatte.  
Aber dies würde noch kommen.  
Spätestens in Hogwarts.

Harry lag immer noch auf seinem Bett und schimpfte wütend vor sich hin.  
Er vergaß das Gefühl der Vertrautheit, das er bei dem Fremden gespürt hatte.  
Er vergaß das seltsame Kribbeln, das der andere bei ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
Doch eines konnte er nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen.  
Das Lächeln und die Augen.  
Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste warum.

Langsam glitt Harry ins Land der Träume über.  
Wieder hörte er die Stimme, die ihn rief.  
Und wieder folgte er ihr.  
War nicht in der Lage sie zu ignorieren.  
War nicht in der Lage sich ihr zu widersetzen.  
Er folgte ihrem verlockenden Ruf.

Nur um am nächsten Tag wieder zu vergessen, dass er ihr gefolgt war.  
Zu vergessen, dass er sie überhaupt gehört hatte.  
Zu vergessen, was er gesehen hatte.

Doch diesmal war es nicht nur die Stimme, die ihn lockte.  
Sondern auch ein Paar Augen.  
Augen, die er kannte und auch wieder nicht.  
Dunkle Augen.  
Sie waren…  
Schwarzbraun…

Am nächsten Morgen würde er erwachen ohne sich zu erinnern.  
Es würde nur ein Gefühl dableiben.  
Ein Gefühl, dass er etwas vergessen hatte.  
Etwas, was er nicht vergessen sollte.

Doch würde er dem Ruf folgen.  
So wie er es immer getan hatte…  
…und immer tun würde.

**ENDE KAPITEL 10**

Feeeeertig!  
+stolz guck+ das war mein längstes Kapitel!  
ob wohl alle länger werden... das erste war ja grad mal 900 worte lang und das hier 4000+höhö+ hab ich mir jetzt n review verdient?

ach ja, was ich fragen wollte... ich plane mein nächstes Großprojekt... eine HPxAD ff ok nicht mit gemüse werfen+bvor angeflogener tomate duck+ die ff kommt unter die katogerie Humor/Horror (was beim pairing ja wohl klar ist). Die Leser von einer anderen Seite hab ich schon von der ff überzeugt und sie freuen sich schon... da wollt ich nur mal wissen wies hier ist. Also sagt mir bitte bescheid.

Na dann,  
bye  
Kriska

12


	12. Chapter 11: Nicht mein Tag!

Hallo Leute

Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange auf das Kapitel warten musstet, aber ich konnte mich - warum auch immer- seit Dienstag nicht einlogen. Daher bin ich froh dass es heute klappt.

Ein großes Danke an alle Reviewer. Hab mich sehr über eure Kommis gefreut :) Ich kann leider nicht weiter auf jeden einzelnen eingehen, da ich es eilig habe. Nehmt es mir also bitte nicht übel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 11  
Nicht mein tag!**

Gleißend helles Sonnenlicht durchflutete das Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, in dem ein junger Teenager noch seelenruhig im Land der Träume weilte und noch nicht mal ansatzweise vorhatte, dies zu ändern.

Warme Sonnenstrahlen, die keck die Nase kitzelten, brachten den Teenager dazu sich murrend umzudrehen und die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Jetzt, wo diese Störquelle an Wirkung verlor, konnte man in aller Ruhe weiterschlafen…

Denkste.  
Denn dies wäre zu einfach.  
Kaum schweiften die Gedanken wieder vollkommen ins Traumland ab, da ertönte ein Poltern, auf das wütendes Gezeter einer alten Frauenstimme folgte.

Knurrend griff die Gestalt, die im Bett lag, nach einem Kissen und drückte es sich auf den Kopf, um dadurch den Lärm etwas zu dämpfen, was das weiterschlafen ermöglichen würde.

Was auch gelang.  
Nach einigen Minuten konnte sie die Geräusche ausblenden und weiterdösen. Ob es nun wirklich leise war oder nicht interessierte sie herzlichst wenig. Was machte das denn schon? Hauptsache sie konnte schlafen und man würde sie in Ruhe lassen.

Doch es schien, als sollte es nicht sein.  
Denn ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie nicht vollkommen ins Land der Träume abdriften. Doch soweit wach, dass sie darauf reagieren würde, war sie nun auch wieder nicht. Die einzige Reaktion, die auf das Klopfen folgte, war, dass das Kissen noch fester auf den Kopf bzw. die Ohren gedrückt wurde.

‚Einfach ignorieren'

Doch dies war einfacher gesagt als getan.  
Denn das Klopfen nahm an Heftigkeit zu.  
Und als auch dies nicht half wurde auch noch die Stimme eingesetzt.

„Harry?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Harry?"

…

„Harry!"

…

„HARRY!"

…

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, HARRY JAMES POTTER, BEWEG DEINEN FAULEN HINTERN ENDLICH AUS DEM BETT UND KOMM RAUS! UND ZWAR DALLI, SONST KOMM ICH REIN UND MUSS NACHHELFEN!"

War die laute und leicht wütende (Untertreibung des Jahres!) Stimme Hermine Grangers zu vernehmen, deren weitere Schimpftiraden und Drohungen von der noch lauteren Mrs. Black übertönt wurden, die ihren Sermon über „Blutsverräter" und „Schlammblüter" wieder in gewohnter Leidenschaft nachging.

Harry, der gekonnt Hermines Weckversuche ignoriert hatte, schreckte bei der plötzlichen Lautstärke und Tonart ihrer Stimme aus dem Schlaf und schnellte in eine sitzende Position. Leicht verstimmt blickte er in Richtung Tür und knurrte diese an, was eigentlich an die Brünette vor der Tür gerichtet war.

Er war gerade am Überlegen, ob er sich wieder hinlegen sollte oder nicht, als ihm etwas deutlich machte, dass er dabei war, Hermines morgendliche Geduld überzustrapazieren.

Wie er darauf kam?  
Vielleicht durch die Tatsache, dass Hermine bereits lauter war, als das alte Gemälde der einstigen Hausbesitzerin. Und das sollte schon etwas heißen.

Gerade als Harry sich doch noch entschloss aufzustehen, riss Hermines Geduldsfaden endgültig.

Mit einem letzten, wütend hervorgebrachten (oder eher geschrienen) „WIE DU WILLST HARRY. WER NICHT HÖREN WILL, MUSS FÜHLEN!", machte sie sich daran, ihre „Drohung" in die Tat umzusetzen. Aber um dies tun zu können, musste sie ins Zimmer gelangen. Doch dies sollte kein Hindernis sein. Auch dafür hatte sie eine Lösung.

Harry, der gerade halb aufgerichtet auf seinem Bett stand und vom Bett klettern wollte, wurde von einer plötzlichen Explosion vollkommen überrascht. Als er das laute Geräusch der Explosion und des Zersplitterns von Holz hörte, machte er einen erschrockenen Hüpfer aus dem Bett. Dabei verhedderte er sich in der Decke, und…  
fiel mit einem erstickten Laut aus dem Bett.

Hermine kam mit einem angriffslustigen Glitzern in den Augen und einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ins Zimmer geschritten.

‚Stinkbomben sind doch was wirklich Schönes… Besonders wenn sie von Fred und George aufgetuned sind'

Doch blieb sie plötzlich stehen und blickte verblüfft auf Harry, der der Länge nach mit dem Gesicht nach unten, die Beine in einer Decke verwickelt, auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht rührte.

„Harry?", fragte sie verblüfft „Was machst du auf dem Boden?"

Langsam richtete sich Harry auf und setzte sich hin. Er sagte kein Wort. Mit einem recht ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck richtete er seinen Blick auf Hermine, die ihn immer noch verdutzt anblickte und zu verstehen versuchte, was er auf dem Boden machte.

„Guten Morgen Hermine" Harrys Stimme klang ruhig. Zu ruhig…

‚Ohoh… diese Tonlage kenne ich… und sie bedeutet nichts Gutes…', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie erinnerte sich an Harrys Ausraster im letzten Schuljahr.

„Guten Morgen Harry… Ich sollte dich wecken…", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln, bei dem sie hoffte, dass es Harry besänftigen würde.

Stille.

Harry blickte Hermine einfach nur an und dieser Blick brachte sie zum Schlucken.

‚Ohoh…' ging es ihr erneut durch den Kopf.

Harry, der sie weiterhin vom Boden aus anblickte, fing plötzlich an zu lächeln. Doch war sich Hermine nicht sicher, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war.

Harry fing mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme zu sprechen an, während es in seinen Augen glitzerte.

„Danke Hermine, für diese… sanfte Art mich zu wecken…. Doch ich hätte da mal eine Frage… Wenn du mich doch so unbedingt wecken musstest…", Harry machte eine Pause und sah Hermine durchdringend an, „… Wieso hast du dann nicht einfach die Tür aufgemacht!"

Stille.

Harry sah Hermine aufmerksam und auffordernd an, während diese einige Zeit brauchte um zu verstehen, was er gesagt hatte. Als dies geschah, wurde sie rot. Das war peinlich. Darauf war sie nämlich nicht gekommen. Wie auch, da Harry sein Zimmer eigentlich immer abschloss. Woher sollte sie wissen, dass es heute anders war?

„Oh.. ähm… ja… Dumbledore will mit dir sprechen… deswegen sollte ich dich wecken… ich… ich geh dann mal…" mit diesen Worten, eilte Hermine aus dem Zimmer, bevor Harry die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, auszuflippen.

Harry blickte der Brünetten mit einem etwas grimmigen Blick hinterher, blieb jedoch auf dem Boden sitzen.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass heute nicht sein Tag war… wie er darauf kam? Keine Ahnung… Vielleicht lag es daran, wie er geweckt worden war.

Ein letztes Schnauben von sich gebend erhob er sich und schritt zum Kleiderschrank. Schlecht gelaunt griff er ohne zu achten was er erwischte in den Schank und zog eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt heraus (den BH ließ er ganz „unbeabsichtigt" aus).

Murrend zog er sich an, wobei er sich etwas tollpatschig anstellte. Anscheinend war er immer noch nicht ganz wach.

Das leise Klackern, das aus der Richtung des Fensters kam, ließ ihn genervt aufstöhnen. Was wollten die denn alle heute von ihm? Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen? Aber nein, das ging ja nicht.

Mit einem mehr als grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck schritt er zum Fenster und erblickte eine schneeweiße Eule, die darauf wartete, dass man sie rein ließ.

Was Harry auch tat. Mit viel Schwung öffnete er das Fenster und ließ die Eule ein…  
Anscheinend mit ZU viel Schwung…  
Denn dadurch stieß er einen Blumentopf, der sich auf dem Fensterbrett befand, um, der ihm sogleich auf den linken Fuß fiel und am Boden zerschellte.

Wild fluchend hüpfte der Schwarzhaarige auf einem Bein rum und hielt sich den linken Fuß, während das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und die Augen zugekniffen waren.

„Verfluchte Scheiße, Hedwig!", stieß Harry mit gepresster Stimme hervor und blickte seine Eule mit funkelnden Augen an.

Diese erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem, der deutlich ‚Was kann ich denn für deine Blödheit? Mach mich also bitte nicht dafür verantwortlich' ausdrückte. Mit einem empörten Schuhuen drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und flatterte auf ihre Eulenstage, auf der sie es sich gemütlich machte und Harry einfach nur ignorierte.

Diese Reaktion entlockte Harry ein weiteres Knurren. Dies war definitiv nicht sein Tag.

Auf einem Bein hopste er wieder zum Schrank, da er vergessen hatte Socken rauszuholen. Nachdem er dies getan und diese, sowie seine Schuhe, auch angezogen hatte, ging er, Hedwig noch einen bösen Blick zuwerfend, aus dem Zimmer und in Richtung Bad. Er wollte Dumbledore ja nicht mit Mundgeruch entgegentreten… aber andererseits… vielleicht wäre dann ja das Gespräch schneller vorbei… das war ja eine Überlegung wert.

Schief grinsend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Das würde das Gespräch bestimmt nicht verkürzen. Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde ihm der Direktor einfach eins seiner Zitronendrops anbieten, damit das den Geruch überdeckte.

Seufzend begab Harry sich in das Bad.

--------------------------------------

Nun saß er hier, wieder mal in der Bibliothek, Dumbledore gegenüber. Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst war seine Stimmung eher auf dem Nullpunkt. Und demzufolge war der Blick, mit dem er Dumbledore besah, alles andere als freundlich oder erfreut. Denn er verspürte aus irgendeinem undefinierbaren Grund den Drang etwas kaputt zu machen… Und das war nicht gerade der beste Zeitpunkt dafür.

Außerdem fand er es sinnlos, dass er hier mit Dumbledore saß. Denn das, was er ihm in den letzten Minuten gesagt hatte, hatten sie doch schon in den letzten Tagen ausgiebig besprochen.

Dumbledore hatte für Harrys missmutige Stimmung nur ein Lächeln übrig. Er hatte ja Hermines… ‚Weckmethode' mitbekommen… wahrscheinlich war dies der Grund für die schlechte Laune des „Jungen", der ihm gegenüber saß.

„Nun, Harry. Morgen ist die Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts… es wird alles wie besprochen verlaufen. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Gut, dann wäre das geklärt und du wirst dann morgen neu eingeschult. Was wir den anderen berichten, falls sie fragen sollten wer du bist und woher du kommst, haben wir ja schon beschlossen. Und deinen Nachnamen auch. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch einen Vornamen für dich überlegen, denn Harry passt nicht so recht…", sprach Dumbledore das Letzte, was in ihrer Planung fehlte, an.

„Aylin"

Dumbledore blinzelte.

„Wie bitte?"

„Aylin. Das ist der Name, für den ich mich entschieden habe.", sagte Harry mit betont ruhiger Stimme und blickte Dumbledore mit einem leicht trotzigen Blick an.

Dieser sah ihn nur einen Moment etwas verblüfft an, nickte dann jedoch und zeigte dadurch sein Einverständnis.

„Gut, Harry. Wenn dies deine Entscheidung ist. Dann wäre alles geklärt. Du kannst gehen und dich auf die Abfahrt morgen bereit machen."

Kaum hatte Dumbledore zu Ende gesprochen, erhob Harry sich aus dem Sessel, nickte Dumbledore zu und eilte aus dem Raum.

Dumbledore blickte Harry hinterher und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, auf den Lippen ein angedeutetes Lächeln.

------------------------

Den restlichen Tag gingen alle Harry aus dem Weg (und er blieb in seinem Zimmer), da seine Laune mehr als unausstehlich und gereizt war. Selbst Ginny verkniff sich ihre Kommentare und Bemerkungen Harry gegenüber. Genauso wie es Fred und George taten. Streiche und Scherze waren schön und gut. Aber nicht geeignet, wenn man dabei riskierte aus dem Fenster geworfen zu werden. Und dies war hier eindeutig der Fall.

Harry's schlechte Laune hatte ungeahnte Ausmaße angenommen.  
Er war schlichtweg auf alles und jeden wütend.

Und das ließ er seine Umgebung auch spüren.  
Man konnte die bösen und giftigen Blicke, mit denen er um sich warf, gar nicht mehr zählen.  
Genauso wenig wie die spitzen Bemerkungen, die er verlauten ließ.

Er war wütend. Sehr wütend. Und genervt. Das sogar mehr als dass er wütend war.

Was seine Wut noch mehr steigerte?  
Der tollpatschige Ron, der immer etwas länger brauchte, die besserwisserische Hermine, der er am liebsten den Mund stopfen würde, die nervende Ginny, die ihre sadistische Ader entdeckt hatte, die Zwillinge, die Ginny ein schlechtes Vorbild boten (was er natürlich ausbaden durfte), der Schulleiter mit seinem ewigen Grinsen und den Zitronendrops… Er könnte noch viel mehr Leute aufzählen, doch hatte er weder Lust noch Zeit dazu.

Doch einen würde er noch aufzählen.  
Den, der ihn am meisten ärgerte.  
Den, der ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

Diesen nervenden, arroganten, eingebildeten, dumme Sprüche klopfenden… Argh! Ihm viel nicht mal der passende Begriff ein, den man für diesen nervenden Typen verwenden könnte!

Dieser, dieser… Tom!

Wütend pfefferte Harry ein Kissen seines Bettes, auf dem er ausgestreckt lag und wütend vor sich hinknurrte, an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Er sollte aufhören über diesen… Kerl nachzudenken. Das trug nicht gerade zur Besserung seiner Laune bei. Doch war dies einfacher gesagt als getan.

Denn dieser Typ ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf!

Ein abfälliges Schnaufen verließ Harry.

‚Der Typ hielt sich ja für ach so toll!  
Tzz, da hat er sich aber geirrt.  
Dem hab ich es aber gegeben!'

Ein fieses Grinsen bildete sich auf Harrys Gesicht, als er an den Gesichtsausdruck Toms dachte, als er ihn einfach stehen gelassen hatte.

‚Tja, da hatte sich wohl jemand überschätzt!'

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ließ er sich nach hinten fallen.  
Seine Laune war gestiegen.  
Zwar war sie noch mies, jedoch nicht mehr auf dem Nullpunkt.  
Das war ja mal ein Anfang.

Nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr entschied er, dass er genug rumgelegen hatte und es Zeit war, seine Sachen endlich zu packen.

Mit Schwung erhob er sich und holte seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete ihn. Danach ging alles schnell. Er ging zum Schrank und warf dessen Inhalt einfach in den Koffer, ohne darauf zu achten, dass seine neue Kleidung zerknitterte. Jedoch ließ er die Kleidung aus, die er am nächsten Tag anziehen würde. Zu der Muggelkleidung gesellten sich sämtliche Bade- und Pflegeartikel, auf deren Kauf Hermine und Ginny bestanden hatten, genauso wie die Schulbücher und Schuluniformen, die Mrs. Weasley für ihn in der Winkelgasse besorgt hatte.

Zufrieden klappte Harry den Koffer zu, wobei er jedoch etwas Mühe hatte, da dieser bis zum Bersten gefüllt war. Das erste Mal am heutigen Tag richteten sich seine Gedanken nicht auf diejenigen, die seine schlechte Stimmung zu verantworten hatten, sondern auf den morgigen Tag.

Denn dann würde der Ernst beginnen.  
Er wäre wieder in Hogwarts.  
Er wäre wieder zu Hause.

Mit einem Lächeln ging Harry auf das Fenster zu und ließ sich auf dem Fensterbrett nieder. Dies war seine typische, in der Zeit des Wartens angewöhnte, Position. Stumm blickte er in den Himmel, der immer dunkler wurde und ließ sich von diesem Anblick verzaubern.

Er sah, wie der Himmel sich rot färbte. Wie das Rot immer dunkler wurde. Es schien, als würde der Himmel brennen.  
Er sah, wie dann die Schwärze die Oberhand gewann und die unendliche Dunkelheit von kleinen Lichtern erhellt wurde.  
Von den Sternen… und dem Mond.  
Dem Mond, der golden auf ihn herabschien.

Er versank in diesem Bild.

--------------------------------

Das Familienhaus der Blacks lag in vollkommener Stille. Alle Bewohner schliefen. Das einzige Licht, das in den Fenstern zu erkennen war, war der Schein des Mondes der sich in den Scheiben brach und alles silbern schimmern ließ.

In einem Zimmer wälzte eine schmale Gestalt von einer Seite auf die andere. Der Schlaf war unruhig. Sie konnte nicht erwachen.

So schien es zumindest.

Doch tat sie es doch noch.  
Ein ungewohntes, seltsames Gefühl ließ sie die Augen öffnen.  
Müde blinzelte sie und blickte sich verwirrt um.  
Es war Nacht. Es war bestimmt noch nicht lange her, dass Mitternacht überschritten war. Wieso also war sie wach?

Doch da war doch etwas.  
Irritiert tastete sie das Bett ab.  
Ihre Finger berührten etwas Warmes.  
Etwas Dickflüssiges.  
Was war das?  
In der Dunkelheit konnte sie es nicht erkennen.

Verwirrt richtete sie sich auf, so dass sie sich in einer sitzenden Position befand. Mit einer Hand schnipste sie, damit das Zimmer erleuchtet wurde und sie sehen konnte, was das war (AN: Auf den Zimmern sind Zauber ausgesprochen, so dass wenn man schnipst das Licht An oder Aus geht.). Als das Zimmer mit gleißend hellem Licht erleuchtet wurde, musste die Schwarzhaarige die Augen zukneifen, da das grelle Licht sie sonst blendete. Nach einigen Augenblicken blinzelte sie vorsichtig, damit ihre Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnen konnten.

Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand, mit deren Fingern sie das Dickflüssige Etwas ertastet hatte, vor ihr Gesicht, um zu sehen was es war.

Irritiert sah sie auf ihre Hand, deren Fingerspitzen rot gefärbt waren. Ungläubig zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen.

‚Was sollte das? Wo kam das Blut her?'

Langsam wandte sie den Blick von ihren Fingern ab und hob mit der sauberen Hand die Decke an, um sich die Stelle zu besehen, an der sie das Blut ertastet hatte.

Und diese fand sie auch ganz schnell.  
Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte sie auf den großen Blutfleck, der sich auf ihrem Bettzeug befand. Und sie entdeckte nicht nur das.  
Ihr Blicke streifte ihre Pyjamahose und blieb dort hängen.  
Um genaues zu sagen, an dem Blutfleck an ihrem Schritt, der sich immer mehr ausbreitete.

Starr blickte sie an sich herab.  
War nicht in der Lage zu denken.  
War nicht in der Lage zu Handeln.  
Da sie nicht wusste, was das sollte.

Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper.

Und sie tat das einzige, was ihr in diesem Moment einfiel und was sie für richtig hielt.

Sie schrie.

Und wie sie es tat.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Durch diesen Laut (welch Untertreibung -.-) wurden alle Bewohner des Hauses auf sehr „sanfte" Weise aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Und wenn nicht durch diesen, dann durch den darauf folgenden.

„HERMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Darauf herrschte einige Momente Stille.  
Doch nicht lange.

Denn gleich darauf ertönte das wilde Gezeter von Mrs. Blacks Gemälde.  
Und außerdem hörte man lautes Gepolter, was von eiligen Schritten kam, die hastig näher kamen.

Kurz darauf standen alle Bewohner verteidigungsbereit und wild keuchend im Türrahmen von Harrys Zimmer und blickten auf das „Mädchen" das mit Entsetzen, das ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, stocksteif im Bett saß und ihnen mit geweiteten Augen entgegensah.

„Hermine!", wiederholte sie mit panischer Stimme.

Die Anwesenden waren verwirrt. Was war geschehen? Was war mit Harry?

„Ich bin hier, Harry. Was ist los? Wieso hast du geschrieen?"

Hermine zwängte sich durch die anderen hindurch und schritt, nur im Nachthemd bekleidet, eilig auf Harry zu, setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und legte beruhigend einen Arm um Harry.

Ginny, die Hermine gefolgt war, saß nun auf der anderen Seite von Harrys Bett und legte beruhigend einen Arm auf Harrys.

Harry, der Hermine kurz anblickte und schon zum Sprechen ansetzte, merkte, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Seine bleichen Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Ich will mit dir allein sein. Bitte. Die anderen sollen gehen…"

Auf diese Worte hin waren alle verwirrt.

Was sollte das nun schon wieder? Erst wurden sie aus dem Bett geschrieen und jetzt sollten sie einfach wieder gehen?

Doch ehe jemand irgendetwas sagen konnte, wurden alle von Molly Weasley verscheucht, die eine leise Ahnung hatte, was mit dem „Jungen" los war. Sie warf Harry noch ein warmes Lächeln zu und verschwand mit den anderen.

Jetzt waren alle weg.  
Alle, außer Ron und den Zwillingen, die immer noch im Türrahmen standen und gerade Anstalten machten einzutreten.

Doch wurde dies durch ein Kissen verhindert, das mit unglaublicher Präzision genau in Rons Gesicht landete.

Dies war wohl Zeichen genug, dass sie gehen sollten, da Harry bereits nach dem nächsten griff. Eiligst verschwanden die drei rothaarigen Brüder und ließen Harry mit Hermine allein… Nun ja, fast. Denn auch Ginny befand sich noch im Raum. Doch hatte Harry nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Beruhigend hielten die zwei Harry im Arm und warteten darauf, dass er anfangen würde zu reden. Was auch nach einiger Zeit der Fall war.

„I… Ich… Hermine… Ich blute…", kam es zögernd von Harry, der weder Ginny noch Hermine in die Augen sah, sondern stur auf seine Decke.

Auf diese Worte hin runzelten die beiden Mädchen die Stirn und blickten sich an.  
‚Was meint er damit? Er blutet… Oh… Könnte es sein…?'  
Beide sahen sich an und wussten, dass die jeweils andere denselben Gedanken hatte.

„Harry,", fing Hermine behutsam an, „wo blutest du denn?"

Harry schluckte und wurde rot. Mit einem stummen Nicken deutete er auf seine unteren Regionen. Dies bestätigte die Vermutung, die Hermine und Ginny hatten. Beide seufzten.

„Harry, das ist nicht schlimm… Es ist ganz normal. Komm, wir gehen ins Bad, dort kannst du dich sauber machen und wir erklären dir, was du in einem solchen Fall tun musst. Einverstanden?", sprach Hermine sanft auf Harry ein und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Nach einem zögerlichen Nicken von Harry erhob sie sich und half Harry auf. Langsam und stumm gingen die beiden vor, während Hermine zurück blieb, um frische Kleidung für Harry zu holen, da er bestimmt nicht in vollgebluteter Kleidung weiterschlafen würde.

--------------------------

Als Harry eine Stunde später wieder in seinem Bett lag war er recht blass. Hermine und Ginny hatten ihm ganz genau erklärt was er tun musste, wenn er… seine… Tage hatte. Und auch in welchem Rhythmus sie kommen würden und welche Begleiterscheinungen es mit sich brachte.

Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, als er die Umwandlung beschlossen hatte.  
Zu seiner Schande musste er zugeben, dass er sehr wenig über die Folgen nachgedacht hatte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät.

Müde seufzte er.  
Das Leben als Frau würde doch schwerer werden als erwartet.  
Doch das würde er überstehen!

Ein leises Gähnen entwich ihm und seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer.  
Ehe er noch einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, war er eingeschlafen.

Und diesmal ohne die Stimme, die ihn zu sich rief.  
Denn das erste Mal seit langer Zeit schlief er ohne zu träumen.

Es schien so, als hätte ihn der Schock doch sehr ausgelaugt.  
Doch am nächsten Tag würde er wieder fit sein.  
Denn dann würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Doch wenn er wüsste,  
was noch alles geschehen würde,  
wäre er wohl lieber hier geblieben.

Doch er wusste es nicht.

Und so kam der Zeitpunkt der Abfahrt immer näher.  
Immer näher, genauso wie der Sonnenaufgang.

**KAPITEL 11 ENDE**

So das war's.

Ich weiß dass das Kapitel etwas... nun ja seltsam ist, aber ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen -.-

Ach ja, einige haben in ihren Kommis geschrieben, dass sie vermutungen wegem dem Fremden aus dem letzten Kapitel und dem Pairing hätten... immer her damit!

Naja, wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel.

Bye

Kriska


	13. Chapter 12: Die Abreise

Hallo Leute  
Da bin ich wieder und hab ein neues Kapitel für euch.

Ein liebes Danke für die Kommis geht an:

**Ichhalt**+lach+ schön dass du wieder da bist. Wo warst du noch mal? Wars schön da? Schön dass dir die Kapitel gefallen haben. Ich geb mir ja auch besondere Mühe für euch. Du hast schon viele Girl!Harry ffs gelesen? Ich hab grad mal ein zwei entdeckt... +am kopf kratz+ Ich hab schon verstanden was du sagen wolltest +lach+ Und ich fand es eben unlogisch wenn einfach alles glatt laufen würde. Obwohl ich nicht auf jede Problematik eingehen werde. Sonst würde die Ff zu lang werden. Will sie bis zu den sommerferien beenden. Naja, ich dass dir die Kapitel in Zukunft weiterhin gefallen. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Sarah A. Black**: Schön dass ich dich doch noch von der Geschichte überzeugen konnte (trotz anfänglicher skepsis)... Soll ich erlich sein? Ich selber mag keine Girl!Harry ff's und hätte nie gedacht dass ich mal eine schreibe... aber was tut man nicht alles, wenn man darum gebeten wird -.- Und zu der Sache mit den Problemen, da war ich halt derselben Meinung, dass sich kein Junge so einfach in der "Welt der Frauen" zu recht finden würde (obwohl ich das mit den Tagen nur reingebracht habe, da man mir gesagt hat, ich würd mich nicht trauen das zu schreiben... hehe da waren schon einige überrrascht +lol+). Naja in Hogwarts wird er sich schon noch zurecht finden... mehr oder weniger XD Und bei Ginny konnte ich es mit einfach nicht verkneifen. Jemand muss Harry ja ärgern oder nicht?

**Wild Terminator**: Hey, wieder ein Kommi von dir+freu+ scheint so, als wärst du zu einem treuen Leser und Reviewer geworden! Nicht dass ich mich beschweren will ;) najaaaa es warten noch Katastrophen auf Harry, aber keine allzu schlimmen... zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Aber das wirst du ja selbst lesen können +gg+

**INFO: **Wörter die _kursiv_ geschrieben sind, werden am Ende des Kapitels erklärt.

So und jetzt zum Kapitel.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 12  
Die Abreise**

Die Sonne stand strahlend am Himmel und tauchte alles in ihr warmes Licht. Der Tag war noch jung, doch war es klar, dass der Tag wunderschön werden würde. Doch nicht alle achteten auf diese Anzeichen.

In einem Haus, im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, herrschte reges Treiben… Um nicht zu sagen hektisches Chaos. Denn heute war der 1. September und somit der Tag, an dem alle jungen Hexen und Zauberer nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden.

Und darin lag auch das Problem. Denn das erste Mal in Molly Weasleys Leben war ihr dieses Unglück passiert.  
Sie, die Mutter von sieben Kindern, von denen bereits fünf die Schule beendet hatten, hatte… verschlafen!  
Und dadurch auch der Rest der derzeitigen Bewohner des alten Black-Anwesens.

Auf Grund dieser Tatsache rannten jetzt alle Betroffenen durch das Haus um gegebenenfalls vergessene Sachen einzusammeln, sich fertig zu machen, oder um den anderen im Weg zu stehen und sie dadurch noch mehr zu reizen, als es schon der Fall war.

Und so kam es, dass um 10 Uhr alle „etwas" entnervt und außer Atem im Flur des Anwesens, mit ihren Koffern, bereitstanden. Mrs. Weasley und Remus Lupin, die die Jugendlichen zum Hogwartsexpress bringen sollten, gingen noch mal sicher, dass auch alle sechs anwesend waren (die Zwillinge wollten unbedingt mitkommen und sich am Bahnhof von den anderen verabschieden), bevor sie das Haus verließen.

So ging einer nach dem anderen aus der Tür und ins Freie. Doch gerade in dem Moment, in dem Harry durch die Tür treten wollte, ließ ihn das Schuhuen seiner Eule innehalten. Mit fragendem Blick sah er auf Hedwig hinab, die in ihrem Käfig saß, den er in seiner rechten Hand hielt.

„Harry, was ist denn los? Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!", ertönte die leicht hektische Stimme von Mrs. Weasley, die versuchte, Harry voranzutreiben.

„Einen Moment bitte noch.", entschuldigend lächelte er sie an und wandte sich dann wieder an Hedwig, die ihn etwas vorwurfsvoll aus ihren gelben Augen anblickte. „Was ist denn los, meine Süße? Was stimmt denn nicht?"

Fragend sah er sie an, da er nicht wusste, was Hedwig gegen den Strich ging. Diese warf ihm jedoch nur noch einen Blick zu und fing an mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, sodass einige der schneeweißen Federn umherwirbelten.

„Hey!", protestierte Harry laut, da ihm durch diese Aktion Hedwigs einige Federn ins Gesicht geschleudert wurden.

Leicht muffig blickte er den Federn hinterher, die gen Boden segelten.  
Dann machte es ‚Klick' und er verstand, auf was ihn seine gefiederte Freundin aufmerksam machen wollte.  
Und er fragte sich, warum er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war.

„Ähm, Mrs. Weasley… könnten sie mit einem Zauber Hedwigs Gefieder ändern? Also das Weiß in eine andere Farbe wandeln?", fragend blickte er die Mutter seines besten Freundes an, die nur irritiert blinzelte.

„Sicher könnte ich das. ‚_Infusco'_"

Und mit einem leichten Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs fing Hedwigs Gefieder an zu leuchten. Man konnte erkennen, wie die Federn der Schneeeule immer dunkler wurden, so dass sie am Ende Schwarz-Grau waren, mit vereinzelten weißen Stellen.

Leicht kritisch beäugte die Eule ihr neues Äußeres, doch schien sie halbwegs zufrieden zu sein, da sie keinen Laut des Unfriedens von sich gab.

Auch Harry ließ seinen Blick über Hedwig gleiten. Sie sah anders aus und doch war sie immer noch dieselbe. Er musste leicht lächeln, da sie jetzt beide ein neues Äußeres hatten. So war er zumindest nicht allein.

Mit einem genuschelten „Danke", das an Mrs. Weasley gerichtet war –die immer noch etwas irritiert schien-, verließ auch er das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wo schon die anderen warteten, da er und Mrs. Weasley die letzten waren.

Als sie vollzählig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg um zur nächsten Bushaltestelle zu gelangen, denn sie mussten auf Muggelart zum Bahnhof King's Cross gelangen. Und das konnte etwas dauern.

Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Stelle, wo eigentlich das Haus mit der Hausnummer Nr. 12 sein müsste und verabschiedete sich im Stillen. Denn jetzt würde es Ernst werden. Da er von nun an fern von der „Sicherheit" und „Einsamkeit" des Hauses war. Von nun an wäre er nicht mehr unter den Leuten, die wussten was los war und ihn beschützen würden, sondern auch unter „Fremden" die jederzeit seinem „Geheimnis" auf die Schliche kommen und dadurch alles zunichte machen könnten.

Wäre es nicht einfacher hier zu bleiben?  
Sich den Gefahren die lauerten einfach nicht auszusetzen?  
Doch könnte er das?  
Ein Leben in einem Käfig?  
Denn genau das würde es sein.  
Er würde im Haus gefangen sein.  
Und das Schlimmste wäre, dass er selbst sich diese Ketten geschmiedet und auferlegt hatte.  
War es richtig gewesen?

Nach langer Zeit kamen wieder die Zweifel und die Unsicherheit.  
Es war alles einfach nur zu kompliziert!

Eine zarte Hand, die sich in seine legte und sie leicht drückte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wandte sein Gesicht nach links um zu sehen wessen Hand es war, die sich so sanft und zart anfühlte… Und blickte geradewegs in hellbraune Augen die ihm sanft und aufmunternd entgegensahen und von einem leichten Lächeln begleitet wurden.

Dies brachte auch Harry zum Lächeln und er drückte leicht die Hand, die in der seinen lag um zu zeigen, dass er den Aufmunterungsversuch verstanden und dankbar angenommen hatte.

Ginny konnte ein Biest sein, das hatte Harry in den Ferien ausgiebig gelernt, doch war er ihr auch dankbar. Denn durch ihre Art und Weise hielt sie ihn davon ab, sich allzu große Sorgen zu machen. Auch war sie der Auslöser für so manchen Lachanfall, wenn sie mal wieder ihren jüngsten Bruder auf die Schippe nahm. Doch auch für solche Momente wie jetzt war er mehr als dankbar, wenn sie einfach nur seine Hand nahm und sie zärtlich drückte, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

So richtete er seinen Blick nach vorne und ging den anderen hinterher ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
Doch ließ er Ginnys Hand nicht los, was diese auch nicht weiterhin störte.  
Was war denn auch weiter dabei?  
Nichts. Denn sie waren „zwei" junge Mädchen, die ihrer Freundschaft dadurch zeigten, indem sie einander die Hand reichten und sich dadurch Trost und Kraft spendeten.

Sie waren einfach nur zwei Freunde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hektisch lief die 8ter Gruppe durch die Straßen Londons und auf den Bahnhof vor ihnen zu. Sie waren etwas in Eile, da der Bus, mit dem sie einen Großteil des Weges hinter sich gebracht hatten, Verspätung gehabt hatte. Was zur Folge hatte, dass auch sie nun spät dran waren.

Mit hastigen Schritten, die nach einem Blick auf die Uhr beschleunigt wurden, und den Aufforderungen sich zu beeilen, näherten sie sich dem Eingang des Bahnhofs.

Harry, dessen Blick auf Ginnys Rücken gerichtet war, -da sie einen Schritt vor ihm lief und immer noch seine Hand hielt und ihn dadurch hinter sich herzog-, war in Gedanken versunken und leicht mürrisch aufgrund der ganzen Hetzerei, die herrschte. Er wusste nicht warum, doch hatte er irgendwie doch nicht so recht Lust nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Langsam löste sich sein Blick von Ginnys Rücken und schweifte ziellos umher. Doch schien er nichts allzu weltbewegendes zu entdecken.  
Eltern, die mit ihren Kindern vor Geschäften standen, Geschäftsleute, die aufgeregt auf ihr Handy einredeten, ein Typ, der genauso aussah wie dieser nervende Kerl namens Tom, verschiedene Bäcker und Eisverkäufer, Blumenstände mit wunderschönen Rosen, ein Hund, der sich von seinem Herrchen losgerissen hatte…

‚Moment!'

Harry ließ seinen Blick wieder zurückwandern, diesmal jedoch gezielt auf der Suche nach jemanden.

Hatte er sich geirrt? Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein!

Aufmerksam durchsuchte er mit seinem Blick die Umgebung, bis… er es sah!

Ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar, ungefähr 1,80 m groß und mit schwarzbraunen Augen. Zweifelsfrei war es Tom, der nur 15 m von ihm entfernt lässig an eine Säule gelehnt dastand und gen Himmel blickte. Die geschmeidige Gestalt gehüllt in eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein offenes schwarzes Hemd, durch das ein ebenfalls schwarzes Rippenshirt hervorblitzte.

Als Harry ihn erblickte blieb er ruckartig stehen und starrte ihn an.

Was zur Folge hatte, dass Ginny plötzlich zurückgerissen wurde, da sie ja immer noch Harrys Hand hielt, nicht mit dessen plötzlichen Stopp gerechnet hatte und dadurch Bekanntschaft mit dem Asphalt Londons machte.

Harry merkte davon nichts. Sein Blick war immer noch auf den Mann gerichtet und irgendwie war er wie erstarrt (wodurch er auch nicht Ginnys wütendes Gezeter und Gejammer bemerkte).

Sein Herz fing an etwas schneller zu schlagen, als er plötzlich in die schwarzbraunen Augen sah. Anscheinend wurde der Schwarzhaarige darauf aufmerksam, dass man ihn anstarrte und besah sich nun denjenigen, der ihn so ungeniert beobachtete.

Als er erkannte wer ihn so eingehend „musterte", hob sich eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen und auf seinen Lippen bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln.

Harry fühlte sich leicht ertappt, doch konnte er sich nicht abwenden. Wie es schien konnte man es an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, da das Grinsen von Tom etwas breiter wurde und er aufreizend mit den Augenbrauen wackelte, was Harry –warum auch immer- die Hitze ins Gesicht steigen ließ.

‚Was sollte das? Will der Kerl sich über mich lustig machen! Der kann was erleben!'

Doch ehe Harry etwas unternehmen konnte, baute sich vor ihm eine „etwas" wütende und aufgebrachte Ginny Weasley auf, die sich etwas ignoriert und verarscht fühlte (Man muss nicht erwähnen, dass sie in dem Moment dem Drachen… äh… ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich sah, oder?), sodass der Blickkontakt zu Tom unterbrochen wurde.

„Hey! Was sollte das? Ich hab mir wehgetan! Und jetzt komm endlich! Die anderen sind schon vorgegangen! Sonst verpassen wir noch den Zug… nun komm schon!", mit diesen Worten, die sie ihm ganz „liebevoll" an den Kopf warf, packte sie Harrys Handgelenk und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.

Harry war zu verdattert um irgendetwas zu erwidern so ließ er sich einfach mitzerren und achtete nicht auf Ginnys Gemurre. Doch konnte er sich eines nicht verkneifen. Und zwar sich umzudrehen und dem immer noch grinsenden Tom nachzublicken. Als er ihn jedoch so grinsen sah, verdüsterte sich Harrys Blick und die darauffolgende Tat Toms, brachte ihn beinahe dazu sich von Ginny loszureißen und ihm zu zeigen, dass man ihn nicht so einfach provozieren konnte.

Und was Tom denn Schlimmes tat, dass Harry sich so sehr aufregte?  
Er sah ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen hinterher…  
Und warf ihm einen Luftkuss hinterher!

Doch Ginnys fester Griff war wohl Toms Rettung.  
So musste Harry sich damit begnügen ihm böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, die jedoch leider ihren Sinn und Zweck nicht erfüllten. Denn anstatt sich wimmernd zu verstecken oder tot umzufallen, wurde Toms Grinsen eine Spur spöttischer und er winkte Harry scheinheilig hinterher.

Dies war das letzte was der empörte Harry von ihm sah, denn eine Gruppe von Touristen schob sich in sein Blickfeld und versperrte ihm die Sicht auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

Leicht schnaubend drehte sich Harry um und beschleunigte seine Schritte, sodass Ginny ihn nicht mehr hinter sich herzerren musste.

Drinnen angekommen versuchte er gar nicht auf die Fragen oder leicht besorgten Blicke von Lupin und Molly einzugehen, sondern schritt einfach nur, Ginny immer noch an der Hand, Richtung Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn.

Die Übriggebliebenen blickten sich einen Moment verblüfft an und folgten Harry und Ginny, die beide bereits verschwunden waren.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, der Zug fährt in zehn Minuten ab.", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, als sie wieder vollzählig waren.

Auf die verblüfften Blicke, die zu sagen schienen ‚Du warst doch derjenige, der getrödelt hat!', achtete er nicht, und wollte sich bereits umdrehen um in den Zug einzusteigen.

Nun ja, er wollte. Doch hatte er nicht mit Mrs. Weasley gerechnet, die ihn, bevor er verschwinden konnte, in ihre Arme zog und fest an sich drückte. Dabei flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr, dass er auf sich Acht geben sollte und dass sie ihm viel Glück wünschte.

Harry lächelte leicht. Ja, das war Mrs. Weasley. Immer um sein Wohl besorgt und fast schon erdrückend mit ihrer Fürsorge. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn langsam wurde es knapp mit dem Sauerstoff.

„Ähm… Mom… wenn du „sie" nicht bald loslässt…", fing Fred mit leicht belustigter stimme an.

„… Können wir gleich weiter ins St. Mungos fahren…", beendete George den Satz nicht minder belustigt.

„Oh", war das einzige was von Mrs. Weasley zu hören war, bevor sie Harry losließ und auch den anderen dreien dieselbe Behandlung zukommen ließ.

Harry blickte, nachdem Mrs. Weasley ihn losgelassen hatte, dankbar zu den Zwillingen, die ihm nur zuzwinkerten. Dann wandte er sich an Remus, der stumm dastand und ihn ansah. Leicht verlegen trat er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, wartete darauf, dass dieser sie ergriff. Remus blickte einen Augenblick lang auf die Hand, die ihm entgegengestreckt wurde und dann in Harrys Augen. Leicht seufzte er, nahm sie an und zog Harry dadurch in seine Arme, wo er ihn kurz festhielt und ein ‚Pass auf dich auf!' murmelte.

Nachdem Lupin ihn entließ, blickte Harry ihn leicht verdattert an. War wieder alles in Ordnung? Hatte er es jetzt akzeptiert?

Leicht unsicher blickte er ihn an. Die Frage stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben: ‚Ist jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung?'

Remus, der ihn immer noch ansah, nickte stumm und beantwortete dadurch die unausgesprochene Frage.

Erleichterung machte sich in Harry breit. Er war froh, dass sich Remus wieder… beruhigt hatte. Er fühlte sich so, als wäre ihm ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

Leicht schüchtern lächelnd blickte er Remus an. In seiner Mimik konnte man Dankbarkeit sowie Erleichterung erkennen. Remus, der das sah, war noch nicht in der Lage das Lächeln zu erwidern. Doch konnte er nicht einfach ‚nichts' tun. Daher versuchte er Harry durch eine andere Geste zu zeigen, dass er trotz seiner anfänglichen… Irritation immer noch für ihn da war.

„Viel Glück… Und melde dich, falls etwas nicht in Ordnung ist…"

Doch ehe Harry darauf antworten oder sonst auf irgendeine Weise reagieren konnte, wurde er schon von zwei Paar Armen in eine Umarmung gezogen, die der von Mrs. Weasley in nichts nachstand.

Als er wieder losgelassen wurde, blickte er in zwei Paar braune Augen, die ihn seltsam anblickten. Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Diesen Blick kannte er (nicht nur von ihnen, sondern auch von Ginny) und er bedeutete nichts Gutes.

„Was?", fragte Harry mit leichtem Misstrauen.

„Nichts…"  
„Wir nehmen nur Abschied von dir,…"  
„Da wir dich bestimmt lange nicht sehen werden…"  
„Aber pass auf,…"  
„Dass du…"  
„Nicht zu viele Herzen brichst!"

Harry blickte die beiden leicht irritiert an. Was sollte dass nun schon wieder? Wie er es hasste, wenn sie das taten. Das war doch richtig nervenraubend! Und was sollten diese Andeutungen wieder? Das musste er sich schon die ganzen Ferien über anhören!

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und wandte sich ab, um den anderen dreien zu folgen, die bereits Richtung Hogwartsexpress schritten und ihm immer wieder zuriefen, er solle sich beeilen.

Doch gerade als er den ersten Schritt machen wollte, spürte er etwas. Einen Klatsch… einen Klatsch auf seinen Hintern! Schnell drehte er sich um und blickte in die unschuldig dreinblickenden Gesichter von Fred und George.

‚Die hatten doch nicht etwa?' Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf und beeilte sich in den Zug einzusteigen, da er bereits einen lauten Pfiff ausgestoßen hatte. Doch gerade als er in der Tür stand, hörte er noch einen Satz, der ihn sich abrupt umdrehen ließ.

„Das war nur dafür, dass du dich schon mal dran gewöhnst… Und es war bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal, dass das jemand macht!"

Sprachlos und gleichzeitig wütend blickte er Fred und George an, die vor sich hingrinsten und ihm fröhlich zuwinkten. Dann schlossen sich die Türen und der Zug fuhr ab.

Na toll, das nannte er mal einen guten Start ins neue Schuljahr, und er war sich sicher, dass es noch ‚besser' werden würde!

Leicht schüttelte Harry den Kopf und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden, die bereits ein Abteil belegt hatten.

Nicht mehr lange und er würde in Hogwarts ankommen.

Und wer wusste schon, was für neue Abenteuer das neue Schuljahr mit sich bringen würde?

Da hieß es nur abwarten und alles auf sich zukommen lassen.

Und hoffen, dass alles gut gehen würde…

**ENDE KAPITEL 12**

_Infusco: schwärzen _

_

* * *

_

Nach oben schiel+ da ich kein Latein habe, erwartet bitte keine glanzleistungen von mir (auf dem Gebiet der Zaubersprüche. bin nämlich mächtig unkreativ -.-).

So jetzt hätte ich noch eine **Frage** an euch. **Das betrifft das zukünftige Hochladen**. Aaaalso ich hab noch **drei Kapitel** im Vorrat. Wollt ihr dass ich sie jetzt im **zwei/drei-tage-Rhytmus hochlade** oder **1 mal** **wöchentlich**? Aber eins noch vorne weg bevor ihr entscheidet. Ich hab in **1 Monat** Prüfungen und werde erst danach weiterschreiben können (ok, ein zwei stück werd ich noch schreiben, aber net mehr.). Dann werdet ihr warten müssen, wenn ihr jetzt alle Kapitel wollt. Aber wenn nicht, werdet ihr halt jede Woche eins bekommen (nicht wie die von anderen Seiten die dann nichts zum lesen haben :)) Also? was wollt ihr?

Wer nett wenn ihr mir bescheid gebt.

Bye  
Kriska


	14. Chapter 13: Die Fahrt

Hallo Leute.

und da ihr euch einig wart, gibt es jetzt alle zwei drei tage ein Kapitel. zumindest solange ich welche auf vorat habe. +gg+

Ein **großes** **danke** für die **Kommis** geht an:

**Sarah A. Black:** Danke! Ich schaff das schon und dann komm ich mit neuen Kappis und zwei neuen Geschichten zurück+gg+ Das mit Hedwig ist mir erst im letzten Moment eingefallen... wäre zwar lustig gewesen wenn harry versuchen würde sich rauszureden (vor allem WIE) aber das hab ich dem armen ersparrt. bin ich nicht nett? Naja, dein einwand, dass man nicht einfach die farbe seines tiers ändert... ok du hast recht, aber ist das nicht besser als wenn er hedwig dalassen müsste? da ist das doch das kleinere übel, oder etwa nicht?  
+lach+ zu der stelle wo er tom in der menge entdeckt... das war beiläufig, er war genervt von der ganzen hetzerei wegen dem zuspätkommen, daher hat er einfach so in die menge geguckt (ohne richtig darauf zu achten was er da sieht. Danach ist er ja auch plötzlich stehen gebleben. vestehst du jetzt die reaktion? Du magst Tom? dann ist ja gut, ich nämlich auch ;) du hast n schlechtes gefühl bei ihm? höhö wieso denn +gg+ jap er wird noch ein paar mal vorkommen zwar nicht in den nächsten 4 Kapiteln, aber er kommt schon nicht zu kurz. Wieso Harry so schwer von begriff ist? das ist ein geheimnis der geschlechter! XD irgendwann wird er sich auch innerlich an sein äußeres anpassen, aber es dauert noch. denn in einem monat zum mädchen werden (im emotionalen sinne) ist etwas unglaubwürdig (finde ich zumindest). naja, danke noch mal für den Kommi!

**Wild Terminator**: okok ich bin überredet. also im drei tage rhytmus. +lach+ bist du unter ff entzug? wie das, es gibt doch sooooo viele ffs hier im net. Da findet man doch bestimmt noch ein paar tolle geschichten. Aber dass es so schlimm ist, dass du zu englischen ffs greifen musst... da muss man ja abhilfe schaffen. Also hier das neue Kapitel+tadaaaa+

**Ichhalt**: Ungarn? wow. kann man ja fast neidisch werden ;) schön dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. höhö ja mein Tom ist einfach toll! und es wird noch einige tolle szenen mit ihm geben +strahl+ naja, in hogwarts kommen sie erst im nächsten kapitel richtig an (also dort ist dann die einteilung), daher musst du noch etwas warten. ok?

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.  
hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch!

**Info**: Harry wird ab jetzt als „Aylin" und als „Sie" bezeichnet. Doch werde ich manchmal zum „er" und „Harry" wechseln. Das könnt ihr so sehen, dass es auf seine Stimmung ankommt, wann welche „Hormone" oder welche „Persönlichkeit" die Oberhand haben.

**Kapitel 13**

**Die Fahrt**

Es war der erste September. Und wie jedes Jahr an diesem Tag, um diese Uhrzeit, schlängelte sich die rote Lock durch England. Immer ihrem Ziel entgegen.  
Hogwarts. Der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
Und wie jedes Jahr war die rote Lock, auch als Hogwarts Express bekannt, überfüllt von Jugendlichen und Kindern, die voller Sehnsucht auf die Rückkehr zum alten Internat gewartet hatten.

Doch nicht alle schienen so begeistert.  
Ein junges Mädchen saß mit ihren Freunden in einem Abteil am Fenster und blickte gedankenverloren nach draußen. Doch sah sie weder die Landschaft, die in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit am Fenster vorbeizog, noch sonst irgendetwas, denn ihr Blick war in weite Ferne gerichtet. Auch bemerkte sie die Blicke ihrer Freunde nicht, die immer wieder zu ihr rüberglitten. Und ihre Stimmen hörte sie schon gar nicht. Damit konnte sie sich noch früh genug auseinandersetzen. Jetzt wollte sie einfach nur Ruhe um nachzudenken.

‚Was war heute eigentlich mit den allen los? Zuerst Molly, die verschläft (was schon mal an ein Sakrileg grenzt!), dann dieser elende Kerl, der mir auflauert und mich reizt (so kann man's auch nennen) und dann auch noch die Zwillinge, die wieder mit dem Mist anfangen! Merlin noch mal, hatten die was Falsches in ihrem Kaffee oder was?', ging es der Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf und sie schnaubte leise.

„Aylin? Alles in Ordnung?"

Die Schwarzhaarige brauchte einen Moment bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass SIE damit gemeint war. Langsam wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die anderen Anwesenden des Zugabteils. Nun sah sie, dass alle sie ansahen. Nicht nur Ginny, Hermine und Ron, sondern auch Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood, die sich im Laufe der Zeit zu ihnen gesellt hatten.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung… Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken…", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und blickte Hermine, die sie vorher angesprochen hatte, an.

Diese hob leicht eine Augenbraue und setzte schon an um etwas zu erwidern, wurde jedoch von einem Schnauben unterbrochen, das von Ginny kam. Die Rothaarige blickte Harry mit blitzenden Augen an, in denen leichter Vorwurf lag. Die anderen sahen fragend von Aylin zu Ginny und wieder zurück, doch Aylin zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Woher sollte sie denn wissen, was mit der Rothaarigen los war?

„Tu nicht so unschuldig! Dadurch, dass du so oft ‚in Gedanken bist', wie du so schön sagst, bist du eine Gefahr für deine nähere Umgebung! Schaut nicht so! Ich bin der Beweis! Wegen ihr bin ich hingefallen und hab mir wehgetan!"

Ginnys Stimme, die zunächst böse, danach anklagend geklungen hatte, wurde zum Schluss weinerlich. Wahrscheinlich sollte es Mitleid oder zumindest Zustimmung bewirken, was jedoch nicht der Fall war. Das einzige, was sie dadurch erreichte, war, dass die anderen zuerst verblüfft schauten, sich jedoch dann ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bildete. Als sie dies bemerkte, entwich ihr ein erneutes Schnauben und sie erhob sich elegant um das Abteil zu verlassen, ohne die anderen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Mit einem leisen Kichern erhob sich Luna ebenfalls, um der leicht pikierten Weasley zu folgen.

Ginnys Abgang bewirkte bei Neville, sowie bei Hermine ein Lächeln und bei Ron und Aylin ein Kopfschütteln, begleitet von einem breitem Grinsen.

„Wo hat sie bloß diesen Abgang her? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass sie es von Malfoy hat!", sagte Ron mit einer teils amüsierten und teils angewiderten (was an der Erwähnung Malfoys lag) Tonlage.

„Ich würde sagen, dass sie ihn besser drauf hat als Malfoy", kicherte Aylin und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. Ihre Laune war jetzt definitiv gehoben. Ginny schaffte es doch immer wieder, seine Stimmung zu heben. Auch wenn es normalerweise auf Rons Kosten ging und nicht auf ihre.

„Ach, tust du das! Und wer bist du, dass du das beurteilen kannst?", ertönte eine kalte, schnarrende Stimme.

Überrascht ruckten alle Köpfe zur Tür, wo sie drei nur allzu bekannte Slytherins erblickten. Keiner hatte ihr Eintreten bemerkt.

Aylin blickte Malfoy, der von seinen zwei bulligen Schränken begleitet wurde, ruhig an. Doch irgendetwas war anders… doch wusste sie nicht was. Es war nicht dass erste Mal, dass sie Draco Malfoy sah, jedoch schien es ihr, als würde sie ihn das erste Mal sehen… aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Etwas irritiert verbannte sie diese Gedanken in ihren Hinterkopf.

„Ja, tue ich. Und ich wüsste nicht was es dich anginge, Blondie."

Verblüfft sahen alle die Schwarzhaarige an und wandten ihre Blicke zu Malfoy um zu sehen, was er darauf erwidern würde. Ein Malfoy würde doch so was nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Dracos Augen verengten sich und er fixierte das fremde Mädchen vor sich mit einem stechenden Blick. Da wagte sie es doch wirklich sich ihm entgegenzustellen! Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein ungehaltenes Knurren unterdrücken.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht so große Töne spucken, wenn du nicht das Verlangen danach hast Strafarbeiten zu bekommen. Also pass auf was du sagst, sonst gibt's Ärger. Hast du verstanden Puppy?" (AN: Der arme Draco… ich zwinge ihn Sachen zu sagen… oh Mann o Mann… -.-„; BN: hehe... er ist nur beleidigt weil er denkt dass Harry nicht da ist ;))

Nach diesen Worten, die Malfoy mit einem kalten Blick und drohender Stimme von sich gegeben hatte, wollte Ron aufspringen und sich ihm entgegenstellen, damit er von seinem besten „Freund" abließ. Und zu aller Überraschung war auch Neville dabei sich aufzurichten, um der Schwarzhaarigen zu helfen. Doch kamen beide nicht dazu, denn Hermine drückte beide sofort wieder in ihre Sitze, als sie nur die Anstalten dazu machten, sich aufzurichten.

Auf Rons empörten Blick hin schüttelte sie nur leicht den Kopf und deutete ihnen an, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Dies musste Harry alleine durchstehen. Das war das erste Aufeinandertreffen mit Malfoy nach den Ferien. Das erste Mal seit Harry seine neue Identität hatte. Wenn er jetzt kneifen würde, wäre es fatal. Denn er musste lernen, sich auch in dieser Gestalt zu behaupten. Er musste genug Selbstvertrauen und Selbstbewusstsein bekommen um sich anderen zu stellen und nicht zu flüchten. Besonders bei seinen ehemaligen Feinden.

Hermine war nicht blind, genauso wenig Ginny. Und dumm waren sie schon gar nicht. Sie hatten durchaus verstanden, was die Zwillinge dauernd versuchten anzudeuten und sie waren zum selben Schluss gekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Ron und Harry. Ron sah Harry immer noch als besten „Freund", und Harry? Der war manchmal naiver als die Polizei erlaubt. Daher war ihnen nicht klar, was in Hogwarts passieren würde. Harry könnte durchaus schnell zum neuen Schwarm der männlichen Schüler werden.

Und sie bezweifelten, dass er in der Lage wäre damit umzugehen… wenn er es überhaupt bemerken würde. Er würde nicht wissen, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wenn ihm jemand den Hof machen würde. Auch würde er nicht wissen, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn jemand zu aufdringlich wurde.

Daher war es besser, wenn er hier mit Malfoy die erste Auseinandersetzung hinter sich bringen würde. Vielleicht würde sich dann auch herumsprechen, dass man nicht alles mit der „Neuen" machen konnte.

„Na, das finde ich ja sehr aufmerksam von dir. Vielen Dank für den höfflichen Hinweis. Und wenn das alles war kannst du ja gehen. Und vergiss die laufenden Schränke nicht. Sonst hast du niemanden mehr, der dir zuhört. Schöne Fahrt noch.", mit diesen Worten drehte sie Malfoy den Rücken zu und wandte sich Hermine zu, die sie mit leicht gehobener Augenbraue beobachtete, Ron immer noch mit einem Arm auf seinen Sitz zurückdrückend.

Einen Moment vollkommen verblüfft sah der Blonde Slytherin auf den Hinterkopf der Schwarzhaarigen, ehe er es sich wieder fasste und den Rücken straffte.

Von so einer dahergelaufenen Göre würde er sich doch nicht so einfach abservieren lassen! Das wäre ja noch schöner!

„Schnauze! Ich gehe wann ich es für richtig halte!", blaffte er in Richtung Aylin.

Was bei ihr jedoch keine Reaktion hervorrief, die er erwartet hatte. Sie warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, die alles still beobachtete und Mühe dabei hatte, Ron ruhig zu hallten.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber sei leise.", kam es noch so ganz nebenbei von Aylin.

Diesmal entschloss sich Draco ihren Einwurf zu ignorieren und wandte sich mit einem seiner typischen verächtlich-spöttischen Grinsen an Ron.

„Na, Wiesel, wo ist denn das Narbengesicht? Hat es euch endlich fallen gelassen, oder ins Gras gebissen?"

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen beobachtete Draco, wie Ron kurz vorm Austicken war. Mit hochrotem Kopf und einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sprang er hoch und hätte sich auf Malfoy gestürzt, wenn Hermine und Neville ihn nicht festgehalten hätten. Mühsam versuchten sie ihm bewusst zu machen, dass er das sein lassen sollte, da Malfoy ein Vertrauensschüler war und er ihm nur einen Gefallen damit tun würde.

Spöttisch grinsend beobachtete Draco Hermines und Nevilles Bemühungen den wild vor sich hinfluchenden Weasley zur Besinnung zu bringen. Das war doch auf jedes Mal immer wieder lächerlich wie einfach es war, den Rothaarigen zum explodieren zu bringen.

„Wieso fragst du? Hast du Sehnsucht?" (BN: Ha, ich wusste es!)

Dieser Satz riss Draco aus seiner Beobachtung der drei Gryffindors und lenkte sie auf das fremde Mädchen, das locker in ihrem Sitz am Fenster saß und ihn spöttisch anblickte.

Da wagte es dieses Biest doch wirklich, sich über ihn lustig zu machen! Ein Schnauben entwich ihm und er sandte der grinsenden Schwarzhaarigen Todesblicke zu, bevor er sich anmutig umdrehte und das Abteil, gefolgt von seinen Gorillas, verließ, ohne die anderen eines weiteren Blickes oder Wortes zu würdigen.

Mit ihnen würde er sich noch später befassen! Oh ja, und wie er das tun würde! Besonders mit diesem vorlauten Biest!

------------------------

„Du… Ron?"

„WAS!"

„Du kannst dich beruhigen, Malfoy ist weg."

Vollkommen verblüfft hielt Ron inne und blickte sich im Raum um. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er noch verbissen (und immer noch fluchend) versucht sich aus dem Griff von Hermine und Neville zu befreien, sodass weder er, noch die anderen beiden bemerkt hatten, dass sie wieder unter sich waren.

„Wann ist er gegangen?", fragte Ron irritiert.

„Weiß nicht. Ich glaub so vor 10 Minuten oder so."

„Oh", kam es leicht betroffen von Ron, der sich wieder hinsetzte und anfing zu grinsen.

„Das Frettchen ist geflohen!"

Diese von tiefster Zufriedenheit begleitete Aussage löste bei den anderen ein amüsiertes Lächeln aus.

„Sicher doch, Ron. Du hast ihn vertrieben. Du bist unser Held!", kam es trocken von Hermine. (BN: Weasley is our King!)

Leicht runzelte der Rotschopf die Stirn. Machten die sich über ihn lustig? Leider sah er sich in diesem Gedanken bestätigt, da Aylin krampfhaft versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, Neville grinsen musste und Hermine den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ha, ha… Sehr lustig.", kam es tonlos von Ron.

„Na das hat jetzt lang gedauert!", kam es kichernd von Aylin.

Ron warf der Schwarzhaarigen, die sich „sein bester Freund" schimpfte, einen bösen Blick zu, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich schmollend zurück.

Dies löste einen erneuten Kicheranfall aus und diesmal nicht nur bei Aylin, sondern auch bei den beiden anderen Gryffindors, da Ron in diesem Moment genauso aussah wie die bereits davon stolzierte schmollende Rothaarige.

-------------------------------

Gedankenversunken blickte Harry, oder doch eher Aylin, aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie der Himmel immer dunkler wurde. Leise seufzend lehnte sie ihre Stirn an die Glasscheibe und dachte an die Ereignisse des Sommers zurück. Es war so viel passiert, dass es ihr unmöglich schien, dass es wahr sein könnte. Doch das war es.

Sie dachte an die schwierigsten Momente dieser Zeit zurück. Und das war weder die Flucht vom Ligusterweg, noch der Zauber, der ihr Leben ändern sollte, sondern die Gespräche, wenn er jemanden einweihte, wer sie war.

Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie an das Gespräch mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny dachte. Sie hatten dabei sehr gelacht und es war besser verlaufen als erwartet.

Fast die ganze Weasley Familie war eingeweiht worden. Auch die zwei Chaos-Zwillinge, Fred und George…

**Flashback**

Harry und Ginny saßen im Zimmer der Rothaarigen, das sie sich mit Hermine teilte (die im Moment nicht anwesend war, wahrscheinlich war sie mal wieder mit Ron am streiten), auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und zwei Rotschöpfe ihre Köpfe ins Zimmer steckten und sich umsahen.

„Ginny? Bist du da?"

„Oder besser gesagt, bist du allein?"

„Wir kommen wegen der neuen Ladung an Scherzartikeln…"

„… die du bestellt hast…"

„…lass es Mum aber nicht wissen, denn…"

„… sie hat uns beim letzten Mal erwischt und…"

„… eingetrichtert, dass wir das lassen sollen, da…"

„…wir dich liebes Mädchen sonst noch verderben und…"

„...oh… du…"

„…bist ja gar nicht allein…"

Leicht ertappt und betroffen dreinblickend traten sie nun vollkommen in das Zimmer und blickten auf ihre Schwester sowie auf das fremde Mädchen.

„Stellt die Ladung einfach irgendwo hin und kommt mal bitte her. Ich glaube hier möchte euch jemand etwas sagen." Wandte sich Ginny an ihre Brüder und warf der Schwarzhaarigen neben sich einen schnellen Blick zu.

Fred und George warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu, stellten die Kisten ab, die sie bisher auf den Armen hatten und gingen neugierig auf die „zwei" Mädchen zu, um sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie von ihrer Schwester zur Schwarzhaarigen und wieder zurück.

Doch die Fremde dachte gar nicht daran etwas zu sagen, biss sich auf die Lippen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte stur auf den Boden.

Ginny quittierte dieses Verhalten mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbrauen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Wenn sie nicht wollte, dann eben nicht. Würde sie es eben übernehmen.

„Fred, George, hier die Kurzfassung, das ist Harry und…" fing Ginny an, wurde jedoch sogleich unterbrochen.

„Harry?", kam es verblüfft von den Zwillingen.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst oder?" fragte Fred mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Doch, ist es, und hört auf mich zu unterbr…" setzte Ginny wieder an, doch kam sie nicht weit.

„Aber Harry!", kam es lachend von Fred. „brauchst du einen Kalender?"

„Genau, denn bis Halloween,…"

„… dauert es noch ne Weile!"

„Aber das ist ne gute Idee…"

„… für eine Verkleidung!"

„Die merken wir uns!"

Man konnte die Belustigung der Zwillinge kaum überhören und Harry wurde leicht rot. Es war ja mal wieder klar, dass die beiden sich drüber lustig machen würden. Jetzt wusste er, woher Ginny das hatte.

„Könnt ihr mir endlich mal zuhören! Ich versuche das gerade zu erklären!", regte sich Ginny auf.

„Sicher doch, Schwesterchen…", begann Fred.

„… wir hören dir doch zu…" führte George weiter.

„… nur nicht jetzt!" beendete Fred den Satz und beide tätschelten den Kopf ihrer Schwester, die kurz vorm Explodieren war.

„Apropos Schwester…"

„… jetzt haben wir ja noch eine!"

Beide grinsten Harry an, der doch noch den Kopf hob und beide vollkommen verstört ansah.

„Hmmm… da gibt es aber noch ein Problem…"

„… stimmt... es war immer klar…"

„… dass Harry durch eine Hochzeit mit Ginny…"

„… in die Familie einheiratet, doch jetzt…"

„… ist das nicht mehr möglich, da bleibt nur…"

„… eine andere Möglichkeit…"

„… er muss jemand anderen von uns heiraten!"

Während dieser Konversation der Zwillinge, die alles um sich herum ausblendeten, sahen Ginny und Harry sie einfach nur sprachlos und mit großen Augen an. Was sollte denn das? Waren die beiden wahnsinnig? Langsam bekamen sie Angst.

**Flashback Ende**

Aylin musste leicht den Kopf schütteln bei der Erinnerung. Ginny und sie hatten die Zwillinge an jenem Tag aus dem Zimmer geworfen, als sie anfingen Lose zu machen – auf denen jeweils der Name von einem der Weasleybrüder stand – durch die ausgelost werden sollte, wer Aylins Zukünftiger werden sollte.

Doch auch das Gespräch mit Remus war anstrengend gewesen… und vor allem nicht geplant!

**Flashback**

Keiner von den Jugendlichen wusste genau wie es dazu gekommen war, doch passiert war passiert und keiner von ihnen beschwerte sich. Sie waren zu beschäftigt damit, sich gegenseitig mit Kissen zu bewerfen. Und dabei waren sie nicht gerade leise. Man konnte im ganzen Haus ihre Kampfschreie, ihr Gekicher und die Anfeuerungen hören.

Dies war wahrscheinlich der Grund, dass Remus Lupin beschloss nachzusehen, was mit den Jugendlichen los war. Doch bevor er in den Raum trat, ließ ihn einer der Rufe erstarren. Hatte er sich verhört?

„Harry, das kriegst du zurück! Na warte, gleich habaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nicht kitzeln! Nicht kitzeln! Wuahahahahahahaha! HARRY!"

Harry? Er war hier? Es ging ihm gut?

Eilig öffnete Remus die Tür und bekam sogleich ein Kissen ins Gesicht geschleudert.

Die Jugendlichen hielten in ihrem „Kampf" inne und blickten erstaunt zu dem Werwolf, der plötzlich im Raum aufgetaucht war. Entschuldigend lächelten sie ihn an.

„Ähm… hallo Professor… können wir Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" fragte Hermine nach einem kurzen Zögern.

Lupin besah sich die Anwesenden, auf der Suche nach jemand bestimmten. Da waren Ron und Ginny auf dem einen Bett und auf dem Bett gegenüber saßen Hermine und ein fremdes Mädchen.

Doch von Harry keine Spur.

„… ich dachte ich hätte Harrys Namen gehört…", murmelte Remus verwirrt und blickte sich noch mal um. Dabei blieb sein Blick an dem fremden Mädchen hängen. Um genauer zu sein, an ihren Augen. Sie erinnerten ihn an jemanden… kamen ihm so bekannt vor…

Leicht unsicher sahen sich die Jugendlichen an. Besonders Harry fühlte die Unsicherheit, da ihm der Blick von Remus Unbehagen bereitete. Für seinen Geschmack war der Blick zu intensiv.

„Ähm ja, das haben sie auch… Harry ist nämlich hier…", antwortete Hermine zögernd.

Daraufhin sah Remus sie irritiert an. Doch langsam kam ihm ein Gedanke und sein Blick glitt wieder zu der Schwarzhaarigen und starrte sie fassungslos und sprachlos an. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!

Hermine, die durchaus in der Lage war, Remus' Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten, richtete sich langsam auf und nuschelte ein leises ‚Ich glaube wir sollten gehen', um den beiden Rothaarigen anzudeuten, dass sie den Raum verlassen sollten. Was die beiden anderen auch sofort taten.

Nun waren Remus und Harry alleine im Raum und sahen sich stumm an.

Viel sagen konnte keiner von ihnen. Remus war geschockt und hatte Probleme damit es zu glauben. Es zu akzeptieren. Und Harry hatte Angst, es noch schlimmer zu machen. Daher hielt er sich zurück und ließ Remus Zeit.

Doch wusste er nicht, dass Remus sehr viel Zeit brauchen würde.

Denn seit dem Tag ging er Harry aus dem Weg und sprach kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihm…

**Flashback Ende**

Langsam schloss sie die Augen. Das war wirklich hart gewesen. Es hatte ihr wehgetan zu sehen, dass sich Remus so sehr von ihr abwandte. Dabei war er doch das einzige, das sie noch mit ihren Eltern und mit Sirius verband.

Bei diesen Gedanken musste sie schlucken.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie seit Wochen wieder an Sirius dachte.  
Der Gedanke an ihn wurde einfach von allem verdrängt.

Gequält schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für solche Gedanken.  
Sie konnte froh sein, dass Remus wieder anfing die Distanz aufzuheben, die sich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte.  
Und das war sie auch!

Entschlossen die Gedanken abzuschütteln, öffnete sie die Augen und wandte sich wieder ihren Freunden zu, die fröhlich plapperten.

-------------------------------

Der Hogwarts Express näherte sich dem Bahnhof in Hogsmeade und wurde immer langsamer, bis er ganz zum Stillstand kam und die Türen geöffnet wurden, damit die Schüler rausströmen konnten.

Unter ihnen befanden sich auch Aylin und Ginny, die auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen waren, die sie zum Schloss bringen würden (Ron und Hermine mussten, wie alle anderen Vertrauensschüler auch, noch zurückbleiben).

Etwas unruhig saß Aylin in einer der Kutschen, zusammen mit Ginny, Neville und Luna. Gleich würde es ernst werden. Würde alles glatt laufen? Was wenn der sprechende Hut irgendeine dumme Show abziehen würde? Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er sie in ihrem ersten Jahr nach Slytherin schicken wollte… was wenn er dies wieder tun wollte? Und wenn er sich diesmal nicht davon abbringen lassen würde? Sie musste schlucken. Allein in der Schlangengrube. Na, das waren ja mal tolle Vorraussichten!

Doch wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als das Schloss in Sicht kam.  
Die vielen Türme, die dem Himmel entgegenstrebten.  
Die Lichter, die es erleuchteten.

Es war immer wieder ein unglaublicher Anblick.

Sie war wieder da.  
Zuhause.

Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.  
Sie würde das überstehen, was sollten die ganzen Zweifel und Sorgen?

Es klappte bisher doch ganz gut.  
Es gab keinerlei Verdacht.  
Weder von der Seite des Lichts, noch von der Dunklen.

Sie würden Harry Potter vergessen.  
Da war sie sich sicher.

Es würde zwar etwas dauern, aber was soll's?  
Solange man es nicht auf sie zurückführen konnte, war es ja egal.

Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück.  
Jetzt konnte ihr neues Leben beginnen!

**Kapitel 13 Ende**

nach oben schiel+  
ich weiß dass die flasbacks nicht gelungen sind.  
ich werde auch nie wieder welche einbauen, versprochen.

Also dann, bis sonntag, dann gibt es das neue Kapitel.

Bye  
Kriska


	15. Chapter 14: Wieder zurück

So und hier wie angekündigt das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Und ein ganz liebes Danke für die Kommis geht an:

**Wild Terminator**: Ist Harry wirklich _soooo _mies zu Draco gewesen? naja, ist wohl die Macht der Gewohnheit +gg+ und ich muss gestehen, dass noch ein paar solcher Szenen auftauchen werden, also als vorwarnung +drop+ Und zu den wenig "guten" ff's... man findet immer was, man muss nur lange genug suchen! immer positiv denken!

**Sarah A. Black**+lach+ mit der umstellung wegen Hedwigs farbe hast du schon recht... aber selbst wenn harry oder Aylin die Arme Eule übersehen sollt, wird sie schon auf sich aufmerksam machen können... ob nun mit ihren Krallen oder dem Schnabel! XD Ok, ok, Tom Kommt früher vor... alles wegen dir! Hab meine Planung etwas geändert damit Tom schon früher kommt ... und öfters... +lach+ du wirst zum tom-fan+kicher+ na dann ist ja gut, der arme braucht ja unterstützung und er wird nicht zu wenig vorkommen, keine sorge... dafür mag ich ihn zu sehr.

Hab ich eigentlich jemanden vergessen?  
Irgendwie dachte ich es wären drei Reviews gewesen... hmmm... wenn ja tut es mir sehr leid und es ist keine Absicht! Schreit einfach laut und macht mich darauf aufmerksam!

und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen :)

**Kapitel 14  
Wieder zurück**

Die Gänge Hogwarts' lagen verlassen da. Niemandem würde man jetzt über den Weg laufen. Denn alle waren in der großen Halle versammelt und warteten auf die Ankunft der Schüler. Denn heute war der erste September. Schulbeginn.

Doch nicht alle waren anwesend um auf die Ankunft der Schüler zu warten.  
Einer fehlte.

Laute Schritte hallten durch die Gänge der Kerker und eine dunkle Gestalt war zu erkennen. Mit festen und zügigen Schritten schritt sie ihren Weg entlang in den nur spärlich beleuchteten Tiefen. Das Licht der wenigen Fackeln warf Schatten auf das kalte, emotionslose Gesicht des Mannes und ließ es noch furchteinflößender wirken als sonst.

Ohne sonderlich auf den Weg zu achten kam er den Ausgängen der Kerker immer näher. Das brauchte er auch nicht. Denn dies war sein Territorium. Sein Revier. Es gab niemanden, der sich hier besser auskannte als er. Und er wusste immer, was in den Tiefen des Gemäuers vor sich ging. Er behielt alles unter seiner strengen und harten Hand.

Seine Gedanken waren wieder einmal beim selben Thema, das ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Wie sollte es auch? Es unterlag nicht seiner Kontrolle. War ein möglicher Risikofaktor, den er nicht einzuschätzen wusste. Er war jemand, der immer alle möglichen Ereignisse einkalkulierte, um den größten Nutzen daraus zu ziehen.

Doch hierbei gelang es ihm nicht. Und das war etwas, was an seinem Stolz nagte.

Denn bisher hatte er sie immer durchschauen können und das war sein Vorteil.  
Sie, diese Narren die blind waren. Sie, die sie nicht wussten, was auf sie zukommen würde. Diese mit Blindheit gestraften Narren, deren Hoffnung ein Kind war. Ein Kind dessen größter Segen sein Glück war. Und der größte von ihnen, war Albus Dumbledore… Dumbledore, der ihm etwas verschwieg…

‚Was ist es, was der alte Mann verbergen will? Was er mir verschweigt… und nicht nur mir! Er hüllt sich in Schweigen und meiner Vermutung nach wissen gerade mal eine Hand voll Mitglieder des Ordens bescheid… Ich würde ja fast glauben, dass er mir misstraut… doch dagegen spricht der Umstand, dass der Großteil des Ordens nicht eingeweiht ist! Doch was ist es, was er verbirgt? Es muss was mit Potter zu tun haben… Wieso sonst ist Dumbledore so gelassen, trotz des Umstandes dass es einen Angriff auf den Jungen gab und er seitdem vermisst wird?'

Der Blick des Mannes verdunkelte sich und ein leichtes Knurren entwich seinen Lippen.

‚Es muss wichtig sein… und nicht gerade etwas, das positiv ist… Wenn man mal die Tatsache beachtet, dass der Werwolf seit Tagen wie erstarrt in der Gegend wandelt… Oder dass Dumbledore stundenlang Bücher abarbeitet als wenn… als wäre er auf der Suche nach etwas! Doch WAS?'

Alles Grübeln brachte nichts, das wusste er, denn seine Gedanken würden wieder nur im Kreise gehen und nirgendwo hinführen. So wie jedes Mal. Und diese Tatsache besserte seine Laune nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Doch schon in den nächsten Tagen würde er seine Wut an den Schülern auslassen können. Um genauer zu sein, an den Gryffindors.

Ein hämisches Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem emotionslosen Gesicht und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten auf.

Oh ja, das würde seine Laune heben.

Das tat es immer.

Er ereichte den Ausgang der Kerker und begab sich nach oben.  
Er, der gefürchtetste Lehrer, den Hogwarts je hatte.  
Der Schrecken so mancher Schüler.

Er ging auf die Flügeltüren der großen Halle zu.  
Bereit für seinen Auftritt.  
Denn er war der Tränkemeister Hogwarts'…

---

Nervös stand sie da und war sich der Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet waren, bewusst. Sie musste leicht schlucken und starrte stur auf den Boden. Versuchte das Geschehen um sich herum auszublenden.

Was ihr auch halbwegs gelang.

So nahm sie schon von Anfang an keine Notiz von den nervösen, ängstlichen und neugierigen Erstklässlern, die vor ihr in einer Reihe standen. Genauso wenig wie von Professor McGonagall, die den sprechenden Hut hereinbrachte und die Schüler nacheinander bat vorzukommen.

Doch die starrenden Blicke der Schüler konnte sie nicht ignorieren, genauso wenig wie die Blicke, die ihr öfters vom Lehrertisch zugeworfen wurde.

Bei Merlin, wie sie das hasste! Konnten sie nicht damit aufhören?  
Ein leichtes Schnauben entwich ihr, was ihr einen Blick des kleinen Jungen vor ihr einbrachte, der sich kurz zu ihr umdrehte.

Doch schenkte sie ihm keine Beachtung und starrte weiterhin auf den Boden. Konnte das nicht endlich zu Ende gehen? Das war ja schlimmer als sie gedacht hatte.

Doch etwas ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken und hochblicken. Sie hatte doch eben ihren Namen gehört, oder? Zwar nur ganz leise, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich das nicht eingebildet hatte.

Ihr Blick schweifte über die Schülermenge und streifte dabei Malfoy, der sie mit funkelnden Augen kalt anblickte, doch ignorierte sie ihn. Was sollte sie auch auf diesen Blick eingehen? Nichtbeachtung würde den Slytherin viel mehr reizen als jede Bemerkung es je könnte.

Nach einigen Momenten blieb ihr Blick am Gryffindortisch hängen.  
Um genauer zu sein, an einer Rothaarigen breit grinsenden Ginny Weasley, die ihr zuwinkte.

Leicht genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und wandte den Blick ab und richtete ihn wieder gen Boden.

Da hatte die Rothaarige nichts Besseres zu tun als sie zu ärgern. Na das würde sie ihr noch heimzahlen. Und wie sie das tun würde und zwar gleich wenn…

Doch Aylin kam nicht dazu den Gedanken weiter auszubauen, denn sie wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der sich erhoben hatte, um den Schülern etwas mitzuteilen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Häuserwahl bereits beendet war. Stumm richtete sie ihren Blick auf den Direktor und wartete ab, wie die anderen auf seine Worte reagieren würden.

„Willkommen, meine Lieben, willkommen. Doch bevor ihr euch dem Festmahl widmen könnt, möchte ich euch noch jemanden vorstellen. Wie ihr bereits bemerkt habt, befindet sich hier ein neues Gesicht, das nicht zu den Erstklässlern gehört. Diese junge Dame wird von diesem Jahr an eine Schülerin von Hogwarts sein und wird in die 6. Klasse eingeteilt. Ich bitte euch sie herzlichst aufzunehmen und ihr die Eingewöhnung so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten."

Nach diesen Worten setzte sich Dumbledore wieder und gab seiner Stellvertreterin ein Zeichen fortzufahren.

Diese räusperte sich kurz und blickte die Schwarzhaarige vor sich streng durch ihre Brille an.

„Ms. Aylin Dursley", las sie ihren Namen, der auf der Liste in ihren Händen stand, vor.

Ruhig ging Aylin auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl vor sich zu und ließ sich elegant auf ihm nieder. Gleich darauf wurde ihr der Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt und die Geräusche der Halle wurden gedämpft.

Huch, wen haben wir denn da, du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor…, flüsterte die piepsende Stimme des Hutes, … ach ja…. Du bist der schwere Brocken, bei dem ich mir nicht sicher war, wo ich dich hinstecken sollte… Hast dich aber verändert… Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war es das letzte Mal ein ‚er', den ich einteilen musste… aber was soll's du hast bestimmt deine Gründe… und mich geht's nichts an… Aber wo stecke ich dich denn jetzt hin? Dein Charakter hat sich gefestigt… trotzdem ist es noch schwer… Aber wie ich sehe hast du noch denselben Dickschädel und deine Meinung bestimmt nicht geändert… da bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl… Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und du kommst nach… „GRYFFINDOR!"

Aylin, die gar keine Möglichkeit hatte auf die Worte des Hutes zu reagieren, geschweige denn ihm zu antworten, atmete erleichtert aus, als der Hut den Namen ihres alten und nun neuen Hauses ausrief.

Schnell zog sie den Hut ab und schritt –vom Applaus des Gryffindortisches begleitet- auf genau jenen zu und setzte sich breit grinsend neben Hermine, die sie leicht anlächelte.

Nachdem der Applaus verstummt war, richtete Dumbledore sich erneut auf und wünschte allen einen guten Appetit. Das Festmahl konnte beginnen.

Zufrieden und plötzlich richtig hungrig belud die Schwarzhaarige ihren Teller mit den verschiedensten Leckereien. Während des Essens ließ sie ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Zu ihrer Linken saß Hermine, die sich wieder mal mit Ron stritt, der ihnen gegenüber saß. Ginny saß neben Ron und Neville Longbottom. Zu Aylins rechter Seite saß eine ihr nicht bekannte Zweitklässlerin, die sich mit ihren Freunden unterhielt. Ihre anderen Hauskameraden, die im selben Jahrgang waren wie sie, konnte sie links entdecken. Sie warfen ihr immer wieder Blicke zu, was Aylin mit einem genervten Augenrollen zur Kenntnis nahm. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Das Essen verlief ruhig. Zumindest so ruhig wie es am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien verlaufen konnte. Immer wieder wurden der neuen Sechstklässlerin Blicke zugeworfen. Und das nicht nur von den Gryffindors. Auch Schüler von den anderen Häusern blickten immer wieder zu der Schwarzhaarigen. Und ganz besonders ein böse dreinblickender blonder Slytherin, der vor sich hinknurrte, was ihm verwirrte Blicke seiner Hausgenossen einbrachte. Denn seit wann knurrte ein Malfoy vor sich hin?

„Gryffindor… tz… war ja klar dass sie eine Gryffindor ist…", murmelte Draco gereizt vor sich hin und versuchte die Schwarzhaarige am Gryffindortisch mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte ein schwarzhaariger Junge neben ihm und schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an.

Doch Draco reagierte nicht darauf sondern knurrte wieder vor sich hin.  
Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn. Was war den mit dem los? War es immer noch wegen der Sache im Zug?

„Draco… wenn sie dich so nervt ignorier sie oder mach sie fertig… es bringt nichts, wenn du sie stundenlang anstarrst."

Doch dieser seufzte nur und wandte den Blick trotzdem nicht von der Neuen.

„Das geht nicht, Blaise…"

„Stehst du auf sie?"

Auf diese Worte hin, die in einer sehr trockenen Tonlage ausgesprochen wurden, schoss der Blick des Blonden zu seinem Sitznachbarn (Parkinsons Einwurf, dass das unmöglich wäre und Draco einzig und allein nur auf sie stehen würde, ignorierten beide). Mit gerunzelter Stirn und düsterem Blick sah er ihn an.

„Was soll der Mist, Zabini? Denk zuerst nach, bevor du denn Mund aufmachst!" knurrte er.

„Ach, und wieso starrst du sie dann so an?" kam es von Blaise, der eine Augenbraue hob.

Draco schnaubte. Eifersuchtsattacken waren wohl das schlimmste, was er sich vorstellen konnte.

„Wohl aus demselben Grund wie Snape sie die ganze Zeit anstarrt!" schnarrte Draco.

Blaises Blick schoss zu Snape, dessen Blick auf dieselbe Person gerichtet war wie Dracos. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wieso beobachteten der Professor und Draco diese Gryffindor? Was steckte dahinter?

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch sogleich vom Blonden unterbrochen.

„Nein ich werde dir nicht sagen warum, weil ich es zumal selbst nicht weiß… und es ein Befehl ist…" denn letzten Teil hatte Draco geflüstert, so dass Blaise es nur mit Mühe verstanden hatte.

‚Ein Befehl? Was für ein Befehl könnte das sein?', langsam glitt nun auch Blaises Blick zu dem Mädchen.  
‚Aylin Dursley… wer bist du nur, dass man dich unter Beobachtung stellt?'

Diesen Gedanken stellte sich auch der Hauslehrer der Slytherins, der am Lehrertisch saß und seine schwarzen Augen auf das Mädchen gerichtet hatte.

Etwas war seltsam. Das spürte er. Er wusste nicht was, doch schwor er sich, es herauszufinden. Denn es gab nichts, dass er nicht herausfinden konnte, nichts, das er nicht wusste…

Nun ja, fast nichts…

Doch wieso musste ausgerechnet er dieses Gör beobachten?  
Als ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hätte!

Was bezweckte ER nur damit?  
Was war an diesem Mädchen dran, dass ausgerechnet ihm diese Aufgabe übertragen wurde?

Was war bloß in letzter Zeit mit allen los?  
Zuerst Dumbledore, der anfing Geheimnisse zu haben… und zwar mehr als sonst! (und das sollte etwas heißen!)  
Und jetzt auch noch ER mit seinem seltsamen Verhalten.  
Sind sie denn jetzt alle vollkommen übergeschnappt?

‚Liegt wohl am hohen Alter…' dachte der Tränkemeister mürrisch.

Doch musste er eingestehen, dass seine Neugierde geweckt war.  
Und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er das Geheimnis gelüftet hatte.

Mit einem innerlichen kalten Grinsen lehnte er sich etwas zurück, griff nach seinem Pokal und ließ Aylin immer noch nicht aus den Augen.

Eben diese ahnte nichts von den Gedanken des Tränkemeisters, noch von dem Gespräch der Slytherins. Zwar spürte sie noch immer die Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet waren, doch war dies in diesem Moment eher zweitrangig. Denn sie hatte alle Mühe damit, nicht an ihrem Stück Steak zu ersticken, da sie ein Lachkrampf mitten beim Essen erwischt hatte. Und der Auslöser eben jenes Lachkrampfes? Wer wohl. The one and only Ginny Weasley, die ihren Bruder mal wieder mächtig auf die Schippe nahm.

Dankbar sah die Schwarzhaarige zu Hermine, die ihr auf den Rücken klopfte um sie vor dem Erstickungstod zu bewahren. Hermine erwiderte den Blick mit einem schwachen Lächeln und verdrehte nur die Augen, nachdem sie einen Blick zu den zwei rothaarigen Geschwistern geworfen hatte.

In genau diesem Augenblick erschall wieder lautes Lachen um sie herum und Aylin wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass Ginny wieder einen… nun ja… etwas weniger netten Spruch abgelassen hatte.

Doch bevor die Gryffindors noch einen Grund zum Lachen bekamen, erhob sich Dumbledore und alle Gespräche verstummten.

Es folgte seine übliche Rede über die Dinge, die verboten waren, wie z. B. das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes. Doch dann kam er zu einem Punkt, der vielen Schülern das Grinsen von dem Gesicht wischte. Vor allem den Gryffindors.

„… Und zum Schluss möchte ich ihnen noch mitteilen, dass Professor Snape sich bereit erklärt hat, dieses Jahr den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen…"

Auf diese Worte hin war es erst mal Still.

Die Schüler mussten erst mal verdauen, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

Und dann erfolgten die verschiedensten Reaktionen.

Die Slytherins brachen in tosenden Beifall aus.

Was könnte es denn besseres geben, als ihren Hauslehrer in zwei VERSCHIEDENEN Fächern zu haben?

Die Hufflepuffs blickten sich etwas verunsichert an und demnach fiel ihr Applaus auch etwas zögerlich aus.  
Der Lehrer war … etwas eigen… doch das würden sie überstehen…  
Oder?

Die Ravenclaws blickten zuerst verwirrt, doch auch sie spendeten Applaus, der jedoch nur aus Höfflichkeit kam.  
Was sollten sie denn sonst auch tun? Es mochte stimmen, dass der Professor nicht der netteste war, doch immerhin war er kompetent, was man nicht gerade von jedem ihrer Verteidigungslehrer sagen konnte. Und Hauptsache war doch, dass sie etwas lernten.

Und die Gryffindors saßen da, als hätte sie der Schlag getroffen.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Snape in Zaubertränke UND Verteidigung! Was hatten sie nur getan, dass der Direktor sie so hart bestrafte? Sie sahen die triumphierenden Blicke der Slytherins und mussten hart schlucken. Das Jahr würde hart werden… und lang. Sehr lang…

Severus Snape beobachtete die verschiedenen Reaktionen und musste sich mühsam verkneifen, nicht in hämisches Gelächter auszubrechen. Doch konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sich sein rechter Mundwinkel spöttisch hob und seine Augen triumphierend aufblitzten.

Ja, ja… er würde dieses Jahr oft die Gelegenheit bekommen, seine Laune durch die Schüler aufzubessern… doch bezweifelte er, dass es bei denen auch der Fall war… Außer vielleicht bei den Slytherins.

Wie betäubt erhoben sich die Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor, um zu ihrem Turm zu gelangen. Die Erstklässler verstanden nicht, was denn los war und niemand hatte große Lust es ihnen zu erklären… sie würden es schon selbst merken.

Aylin folgte Hermine in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindormädchen des 6ten Jahrgangs und sah sich um.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er genauso aus wie der der Gryffindorjungen. Vier Betten mit jeweils einem Nachttisch und einer Kiste am Bettende, wo sie ihre Sachen verstauen konnten.

Und auf einem der Betten saßen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, die ihre neue Zimmerbewohnerin mit Neugier ansahen.

Aylin seufzte. Das konnte jetzt lange dauern, denn sie war sich sicher, dass die beiden sie stundenlang über alles Mögliche ausquetschen würde. Hermines mitleidiges Grinsen war da kein allzu großer Trost.

Und Aylin musste leider feststellen, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte. Denn die beiden Hexen hatten sie über zwei Stunden lang befragt.

Wo sie herkam, wo sie bisher zur Schule gegangen war, wieso sie gewechselt hatte, ob sie einen Freund hatte, was ihre Hobbys waren und, und, und…

Mühvoll hatte sie ihnen erklärt, dass sie in Cardiff wohnte und aus familiären Gründen die Schule wechseln musste.

Die beiden Mädchen gingen nicht allzu sehr auf die Gründe ein, da sie merkten dass die Schwarzhaarige nicht antworten würde.

Doch nicht nur Aylin war froh, dass sie jetzt endlich in aller Ruhe ins Bett gehen konnte um sich auszuruhen. Auch Ron sank erleichtert in sein Bett und entspannte sich. Er war die letzte Stunde über das fremde Mädchen ausgefragt worden. Denn auch die Gryffindorjungen waren sehr neugierig. Und so ganz konnten sie ihm nicht glauben, dass er sie nicht kannte.

Denn er war doch mit ihr in einem Abteil gesessen, oder?  
Das hatte auch Neville bestätigt.  
Und dann auch noch diese Vertrautheit, die zwischen Ginny, Hermine und Aylin bestand.

Das war doch kein Zufall!  
Ganz bestimmt nicht!

Doch bekamen sie nichts aus Ron heraus und begaben sich vor sich hingrummelnd ins Bett.

Sie würden es noch herausfinden.  
Wenn nicht jetzt, dann eben morgen!

Und wenn nicht von Ron, dann eben von Aylin!

Sie würden sie einfach fragen, ja das würden sie tun.

Gleich morgen…

**Kapitel 14 Ende**

So das wars.

das nächste Kapitel (das letzte das ich auf vorat habe) kommt am Dienstag, so um 4 uhr oder so.

bis dann

wink+

Kriska


	16. Chapter 15: Der erste Tag

Hallo meine Lieben.

Und hier wie angekündigt das nächste Kapitel. Das ist das letzte, dass ich auf Vorat habe. Jetzt müsst ihr warten bis ich neue schreibe. Aber ich lade einmal die Woche hoch. Das steht fest und wird sich nicht ändern... hoffe ich zumindest (+an prüfungen denk+). Ich lade meisten anfang oder ende Woche hoch, nur damit ihr ungefähr bescheid wisst. also so von freitag bis Montag ist es möglich dass ein neues Kapitel on kommt :)

Ich danke allen Kommischreibern! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut ;)

**SteffiMGN:** +lach+ schon solche Sehnsucht nach Tom? Er scheint ja gut anzukommen :) Er kommt demnächst wieder vor... und zwar dann häufiger... so ist es zumindest geplannt. +gg+ Du hast Glück, die Muse hat mich wirklich heimgesucht und die Kappis schwirren förmlich in meinem Kopf herum, doch leider habe ich keine Zeit um sie auf zu schreiben T.T Aber ich werde mich beeilen! Versprochen.

**Sarah A. Black**: Genau, nur wegen dir mache ich einen Zeitsprung damit Tom wieder mal in Aktion tritt. Wahrscheinlich schon im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel. Kommt drauf an wieviel ich in ein Kapitel packe. Warum sie Dursley mit Nachnamen heißt? Naja, ich wollte mir keinen Namen ausdenken (bin da sehr unkreativ) und ich hab mir halt was im Hinterkopf dazu zu recht gelegt. Und wenn jemand herausfinden sollte dass Harry Potter mit den Dursleys verwandt ist, hab ich auch schon eine Erklärung parat +gg+ Ja, sie hat gemeinsam mit Dumbledore ihre 'Lebensgeschichte' zusammen gestellt. Doch ich werde nicht allzu sehr auf sie eingehen. +lach+ ich glaube Ron wird es schon überleben, ich würde mir eher um Harry gedanken machen, so ganz allein unter einer Horde von Frauen XD

**Wild Terminator**+lach+ ganz genau, immer positiv denken! Merks dir ;) Schön dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Hoffe dass dieses es auch tun wird.

**Ichhalt**+gg+ na hauptsache du kommst überhaupt zum lesen und reviewn :) Wann ist doch egal! Das ist jetzt das letzte schnelle Kapitel. Das nächste kommt in einer Woche oder so. Virlleiht auch früher, kommt drauf an wann ich zum schreiben komme. Tom kommt im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel vor. Kannst dich schon mal freuen +gg+

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 15**  
**Der erste Tag**

Die große Halle hallte vom Lärm der Schüler wider, die schwatzend an ihren Tischen saßen und frühstückten. Man musste sich ja den neuesten Tratsch und Erlebnisse erzählen, für die man am vorherigen Tag keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatte. Im Großen und Ganzen war die Stimmung ausgelassen und man sah überall zufriedene Gesichter…

Nun ja, fast überall.

Am Gryffindortisch sah man eine leicht zerzaust und verschlafen wirkende Schwarzhaarige, die von neugierigen und erwartungsvollen Blicken angestarrt wurde.

Genervt verdrehte sie ihre Augen und wandte sich ihrem Müsli zu.

Doch die erwartungsvollen Blicke, waren weiterhin auf sie gerichtet.

Langsam wurde es ihr zu viel.  
Entschlossen blickte sie auf und funkelte alle an.

„Lasst mich doch zumindest in Ruhe frühstücken! Wenn ihr so weiter macht werde ich keine eurer Fragen beantworten!"

Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf die jetzt verdatterten Gryffindors, rührte sie grimmig in ihrer Schüssel herum.

Der Tag fing ja schon mal berauschend an.  
Zuerst Hermines neueste Methode sie zu wecken (ein nasser, kalter Lappen, der aufs Gesicht geschleudert wird), dann die morgendliche Dusche… in der Mädchengemeinschaftsdusche! Doch zum Glück war sie die letzte und konnte sich dadurch so manche peinliche Situation ersparen. Darauf folgte das Ankleiden… wobei Hermine dauernd an ihr herumzupfen musste… und kontrolliert hatte, ob sie auch ja den BH angezogen hatte… Und jetzt auch noch diese elenden Nervensägen, die sie mit Fragen bombardieren mussten!

Schlimmer konnte der Morgen auch nicht mehr werden.

Wenn sie sich da nicht mal täuschte!

Denn in genau diesem Moment ging ihre Hauslehrerin den Tisch entlang und verteilte die Stundenpläne.

Leicht kritisch blickte sie auf den ihren, der ihr in die Hand gedrückt wurde… und seufzte gequält auf.

‚Na toll, Schlimmer geht's immer!', schoss es ihr sarkastisch durch den Kopf.

Der Meinung war wohl auch Ron, der mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch knallte und frustriert vor sich hinmurrte.

„Wisst ihr was mir auffällt… Das wir jedes Jahr am ersten Schultag eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben… und das gleich in den ersten zwei Stunden…", kam es nachdenklich von Dean, der die Stirn runzelte und auf seinen Stundenplan starrte.

Die anderen Sechstklässler blickten ihn verblüfft an und mussten ihm Recht geben. Das war doch nicht normal! Bestimmt war das Absicht und Snape machte sich einen Spaß daraus sie gleich am ersten Schultag zu quälen!

„… die Krönung wäre ja, wenn wir heute auch noch Verteidigung hätten… mit den Slytherins!", kam es murrend von Seamus der Deans Stundenplan vorwurfsvoll anblickte, als ob der etwas dafür könnte.

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, wir haben heute weder Verteidigung, noch mit den Slytherins.", kam es ruhig von Dean, der seinen Stundenplan wegsteckte, bevor der Ire ihn noch zerfetzen würde.

„Leute ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber wir müssen langsam mal los, wenn wir nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke wollen.", informierte Hermine die anderen und erhob sich, wobei sie Aylins Arm packte und sie hochzog.

Die anderen folgten Hermines Beispiel und begaben sich mit wenig begeisterten Gesichtsausdrücken aus der Halle und Richtung Kerker.

Unten angekommen erblickten sich schon die Slytherins, die vor der geschlossenen Tür des Tränke Klassenzimmers warteten und ihnen jetzt mit kalten Blicken entgegen sahen.

Stumm stellten sie sich hin und warteten auf ihren Professor, ignorierten dabei die Slytherins und widmeten sich wieder mit voller Leidenschaft Aylin auszuquetschen.

Blaugraue Augen richteten sich auf die Gryffindors die auf sie zukamen. Um genauer zu sein richteten sie sich auf ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das leicht zerzaust und genervt von den anderen Gryffindors ausgefragt wurde.

Spöttisch beobachten sie wie das Mädchen die Augen verdrehte und schnaubte.

Da schien jemand nicht gerade bei guter Laune zu sein. Das konnte man ja leicht mal etwas ausnutzen. Elegant stieß sich der Besitzer der Blaugrauen Augen von der Wand ab und ging erhobenen Hauptes, von seinen Gorillas gefolgt, auf die Gryffindors zu, die ihn nicht zu bemerken schienen.

Perfekt!

Diese Meinung teilte der Schwarzhaarige Junge nicht, der mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen beobachtete, wie sich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers von ihm abwandte und wieder auf die Neue richtete. Sein Blick heftete sich auf den Blonden, der sich jetzt von der Wand abstieß und auf die Löwen zuschritt.

Seine Augen verengten sich als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Blonde wieder nur die Schwarzhaarige im Kopf hatte.

Seine Lippen pressten sich fest aufeinander und er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Zwar hatte der Blonde jedes private Interesse an dem Mädchen abgestritten, doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm glauben sollte.

Eins stand auf jeden Fall fest.  
Das Mädchen brachte Ärger mit sich.

Doch war ihm dies recht egal, Hauptsache sie kam ihn nicht in die Quere… und ließ die Finger, von dem, was ihm gehörte.

Und dazu gehörte eindeutig der Blonde.

So blickte er weiterhin wachsam zu den Löwen, bei denen jetzt der Blonde, auch Draco Malfoy genannt, ankam.

Er würde nachher noch mit Draco ein Wort wechseln müssen…  
Denn, Auftrag hin oder her, das war seiner Meinung nach zu viel Aufmerksamkeit innerhalb von zwei Tagen!

Und er würde schon verhindern dass der Blonde doch noch falsches Interesse an dem Mädchen entwickelte…

Dafür hatte er so seine Methoden…

Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er die Aufmerksamkeit SEINES Blonden wieder vollkommen auf sich ziehen würde.

‚Oh ja, das wird ein Spaß!'

Doch weder Aylin noch Draco ahnten etwas von den Gedanken des Slytherins, der sich als Blaise Zabini herausstellte.

Draco kam bei den Gryffindors an und baute sich vor seinem „Opfer" auf (wobei sich später noch herausstellen würde, wer hier das Opfer war).

„Na Dursley, siehst reichlich zerzaust aus… wilde Nacht hinter dir, Puppy?", kam es spöttisch von dem Blonden, der auf die kleinere Schwarzhaarige herabblickte.

Mit einem schnellen Ruck wandten sie alle Köpfe, sowie die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors Draco zu, der sie herablassend ansah.

Was wollte Malfoy hier? Diese Frage ging wohl jeden durch den Kopf, doch Ron war derjenige, der es aussprach (-.- wer denn sonst?)

„Was willst du Malfoy?", blaffte er ihn verachtend an.

Doch der warf ihm nur einen kurzen kalten Blick zu und wandte sich nach einem geschnarrten ‚Halt dich raus Wiesel, sonst verpass ich dir einen Maulkorb' der Schwarzhaarigen zu, die ihn gelangweilt ansah.

Aylin blickte in die blaugrauen Augen, die sie herausfordernd ansahen und auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich Desinteresse, was den Blonden innerlich zur Weißglut trieb. Doch ließ sich die Schwarzhaarige doch noch zu einer Antwort herab, verschränkte die Arme lässig vor der Brust und hob leicht eine ihrer feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen.

„Und wenn? Neidisch? Und zu meinem aussehen… Es kann nicht jeder so zugekleistert und steif aussehen wie du… Blondy. ", kam es in einem gelangweilten Ton von ihr, wobei sie ihr Gegenüber ansah, als müsse er über jede Antwort die sie ihm gab dankbar sein.

Doch er war anscheinend nicht der Ansicht, denn die Augen des Blonden verdunkelten sich und er wirkte so, als wäre er kurz davor, der frechen Grünäugigen zu zeigen, was es bedeutete so mit einem Malfoy zu reden.

Diese Meinung schienen auch Crabbe und Goyle zu teilen, die finstere Mienen zogen und gefährlich mit den Fingerknöcheln knackten.

Was wiederum den anderen Gryffindors nicht verborgen blieb, die bisher verblüfft dem Wortaustausch der beiden ‚Kontrahenten' gefolgt waren. Doch waren sie jetzt jeder Zeit bereit einzugreifen und dem Mädchen zu helfen.

Doch kam es nicht soweit, da bereits Professor Snape mit wehendem Mantel auf sie zuschritt und mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn die gespannte Atmosphäre zur Kenntnis nahm.

Jedoch ging er nicht darauf ein, sondern öffnete mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Tür zum Klassenzimmer, so dass die Schüler eintreten konnten. Er selbst würde als Letzter den Raum betreten.

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln deutete Aylin mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür und ihr Blick, der auf Draco gerichtet war, schien förmlich ‚Nach dir Blondy' zu sagen.

Was Draco nicht gerade gefiel. Zähneknirschend warf er ihr noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu und stolzierte dann in das Klassenzimmer.

Jetzt machten sich auch die Gryffindors auf, das Klassenzimmer zu betreten. Aylin wollte mit Ron und Hermine zu ihrem früheren Stammplatz schreiten, doch da kam ihr etwas in den Weg… Oder besser gesagt Jemand.

Denn sie wurde von Lavender und Parvati in die Mitte genommen, die sich auch noch bei ihr einhakten und sie schwatzend nach hinten zogen und sich dort an einem Platz niederließen.

Ron und Hermine, die zwei Reihen vor Ihr ihre Plätze hatten, blickten sie amüsiert (Ron) und mitleidig (Hermine) an. Die Arme konnte sich auf zwei anstrengende Stunden gefasst machen!

Doch das Räuspern des Professors riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und alle blickten ihn erwartungsvoll, oder wie im Falle Neville ängstlich, an.

Snape ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen und musterte jeden von ihnen genau. Auf manchen ruhte der Blick länger, auf wieder anderen kürzer. Doch alle spürten den intensiven Blick der schwarzen Augen und in Aylin lösten sie ein seltsames Gefühl aus.

Wieso sah der Professor sie so durchdringend an? Nicht mal zu ihrer Zeit als ‚Harry Potter' hatte er sie so prüfend angesehen. Und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie musste trocken schlucken. Bei Snape würde sie äußerst vorsichtig sein müssen.

Doch Snape blickte sie alle noch einmal an, bevor er um seinen Schreibtisch schritt und sich an ihn lehnte, dabei die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Willkommen zu ihrem sechsten Schuljahr und zu dem wohl anstrengendsten und aufwendigsten Jahr in dem Fach Zaubertränke…" Snapes Stimme war leise und kalt, so dass sie so manchem Schüler einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„… denken sie nicht, da das nicht der UTZ-Kurs ist, dass sie deswegen nicht arbeiten werden müssen. Ich kann sie beruhigen… dies wird nicht der Fall sein. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen…" sprach er in derselben Tonlage weiter und fixierte so manche Schüler, der daraufhin trocken schlucken musste. Na das waren ja Aussichten!

„… Doch bezweifle ich, dass ich viele von ihnen bei dem Utz-Kurs wieder sehen werde. Da nicht mal ein Viertel von ihnen den hohen Ansprüchen des Kurses genügen kann…" ein abschätzender Blick streifte Neville, sowie Ron. Doch zu aller Verwunderung auch die zwei Gorillas, die auf die Namen Crabbe und Goyle hörten.

„… So werde ich dieses Jahr wieder vergeblich versuchen müssen in ihre hohlen und inkompetenten Köpfe etwas Wissen zu prügeln, das sie nach einigen freien Tagen wieder erfolgreich hinter sich lassen werden. Was auch jedes Jahr der Fall war und sein wird…" man konnte deutlich Snapes nicht gerade hohen Erwartungen und seine Verachtung heraushören, was die Schüler ihn betroffen anstarren ließ. Doch ließ sich Snape davon nicht irritieren und sprach weiter.

„… Und jetzt schlagen sie die Bücher auf und lesen sich die ersten drei Kapitel durch. Wir werden einen dieser Tränke brauen und sie werden dann anhand der Zutaten schließen müssen, um welchen Trank es sich handelt und wie er gebraut werden muss… Worauf warten sie? Sie haben zwanzig Minuten Zeit!"

Auf diese Worte hin schlugen alle hektisch ihre Bücher auf und machten sich daran den Anweisungen des Professors zu folgen.

Und da jedes Kapitel aus 30 Seiten bestand und mindestens 5 Tränke beinhaltete mussten sie sich beeilen und trotzdem gründlich sein.

Obwohl viele bezweifelten, dass sie in der Lage wären zu erraten welchen Trank sie brauen sollten, da die Tränke und ihre Zutaten sich im großen Maße ähnelten.

Doch wollte keiner den Unwillen des Professors am ersten Schultag auf sich ziehen.  
Das käme einem Selbstmord gleich.

Daher war das einzige was man im Raum hören konnte, das geschäftige Treiben der Schüler, die sich zu jedem Trank Notizen machten und hastig Seite um Seite umblätterten.

Zufrieden lehnte der Tränkemeister an seinem Pult und blickte mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen auf seine Schüler.

Es war schon fast rührend wie sie versuchten die Aufgabenstellung zu seiner Zufriedenheit zu erledigen, wobei sie eigentlich wissen müssten, dass es unmöglich war.

Doch wie gesagt. Fast.

Das Glitzern in seinen Augen nahm zu, wenn er daran dachte, wen er wohl als erstes fertig machen würde. Liebend gern würde er Potter triezen, doch war dieser ja vom Erdboden verschwunden… Da musste wohl ein anderer Schüler herhalten. Hmmm, diese neue hatte auch ihren Reiz, besonders da sie im Zusammenhang mit ungewollten Pflichten stand… Doch da lag das Problem. Er ‚durfte' seine Wut nicht an ihr auslassen… zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Innerlich musste er hämisch grinsen. Langsam richtete er seinen Blick auf sein Opfer der ersten Schulstunde des neuen Schuljahres…

Neville Longbottom.

In freudiger Erwartung beobachtete er seine Schüler und wartete darauf, dass der Spaß beginnen konnte… und was für ein Spaß dies werden würde!

Und es würde nicht der letzte sein.

Sondern einer von vielen…

Von sehr vielen…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Seufzend ließen sich die Sechstklässler des Hauses Gryffindor an einer schattigen Stelle am See nieder. Es war jetzt ungefähr 16 Uhr und sie hatten die letzten Unterrichtsstunden hinter sich. Man sah ihnen die Erleichterung, jetzt endlich entspannen zu können, deutlich an.

Die acht Schüler hatten es sich auf einer riesigen Decke gemütlich gemacht und versuchten die Anstrengungen und Demütigungen (was auf den Tränkeunterricht zutraf) durch die warmen Strahlen der Sonne und den kühlenden Wind wieder wett zu machen.

Lavender und Parvati saßen neben Aylin, die ausgestreckt auf der Decke lag und versuchte die beiden zu ignorieren. Seamus und Dean unterhielten sich mit Neville und Ron (besser gesagt sie meckerten über den allzu anstrengenden ersten Schultag). Und Hermine saß mit einem dicken Wälzer auf dem Schoß und streichelte gedankenverloren ihren Kater, der sich zu ihr gesellt hatte, während sie in ihr Buch vertieft war.

Dieses Bild bot sich Ginny Weasley, die sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Bruder und seinen Freunden gemacht hatte. Mit zügigen Schritten kam sie auf die Gruppe zu, wobei sie an weiteren Schülergrüppchen vorbeikam, die es sich ebenfalls im Freien bequem gemacht hatten.

Bei den Gryffindors angekommen blickte sie Lavender und Parvati an und räusperte sich, was zur Folge hatte, dass die beiden aufblickten und sie fragend ansahen.

„Parvati, deine Schwester sucht dich. Sie wollte dir etwas Wichtiges erzählen…" kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, sprang die Dunkelhäutige auf, wobei sie ihre beste Freundin nicht gerade sanft mit hochzog, und rannte in Richtung Schloss. Verwundert blickten ihnen die Zurückgebliebenen nach und zuckten bloß mit den Schultern.

Gerade wollte sich die Rothaarige auf den früheren Platz der beiden davongestürmten Gryffindormädchen niederlassen, als ihr jemand zuvorkam. Und dieser jemand war ein rotblonder, grünäugiger Ire, der die Schwarzhaarige angrinste und einfach munter drauf los plapperte, dabei jedoch die irritierten Blicke, die ihm entgegen geworfen wurden, ignorierte.

Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ sich Ginny zwischen Neville und Dean nieder (wo der bisherige Platz des Iren war) und fragte sie über ihren Unterricht aus.

Doch merkte sie gleich, dass Dean nicht ganz bei der Sache war, denn er warf dem Iren immer wieder böse Blicke zu und hatte einen seltsamen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck. Doch ging sie nicht darauf ein, da ihr Bruder sich in das Gespräch einmischte.

„Ginny du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie schrecklich das war. Ich glaube Snape hat uns noch nie so viele Punkte auf einmal abgezogen. Und das war mehr als unfair, denn die Aufgabe war kaum lösbar! Woher sollten wir denn wissen was er wollte? Und dabei hat er den armen Neville richtig fertig gemacht und…" doch weiter hörte ihm die Rothaarige nicht zu, sondern wandte sich an den braunhaarigen schüchternen Jungen, der auf Grund der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit errötete, und fragte was denn los war.

„Na ja, es war nichts Besonderes. Das übliche halt… Professor Snape macht mich ja immer fertig, also nicht der Rede wert…", kam es unsicher von Neville, der die Aufmerksamkeit von sich lenken wollte. Doch leider ging er da nicht gerade geschickt vor, da die Rothaarige bereits ansetzte um zu protestieren.

Aber es schien als hätte Hermine mit Neville erbarmen und kam Ginny zuvor.

„Sucht Padma Parvati wirklich, oder hast du das nur gesagt um einen Platz zum sitzen zu haben?", fragte sie ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

Ginny fing an zu grinsen.  
Da hatte sie Hermine mal wieder durchschaut.

„Weder noch. Aylin hat bloß so gewirkt, als würde sie den beiden gleich den Hals umdrehen…" sie warf Seamus einen Blick zu „… und scheint als würde Seamus gleich das gleiche Schicksal ereilen…" kam es mit leicht gehobener Augenbraue von der Rothaarigen.

‚Und wenn nicht Harry ihm den Hals umdreht, dann wird das Dean übernehmen, wenn ich seinen Blick richtig deute', setzte die jüngste der Weasleys in Gedanken amüsiert nach.

Hermine sah immer noch nicht von ihrem Buch auf, doch umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen und sie schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf.

Doch auch auf die anderen zeigten diese Worte Wirkung.

Ron warf dem Iren einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Er würde doch nicht seinem besten ‚Freund' zu nahe treten oder? Das würde er zu verhindern wissen, immerhin fühlte er sich verantwortlich! Ob Harry es nun gut hieß oder nicht, bei dem Rothaarigen war der Beschützerinstinkt erwacht und er würde ihn genauso beschützen wie Ginny und Hermine (wobei man nicht sagen konnte, wer von den beiden seinen Schutz weniger nötig hatte).

Aylin warf der Rothaarigen nur einen genervten Blick zu, der zu sagen schien ‚schaff ihn weg sonst passiert gleich ein Unglück', doch sonst zeigte sie keinerlei Reaktion und ignorierte Seamus weiterhin, der ihr immer näher gerückt war.

Neville warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Dean und dann zu dem Iren und wieder zu Dean. ‚Ohoh, wenn das nur gut geht…' In schlechter Vorahnung musste er trocken schlucken und rutschte etwas von dem Schwarzen weg um nicht in unmittelbarer Reichweite zu sein, falls es zu einer Auseinandersetzung (oder auch Beziehungskrise) kommen sollte.

Derweil ignorierte Dean alle anderen und fixierte Seamus der mit einem charmanten Grinsen versuchte mit der Widerwilligen zu flirten (was ihm, nur so nebenbei, nicht gelang). Eine kleine, unauffällige Ader, auf der Stirn des Schwarzen, trat hervor während sich seine Augen verengten und er die Lippen fest aufeinander presste.

Jeder andere an Seamus Stelle wäre schnell geflüchtet, doch der warf den anderen nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und intensivierte seine Bemühungen. Doch ein scharfes Räuspern ließ ihn doch noch, zwar widerwillig, aufblicken und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf jemand anderen als die Schwarzhaarige lenken. Dabei traf sein Blick ein Paar wütende braune Augen, die ihn mehr als nur ungehalten anfunkelten. Man konnte in ihnen deutlich die Warnung, oder eher Drohung, herauslesen und die versprach nichts Gutes. Kastration war da noch die mildeste Aussicht.

Trocken musste der Ire schlucken, langsam besann er sich wo er hier war, was er tat und vor allem WER ihm dabei zusah. Hektisch rückte er von der Schwarzhaarigen weg, die ihn jetzt doch noch verblüfft ansah, wobei man die Erleichterung auch zweifelsfrei in ihrem Blick ausmachen konnte.

Da ihm Deans Blick immer noch folgte (und er keinesfalls besänftigt wirkte) stand der Rotblonde von der Decke auf, ging einige Schritte von der Decke weg und auf den kleinen Abhang zu, der 1,5 Meter über den See ragte.

Versonnen starrte er ins Wasser und versuchte den stehenden Blick zu ignorieren, der auf seinen Rücken gerichtet war und versuchte ihn zu erdolchen. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sich Dean schon noch beruhigen. Und wenn nicht… Daran wollte er gar nicht denken!

Doch Dean dachte gar nicht daran sich zu beruhigen. Leicht knurrte er vor sich hin, während er überlegte wie er Seamus ein für alle Mal klarmachen konnte, dass er so was lassen sollte. Dieses elende und schon krankhafte Flirten! Wenn es so weiter ginge müsste er ihn anketten! ‚Wobei…' ein fieses Grinsen bildete sich auf Deans Gesicht. ‚Das wäre doch die angemessene Strafe… Und wer nicht hören will muss fühlen!'

Kritisch beäugte Neville die Veränderungen in der Mimik seines Hausgenossen und ihm schwante übles. Das würde ein Nachspiel für Seamus haben. Er wollte nicht in seiner Haut stecken.

Doch nicht nur Neville besah Dean mit kritischen Blicken. Sondern auch Ron, der diese jedoch auch noch Seamus zuwarf. Was war denn mit den beiden los? Sie benahmen sich ja mehr als seltsam… Er würde nachher mit Hermine reden, sie würde ihn bestimmt aufklären. Denn Hermine wusste ja über alles bescheid, oder nicht?

Die Mädchen nahmen es etwas lockerer hin. Sie waren über das Verhalten der Herren der Schöpfung eher amüsiert. Ron der Seamus und Dean ansah, als würden sie etwas vor ihm verheimlichen. Neville, der versuchte so weit und unauffällig wie möglich von Dean wegzurücken. Dean, der Seamus mit seinen Blicken tausend Tode und schreckliche Qualen versprach. Und zum Schluss Seamus, der krampfhaft versuchte die stechenden Blicke zu ignorieren und unschuldig und unbeschwert zu gucken.

Doch die Gedanken aller wurden plötzlich vom Iren unterbrochen, der etwas gesankenversunken ins Wasser blickte.

„…Wisst ihr… das Wetter ist so schön… ich würde gerne schwimmen gehen… doch irgendwie will ich da nicht rein springen… aber… wenn mich jemand zwingen und… da rein werfen würde, würde ich mich nicht wehren…", Seamus' Stimme klang abwesend und es schien so, als hätte er es unbewusst ausgesprochen und bloß laut gedacht.

Auf diese Worte hin sahen ihn alle verblüfft an. Was war denn das?

Ginny und Aylin warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu, doch noch ehe eine von beiden handeln konnte, erhob sich Dean und ging mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf den gedankenverlorenen Seamus zu.

Er blieb einen Schritt hinter ihm stehen, hob einen Arm und…  
…gab ihm einen mehr als unsanften Schubs, so dass er mit dem Kopf nach vorne ins Wasser stürzte.

Mit großen Augen sahen alle Dean an und waren nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen.

Prustend und Wasser spuckend tauchte Seamus' Kopf aus der Wasseroberfläche auf, blinzelnd sah er nach oben und genau in Deans Augen, die ihn emotionslos anfunkelten.

„W-was… was sollte das!" kam es mit aufgerissenen Augen und ungläubig und leicht quengelnd von dem übertölpelten Iren, der noch nicht so Recht verstand wie er plötzlich ins Wasser kam.

„Du hast doch darum gebeten, wenn ich daran erinnern darf, Seamus Finnigan… Außerdem hattest du eine Abkühlung nötig…", kam es trocken von Dean der leicht eine Augenbraue hob und immer noch auf den Gryffindor sah, der wegen ihm nun ein eher unfreiwilliges Bad im See nahm.

Nach einem letzten Blick drehte er sich um, nickte seinen Freunden zum Abschied zu und ging Richtung Schloss.

Einige Momente war es still.

Die anderen brauchten noch Zeit um zu verarbeiten was gerade passiert war.

„Leute… mir ist kalt… und nass", tönte es von Richtung See zu ihnen herüber.

Und das rief nun endlich eine Reaktion der Gryffindors hervor.

Die in Form von fast schon hysterischem Gelächter ausfiel.

Doch keiner achtete darauf dass Seamus schmollte und hochrot im Gesicht, mit dem Kopf im Wasser untertauchte und sich ein Loch zum verkriechen wünschte.

Das würden ihm die anderen noch Ewig vorhalten!

Doch nicht nur die Gryffindors brachen in schalendes Gelächter aus. Auch eine Gruppe von Slytherins konnte nur mühsam die Lachtränen unterdrücken.

Lachend hielt sich Draco Malfoy seinen Bauch, während der Rest von seinem ‚Hofstaat' kurz vor dem Ersticken war. Obwohl… Ersticken auf Grund eines Lachkrampfes der durch Gryffindors ausgelöst wurde, ein nicht gerade ehrenvoller Tod für einen Slytherin war… aber was soll's! In diesem Moment war es mehr als egal.

„Na das nenne ich einen Abgang! Würde ich einem Gryffindor gar nicht zutrauen.", kommentierte der Blonde Deans Verschwinden, während er versuchte nicht wieder schallend loszulachen.

Auf diese Worte hin hob der Schwarzhaarige neben ihm bloß die Augenbraue und sah ihn undefinierbar an.

„…Dir hätte eine solche Abkühlung auch gut getan Dray… ich glaube das merke und hebe ich mir für ein anderes Mal auf…", kam es in einen sehr trockenen Tonfall von Blaise, in dessen dunkelblauen Augen immer noch dieser schwer zu deutende Ausdruck war.

Diese Worte ließen Draco schnell wieder ernüchtern.

„Blaise… fängst du schon wieder damit an!", knurrte der Blonde und verengte die Augen.

Von Blaise kam nur ein Schnauben.

Er warf Draco noch einen letzten Blick zu und erhob sich langsam.

Bevor er ging warf er dem Malfoyerben noch ein „Ja tue ich. Und ich werde auch nicht damit aufhören, bis du mir einen Grund und Beweis dafür gibst.", zu und schritt, mit wehendem Umhang, auf das Schloss zu.

Draco seufzte.

Jetzt war ihm das Lachen wirklich vergangen.

Er hatte jetzt fast schon Mitleid mit Finnigan, da er in derselben Situation war (ok, fast in derselben) und jetzt auch vor dem Problem stand, wie er einen aufgebrachten, eifersüchtigen Jungen besänftigen sollte.

Na das konnte ja heiter werden!

Missmutig lehnte er sich zurück.

‚Das war der perfekte erste Schultag.' Ging es ihm ironisch durch den Kopf.

Es war bereits spät, als Lavender und Parvati aufgeregt in ihren Schlafraum stürmten und eiligst auf Hermine, Aylin und Ginny, die die beiden anderen Mädchen besuchte, zueilten. Ihre Gesichter waren vor Aufregung gerötete und fingen sofort an wild drauf los zu reden.

„Habt ihr das schon gehört? Die Gerüchte wegen Seamus und Dean! Sie sollen sich geprügelt haben! Außerdem ist Seamus vollkommen nass hier angekommen! Das war bestimmt ein schlimmer Fluch von Dean und…"

Doch weiter kamen sie nicht, da sie von wildem Gelächter unterbrochen wurden, deren Urheber ein schwarzhaariges und ein rothaariges Mädchen waren, die sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen konnten. Hermine hingegen lächelte bloß vor sich hin. Es schien ihr unangebracht in Gelächter auszubrechen.

Verdattert sahen sie die zwei Klatschtanten von Gryffindor an und verstanden nicht was los war.

Und so verging der erste Tag in Hogwarts.

Zwar nicht für jeden mit so viel Lachen, doch man konnte nicht jeden zufrieden stellen.

Und die anderen brauchten ja was zum Lachen, da musste wohl oder übel, der ein oder andere in den sauren Apfel beißen.

Und diese hofften nur, dass der nächste Tag besser werden würde.

Doch wer wusste das denn schon?

Das Schickschal ist eine launische Begleiterin…

**Kapitel 15 Ende**

**So als erstes mal ne Info.  
**Wegen der Sache mit Seamus und Dean, wo Seamus ins Wasser geschubst wird (und was er davor sagt)… das ist wirklich vor kurzem vorgekommen -.- Nur dass es kein See war, sondern ein künstlich hergestellter Bach, dessen Wasser mehr als nur dreckig war… ich weiß nicht ob ich es gut rübergebracht habe, aber als ich des erlebt habe, lag ich am Boden und hab mich nicht mehr eingekriegt+drop+

Sooo, das war das 15te Kapitel und wir sind jetzt endlich auf demselben Stand wie auf fanfiktion.de.

Wie gesagt müsst ihr etwas warten bis das neue Kapitel kommt. Könnt ja solange in meiner neue Ff vorbeischauen. Sie heißt "Hass verbindet uns" eine HPxDM. +höhöhö Schleichwerbung! XD+

Also dann,

bis bald

Kriska


	17. Chapter 16: Quidditch

Hallo meine Lieben!  
Hier ist das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Ein liebes Danke für die Kommis geht an:

-**ichhalt, Wild Terminator**und an **SteffiMGN. **Hab mich sehr über eure Kommis gefreut+knuddel+

So und jetzt ab zum Kapitel!

**Kapitel 16  
Quidditch **

Hogwarts. Der 3. September. Die Gemeinschaftsräume der verschiedenen Häuser waren alle verlassen, da die Schüler sich in der großen Halle befanden um schwatzend zu frühstücken und zu planen, was sie an ihrem ersten Wochenende in Hogwarts tun würden. Aus diesem Grund sollte in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und Schlafsälen Ruhe herrschen.

Das tat es auch…  
Zumindest in fast allen.

Im Gryffindorturm herrschte reges Treiben und wütendes Gezeter war zu vernehmen. Um genauer zu sein, aus dem Schlafsaal der Gryffindor Sechstklässlerinnen, in dem ein mittelgroßes schwarzhaariges Mädchen eilig hin und her lief, um ihre Sachen zu packen und sich selbst fertig zu machen.

Leise vor sich hinfluchend lief Aylin auf ihr Bett zu und kramte am Nachttisch nach ihrem Kamm, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse von der Schuluniform zu schließen.

Man musste nicht erwähnen, dass sie äußerst gereizt war und es eilig hatte.

‚Wieso mussten auch unbedingt alle verschlafen?', ging es ihr frustriert durch den Kopf.

Was denn passiert war, dass die junge Frau schon so früh morgens am Tiefpunkt ihrer Laune war?

Nun ja, dies ließ sich leicht erklären.

Die beiden Tratschtanten des Hauses Gryffindor, auch unter den Namen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil bekannt, hatten bis spät in die Nacht diskutiert, was denn zwischen Dean und Seamus vorgefallen war, sodass das kommen musste, was zu erwarten war… die beiden Hexen verschliefen am nächsten Morgen… Was denn so schlimm war? Eigentlich nichts weiter, außer der Tatsache dass Aylin auch nicht gerade rechtzeitig erwachte und die beiden vorher genannten Hexen die Gemeinschaftsdusche besetzten… und das nicht gerade für kurze Zeit!

Und da die Schwarzhaarige nicht im Traum daran dachte diese zu benutzen wenn jemand anderes dies tat, musste sie warten bis ihre Hausgenossinnen fertig waren.

Dies war also der Grund warum sie jetzt hektisch versuchte sich fertig zu machen, während die anderen bereits unten waren (Hermine und Ginny hatte sie vorgeschickt, da sie ihr nur „im Weg stehen" würden).

So kam es doch noch, dass sie eilig die Gänge des Schlosses entlang lief um zur großen Halle zu kommen. Zwar war sie etwas zerzaust, ihr Mantel saß schief und die Krawatte war verrutscht, aber Hauptsache war doch, dass sie fertig war, oder nicht?

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte um vielleicht doch noch etwas vom Frühstück abzubekommen und betrat die große Halle. Die Blicke, die sich sofort auf sie richteten, ignorierte sie ganz dezent und schritt auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu. Doch zu ihrem Leidwesen erhoben sich genau in diesem Moment ihre Mitschüler und ihr wurde klar, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, da sie sonst zu spät kommen würde.

Ein frustrierter Laut kam über ihre Lippen und ergeben begleitete sie die restlichen Gryffindors in den ersten Unterricht am Morgen. Geschichte der Zauberei… Na das konnte ja nur spannend werden…

Doch schaffte sie es, die ersten Unterrichtstunden ohne allzu große Schwierigkeiten hinter sich zu bringen. Und ihre Laune war kurz davor sich zu heben… aber wie gesagt, nur kurz davor, da das ständige Knurren, das ihr Magen von sich gab, doch etwas störte…

Und um diesen Störungsfaktor zu beseitigen rannte sie förmlich in Richtung große Halle und ließ dabei ihre teils amüsierten, teils verblüfften Freunde hinter sich. Doch kam ihr plötzlich etwas in den Weg, oder besser gesagt jemand.

Ein großer Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw mit schwarzen Haaren und blau-grünen Augen trat ihr in den Weg und lächelte sie charmant an.

„Hi!", war das einzige was er sagte bevor er sich neben sie stelle, den rechten Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie in Richtung Schlossportal dirigierte.

Verblüfft sah die Schwarzhaarige den Jungen an. Was sollte denn das?

Doch dieser schien ihre Verblüffung nicht zu bemerken, oder einfach nur zu ignorieren.

„Das Wetter ist doch noch richtig schön, findest du nicht? Und bald ist Wochenende, da wird man richtig ausspannen können…", plapperte er einfach munter drauf los und zog Aylin immer weiter mit sich mit.

„Aha… und weiter!", kam es leicht trocken von ihr. Was schwafelte der Kerl sie übers Wetter zu und wo schleppte er sie hin?

„Nichts weiter! Also ich hole dich dann am Samstag um 12 Uhr vor dem Gryffindorturm ab…"

Abrupt blieb Aylin stehen.

„Ach ja?", fragte sie gedehnt, während eine ihrer fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen sich hob „und wo schleppst du mich jetzt hin?"

Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man aus ihrer Stimme heraushören, dass sie leicht ungehalten war. Doch tat der Ravenclaw dies nicht.

„Na auf das Gelände zu einem kleinen Spaziergang und…" doch kam er nicht mehr dazu zu Ende zu sprechen, da Aylin sich umdrehte und mit festem Schritt den Weg zurückging.

„Wo gehst du hin? Warte…", konnte sie es hinter sich vernehmen, doch ging sie unbeirrt weiter.

„Nein."

„Wieso!"

„Ich hab Hunger.", gab sie die schlichte Antwort und verschwand in die große Halle.

Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie ein paar Ravenclaws, die sich im Dunkeln versteckt gehalten hatten, in schallendes Gelächter verfielen und ihren Hauskameraden damit aufzogen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte die Schwarzhaarige zu bezirzen.

An dem Tisch der Gryffindors wurde sie von einer sehr neugierigen Ginny, einer besorgten Hermine und einem misstrauischen Ron gefragt, was denn ausgerechnet Eddie Carmichael von ihr gewollt haben konnte. Doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Woher sollte sie denn wissen was mit dem Typ los war?

Nach einer Weile ließen sie auch von ihr ab, obwohl Ron immer wieder Blicke zu Aylin und dem Ravenclawtisch warf.

Doch musste er diese Aktivität auch bald einstellen, da Katie Bell, der neue Teamkapitän der Gryffindor-Quidditchmanschaft, auf ihn zukam und hinter ihm stehen blieb.

„Ron? Ginny? Am Samstag ist das Auswahlverfahren für Quidditch. Wir brauchen, wie ihr ja wisst, zwei neue Jäger. Seid also um 10 Uhr am Quidditchgelände, damit wir uns die Anwärter mal ansehen können. Aber seid pünktlich!"

Sagte sie und schon war sie wieder davon gerauscht.

Die Angesprochenen hatten nicht mal die Möglichkeit ihr zu antworten, da war das dunkelhaarige Mädchen bereits verschwunden. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen blickten sie ihr nach und zuckten bloß die Schultern.

---

Die restliche Woche verging wie im Flug und die Schüler Hogwarts' sahen sich schon das ganze Wochenende damit verbringen, die Hausaufgaben abzuarbeiten. Diese Aussicht, oder eher Tatsache, löste bei ihnen nicht gerade eine euphorische Stimmung aus.

Der Samstag begann für viele Schüler erst um 12 Uhr, was ihrer Meinung nach schon früh genug wäre, und wenn es auch nur einer wagen sollte vor 12 Weckversuche zu unternehmen, konnte er oder sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen.

Doch leider waren Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger nicht dieser Ansicht und die Drohungen der anderen schienen sie nicht abzuschrecken. Dies war die Erkenntnis, die Aylin am Samstagmorgen um 8.30 Uhr machen musste.

Mit einem weniger freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck saß sie jetzt in der Großen Halle am Frühstückstisch und kaute grimmig an ihrem Stück Toast, während sie ihre zwei ‚Freundinnen', woran sie jetzt wirklich zweifelte, mit bösen Blicken besah. Ron Weasley, der auch anwesend war, schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wusste wie missgelaunt Harry… -‚Aylin' korrigierte er sich in Gedanken- sein konnte, wenn sie vom Schlafen abgehalten wurde. Er hatte nicht umsonst 5 Jahre im selben Schlafsaal wie sie geschlafen. Daher hielt er sich dezent zurück und lächelte Aylin aufmunternd an.

Doch diese ging nicht weiter darauf ein, da sie von beiden Seiten, auf denen jeweils Ginny und Hermine saßen, belagert wurde. Die beiden versuchten sie doch tatsächlich dazu zu überreden, am Auswahlverwahren der neuen Jäger teilzunehmen! Dass sie nicht lachte. Natürlich wollte sie wieder fliegen! Aber das wäre nicht klug. Sie mochte zwar etwas naiv und unüberlegt sein, doch es war ihr klar, dass man sie an ihren Flugkünsten erkennen könnte. Besonders Malfoy könnte misstrauisch werden. Er starrte sie doch schon die ganze Zeit an… da könnte er sich gleich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Ich bin Harry Potter, bloß dass ich jetzt in Frauenkleidern rumrenne! um den Hals hängen!

Daher beschloss sie, nachdem das Diskutieren nichts brachte, die beiden Hexen zu ignorieren…

‚Ignorieren! Pah! Von wegen…!', grummelte sie in Gedanken vor sich hin.

Im Endeffekt wurde sie einfach von beiden Seiten gepackt und mit aufs Quidditchfeld geschleppt.

Nun saß sie hier, auf einem alten Schulbesen, fünf Meter in der Luft und blickte gen Boden, wo sich gerade Katie mit Derek Montague stritt da dieser anscheinend dieselbe Idee hatte, an diesem Tag die Auswahlspiele zu veranstalten. Und zu seinem Gunsten sprach, dass sie eine Erlaubnis zur Nutzung des Feldes hatten, die von Professor Snape unterzeichnet war. Dass die Gryffindors ebenfalls eine unterzeichnete Erlaubnis hatten, machte die Situation auch nicht leichter.

Nach einigem hin und her wurde beschlossen, dass sie das Feld gemeinsam nutzen konnten… was von den Spielern eher kritisch aufgenommen wurde. Doch wenn es ihre Teamkapitäne beschlossen, mussten sie sich fügen.

So begab sich je eine Mannschaft auf eine Feldseite und versuchten sich nicht von den anderen stören zu lassen. Doch konnten sie die misstrauischen und feindseligen Blicke, die sie ihren ‚Gegnern' immer wieder zuwarfen, nicht vermeiden.

Aylin nahm dies alles mit einem Schulterzucken hin. Ihr konnte es ja egal sein. Sie war nicht freiwillig hier. Zwar genoss sie es auf dem Besen zu sitzen, doch blieb die Tatsache, dass es nicht nach ihrem Willen ging.

Doch sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als ihr plötzlich ein Schläger in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Fragend blickte sie zu Katie auf.

„Ich dachte, es werden nur Jäger gesucht!" kam es etwas irritiert von der Schwarzhaarigen.

Doch Katie zuckte nur mit dem Schultern.

„Wir können ja auch gleich schauen, wie ihr euch auf den anderen Positionen macht."

Auf diese schlichte Antwort nickte Aylin nur. Ihr sollte es recht sein.

Mit mäßigem Interesse beobachtete sie einen Drittklässler, der mühevoll versuchte den Klatscher zu treffen, es ihm jedoch nicht so recht gelang.

Gelangweilt drehte sie den Schläger in ihrer Hand und schwenkte ihn leicht hin und her, während sie gedankenversunken den anderen zusah.

„Dursley, jetzt bist du dran! Versuch den Klatscher zu treffen!", forderte Katie sie mit scharfer Tonlage auf.

Aylin blickte sie nur kurz gelangweilt an und flog in die Mitte des Feldes, um dort auf den Klatscher zu warten. Den Schläger hielt sie immer noch sehr locker in einer Hand.

Man konnte ihr ihr Desinteresse und ihre Langeweile deutlich ansehen. Auch dass sie nicht gerade begeistert davon war, hier zu sein.

Doch das Desinteresse wurde von einem schwarzen Ball, der auf sie zugerauscht kam, schnell verdrängt. Was auch ganz natürlich war, denn sie hatte nicht unbedingt das Verlangen danach, dass der Klatscher ihr ihre Nase brach. So fixierte sie den schwarzen Ball, festigte ihren Griff um den Schläger und wartete… wartete darauf, dass der Ball nah genug war um ihn zu treffen.

Als es soweit war, holte sie aus und… traf ihn auch tatsächlich!

Doch leider flog er in eine andere Richtung als geplant…

Anstatt in Richtung Katie zu fliegen, schoss er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung… zu der Hälfte des Quidditchfeldes, die von den Slytherins genutzt wurde.

Fasziniert beobachtete Aylin (genauso wie die anderen Gryffindors), wie der Ball in hohem Bogen über das ganze Feld flog, in Richtung der Zuschauertribünen.

Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, befanden sich genau in diesem Moment einige der Slytherins an jener Stelle, auf der der Klatscher auftreffen würde.

Unter ihnen Draco Malfoy, selbsternannter Slytherinprinz.

Eben jener unterhielt sich angeregt mit einigen Schülern seines Jahrgangs, die anwesend waren, um bei der Auswahl zu zusehen.

Blaise Zabini, der gerade dem Blonden aufmerksam zuhörte, wurde zufällig auf etwas aufmerksam… auf etwas Schwarzes, Kleines, das mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuschoss…

Verblüfft starrte er diesem Etwas entgegen, bis er begriff WAS das war und auf WEN es treffen würde.

Mit geweiteten Augen sprang er auf um es vielleicht noch zu verhindern.

„Draco, Vorsicht…!"

Doch zu spät.

Draco schaute seinen Freund verblüfft an und genau in diesem Moment schlug neben ihm der verirrte Klatscher auf.

Erschrocken sprang der Blonde zur Seite und starrte auf die Kugel, die ihn nur um Millimeter verfehlt hatte.

Auch die anderen starrten wie vom Blitz getroffen auf die Stelle neben Draco. Waren noch zu verblüfft um irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu tun.

Langsam löste Draco seinen Blick von dem Ball und drehte sich gemächlich um, ließ seinen Blick über den Himmel schweifen und blieb dabei an den Gryffindors hängen. Vor allem an einer Schwarzhaarigen mit grünen Augen, die mit einem Schläger in der Hand, in der Mitte des Feldes schwebte.

Seine Augen verengten sich, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Wollte ihn dieses Biest provozieren?

Aylin hatte mit wachsender Faszination beobachtet wie der Ball auf ihren ehemaligen Erzfeind zuschoss und neben ihm aufschlug.

Als er sich umdrehte und zu ihnen aufblickte, trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie sah, wie sich seine Augen verengten. Oooops da hatte er wohl erkannt wer auf ihn geschossen hatte… zwar unbeabsichtigt, aber das würde er ihr wohl nicht glauben.

Ein schiefes Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und sie winkte ihm frech zu.

Das nahm er ihr wohl übel, denn sie konnte sein Knurren, bei dem sie sich sicher war, dass es von ihm kam, förmlich hören.

Mit einem letzten drohenden Todesblick, den er ihr zuwarf, drehte er sich wieder um und wandte sich an seine Klassenkameraden.

Das würde ein Nachspiel geben, da war sie sich sicher. Doch zuckte sie bloß mit den Schultern. War ja keine Absicht gewesen.

Ein Räuspern ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken schrecken. Stumm sah sie zu Katie auf, der Verursacherin des Geräusches, und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Für das erste Mal nicht schlecht. Er ist weit geflogen. Doch solltest du noch kontrollieren lernen, wie man zuschlägt UND er in die gewünschte Richtung fliegt…" kam es sachlich von der braunhaarigen Gryffindor, ehe sie sich abwandte um den Quaffel zu holen, damit es weitergehen konnte.

„Ach ja… Respekt, du hast bei deinen ersten Versuch fast einen Slytherin abgeschossen… nur musst du bei einem Spiel auf einen zielen, der den Quaffel in der Hand hat", wandte sich Katie, ohne sich umzudrehen, noch mal an Aylin.

Diese hob eine ihrer Augenbrauen.

„Das werde ich mir merken…", erwiderte sie etwas gedehnt und flog zur Seite, um denen Platz zu machen, die jetzt als Jäger ihr „Können" unter Beweis stellen würden.

Auch diesmal beobachtete sie die Bemühungen der anderen nur mit mäßigem Interesse. Doch kam sie nicht umhin festzustellen, dass die anderen dafür etwas mehr… ‚Talent' besaßen als für die Position des Treibers… Was nicht viel heißen sollte.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen kam ihr der Gedanke, dass dieses Jahr wohl nicht Gryffindor den Quidditchpokal sein Eigen nennen können würde.

Derselben Ansicht war wohl auch ihr neuer Quiditchkapitän, denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als… frustriert und angespannt. Mit einem leicht verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck machte sie Dennis Creevey klar, dass sie genug gesehen hatte. Sie drehte sich zu Aylin um und deutete ihr mit einem Nicken an, auf die Position zu gehen und zu versuchen, den Ball durch die Torringe zu werfen… erst mal ohne Hüter, der das verhindern sollte.

Gelangweilt nahm sie den Quaffel entgegen und befolgte Katies Anweisungen.

Einige Augenblicke lang betrachtete sie den großen roten Ball in ihren Händen und drehte ihn etwas. Dann holte sie aus und schleuderte ihn mit ganzer Kraft in Richtung Torringe…

In diesem Moment war wohl allen klar, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken überall war… nur nicht hier!

Denn anstatt den Quaffel in Richtung der Torringe, die auf ihrer Seite des Feldes waren, zu werfen, schleuderte sie ihn in Richtung der Torringe der Schlangen.

Doch eines musste man ihr Eingestehen… Sie hatte einen gewaltigen Wurf drauf… nur mit dem Zielen hatte sie noch etwas Probleme…

Und das Schickschal zeigte sich heute wieder in sehr lustig gestimmter Laune.

Denn der Quaffel flog hoch… sehr hoch… und an den Torringen vorbei… direkt auf die Slytherins zu, die sich bereits auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten.

Und wie sollte es anders sein, kollidierte er mit einem von ihnen…  
Indem er Draco Malfoy geradewegs am Kopf traf.

Dieser stolperte von dem plötzlichen Aufschlag und dessen Wucht einige Schritte nach vorne und konnte sich nur knapp davor bewahren zu stürzen.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen drehte er sich um und sah geradewegs in zwei verblüffte grüne Augen, die ihm etwas verdattert entgegenblickten. Die anderen Slytherins, die noch verarbeiteten, dass ihr Sucher gerade von einem Quaffel abgeschossen worden war, ignorierte er. Denn was zu viel war, war zu viel.

Wutschnaubend ging er auf die Gryffindors zu, die noch immer verblüfft waren, dass es ‚wieder' Malfoy war, der als Zielscheibe dienen musste, und einige Meter in der Luft schwebten. Auf seinem Weg stieß Draco sich, auf seinem Besen sitzend, vom Boden ab und schoss auf Aylin zu, die nicht wusste, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte.

„Was sollte das, Dursley! Ein tätlicher Angriff auf einen Vertrauensschüler! Das wirst du noch bereuen!", zischte er ihr mehr als aufgebracht entgegen.

Doch das ließ sie sich nicht gefallen. Und erst recht nicht von Malfoy!

„Das wollte ich dich auch fragen, Malfoy! ‚Tätlicher Angriff'? Dass ich nicht lache! Das ist Quidditch, da sind Unfälle normal! Und wenn es dir nicht passt, dann steh gefälligst nicht im Weg rum!", schleuderte sie ihm an den Kopf und funkelte ihn leicht an.

„Du wagst es, mir zu widersprechen! Du hast mich abgeschossen!", brauste der Blonde auf. Zu sagen er wäre wütend wäre untertrieben… maßlos untertrieben! Er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Auftrag hin oder her! Es ging um seine Ehre!

Bei den Worten zog Aylin eine ihrer Augenbrauen hoch und ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

„Ohhh, hat der kleine Dracii ein Wehwehchen? Das tut mir aber Leid! Soll ich pusten!", kam es gesäuselt von der Schwarzhaarigen.

Draco fing an zu kochen. Was bildete sich dieses Biest ein? Er würde ihr noch zeigen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Doch leider musste er zugeben, dass er das nicht erwartet hatte und daher etwas sprachlos war.

Doch etwas ließ ihn seine Sprache schnell wieder finden… Das Gekicher der Gryffindors, die sich kaum noch auf ihren Besen halten konnten.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", presste der Blonde mühevoll hervor.

Aylins Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Aha, da war jemand leicht gereizt! Und da sie jetzt ein Mädchen war, würde er sich nicht auf sie stürzen! Denn wie würde das denn aussehen, Draco Malfoy prügelt sich mit einem Mädchen! Das wäre vollkommen inakzeptabel und schlecht für seinen Ruf! Und das war… gut!

„Mehr fällt dir nicht ein? Wie erbärmlich! Jetzt habe ich die Bestätigung, dass du ein Waschlappen bist, Malfoy… Und nichts drauf hast.", kam es amüsiert von Aylin.

Draco war kurz davor seine Zurückhaltung über Bord zu werfen und sich auf die Schwarzhaarige zu stürzen… dass sie sich mehrere Meter über dem Boden befanden war in diesem Moment mehr als unwichtig.

Doch konnte er sich noch beherrschen. Aber leider wusste er nicht, für wie lange. Daher tat er etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es ein Fehler war… er ging in den Rückzug über. Aber nicht ohne ein ‚das gibt noch ein Nachspiel! Sei darauf gefasst!' zu zischen und sie mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Wütend zischte er gen Boden und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes davon.

Aylins Grinsen wurde breiter. Fröhlich winkte sie dem Blonden hinterher und flötete ein ‚Ciao, Ciao!' in einer mehr als zuckersüßen Stimme.

Man konnte wohl behaupten, dass ihre Laune wieder gestiegen war. Und wie sie das tat. Sie war jetzt Hermine und Ginny fast schon dankbar, dass sie sie hierher geschleppt hatten.

Zufrieden drehte sie sich um und erblickte eine Gruppe Gryffindors, die kurz vor dem Erstickungstod standen und eine kritisch dreinschauende Katie Bell, die sie musterte.

„War das Absicht? Denn es ist fast unmöglich, dass du ihn zweimal durch Zufall abwirfst. Man könnte fast schon behaupten, dass du nur so tust, als ob du nicht zielen könntest.", kam es sehr trocken von der Siebtklässlerin.

Aylin zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Aha, das war also die Meinung der Anderen.

„Wer weiß, wer weiß…", kam es geheimnisvoll von ihr und sie lächelte versonnen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Richtung Erdboden flog.

Aylin hatte keine Lust mehr, länger hier zu bleiben. Sie hatte am Auswahlverfahren teilgenommen, doch es interessierte sie herzlichst wenig, wer die neuen Jäger sein würden. Gemächlich schritt sie in Richtung Schloss um den restlichen Tag noch genießen zu können.

----------

Und auch die nächsten Tage flogen dahin, was die Schüler kaum merkten, da die Lehrer sie so sehr mit Aufgaben ausstatteten, dass sie sich nicht mal richtig Gedanken darum machen konnten. Und keiner beneidete die Quidditchspieler, die noch mehr zu tun hatten als alle anderen. Besonders die zwei neuen Jäger, die sich erst noch eingewöhnen mussten. Das Los war dabei auf Natalie McDonald, eine Drittklässlerin mit schnellen Reflexen und Bryan Dunstan, einen kräftigen Siebtklässler gefallen. An sich hätte es auch schlimmer ausfallen können. Doch würden die beiden niemals an das Können der ehemaligen Jägerinnen Alicia Spinett und Angelina Johnson herankommen können.

Aber man musste mit dem Vorlieb nehmen, was man zur Verfügung hatte. Was Katie mit Bedauern feststellen musste.

Aylin wäre auch in die nähere Auswahl gekommen, doch entging Katie nicht, dass sie wenig Interesse daran hatte. Und wer wollte schon einen Spieler, der nicht hundert Prozent gab?

Doch nahm Aylin diese Sache gelassen auf. Die einzige Reaktion, die diese Entscheidung bei ihr hervorrief, war ein Schulterzucken.

Sie hatte genug zu tun.

Da anscheinend Draco Malfoy etwas nachtragender war als erwartet.  
Seine Versuche ihr eins auszuwischen wurden langsam lästig.  
Doch versuchte sie ihn zu ignorieren… zumindest so weit es ging.

Aber leider war nicht nur der blonde Slytherin das Problem.  
In letzter Zeit wurde sie immer wieder von irgendwelchen Typen belagert, die sie angrinsten und fast schon widerwärtig freundlich waren…

Doch hielt sie sich wacker!

Und so vergingen die Wochen, bis es nur noch eine Woche bis Halloween war.

Diese Tatsache rief bei vielen Schülerinnen Hogwarts' Schockreaktionen hervor. Denn sie hatten es vergessen und sich dementsprechend nicht darauf vorbereitet. Was natürlich vollkommen inakzeptabel war.

So kam es, dass in Hogwarts bei der Damenwelt der Notstand ausgelöst wurde.

Und es gab nur eine Möglichkeit zu retten, was noch zu retten war.  
Am Wochenende auf schnellstem Wege nach Hogsmead! Oder noch besser, in die Winkelgasse!

So kam es, dass eine sechzehnjährige, schwarzhaarige Hogwartsschülerin von zwei ihrer Klassenkameradinnen aufgefordert wurde, sie zu begleiten.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich mehr als nur dagegen sträubte, wurde geflissentlich ignoriert.

Und gingen die Schülerinnen Hogwarts' am Freitag mit der Vorfreude am nächsten Tag endlich ihre Einkäufe erledigen zu können, zu Bett.

Nun ja… fast alle.  
Denn eine hatte immer noch die Erinnerung an die letzte Shopping Tour deutlich in ihrem Hinterkopf.  
Sie musste hart schlucken.

Na, das konnte ja heiter werden!

**Kapitel Ende**

so das wars für heute :)

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es am Freitag... hab es nämlich schon fertig geschrieben und es muss nur noch beta gelesen werden +gg+

Ach js, ich hätte da eine Bitte. Könntet ihr beim nächsten Kapitel bitte darauf achten ob das Rating noch stimmt? Bin in solchen Dingen etwas... nun ja... verplannt -.- Bevor ich wegen einem falschen Rating ärger kriege weil jemand es zu niedrig/hoch findet, will ich auf nummer sicher gehen. Also wäre das selr lieb von euch.

Bye  
Kriska


	18. Chapter 17: Albtraum

So meine Lieben, hier ist das nächste Kapitel.  
Habe ich es hier auch auf den Freitag angekündigt? Naja egal, tatsache ist, dass ich es früher hochlade als geplant :)

Ein **großes** **Danke** für die **Kommis** geht an:

-**Sarah A. Black**: Jap es ist wieder eine shopping tour angesagt +gg+ jedoch gehe ich nicht allzu sehr darauf ein. es sind ein paar andere dinge im vordergrund. +kicher+ bist du dir sicher dass sie jemanden trifft+höhö+ wer weiß, wer weiß... Natürlich tut es ihr leid dass sie nicht mehr fliegen kann. aber sie hat andere dinge im kopf. und außerdem muss sie nicht im team sein um zu fliegen. bei mir zumindest also kannst du dich auf ein paar unerlaubte flugstunden freuen :)

-**Wild Terminator**+kicher+ genau noch ne shoppingtour. und keine sorge, sie wird das schon noch überleben... denn sonst wäre meine ff ja schon zuende, ohne dass ich zwanzig kapitel geschafft habe -.-

-**SteffiMGN**: lol es geht schneller als freitag. und zwar heute! XD ob tom kommt? wer weiß, wer weiß... da musst du wohl das kapitel lesen um es zu erfahren +gg+ aber schön zu hören dass dir die ff gefällt +strahl+

-**ichhalt**: hî. schön dass es dir gefallen hat. naja, es geht in diesem kapitel eher nach muggellondon -.- und ob sie tom treffen+höhö+ bist du dir so sicher? XD +lach+ du bist ein tom fan+kicher+mit tom fänchen schwenk+ ich auch+gg+ naja, auf jeden fall geht es jetzt weiter.

**INFO: Ich erhöhe das Rating! Denn sicher ist sicher, bevor sich jemand beschwert. **

Und jetzt viel spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 17**  
**Albtraum**

Es war dunkel und es herrschte drückende Stille.  
Doch da war etwas… das spürte sie…  
Aber was war es…?

Es rief nach ihr…  
Leise… flüsternd… lockend… fordernd…!

Sie kannte sie… diese Stimme…  
Dieses Gefühl…

Doch was war es?  
Sie konnte es nicht einordnen… sich nicht daran erinnern…

Jedoch hörte es nicht auf… wurde nur noch drängender…  
Sie versuchte zu widerstehen… doch sie konnte nicht…

Ohne es zu wollen gab sie nach…

Folgte den Rufen…

Die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, schien an Schwärze zuzunehmen…  
Es wurde kälter… die Luft drückender… die Stille lauter…

Angst machte sich in ihr breit…

Nein… sie wollte da nicht hin…

Doch konnte sie sich den Rufen nicht widersetzen…

Plötzlich wurde die Finsternis um sie in gleißend helles Licht getaucht, sodass sie die Augen schließen musste.

Vorsichtig blinzelte sie und fand sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder.

Er kam ihr vage bekannt vor…

Sie fand sich an einem Fenster wieder und sah hindurch. Sie erkannte nur Schwärze… Schwärze, wie die, in der sie vor kurzem erst gefangen gewesen war… Doch dann sah sie noch etwas anderes… etwas, das sie erschrecken ließ… sie wusste selbst nicht warum…

In der Spiegelung des Fensters sah sie… sich selbst!

Schwarzes Haar, das zerstrubbelt war… smaragdgrüne Augen, deren Pupillen leicht verengt waren… ein blasses Gesicht, das angespannt wirkte… Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild… das Spiegelbild eines Jungen…

Die grünen Augen wanderten zur Stirn, die nur halb von den kurzen Haaren verdeckt war und sah… eine feine Narbe in der Form eines Blitzes!

„Lange nicht gesehen, Harry…", zischte eine leise, kalte Stimme hinter dem Jungen.

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, wer er war und wieso ihm sein Spiegelbild so irritierte… Er war Harry Potter und sollte eigentlich das Äußere eines Mädchens haben.

Mit einem Mal wirbelte er herum und schaute sich um, auf der Suche nach dem Sprecher, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er ihn nicht sehen wollte, da er wusste WER es war.

Die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz verkleidet, wandhohe Fenster wurden von schweren dunkelgrünen Brokatvorhängen verdeckt, ein schwarzer Teppich zierte den Parkettboden, in einem Kamin aus schwarzem Marmor prasselte ein blau-schwarzes magisches Feuer, ein Sofa, sowie zwei schwarze Ledersessel befanden sich vor dem Kamin.

Und in einem dieser Sessel saß jemand.

ER…

Die hohe Gestalt in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, zurückgelehnt, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, die Ellbogen an die Sessellehnen gestützt und die Finger ineinander verschlungen.

Das Gesicht, zur Hälfte von einer Kapuze verdeckt, wirkte dämonengleich, da die Flammen ihre Schatten darauf warfen und es verzerrten…

Und die Augen… Rubinrote Augen, die ihm kalt und gefährlich entgegensahen… ihn fixierten…

Er musste schlucken…

Wieso war er hier?

Das Ritual sollte das doch verhindern…

Und wieso sprach ER mit ihm? Das hatte er sonst doch auch nie getan… ihn angesehen, ja, aber nicht ANGESPROCHEN!

Ein diabolisches Lächeln bildete sich auf den Zügen des Mannes, der den Jungen vor sich nicht aus den Augen ließ. Jede Regung, jede Änderung der Mimik entging ihm nicht…

ER spürte die Verunsicherung und Irritation des Jungen, was er mit Zufriedenheit aufnahm.

„Du hast mich lange nicht mehr besucht… Ich habe dich schon richtig vermisst…", säuselte er schon fast und erhob sich langsam von seinem Sessel.

Harry schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Was sollte er tun?

Er wusste, es war bloß ein Traum, nicht real, und doch… hatte er Angst…

Plötzlich wurde alles wieder dunkel und begann sich zu drehen. Einen Moment lang verspürte er Erleichterung, denn er dachte, dass er wieder aufwachen würde, doch dem war nicht so, wie er feststellen musste, als seine Umgebung wieder klare Formen annahm.

Und er wünschte sich in die Dunkelheit zurück!

Der Raum, in dem er sich nun befand, wurde von Fackeln beleuchtet und befand sich in den Kerkern. Er war karg eingerichtet, doch das, was vorhanden war, ließ einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

An den Wänden und auch vereinzelt an der Decke befanden sich schwere Eisenketten. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein einzelner Stuhl, an dessen Lehnen ebenfalls Ketten angebracht waren. Auf einem Tisch, der an eine der Wände gelehnt war, befanden sich verschiedene eiserne Gegenstände, von denen er nicht wissen wollte, für was sie benutzt wurden, sowie Peitschen, Messer, Nägel und Kerzen… Und daneben stand ein kleines Kohlebecken, dessen Inhalt rot glühte…

Eine Folterkammer…

„Extra für dich, die Kleine, wo wir ungestört sind…", kam es unvermittelt direkt hinter ihm.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er die Präsenz seines schlimmsten Albtraums direkt hinter sich spürte… ganz nah… zu nah…

„Wir haben viel nachzuholen, Harry…"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Atem seines Peinigers an seinem Nacken spürte. Er wollte fliehen… Abstand zwischen sie bringen… doch er konnte nicht! Wie erstarrt stand er da, nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren… weil ER es nicht wollte…

„Wieso bist du weggelaufen, Harry?", kam es beinahe zärtlich von dem Mann, dessen Namen niemand wagte auszusprechen.

Harry antwortete nicht.

Starr blickte er auf die Wand vor sich. Der Körper vollkommen verkrampft. Die Sinne zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich etwas Kaltes und Hartes um seine Handgelenke schloss. Und ehe ihm bewusst wurde was es war, wurden seine Arme mit einem harten Ruck nach oben gerissen. Die Ketten, die an der Decke hingen, hielten ihn eisern fest.

„Mein lieber Junge…", hauchte die kalte Stimme in das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen, während sich etwas Kühles, Glattes, Biegsames und doch Festes um seinen Hals legte, „… gerade DU müsstest doch wissen, dass du mir nicht entkommen kannst!"

Mit diesen Worten zog er den Gegenstand, den er um den Hals des Jungen geschlungen hatte, enger.

Eine Peitsche.

Harry keuchte auf. Er bekam keine Luft! Doch kein Ton sollte über seine Lippen kommen.

Ja, er wusste was passieren würde… Es war schon so oft geschehen…

Plötzlich ließ der Druck an seinem Hals nach und er konnte wieder atmen.

„Na, na, mein Junge! Du sollst nicht mit deinen Gedanken abdriften… Wo bleibt da denn das Vergnügen?", kam es teils amüsiert, teils spöttisch von dem Schrecken der Zauberwelt. Doch konnte Harry deutlich den drohenden Unterton heraushören.

Damit löste er die Peitsche vollkommen vom Hals des Jungen und strich mit ihr langsam den verkrampften Rücken entlang.

„Was meinst du… sollte ich dir in Erinnerung rufen, dass du mir nicht entkommen kannst? Und zwar so, dass du es nicht vergisst?"

Diese Worte trafen Harry wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

Er hatte gewusst, dass ER das tun würde… und doch hatte er gehofft, dass er sich täuschte… Er hatte gehofft…

Mit einem Mal spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz, der von seinem Rücken kam. Ein Keuchen entwich ihm bevor er die Zähne fest zusammen biss und die Augen zusammen kniff. Er würde nicht schreien. Diese Genugtuung würde er ihm nicht geben…

„Tut es weh, Harry? Soll ich aufhören?"

Doch es kam keine Antwort.

Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf SEINEN Lippen. Gut so, wenn der Kleine sich widersetzte, hatte er seinen Spaß. Nur zu schade, dass es nicht die Realität war…

Harry vernahm ein zischendes Geräusch, bevor ihn wieder ein heftiger Schlag traf und die Schmerzen auf seinem Rücken zunahmen.

Es tat weh… sogar mehr als das…  
Er verstand nicht, wieso er hier war… was sollte das?  
Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?  
Für was hatte er dann diesen Zauber auf sich genommen, wenn es immer noch nicht aufhörte?

Mit jedem Schlag, der seinen Rücken traf, driftete Harry immer weiter ab.  
Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung gewannen die Oberhand… nachdem er sie so lange verdrängt hatte…

Plötzlich hörte es auf.

Er war noch immer hier… immer noch gefangen… in seinem Albtraum…

Doch die Schläge blieben aus.  
Was ihn wunderte.  
Denn früher war es nie bei den Peitschenhieben geblieben…  
Ihm war gezeigt worden, was ihn alles erwarten würde, wenn er ihnen in die Hände fallen würde…

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte geradewegs in rubinrote, die ihn emotionslos fixierten.

Er spürte, wie sich eine kalte Hand um sein Kinn schloss und es anhob. Bei der Berührung zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen und seine Pupillen weiteten sich ein Stücken mehr. Stumm blickte er seinem Albtraum ins Angesicht.

„Wo hast du dich versteckt, Harry? Wo hast du dich verkrochen?"

Fast schon sanft strich ein Finger über seine Wange, hinterließ Gänsehaut.

Doch Harry antwortete nicht.

Das Gesicht wurde noch etwas mehr angehoben. Der Griff wurde fester, grober…

„Dir ist bewusst, dass das einem Gryffindor unwürdig ist? Sich zu verstecken… zu fliehen… ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du feige bist, Harry…"

Harry musste schlucken.

Und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er anfing zu zittern.

Angst streckte ihre Fänge nach ihm aus und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er wusste, dass sie berechtigt war.

Aber es gab etwas, das ihn irritierte…  
Etwas an dem Mann… dem Monster vor sich… etwas, das er eigentlich bemerken müsste… etwas, das ihn irritierte und seine inneren Alarmglocken schrillen ließ… doch er wusste nicht was… Doch es hatte mit seinem Gesicht zu tun… mit seiner Stimme… mit seinen Augen…

„Du kannst nicht ewig vor mir fliehen!"

Er spürte, wie ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm aufkam… bemerkte wie das Licht verblasste… wie die Konturen verschwammen…

„Ich werde dich finden…!"

Und alles verschwand…

Es herrschte wieder Finsternis…

Doch eines blieb…

Die rubinroten Augen…

---------

Mit einem Mal riss sie ihre Augen auf. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf, blieb einige Augenblicke regungslos sitzen, bevor sie aufsprang und in das Bad rannte, vor dem Spiegel stehen blieb.

Sie sah grüne, geweitete Augen, wirres, schwarzes Haar, das etwas über die Schultern reichte, blasse Haut, auf der Schweiß glänzte. Ihre Hand schoss zu ihrer Stirn und schob das Haar beiseite und sie sah… nichts.

Nur ihr Spiegelbild.  
Das einer jungen Frau…

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich ihr und sie sank auf den Boden. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand.

Regungslos blieb sie sitzen.  
Lauschte ihrem rasenden Herzschlag, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte…

Zögernd öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte starr auf die Wand vor sich.  
Warum war sie so plötzlich aufgewacht?  
Was hatte sie dazu veranlasst, panisch in das Bad zu rennen?  
Wieso war sie so erleichtert, als sie ihr Spiegelbild erblickte?  
Woher kam dieses Verhalten?  
Hatte sie schlecht geträumt?  
…  
Was hatte sie geträumt?

Verwirrt dachte sie über ihr Verhalten nach.  
Sie konnte es nicht nachvollziehen und wusste nichts damit anzufangen.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging wieder in den Schlafsaal.

Mit offenen Augen lag sie in ihrem Bett. Starrte an den seidenen Himmel ihres Betts. Doch sie sah nichts.

Sie versuchte zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, ihre Gefühle zu deuten… und die seltsame Ahnung in ihrem Herzen zu entschlüsseln…

Doch es gelang ihr nicht.

So lag sie da, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht… und fühlte sich so verloren wie noch nie zuvor…

----------

Einige Stunden später, die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, liefen zwei geschäftige Gryffindormädchen durch ihren Schlafsaal und machten sich ausgehfertig.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, waren sie der Meinung, dass ihre Klassenkameradin genug geschlafen hatte und es Zeit wäre, dass auch sie sich fertig machte. Denn sie wollten so bald wie möglich aufbrechen um ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen.

Lavender Brown schritt auf ein Bett, dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren, zu und öffnete diese mit Schwung. Gerade wollte sie zu einem lautstarken Weckversuch ansetzen, als sie merkte, dass das Bett leer war.

Vollkommen verdutzt blickte sie zu ihrer besten Freundin, doch auch sie wusste nicht was los war.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, vielleicht wusste ja Hermine, die ebenfalls bereits verschwunden war, wo ihre Mitschülerin steckte.

Doch kamen sie in dem noch menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum (was sollte man auch erwarten an einem Samstagmorgen um 7.30 Uhr) an und blieben sie verblüfft stehen. Dort vor dem Kamin saß, in einen der weichen Sessel gekuschelt, das verschwundene Mädchen und starrte ins Feuer.

Langsam kamen sie auf sie zu und ließen sich neben ihr nieder. Sahen sie besorgt an.

„Aylin? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Parvati behutsam und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm des Mädchens.

Doch diese antwortete nicht und sah sie auch nicht an.

Stumm nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Doch waren sie sich nicht sicher, ob Aylin sie überhaupt verstanden hatte.

„Wirklich?", fragte nun auch Lavender vorsichtig, erhielt jedoch auch nur ein abwesendes Nicken als Antwort.

Lavender und Parvati warfen sich einen Blick zu und nahmen jeweils eine Hand von der Schwarzhaarigen, die dies nicht mal zu registrieren schien.

„Dann lass uns runter gehen, etwas frühstücken… danach können wir gleich aufbrechen…"

Mit diesen Worten zogen sie Aylin auf die Beine und mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung Porträtloch und weiter in die große Halle. Sie ließ alles mit sich geschehen. Hatte weder die Kraft, noch den Ansporn sich zu wehren. Auch war sie nur körperlich anwesend, denn ihre Gedanken waren in weiter Ferne.

--------

Desinteressiert saß Severus Snape am Lehrertisch und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu was ihm seine Kollegen erzählten, während er die Schüler in der Halle im Auge behielt, zumindest die wenigen, die jetzt schon anwesend waren.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine kleine Gruppe von Gryffindors. Eher gesagt, auf die Person, mit deren Bewachung er beauftragt worden war.

Diese saß stumm zwischen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, die auf sie einredeten. Wenn er ihre Blicke richtig deutete, waren sie besorgt und versuchten sie aufzumuntern.

Währenddessen blickte Aylin einfach nur starr auf ihren Teller, dessen Inhalt sie noch nicht angerührt hatte. Sie wirkte seltsam verkrampft, wie sie da saß. Ihr Gesicht war blass und man konnte Augenringe unter den müden und abwesenden Smaragden erkennen.

Es schien, als wäre sie heute nicht in allzu guter Verfassung… als hätte sie schlecht geschlafen…

Er zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und fixierte weiterhin das Mädchen.

Das war seltsam. In solch einem Zustand kannte man sie gar nicht. In Ordnung, es kam sehr oft vor, dass sie schlecht gelaunt war, was darauf schließen ließ, dass es sich bei ihr um einen Morgenmuffel handelte, aber das? Es musste etwas passiert sein, und er würde es herausfinden.

Mit diesem Gedanken erhob er sich wortlos und rauschte aus der Halle, ohne seine verblüfften Kollegen eines Blickes zu würdigen.

--------

So abwesend Aylin den Morgen über auch war, verspürte sie dennoch Erleichterung, als der Fahrende Ritter anhielt und sie in der Londoner Einkaufsmeile rausließ.

Kaum hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, wurde sie von den Tratschtanten Gryffindors untergehakt und in Richtung einer Boutique gezerrt, in deren Schaufenster verschiedene Kleider ausgestellt wurden.

Drinnen angekommen fing für die Schwarzhaarige ein Albtraum an. Denn ihre Begleiterinnen schienen in einen Kaufrausch verfallen zu sein. Doch ließ sie es über sich ergehen und probierte alles an, ohne zu murren. Sie fühlte sich heute nicht im Stande um ihnen zu widersprechen und sich auf eine Diskussion einzulassen.

Drei Stunden später saßen sie in einem kleinen Café um sich eine kurze Pause zu gönnen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse machten um neue Festumhänge zu besorgen. Zufrieden lehnten sich Parvati und Lavender zurück, da sie Kleider gefunden hatten, die genau ihren Ansprüchen entsprachen. Auch für ihre heute wortkarge ‚Freundin' hatten sie etwas Passendes gefunden. Diese schien es jedoch kalt zu lassen. Gedankenversunken saß sie da und blickte in die Ferne, ohne etwas zu sehen oder um sich zu registrieren.

So merkte sie auch nicht, wie die zwei Gryffindormädchen neben ihr plötzlich verstummten und mit großen Augen auf eine Person hinter ihr starrten. Genauso wenig bemerkte sie den Schatten, der auf sie fiel, als der Stuhl neben ihr zur Seite geschoben wurde und sich jemand darauf niederließ.

Wie dieser jemand sie betrachtete, jede einzelne Veränderung seit ihrer letzten Begegnung registrierte und auf Grund ihres Zustandes die Augen kurz aufblitzten. Die schwarz-braunen Augen…

Langsam lehnte die Person sich vor, bis sie nahe am Ohr der abwesenden Schwarzhaarigen war.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du Sehnsucht nach mir haben würdest, aber dass es so sehr ausarten würde, dass du geistesabwesend Löcher in die Luft starrst und nichts mehr um dich herum bemerkst, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich bin geschmeichelt…!"

Aylin zuckte heftig zusammen und blinzelte kurz verwirrt, als ihr plötzlich von einer dunklen Stimme diese Worte ins Ohr geraunt wurden.

Ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken herab und sie wandte sich ruckartig um und blickte geradewegs in dunkle Augen, die ihr verschmitzt entgegenblitzten.

Sie brauchte einige Momente um zu realisieren, wer da neben ihr saß. Dabei ließ sie ihren Blick unbewusst über die Gestalt des anderen wandern. Den Körper, der in eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein dunkelgrünes seidenes Hemd gehüllt war. Als sie doch noch realisierte, WER da neben ihr saß, öffnete sie den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch bekam sie keinen Ton heraus. Sah ihn einfach nur mit großen Augen an.

Dies ließ Tom schelmisch grinsen.

„Fertig mit deiner Musterung? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte er frech und lehnte sich leicht zu ihr rüber.

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, in der Tom leicht spöttisch eine Augenbraue hob und weiterhin sein Gegenüber fixierte, die den Blick erwiderte.

„…Tom…", brachte Aylin dann doch noch hervor. Wobei ihre Stimme sich mehr als trocken anhörte und sie ihn emotionslos anblickte.

Toms zweite Augenbraue beschloss der bereits gehobenen Gesellschaft zu leisten und er blickte die Schwarzhaarige etwas verwundert an. Was war denn das? Wo war das Temperament geblieben? Normalerweise explodierte sie doch jedes Mal, wenn sie sich begegneten… Könnte es vielleicht doch sein, dass…

„Erfasst. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass die Dame sich meinen Namen gemerkt hat. Kann ich mir etwas darauf einbilden?"

Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und feixte die Schwarzhaarige an.

Aylin sah ihn nur noch einen weiteren Moment an, dann erhob sie sich.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, es ist mir egal. Los Mädels lasst uns die Rechnung bezahlen, wir gehen.", sagte Aylin noch ruhig bevor sie zum Tresen ging um zu zahlen.

Lavender und Parvati, die das ganze Schauspiel nur mit geweiteten Augen und sprachlos beobachtet hatten, sprangen jetzt schnell auf und liefen der Schwarzhaarigen hinterher. Doch konnten sie es nicht verhindern, dem Fremden immer wieder Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Eben dieser lächelte leicht, schüttelte nur den Kopf und erhob sich, um den Mädchen zu folgen.

Gerade als er bei ihnen ankam, kramten diese nach dem Geld um zu zahlen, doch Tom schritt schnell ein.

„Lasst nur meine Damen, ich zahle. Es ist mir eine Freude, solche Schönheiten einzuladen.", kam es charmant von ihm, während er bereits dem Kellner einen Geldschein in die Hand drückte und ihm mit einem Handzeichen bedeutete, dass er das Restgeld für sich behalten sollte.

Verblüfft blickten Lavender und Parvati ihn an, bevor sie rot wurden und anfingen verlegen zu kichern. Aylin warf ihm nur einen seltsamen Blick zu und verließ das Café. Die anderen würden ihr schon folgen.

Und das taten sie auch. Doch zu ihrem Leidwesen auch Tom.

Sie konnte hören, wie dieser sich den beiden anderen vorstellte und diese wieder anfingen zu kichern, bevor sie ebenfalls ihre Namen nannten.

Irgendwie konnte sie ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken, doch wusste sie nicht, was es ausgelöst hatte. Stur geradeaus blickend machte sie sich auf in Richtung Tropfender Kessel und Winkelgasse. Versuchte, dabei die drei plappernden Anhängsel zu ignorieren. Die Einkaufstüte, in der sich ihr neu erworbenes Kleid befand, wurde eisern festgehalten.

Doch eben diese wurde plötzlich aus ihrer Faust befreit. Verwundert blickte sie auf und genau in schwarz-braune Augen, die sie belustigt anfunkelten. Verwirrt zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und setzte schon an etwas sehr… Patziges von sich zu geben, doch kam sie nicht dazu.

„Nicht meckern, Aylin! Lass mir doch das Vergnügen deine Sachen zu tragen. Und außerdem… ist es ja nicht das erste Mal…", kam es sehr freundlich und zum Ende hin fast schon geschnurrt vom Schwarzhaarigen.

Bei diesen Worten rissen Lavender und Parvati die Augen auf. Aha, aha, aha… das war ja mehr als interessant… hatte ihnen die Schwarzhaarige da etwa etwas verschwiegen?

Eben jene warf Tom nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während sie weiterhin zügig voranging. Sie dachte nicht mal im Traum daran, etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Doch dieser Blick verfehlte, wie so viele schon vor ihm, seine Wirkung und veranlasste den Mann neben ihr nur dazu, sie weiterhin zu provozieren und zu ärgern.

Und so hieß es für ihn: ab in Runde zwei!

„… ach, Aylin… ich bin begeistert! Jedes Mal wenn ich dich wiedersehe verbessert sich dein Äußeres… Und ich muss zugeben, dass dir Röcke stehen… sehr sogar…", kam es schelmisch von Tom während er aufreizend mit den Augenbrauen wackelte und seinen Blick schamlos über den Körper des Mädchens wandern ließ, der in die Schuluniform gehüllt war.

Diese Worte lösten endlich die gewünschte Reaktion aus. Aylin errötete. Sie warf ihrer persönlichen Nervensäge einen bitterbösen Blick zu, während ihre Hände fahrig und unbewusst an ihrem Rocksaum zupften. Wie sie Röcke doch hasste!

Gerade als Tom, breit grinsend, dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen, wurde er von einem Räuspern unterbrochen.

Fragend blickte er sich zu den fast schon vergessenen Mädchen hinter ihnen um, die sie mit immer noch großen, neugierigen Augen und kichernd beobachteten.

„Kennt ihr euch schon lange!", kam es gleichzeitig wie aus der Pistole geschossen von den beiden.

Noch bevor Aylin ein genervtes ‚Nein, wir kennen uns überhaupt nicht!' von sich geben konnte, schlang Tom einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich ran.

„Schon ewig! Wir haben uns kennen und lieben gelernt! Doch leider ist diese kleine Wildkatze etwas schüchtern und zeigte ihre Empfindungen auf etwas… ungewöhnliche Art und Weise. Nicht wahr, Kätzchen!"

Bei den letzten Worten blickte er auf Aylin herab und lächelte sie so charmant an, dass ihr die Beleidigung, die sie ihm entgegenschleudern wollte, entfiel. Sie sah zu ihm auf, genau in diese dunklen Augen, dieses Lächeln… und die Röte, die zuvor abgenommen hatte, kehrte mit aller Heftigkeit wieder zurück.

Triumphierend klopfte er sich gedanklich auf die Schultern, während er sie noch etwas näher an sich drückte und seinen Arm dort ließ wo er war. Man musste es ja so lange ausnutzen wie es möglich war, denn wie oft war Aylin schon so überrumpelt und verlegen?

Das Kichern von Parvati und Lavender nahm zu. Wussten sie es doch! Da lief was zwischen den beiden, auch wenn Aylin es leugnete! Na, da konnte sie sich noch auf ein Gespräch gefasst machen!

Nach einer Weile erwachte Aylin doch noch aus ihrer Erstarrung und versuchte, sich von Tom loszumachen. Was leider nicht so recht gelang.

„Lass. Mich. Los!", zischte sie ihm aufgebracht entgegen. Mühsam um ihre Fassung bemüht.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, dass wir uns wiedersehen.", kam die Erwiderung in einer mehr als bestimmenden Tonlage.

„Nein!"

„Dann lasse ich dich auch nicht los."

Die nüchterne Antwort reizte Aylin. Hatte sie heute noch gedacht, dass sie nicht die Kraft hätte sich aufzuregen, so hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht, wie ihr in eben diesem Moment bewusst wurde.

„Wenn du mich nicht loslässt, dann trete ich dir dorthin wo es richtig weh tut… und damit meine ich nicht das Schienbein!", warnte sie ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

Toms Kehle entkam ein Lachen.

„Ach ja?", fragte er sie mehr als amüsiert.

„Willst du es wirklich riskieren?"

„Hmm… die Aussicht ist zwar mehr als verlockend, aber… nein Danke… Dafür fällt mir eine viel bessere Gegenleistung ein…", kam es geheimnisvoll und verschmitzt von Tom.

Und bevor Aylin sich fragen konnte, WAS er damit meinte, zeigte er es ihr.

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, zog er sie mit einem Ruck an seine Brust, hob ihr Kinn mit einer Hand an und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Wie erstarrt lag sie in seinen Armen, riss die Augen erschrocken auf.

Noch ehe sie sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie ihn von sich stoßen und ihre Drohung wahr machen konnte, hatte Tom sich von ihr gelöst und mehrere Meter Abstand zwischen sie gebracht.

Vollkommen bedröppelt starrte Aylin ihn an und versuchte zu realisieren, was geschehen war.

Tom lachte nur charmant, warf ihr die bereits kennen gelernte Kusshand zu und verschwand. Indem er apparierte.

Doch seine Worte, die er ihr noch vor seinem Verschwinden zurief, hallten noch in ihrem Kopf wider.

_"Ich werde aber nicht aufgeben!" _

Jetzt endlich wurde ihr klar, was geschehen war. Er hatte sie geküsst! Einfach so… ein Mann! Und nicht irgendeiner… sondern dieser… dieser… Tom!

Ihr Gesicht wurde bei dieser Erkenntnis und den Gedankengängen erst blass und dann rot.

Na, der konnte was erleben wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekam!

Doch eine Frage stellte sich einem trotzdem…  
Was war der Auslöser der Röte?  
Wut? Scham? Verlegenheit?  
Oder… vielleicht doch etwas anderes?

-------------

Frustriert ließ sich Aylin rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen. Bei Merlin, war sie froh wieder in Hogwarts und ihrem Bett zu sein! Die restlichen Stunden in London waren die reinste Folter gewesen!

Pausenlos war sie von ihren Begleiterinnen gelöchert worden.

Als es ihr zu viel geworden war, hatte sie einfach kehrt gemacht und die beiden stehen lassen.

Sie war nicht in Stimmung dafür, sich ihr Geschnare anzuhören.

Langsam drifteten ihre Gedanken wieder weg…

Zu ihrem Albtraum… an den sie sich nicht erinnern konnte…

Zu Tom… dessen Verhalten sie irritierte…

Zu dem Kuss… der sie verunsicherte…

Langsam hob sie eine Hand und berührte zögernd, vorsichtig und abwesend mit ihren Fingern ihre Lippen.

Und ihre Gedanken blieben an seinem letzten Satz hängen…

Was meinte er damit?

Sie verstand es nicht.

…

Stunden lang lag sie da.

So sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sie mit eben diesen immer mehr abdriftete… nicht merkte, dass der Schlaf sie übermannte…

Es nicht merkte, obwohl sie vorher noch solche Angst davor gehabt hatte…

Angst, ohne zu wissen warum…

Ohne es zu verstehen…

Doch in dem Bewusstsein, dass es begründet war…

… dass es wichtig war…

… dass sie vorsichtig sein sollte…

…dass etwas schief gegangen war…

… etwas, das nicht hätte schief gehen dürfen…

Doch nun war es zu spät…

Endgültig zu spät…

**Kapitel 17 Ende **

Feeeeeertig!  
Jetzt könnt ihr mich bewerfen!  
+korb mit faulem obst hinstell+

Ihr könnt sagen was ihr wollt, aber ich liebe dieses Kapitel!  
Ich freue mich schon seit Kapitel 3 darauf es endloch schreiben zu können. +freu+

Und das nächste Kapitel gibt es... irgendwann in ner woche -.-  
ich setzte mich am WE hin und werde es schreiben... das nehme ich mir zumindest vor +lol+

Bye  
Kriska


	19. Chapter 18: Die Wette

Hallo!  
Da bin ich wieder. +lach+ Leute was ist denn in euch gefahren? 6 Kommis! Das bin ich hier gar nicht gewohnt >. Nicht dass ich mich beschweren will. Aber ich freue mich immer über jedes einzelne.

So und ein **Danke** für die **Kommis** geht an:

- **Sarah A. Black**+lach+ na dann bin ich ja froh dass Tom so gut ankommt. Bin mir bei seinen Sprüchen nie sicher ob sie nicht etwas übertrieben oder passend sind. Naja, Aylin wird sich noch etwas sträuben... aber nicht mehr allzu lange +gg+ Wir wollen es Tom ja nicht allzu leicht machen oder? Na du interpretierst ja sehr viel in den Satz von Tom rein...was nicht gerade schlecht ist. ich werde mich aber davor hüten dir zu sagen was er damit meint +zunge rausstreck+ zumindest jetztn noch +gg+ Und dieser Satz in Kapitel 10... soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten? Ich hab anfangs -der Dramatik zu liebe- noch einen kleinen Satz hintendran gehängt, den meine Betas aber gestricvhen haben um die Spannung zu wahren. Der Satz war >Sie waren Blutrot... . ) na? war das ne Bestätigung zu deinen Vermutungen? Er hat einen Verdacht dass Aylin etwas mit Harry Potter zu tun hat... es vielleicht selber ist. Aber er hat keine Bestätigung. Naja zu dem Charakter von Tom sage ch jetzt nicht viel... genauso wie zu dem verstellen... das löst sich noch auf. Und ihr bekommt noch ein Paar szenen wo die beiden aufeinander treffen. Weißt du was mir auffällt? dass du zu denen gehörst die meine Geschichte sehr aufmerksam lesen. Und das freut mich!

- **ichhalt**: -.- ... ich hab jetzt wirklich gedacht du wirfst mich mit dem Ding ab+schmoll+  
aber ich finde es toll dass dir der Traum gefallen hat, da auf anderen Seiten die Leser eher gespallten waren in ihrer Meinung -.- Und wie sollte voldy denn sonst sein, außer böse? Und Tom... dazu sag ich nichts, der tut eh immer was er will. +kicher+ ich kann ihn dir ja ausleihen wenn du mir versprichst ihn nicht kaputt zu machen und wieder zurückzugeben wenn ich ihn für ein Kapitel brauche +gg+ Na, wie klingt das?

- **Wild Terminator**: Naja... von Einkaufen gehen WOLLEN war da nicht die Rede... es war eher Zwang -.- Und außerdem wars so lustiger, Hermine und Ginny hätten ja vollkommen anders reagiert wenn Tom aufgetaucht wäre. Weißt du was lustig ist? Die einen sind sich hundert pro sicher wer Tom ist und die anderen wiederum net +lol+ Aber du erfährst es bald.Keine Sorge +gg+

- **SteffiMGN**: öhm... hat doch länger gedauert -.- Lag aber an mir und net an der Beta +drop+ Und wenn du mich kitzelst kann ich doch nicht schreiben! hehe was sagst du jetzt+gg+ Von Tom und Aylin wird es noch n paar szenen zu lesen geben. Kannst dich ja schon mal drauf freuen. +gg+

- **Merowinger**: Hi. Willkommen bei meiner FF+gg+ Schön dass sie dir gefällt. Es freut mich immer wieder das zu hören. Und noch mehr freut es mich dass es Leute gibt denen mein schräger Humor gefällt -.- Tja, was tom sagt wenn er erfährt wer aylin wirklich ist? das könnte zwar noch etwas dauern, aber das erfährst du noch +gg+

- **Schattentaenzerin**+lach+ da freue ich m,ich aber dass du dich mal zu wort meldest! Ich liebe dieses Pairing auch, da sind wir schon mal zwei +gg+ Naja... +am kopf kratz+ ich persönlich mag es ja nicht so sehr wenn harry sich in ein mädchen verwandelt aber da man es sich gewünscht hat bin ich über meinen Schatten gesprungen. Hoffe man merkt es der Geschichte nicht an +drop+  
Dir gefällt mein Schreibstil? -/- Danke! So viel Lob auf einmal +lach+ vorsicht sonst gewöhne ich mich dran+zwinker+  
Ich weiß nicht ob ich noch solche Traumszenen einbauen werde... da einige Leser eher... negativ drauf reagiert haben +drop+ vielleicht baue ich noch eine ein, aber das wird es dann wohl gewesen sein. +kicher+ ich konnte mir das mit der Eifersucht einfach nicht verkneifen +lol+ aber verliebt ist harry noch nicht... zwar ist da schon was, aber noch nicht liebe, oder verliebtsein. aber das kommt noch+gg+ Und zu tom... er hat eine Vermutung... aber er weiß noch nichts genaues... und er lässt sich zeit damit seine vermutung zu bestätigen... er amüsiert sich lieber noch etwas. +drop+

So und jetzt ab zum Kapitel!  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 18  
Die Wette**

‚Wie bin ich bloß in diese verfahrene Situation gekommen?' Diese Frage stellte sich Aylin nicht zum ersten Mal, denn seit geraumer Zeit saß sie hier, im Schlafraum der Gryffindor Sechstklässler, und durfte sich die Fragen ihrer etwas ungehaltenen Freunde an den Kopf werfen lassen… Genauso wie Vorwürfe und sonstige Sachen, die sie jedoch nicht ganz mitbekam, da sie schon nach 10 Minuten auf Durchzug geschalten hatte.

Sie saß auf dem Bett, das früher von ihr besetzt worden war, ihr gegenüber, ebenfalls auf einem Bett, saßen Ginny und Hermine und Ron lief ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab.

Ginny saß im Schneidersitz da, hatte die Arme verschränkt und blickte sie durchdringend an. Sie schien etwas… pikiert zu sein…  
Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die sich mit den Armen am Bett abstützte und sie nicht minder durchdringend fixierte, aber eher besorgt wirkte.  
Doch eines taten sie gemeinsam… sie schwiegen.

Und Ron?  
Er warf ihr bei seinem unermüdlichen auf und ab Laufen immer wieder wütende und aufgebrachte Blicke zu, während er vor sich hingrummelte, wobei dies von wildem Herumwedeln der Arme begleitet wurde.

Genervt seufzte die Schwarzhaarige auf und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, sodass sie jetzt mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag. Wie lange konnte ein Mensch eigentlich ohne Punkt und Komma reden? Diese Frage hielt sie für sehr angebracht. Doch war sie nicht gerade erpicht darauf es herauszufinden.

Mit zur Seite gelegtem Kopf blickte sie ihren besten Freund an, dessen Gesicht die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen hatte.

‚Die Frage ist jetzt ob er rot ist weil er sauer ist, oder weil er vom pausenlosen Meckern keine Luft kriegt…', ging es Aylin durch den Kopf.

„Ron!"

„WAS!", mit blitzenden Augen drehte er sich zu Aylin um und funkelte sie an, da sie es gewagt hatte, ihn in seiner Moralpredigt zu unterbrechen.

„Vergiss nicht zu atmen…", kam es ruhig von der Schwarzhaarigen, bevor sie sich abwandte und auf den Seidenhimmel des Bettes starrte.

Ein Knurren entwich Ron.

„Deine Scherze sind nicht angebracht! Zuerst gehst du ohne einen von uns mitzunehmen mit Lavender und Parvati in die Winkelgasse! Ich wiederhole LAVENDER UND PARVATI! Dabei sagst du uns nicht mal Bescheid! Wie sollen wir auf dich aufpassen, wenn wir nicht mal wissen wo du bist!", kam es mehr als nur aufgebracht von Ron, der aufhörte auf und ab zu laufen.

„Gut, ok, ich kann vielleicht noch verstehen, dass du dich den beiden nicht widersetzen konntest, da sie schlimmer als Kletten sind. ABER DU HÄTTEST TROTZDEM BESCHEID GEBEN KÖNNEN!"

Bei der plötzlichen Lautstärke des Rothaarigen zuckte Aylin unwillkürlich zusammen und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Es wäre jetzt nicht so richtig angebracht sich zu rechtfertigen, da der jüngste der Weasley-Söhne dermaßen in Rage war, dass er es einfach überhören würde.

„Und wenn das nicht genug wäre, durften wir uns von den beiden auf die Nase binden lassen, dass du in einer Beziehung steckst! Zu einem Mann! EINEM MANN!", fuhr Ron mit nicht geminderter ‚Leidenschaft' fort, seinen besten ‚Freund' anzuschreien.

„BEI MERLIN HARR-!"

„RON!", konnte man nun Hermines schneidende Stimme vernehmen, die den aufgebrachten Jungen unterbrach.

Eben dieser drehte sich ruckartig zu der Brünetten Hexe um, funkelte sie an und schleuderte ihr ein ‚WAS' entgegen.

Hermine sah ihn nur durchdringend an.

„Erstens, schrei mich nicht an. Zweitens, mäßige deine Stimme. Drittens, denk nach was du sagst bevor du es aussprichst. Oder noch besser, halt einfach nur den Rand!", kam es ruhig von Hermine, doch ihre Augen funkelten ihn mahnend an.

Nur mühsam konnte Ron sich eine Erwiderung darauf verkneifen, doch war ihm bewusst, dass, wenn er jetzt unbedacht handeln würde, er es sich mit ihr verscherzen würde… und nicht nur mit ihr. Ein frustriertes Schnauben entwich ihm, bevor er sich umwandte und wieder anfing seine Runden zu drehen.

Hermine wandte sich jetzt ihrer schwarzhaarigen besten ‚Freundin' zu (dabei war Ginny sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, Triumph in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen) und fixierte sie mit einem Blick, dem man nicht ausweichen konnte. Sie wartete bis diese ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Aylin war überrascht als Hermine sich einmischte, doch war sie auch genauso dankbar. Die Stille, die auf den kurzen Wortaustausch zwischen ihren besten Freunden folgte, war ihr mehr als nur unangenehm, denn sie spürte, dass Hermine sie ansah… Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihr, als sie sich etwas aufrappelte und auf ihre Unterarme stützte, dabei den Blick von Hermine suchte und auch fand. Stumm sahen sich die schokobraunen und smaragdgrünen Opale an.

„Was Ron in seiner etwas plumpen Art sagen wollte ist, dass wir uns um dich gesorgt haben… Und was das Andere betrifft… nun… das kam überraschend… Besonders wenn man bedenkt wie du in Hogwarts auf Annäherungsversuche reagiert hast…", hier machte Hermine eine Pause und ihre Gedanken schweiften kurz zu der These, die Lavender und Parvati dazu aufgestellt hatten, nämlich dass sie nur deswegen den Verehrern die kalte Schulter zeigte, da sie ja bereits vergeben war, es jedoch nicht bekannt gab, da Tom ja älter war als sie.

So richtig überzeugt war sie ja nicht davon, aber trotzdem… das warf doch so einige Fragen auf…

„Aylin… wir haben nichts dagegen wenn du eine Beziehung eingehst… ob nun mit einer Frau oder einem Mann…", Rons erstickten Laut überhörten alle ganz dezent, „… jedoch fragen wir uns, wann und vor allem wo du diesen Fremden getroffen hast… Denn in Hogwarts war es bestimmt nicht… und in den Sommerferien auch nicht… Weißt du, was für ein Gedanke einem da kommt?", Hermines Stirn zog sich in Falten und sie durchbohrte Aylin förmlich mit ihren Augen. Diese musste hart schlucken. Diese Wendung des Gesprächs gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Und sie war sich sicher, dass es noch unangenehmer werden würde.

Da Hermine sie immer noch ansah und anscheinend auf eine Antwort wartete, schüttelte sie zögernd den Kopf. Ihr schwante Übles.

Erwartungsvoll sahen alle die brünette Hexe an. Selbst Ron, der jetzt wieder stehen blieb und recht neugierig und etwas skeptisch dreinblickte.

„Nicht? Dann werde ich es dir sagen… es kommt einem der Gedanke, dass das, was du uns am Anfang der Ferien erzählt hast, nicht der Wahrheit entspricht… dass du uns etwas vorenthältst…" ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und ihre Augen verengten sich leicht.

Aylin schluckte. Verdammt… Sie hatte Recht! Zwar gingen ihre Gedanken in eine etwas andere Richtung, doch hatte sie trotz allem mit der Aussage Recht, dass ihnen etwas verheimlicht wurde… Jetzt galt es zu handeln!

„Aha… das denkt ihr also von mir…", mit diesen Worten setzte sich die Schwarzhaarige auf und sah ihren Freunden fest ins Gesicht.

„Ihr glaubt den beiden mehr als mir! Wieso glaubt ihr mir nicht, wenn ich euch sage, dass es nicht stimmt? Dass da nichts läuft? Mein Gott, Hermine! Ich fühle mich jeden Morgen wie ein Perverser, wenn ich mich anziehe! Glaubst du etwa, dass ich mich da irgendeinem Typen an den Hals werfe? Glaubst du das wirklich?", die anfangs noch laute Stimme wurde zum Schluss hin leiser und smaragdgrüne Augen blickten traurig in die ihrer Freunde.

Doch eines wollte Hermine noch wissen, bevor sie endlich von Aylin abließ.

„Und der Kuss!"

Auf diese einfache Frage hin wurde Aylin zuerst blass, errötete dann jedoch fast sofort. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippen. Was sollte sie denn jetzt darauf antworten?

„… Ich werde es jetzt nicht leugnen, da es keine besondere Bedeutung hatte… ja, er hat mich geküsst… doch weder durch meine Ermunterung noch durch meine Zustimmung! Und eines ist klar, sollte ich ihn jemals wieder sehen, fängt er sich eine, dass es sich gewaschen hat…", grummelte sie leicht vor sich hin.

Als Ron ihre Worte vernahm, wurde er wütend. Nicht auf sie, sondern auf den Kerl, der es wagte Aylin einfach zu belästigen (wie er es so schön bezeichnete). Sein Beschützerinstinkt war erwacht und man konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er äußerst ausgeprägt war. Nun zögerte er, ob er weiterhin wütend sein sollte, oder Aylin am besten erleichtert an sich drücken sollte.

Diese sah jetzt auf und blickte ihre Freunde etwas unsicher aus großen, grünen Augen an.

„Seid ihr noch sauer…!", fragte sie zögernd und man konnte die Unsicherheit, die sich auch in ihren Augen spiegelte, deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraushören.

Diese Stimme, dieser Blick, die Haltung… dies alles ließ Rons Zögern verschwinden. Mit zwei großen Schritten kam er auf das sitzende Mädchen zu, setzte sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme, was diese eher verblüfft wahrnahm.

„Nein, wir sind dir nicht böse! Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien… aber… ich hab mir halt nur schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Nicht nur, dass du verschwunden bist… wer weiß was dieser Typ von dir wollte!", flüsterte Ron leise, während er Aylin etwas fester an sich drückte.

Verblüfft weiteten sich die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Ron sie umarmte… er hatte sich also wirklich schreckliche Sorgen um sie gemacht. Leicht lächelnd erwiderte sie die Umarmung.

Auch Hermine erhob sich nun und setzte sich auf Aylins andere Seite. In einer freundschaftlichen Geste legte sie die Arme um ihre zwei besten Freunde. Sie sagte nichts, da bereits alles gesagt worden war. Doch ein Blick in Aylins Augen sollte der Schwarzhaarigen klar machen, dass sie noch miteinander reden würden. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen. Aber sie würden noch reden… und das ohne Ron.

Ginny hatte das alles die ganze Zeit über stumm beobachtet… hatte sich rausgehalten. Bis jetzt.

Sie stand auf und ehe jemand reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich bereits auf das ehemalige goldene Trio Hogwarts' geschmissen.

Nun lagen sie da, alle vier auf einem Bett. Aylin in den Armen ihrer besten Freunde und Ginny auf ihnen drauf, während sie ihre Arme um sie schlang.

Nach einigen Minuten der Verblüffungen und des verwirrten Blinzelns sahen die drei Sechstklässler auf ihre ‚Überwältigerin'.

„Ähm… Ginny? Was sollte das eben?", fragte Ron seine Schwester, und man konnte ihm anhören, dass er noch immer verdutzt war.

„…Hrupnkuchln…", nuschelte die Rothaarige unverständlich und barg ihr Gesicht noch mehr in der Robe Aylins.

„Was?", mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte der Rothaarige Ginny an. Verwirrt warf er einen Blick zu Hermine, die nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich sagte: Gruppenkuscheln!", wiederholte sich Rons Schwester und grinste unschuldig, während sie ihre Arme nur noch fester um die unter ihr Liegenden schlang.

Auf diese Worte hin wusste Ron nicht was er sagen sollte, Aylin grinste leicht und schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du den Hang dazu hast, jegliche Dramatik und Ernsthaftigkeit zu untergraben?", fragte sie die Rothaarige.

„Ich weiß!", strahlte eben diese und kuschelte sich an die nun ergeben seufzenden Älteren.

Eigentlich hatte sie ja gedacht, dass alles wieder in Ordnung wäre, wenn sie das mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny klären würde… doch da war sie wohl zu naiv.

Denn das ganze Ausmaß von dem, was Lavender und Parvati mit ihrem Getratsche angerichtet hatten, wurde ihr erst bewusst, als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück ging. Kaum hatte sie die Halle betreten, wandten sich ihr alle Blicke zu und starrten sie neugierig an.

Schmerzhaft wurde ihr klar, dass Gerüchte und Getratsche schnell, sehr schnell, die Runde machten.

Doch ließ sie sich nicht irritieren. Augen zu und durch!

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt sie auf den Gryffindortisch zu und ließ sich dort nieder. Einfach ignorieren war ihre Devise.

Jedoch wurde diese auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Und zwar in Gestallt von Lavender und Parvati, den Auslösern dieser unangenehmen Situation, und einigen weiteren neugierigen Mitschülern.

Und was sie taten? Nichts.  
Sie saßen nur da und starrten sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Das war, ihrer Meinung nach, noch viel schlimmer als lästige Fragen.

Doch sie musste ihnen doch noch zugestehen, dass sie lernfähig waren.

Sie hatten wohl begriffen, dass nerviges Gefrage bei ihr keine Wirkung zeigte. Was sie ja in den letzten zwei Monaten ausgiebig versucht hatten.

So probierten sie es nun mit einer neuen Taktik.

Aylin versuchte, sie nicht zu beachten. Zumindest so weit es ging. Doch fühlte sie sich mehr als gestört.

Und langsam trat eine kleine, feine Ader auf ihrer Schläfe hervor, die vor sich hin pochte. Genauso wie ihr linkes Augenlid anfing zu zucken. Gemeinsam mit den zusammengepressten Lippen war es ein mehr als beängstigendes Bild, doch schienen es die neugierigen Gryffindors nicht zu merken.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten des stummen Starrens, war es der Schwarzhaarigen eindeutig zu viel. Mit einem etwas lauten Knall stellte sie ihren Becher, aus dem sie eben noch getrunken hatte, auf dem Tisch ab und blickte genau in Parvatis Augen.

„Was? Was wollt ihr wissen?"

Man konnte den genervten und ungehaltenen Ton deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraushören, doch gingen die anderen –wie so oft schon- nicht darauf ein. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sahen sie sie an, lehnten sich nach vorne und sahen sie noch intensiver an.

„Alles!"

Diese Antwort ließ Aylins Gesichtszüge für einen kurzen Augenblick entgleisen. War sie denn nur von Idioten umgeben?

„Alles?", fragte sie nach.

Die anderen fingen an wie wild zu nicken, ihre Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll auf.

„Wenn das so ist…", sagte die Schwarzhaarige mit gedehnter Stimme, stützte die Arme auf dem Tisch ab, lehnte sich vor und senkte die Stimme, „…WIRKLICH alles?"

Als Reaktion folgte erneutes Kopfnicken und es schien, als würden die begierigen Mädchen und Jungen gleich vor Neugierde platzen.

„… Pech gehabt. Es gibt nichts zu erzählen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und verließ die große Halle.  
Sie schenkte den verblüfften Gryffindors, die sie zurückließ und die ihr mit großen Augen hinterher sahen, keine weitere Beachtung.

Doch merkte sie nicht, dass ihr jemand folgte.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf das Portal zu, um das Gemäuer zu verlassen und das große Gelände zu betreten.

Sie hörte jemanden rufen, aber sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Doch als sie plötzlich an ihrem Arm gepackt und herumgedreht wurde, konnte sie es nicht mehr ignorieren.

Genervt und mit einem bösen Blick drehte sie sich um, um dem Störenfried gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. Als sie in blau-grüne Augen sah, die teilweise von schwarzen Ponyfransen verdeckt wurden, konnte sie sich ein Augenverdrehen und genervtes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen.

‚Nicht der schon wieder!'

Denn sie blickte in das entschlossene Antlitz von Eddie Carmichael. Der Eddie Carmichael, der sie als Erster angesprochen hatte, der Eddie, der es seitdem immer wieder und wieder versuchte. Der, der einfach nicht verstehen wollte, dass sie kein Interesse hatte.

‚Und da sag mal einer, Ravenclaws wären intelligent! Pah! Aber Ausnahmen bestätigen ja bekanntlich die Regel… Aber wieso muss ausgerechnet ich an so eine Ausnahme geraten?'

„Was willst du?"

Aylin versuchte nicht einmal, den genervten Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Der Kerl konnte schon froh sein, dass sie ihn nicht gleich anfauchte… aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden…

„Aylin…"

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Denn die eben genannte blitzte ihn nur sauer an und versuchte ihren Arm, den ihr Gegenüber immer noch festhielt, aus der Umklammerung zu befreien.

„Hab ich dir erlaubt mich beim Vornamen zu nennen?", kam die patzige Antwort von der unwilligen Schwarzhaarigen.

Doch Eddie überging diesen Einwurf.

„Die Gerüchte, die über dich und… jemanden die Runde machen, entsprechen sie der Wahrheit? Weist du mich deswegen immer ab? Ist er das wert!"

Eindringlich sprach er auf Aylin ein. Doch als er den verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, packte er sie bei den Schultern und fing an sie leicht zu schütteln.

Aylin kamen diese Augenblicke mehr als unreal vor. Machte ihr hier wirklich dieser Ravenclaw so eine Szene? … wenn da nicht dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen wäre, würde sie lachen… dieser Ausdruck, der ihr klar machte, dass es kein Scherz war… dass er es ernst meinte…

„Die Gerüchte sind genau das: Gerüchte! Und ob sie nun wahr wären oder nicht, es ändert nichts daran, dass ich nichts von dir will! Also lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Und nimm die Pfoten weg!"

Mit geweiteten Augen sah er sie nun an. Was war los? Es war doch sonst nicht ihre Art, so zu reagieren. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so heftig angefahren. Doch dachte er, dass sie sich nur zieren würde… Mit einem Ruck zog er sie an sich ran und beugte sich über sie. Bereit ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu verschließen. Sie so umzustimmen…

Aylins Augen weiteten sich, als sie an Eddies Brust gezogen wurde. Sie spürte seine Arme, die eisern um ihren Rücken lagen. Sie nicht freigeben würden. Sie hob den Kopf, um ihn zurechtzuweisen und blickte geradewegs in ein blasses Gesicht und schwarze Haare, die die blau-grünen Augen verdeckten. Plötzlich war sie wie erstarrt.

Sie sah nicht mehr das Gesicht von dem älteren Ravenclaw, sondern das eines anderen Mannes. Eines Mannes mit ebenfalls schwarzen Haaren… mit heller Haut… doch mit braun-schwarzen Augen… Es war nicht mehr die Brust des Schülers, an die sie gedrückt war, sondern der muskulöse Oberkörper dessen, den sie nicht wiedersehen wollte. Es waren seine Arme, die sie fest umschlangen. Sein Geruch, der ihr in die Nase stieg.

Der, dessen Antlitz ihr Unterbewusstsein sie sehen ließ, war…  
… Tom…

Und dies zum Leidwesen von Eddie. Wenn ihre Gedanken ihr keinen Streich gespielt hätten, wäre es für ihn wohl noch glimpflich ausgegangen… zumindest bloß mit einer Standpauke… doch so musste er für jemand anderen den Kopf hinhalten… dessen Fehler er gerade wiederholen wollte.

In Aylins Gedanken spielte sich die Szene des gestrigen Tages ab und Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl es wagen es noch mal zu versuchen? Sie hatte ihn doch gewarnt!

Und bevor Eddies Mund Aylins Lippen berührte, spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz in seinen unteren Regionen. Er riss die Augen auf, ob nun vor Überraschung oder Schmerz war unrelevant, stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und sank in die Knie.

Aylin hatte ihre Drohung wahr gemacht.  
Sie hatte dorthin getreten wo es so richtig weh tat.

Mit einem Blinzeln tauchte sie wieder in die Realität auf. Sie sah, WEM sie gerade auf äußerst schmerzhafte Weise klar gemacht hatte, dass man lieber nichts ohne ihre Zustimmung tun sollte.

Ein zufriedenes Gefühl kam in ihr auf. Das würde ihm eine Lehre sein und die Anderen hoffentlich abschrecken. Den leicht bitteren Nachgeschmack, dass es nicht Tom war, den es getroffen hatte, ignorierte sie.

„Merk dir das für das nächste Mal, Carmichael. Und lass mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe!" mit diesen Worten wollte sie ihren ursprünglichen Weg wieder aufnehmen.

Doch etwas ließ sie innehalten.

KLATSCH+KLATSCH+KLATSCH+

Ein Klatschen.

Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und sah geradewegs in graublaue Augen, die sie unverwandt ansahen.

Eine ihrer Augenbrauen schoss nach oben.  
Was machte Draco Malfoy hier?  
War der Slytherin ihr gefolgt?

Beim eben genanntem Slytherin bildete sich ein kaltes Lächeln.

„Glückwunsch, Dursley. Das nenne ich einschlagende Argumente… Hätte ich einer Gryffindor gar nicht zugetraut. Man entdeckt doch immer wieder verborgene Seiten an dir.", kam es spöttisch von dem Blonden, der dem am Boden liegenden Ravenclaw einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Tja, man lernt immer wieder was dazu. Es freut mich, zu deiner Weiterbildung beigetragen zu haben. Doch entschuldige mich jetzt bitte. Ich habe noch etwas vor." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ließ den Blonden stehen.

Doch anstatt der erwarteten wütenden Reaktion des Blonden bildete sich nur ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er musste wohl oder übel gestehen, dass ihn die Kleine überrascht hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass sie verbal austeilen konnte – er durfte es schließlich oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren – aber dass sie auch zu radikaleren Mitteln greifen konnte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Soviel zur These ‚bellende Hunde beißen nicht'! Das schien ja wohl nicht auf Löwen zuzutreffen.

Mit langsamen Schritten machte er sich auf, der Schwarzhaarigen zu folgen. Es könnte ja noch amüsant werden.

Zufrieden blickte Aylin auf den Besen in ihrer Hand, während sie auf das Quidditchfeld zuschritt. Zwar war es bloß ein Sauberwisch 7, doch immerhin besser als gar nichts. Es war doch wirklich lachhaft, wie einfach man die Schließfächer in den Umkleidekabinen öffnen konnte. Nein, sie hatte ihn nicht gestohlen. Stehlen war ja ein so böses Wort! … Ausgeliehen traf viel eher zu! (AN: Da kommt der Slytherin durch! XD; BN: loool, in der tat! )

Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam sie auf der Mitte des Feldes an, schwang sich auf den Besen, hielt einige Minuten inne und… stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab.

Schnell sauste sie einige Meter in die Höhe und blieb in der Luft stehen. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken als sie den angenehmen Wind spürte, der ihr ins Gesicht wehte.

Das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war sie richtig entspannt. Das Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, war befreiter als sonst.

Doch blieb sie nicht lange so ruhig in der Luft stehen. Ihr Griff um den Besenstil wurde fester, ihr Körper richtete sich etwas auf, die Augen öffneten sich langsam. Man konnte ein Funkeln in ihnen erkennen, das nur das Gefühl auf einem Besen zu sitzen bei ihr auslöste. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wurde breiter und verformte sich zu einen Grinsen.

Und im nächsten Augenblick…  
…war sie fort.

Sie befand sich nicht mehr an der Stelle, an der sie eben noch das Gefühl zu fliegen, der Schwerelosigkeit genossen hatte.

Jetzt war sie überall und nirgendwo.

Das einzige, was noch auf ihre Anwesenheit hinwies, war das Zischen in der Luft.

Kaum zu glauben, dass man aus einem Sauberwisch solch ein Tempo herausholen konnte. Doch sie tat es.

Wilde Loopings, atemberaubend schnelle Schleifen und schwindelerregende Sturzflüge… nichts ließ sie aus… nichts, dass sie das Gefühl der Freiheit spüren ließ!

Doch kam sie dennoch wieder zur Ruhe, schwebte mehrere Meter über dem Boden und blickte in den klaren Himmel.

Das Haar zerzaust, die Wangen gerötet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, der Atem hektisch, feine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn… und doch… das erste Mal, dass sie ihre Sorgen vergaß… einfach nur glücklich…

Wieder genoss sie den Wind, der ihr erhitztes Gesicht sanft kühlte. Behutsam legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, schloss langsam die Augen. Das zufriedene Lächeln fand wieder den Weg auf ihre Lippen. Bedächtig lösten sich ihre Hände von dem Besenstil und sie breitete die Arme aus, als würde sie den Wind umarmen.

Sie hatte sich noch nie so frei gefühlt.

Wie die Sonne ihre warmen Strahlen zu ihr schickte, der Wind mit ihren Haaren spielte und um sie herum nichts außer der Schwerelosigkeit.

Was für ein Gefühl…

Niemand hier…

Nur sie allein…

…

Das dachte sie zumindest.  
Denn plötzlich zischte jemand auf sie zu und blieb genau vor ihr stehen.

Unwillig öffnete sie ein Auge und blickte den Störenfried schief an.  
Und fast sofort wünschte sie sich, das Auge nicht geöffnet zu haben, als sie in das Gesicht eines spöttisch grinsenden Draco Malfoy blickte.

Frustriert seufzend schloss sie das Auge wieder und ignorierte den Slytherin.

„Zumindest kannst du besser fliegen als zielen."

Diese Aussage des Blonden ließ sie doch noch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken. Fragend zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn an.

„War das ein Kompliment?"

Ein leises Lachen war zu hören und blaugraue Augen funkelten spöttisch.

„Wie man's nimmt, Dursley, wie man's nimmt…"

Aylin verkniff es sich, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern. Sie fühlte sich gestört. Und das würde sie dem Blonden auch deutlich machen.

Was musste er auch ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen?

Jetzt, wo sie das Gefühl auf einem Besen zu sitzen so richtig genießen konnte?

Jetzt, wo sie keine Angst haben musste, dass jemand ihren Flugstil erkannte?

Innerlich murrend machte sie die Feststellung, dass Draco Malfoy ein verdammt schlechtes Timing hatte!

„Was willst du?", schnarrte sie Draco leicht sauer an.

„Wieso so gereizt? Ich dachte du hättest alle deine Aggressionen bereits an dem mickrigen Ravenclaw ausgelassen?", eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, während der Gesichtsausdruck fast schon unschuldig wirkte.

Aylin musste schnauben. Malfoy… unschuldig… ja klar, und Dudley hatte nur schwere Knochen! Lachhaft!

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht! Ich kann so viele Aggressionen haben, wie ich will!"

Es war kaum zu glauben, wie schnell ihre Stimmung wechseln konnte. Eben noch war sie so zufrieden gewesen, dass sie das Verlangen danach gehabt hatte, die ganze Welt zu umarmen und jetzt… überwog das Verlangen, ihm ihre Faust in das Gesicht zu rammen.

„Und außerdem… ‚mickriger Ravenclaw'?", ihr Blick wanderte über Dracos Gestalt, „…es tut mir Leid dir die Realität ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber dieser ‚mickrige Ravenclaw' ist größer und stärker als du.", sie runzelt leicht die Stirn und fuhr fort: „… ein Wunder, dass dir das nicht auffallen konnte. Da dein Zimmer bestimmt über und über mit Spiegeln vollgestellt ist."

Draco lächelte nur leicht.

„Pass auf, Dursley, hier ist keiner deiner Freunde… und somit auch keinerlei Art von Zeugen…", schnurrte der Slytherin schon fast.

Aylins Augen verengten sich.

„Willst du mir drohen?"

Wieder kam ein Lachen von dem Blonden.

„Wie könnte ich! Aber ich will was anderes…", die blaugrauen Augen blitzten auf, was der Schwarzhaarigen eindeutig nicht gefiel. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja."

Stille.

Beide musterten sich stumm.  
Aylin misstrauisch.  
Draco berechnend.

„Du willst doch, dass ich dich in Ruhe lasse, oder?", fragte der Blonde plötzlich.

Verwirrt blinzelte die Angesprochene. Waren sie nicht gerade bei dem gewesen was ‚er' wollte? Trotzdem nickte sie leicht.

„Gut, und ich will, dass du mit mir ausgehst." (BN: naaaaaaain, und was ist mit blaise?; AN: zumindest jemand der an Blaise denkt --°)

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis diese Worte zu Aylin durchdrangen. Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, da kein Ton herauskam.

Ok, sie hatte es verkraftet, dass die verschiedensten männlichen Schüler Hogwarts' ihr hinterherliefen… aber doch nicht Draco Malfoy! Ihr ehemaliger Erzfeind! Nun gut, er wusste zwar nichts von dieser Tatsache, aber trotzdem! Sie hatte bisher kein gutes Haar an ihm gelassen und jetzt wollte er…?

Irgendwie tat ihr der Kopf weh… und es kam ihr noch viel surrealer vor, als die Sache mit Eddie Carmichael…

Amüsiert beobachtete Draco sein Gegenüber. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das Mädchen sprachlos sah. Und mein Gott, war das eine Genugtuung!

Als er merkte, dass die Schwarzhaarige wieder aufnahmebereit war, führte er seine Ausführungen weiter.

„Tja, bald ist doch das Quidditchspiel Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor…"

Aylin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was war denn das für ein abrupter Themenwechsel?

„… und es ist ja wohl klar, wer gewinnen wird… Hufflepuff. Zumindest wird Summerby den Schnatz vor der kleinen Weasley fangen… Die wäre ja nicht mal in der Lage einen Quaffel zu fangen… geschweige denn den kleinen Schnatz…"

Aylins Augen verengten sich. Was wagte es dieser Kerl ihr Team so niederzumachen! Und vor allem Ginny! Ok, sie war nicht die Beste, aber sie war nicht schlecht!

„Hufflepuff gewinnen! Sicher doch! Genauso wie wir gegen Slytherin verlieren werden! Von was träumst du nachts? Bevor du über die Fähigkeiten anderer Spieler herziehst, solltest du zuerst deine eigenen erbärmlichen Flugkünste verbessern!", brauste die Schwarzhaarige auf.

Dracos Augen hatten jetzt wieder diesen fast unschuldigen Blick drauf, doch konnte er das listige und fast schon triumphale Glitzern nur mühevoll verbergen.

„Du scheinst ja sehr überzeugt zu sein…"

Die einzige Antwort darauf waren ein Schnauben und ein knappes Nicken.

„… wie wäre es dann mit einer Wette?", fing er leicht gedehnt an und bevor Aylin ihn unterbrechen und widersprechen konnte, fuhr er fort, „… oder reichen deine Überzeugung und Vertrauen dafür nicht aus? Was auch verständlich wäre… wenn man sich euer Team und vor allem die Weasley so ansieht…"

Provozierend sah Draco Aylin an.

Diese verspürte den Drang, den Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen. Natürlich vertraute sie ihrem Team… aber eine Wette mit Malfoy?

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Gryffindor gewinnt!", kam die etwas herablassende und gereizte Antwort auf Malfoys Provokation.

„Wenn das so ist…", ein listiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, „…wenn Weasley den Schnatz fängt, lasse ich dich in Ruhe… aber wenn nicht… wenn Summerby den Schnatz zuerst erwischt… gehst du mit mir aus… Deal!"

Auffordernd hielt er der Gryffindor die Hand hin. Und diese schlug ohne zu zögern ein.

Obwohl Aylin in ihrem Inneren weniger überzeugt war, hatte sie nicht die Absicht, dem Slytherin das zu zeigen.

Breit grinsend nickte Draco der Schwarzhaarigen zu, bevor er gen Boden flog.

Stumm blickte Aylin ihm nach. Irgendwie hatte sie ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl.

So als hätte sie einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie keinen Fehler gemacht hatte…

… und das Ginny an diesem Tag den Schnatz fing.

Seufzend flog auch sie dem Boden entgegen. Langsam und in Gedanken versunken schritt sie auf die Umkleidekabinen zu. Sie war sich nämlich sehr sicher, dass Sloper nicht so begeistert wäre, wenn er beim nächsten Training seinen Besen nicht mehr vorfinden würde.

Obwohl… bei seinen Flugkünsten tat einem der Besen richtig Leid!

Ob sie nicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte?

**Kapitel 18 Ende**

So, ihr habt es jetzt überstanden.

Acg ja, was ich vergessen habe oben zu erwähnen... chrchrm:

**INFO**: Da ich die Geschichte so schnell wie möglich abschließen will, bin ich den Storyverlauf noch mal durchgegangen und habe einige Sachen gestrichen (wie z. B. ein paar Aufeinandertreffen von Tom und Aylin) und bin auf ca. 25 Kapitel (mit Prolog 26) gekommen. Falls ich doch noch ein paar Sachen einbauen oder auf einige Dinge näher eingehensollte, könnten es maximal 30Kapitel werden. Das nur mal so zur Info.

**WICHTIG**: Das war vorerst mal das letzte Kapitel. Da ich jetzt in den Prüfungsvorbereitungen stecke, werde ich erst in drei Wochen zum schreiben kommen. Also wundert euch nicht wenn nichts mehr kommt. Aber die Ff wird zu Ende geschrieben.

Also dann,  
bis in drei Wochen  
+wink+  
Kriska


	20. Chapter 19: Halloweenball

21

Hi +verlegen am kopf kratz+  
jap, ich bins wieder... zwei wochen früher als geplannt +drop+

In diesem Kapitel kmmt aber wirklich Slash vor... zwar nichts allzu arges, ich glaube man nennt es Lime (was ich zufälliger weise überhaupt nicht schreiben kann +drop+), aber ich will euch trotzdem vorwarnen. wem sowas nicht gefällt, soll bitte erst ab da lesen, wo der kursiver eintrag ist.

Und jetzt noch ein großes Danke für die Kommis an:

- **ichhalt** +drop+ ok, doch keine drei wochen... konnte euch doch nicht so lange warten lassen +gg+ gut, viel spaß mit tom, aber ich brauche ihm im nächsten Kapitel wieder... und unversehrt! XD +kicher+ wer eiß schon was in dracos kopf vorgeht +gg+ aber das erfahren wir alle noch... irgendwann... öhm... welche gedanken sind dir denn da gekommen+unschuldig guck+ so lange warten musstest du nun auch wieder nicht, oder?

- **Wild Terminator**+lach+ wenn schon, dann richtig! und eddie hat es jetzt wohl endlich verstanden +gg+. wie das spiel ausgeht erfährst du in dem nächsten kapitel. du magst kein hpxdm? oha... ich bin nämlich ein eingefleischter verfechter von diesem pairring +drop+ dann solltest du lieber keine anderen ffs von mir lesen, da hier schon viel hpxdm ffs von mir on sind +lach+ aber das hier wird keine hpxdm, keine sorgê. ich hab leider vergessen das unter das letzte kapitel zu schreiben.

- **Sarah A. Black**+giggel+ dann freuen wir uns ja gemeinsam+lach+ ach, ich finde eddie lustig... er trägt doch zu belustigung bei +gg+ soll ich erlich sein? so in der art wie du das mit dem date mit draco geschrieben hast, hatte ich es auch geplannt... nur etwas anders... aber meine liebe arzu (für die diese ff geschrieben wird), hat mir einen strich durch die rechnung gemacht... jetzt musste ich mir was neues einfallen lassen... und was wirst du im nächsten Kapitel sehen. ) Wieso ich sie schnell abschließen will? Weil ich noch drei Geschichten schreiben muss... eine HPxDM für ne treue leserin, eine DumbledorexHarry um die leser zu terrorisieren und ne DracoxBlaise für meine beta (wobei ich dieses Pairing nicht besonders mag +drop+). und da ich immer nur eine ff schreibe und nicht mehrere auf einmal, will ich diese zu ende bringen um die nächste anfangen zu können. Und die tom-szenen nehmen halt soviel platz weg... da mussten halt n paar weg... obwohl es noch genug gibt.

- **Merowinger**: tja, wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen+gg+drop+ na das nenne ich ein gutes bild von draco... aber ob er wirklich n krummes ding dreht... erfährst du im nächsten kapite... also nur geduld. )

Wisst ihr was? ihr seid die besten! ich freue mich jedes mal wenn ich ein Review von euch bekomme, da die Leute auf etwas... Kommifaul sind +drop+ wenn ich mir nur mal die hits anschaue und dann wieviele Kommis dagelassen wurde... wisst ihr dass diese geschichte schon mehr als 4500 mal geöffnet wurde? und wenn man einen Blick auf die kmmianzeige wirft... +drop+ ich glaub ich muss nichts weiter dazu sagen, oder?

Und noch ws, das da ist mein längstes Kapitel! mit 7000 Wörtern! hehehehe... eigentlich wollte ich es teilen, habe es mir dann aber anders überlegt. hoffe es gefällt euch.

viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 19  
Halloweenball**

In den Tiefen der Kerker Hogwarts', genauer gesagt in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, herrschte eine gespannte Atmosphäre. Auslöser eben dieser waren zwei Sechstklässler, die in ihrem Zimmer waren und sich ‚unterhielten'… nur dass man diese ‚Unterhaltung' im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum mitverfolgen konnte, da sie nicht gerade leise waren. Und jeder, der sich im besagten Gemeinschaftsraum befand, war froh, dass der Streit nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe stattfand… Das hätten so einige nicht überlebt. Da waren sie sich sicher.

Und in Gedanken standen sie dem ‚Eisprinzen Slytherins' bei, sodass auch er es heil überstehen möge.

Nichts von diesen Gedanken ahnend ging ein wütender Schwarzhaariger im Zimmer auf und ab. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihm sogar egal gewesen wenn er es gewusst hätte.

Seine Gedanken rasten und jeder konnte nur hoffen, dass sich seine Wut nicht auf ihn richten würde.

Aufgebracht warf er einen funkelnden Blick auf den Blonden ihm gegenüber, der angespannt auf dem einzigen großen Bett in dem Raum saß und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Schnaubend wandte er sich wieder ab.

‚Das war zu viel… Und es war nicht das erste Mal… Das werde ich mir nicht bieten lassen und seine Ausreden kann er sich sonst wohin stecken… einen Blaise Zabini hintergeht man nicht so einfach… auch kein Malfoy!'

Weiter kamen Blaises Gedanken nicht, denn er wurde unterbrochen.

„Blaise, hör mir zu, es ist nicht so wie du denkst-…"

Ruckartig hielt der Angesprochene an, wirbelte herum und blitzte Draco gefährlich an.

„Ach ja!", schnitt er ihm das Wort ab.

„Hast du sie um ein Date gebeten?"

Durchdringend wurde der Blonde angesehen, was ihn trocken schlucken ließ.

„Ja, aber-…"

Wieder wurde er unterbrochen.

„Nichts ‚aber'. Ich will keine Ausreden mehr hören! Es ist doch jedes Mal dasselbe mit dir! Du bespringst alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist! Ich habe es dir schon das letzte Mal gesagt, dass ich das nicht mehr akzeptieren werde. Meine Geduld ist am Ende!", die zischende und aufgebrachte Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen ließ den Blonden wieder verstummen.

Einen letzten Blick auf den Sitzenden werfend wandte er sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu, wollte den Raum verlassen… oder noch besser, den anderen rauswerfen.

Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück.

Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten um seinen Körper und drücken ihn an eine warme Brust. Er spürte wie die Stirn des anderen auf seine Schulter gebettet wurde und warmer Atem seinen Hals kitzelte. Das Erschaudern seines Körpers konnte er nicht verhindern.

„Bleib, Blaise… Es ist wirklich nicht so wie du denkst… Ich habe seit dem letzten Mal gelernt und habe nicht vor, denselben Fehler noch mal zu begehen… Dafür weiß ich dich allzu sehr zu schätzen…", wie zur Bestätigung seiner geflüsterten Worte zog er den Jungen näher an sich ran und ließ seine Hände über seinen Oberkörper streichen.

Von Blaise kam jedoch nur ein Schnauben. Sicher doch, als ob er das glauben würde… Doch löste er sich nicht aus der Umarmung… ließ es geschehen…

„Ich will keine Ausflüchte von dir hören! Und deine Versuche dich einzuschmeicheln kannst du auch lassen… die ziehen nicht mehr.", kam es unwillig von Blaise.

„Ich will mich auch nicht in irgendwelcher Art und Weise rausreden… und einschmeicheln schon gar nicht…", war das Letzte, was der Blonde sagte, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich dem Hals des Schwarzhaarigen zuwandte.

Eben dieser zuckte leicht zusammen als er plötzlich eine vorwitzige Zunge an der empfindlichen Haut seines Halses spüren konnte, der auch sogleich ein Paar Lippen folgten. Krampfhaft versucht bei seinem Standpunkt zu bleiben, unterdrückte Blaise ein Keuchen als er spürte wie Draco ihm leicht in den Hals biss und versöhnend über die malträtierte Stelle leckte. Seine Entschlossenheit wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt als er auch noch merkte wie der andere anfing sich festzusaugen… und seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Draco, der merkte, dass der Junge in seinen Armen mit sich selbst kämpfte, drehte eben jenen zu sich um. Doch bevor Blaise auch nur ein einziges Wort des Protestes von sich geben konnte, wurden seine Lippen von dem Blonden verschlossen, der auch gleich den halb offenen Mund nutze, um in die nicht mehr fremde Mundhöhle vor zu dringen.

Blaise war doch schon etwas irritiert, dass der Blonde so vorging, doch ließ er sich mitreißen, erwiderte den Kuss sowie die Umarmung.

Was Draco auch nicht verborgen blieb. Zufrieden und triumphierend intensivierte er seine Bemühungen Blaise auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, was auch seiner Meinung nach gelang.

Entschlossen drehte er sich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen um und drängte ihn zurück, in Richtung Bett, was der andere auch widerstandslos geschehen ließ. Am Bett angekommen löste er sich von ihm und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs, so dass er jetzt rücklings auf dem Bett lag und ihm mit halbgeschlossenen, aufmerksamen Augen entgegen sah.

Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln folgte er Blaise und ließ sich auf ihm nieder, suchte seine Lippen um sie in einem hungrigen Kuss zu verschließen und den unter ihm liegenden in ein feuriges Zungenduell zu verwickeln.

Was ihm auch mühelos gelang.

Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft um den anderen vollends vergessen zu lassen, was ihren Streit heraufbeschworen hatte. Denn er wusste, wie gern Blaise sich verwöhnen ließ.

Gerade wollten seine Hände unter dem Oberteil des Schwarzhaarigen verschwinden, als er plötzlich spürte wie sich Hände auf seine Hüften legten und ehe er sich versah, wurde er mit einem starken Ruck herumgedreht, so dass nun er es war, der auf dem Rücken lag und Blaise über ihm kniete.

Überrascht blickte er in dunkelblaue Augen, die ihn funkelnd ansahen. Nur wusste er nicht, ob das Funkeln Gutes oder Schlechtes bedeutete. Ein trockenes Schlucken konnte er nicht verhindern, denn der andere war schon des Öfteren unberechenbar.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Blaises Lippen als er die Verwirrung in den blaugrauen Augen erkennen konnte. Na dann war es wohl soweit, dass der Blonde seine Strafe erhielt.

Immer noch grinsend beugte er sich vor zum rechten Ohr Dracos und ließ seinen warmen Atem über dessen Gesicht streichen, während seine Hände, die immer noch auf seinen Hüften lagen, hinauf glitten und anfingen das weiße Hemd, das Draco trug, aufzuknöpfen.

„Hast du nicht gehört was ich dir gesagt habe?", flüsterte Blaise leise in das Ohr des Blonden, der erzitterte. Nicht nur wegen dem heißen Atem, sondern auch da zwei warme Hände zu seinen Brustwarzen gewandert waren und sie nun neckisch umschmeichelten.

„Diese Taktik funktioniert nicht mehr, Draco..."

Die einzige Antwort darauf war ein Keuchen, da die vorher sanften und schelmischen Liebkosungen durch ein forsches Zwicken ersetzt wurden.

„Bist du bereit für deine Strafe… Dray…?", schnurrte Blaise und strich langsam und zärtlich mit seiner Zunge über die Ohrmuschel Dracos.

Dieser erzitterte nur und nickte in freudiger Erwartung.

Langsam küsste sich der Dunkelhaarige den Hals abwärts, biss immer wieder neckend zu. Seine Hände strichen die Seiten des unter ihm Liegenden zärtlich auf und ab, lösten dadurch eine Gänsehaut aus.

Als Blaise an Dracos Schlüsselbein ankam, wurde dieser unruhig und begann leicht sich aufgeregt hin und her zu winden. Seine Arme schlangen sich um den Rücken des Dunkelhaarigen, zogen ihn dichter zu sich, woraufhin seine Hände unter das Hemd verschwinden wollten, was ihnen vorher verwehrt wurde.

Als Blaise dies merkte packte er, nicht gerade zärtlich, die Hände, die sich zu seiner bloßen Haut kämpfen wollten, und pinnte sie über dem Kopf des Blonden an das Bett. Leicht knurrend sah er kurz in die blaugrauen Augen auf und wandte sich wieder der hellen Haut zu, die er mit Bissen und Küssen verwöhnte… oder auch folterte…

Frustriert seufzte der Blonde auf.

‚Na toll!'

Doch beließ er es dabei. Wollte er ja doch nicht, dass der andere aufhörte. Dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er sich den Bewegungen entgegen streckte.

Blaise achtete weder auf das, was Draco von sich gab, noch auf dessen Versuche wieder Körperkontakt herzustellen. Er schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der rechten Brustwarze, die sich ihm hart entgegenstreckte. Mit seiner Zunge umkreiste er sie, während er das Gewicht verlagerte und zwischen die Beine des Blonden sank, vorsichtig mit seinen Hüften gegen die des Blonden stieß.

Von Draco kam ein leichtes Stöhnen und Aufbäumen des Körpers.

Wieder ignorierte Blaise was für Auswirkungen sein Tun auf Draco hatte. Seine Lippen schlossen sich um die bereits mit der Zunge bearbeitete Warze, saugten daran. Mit seinen Händen drückte er Dracos Handgelenke noch mal fest und grob an das Bett, behielt den festeren Druck für einige Sekunden, bevor er sie losließ. Damit wollte er ihm klar machen, dass er die Hände dort lassen sollte, wo sie waren. Was der Blonde verstand… doch wer sagte, dass er sich auch daran halten würde? Kaum ging ihm das durch den Kopf, spürte er einen plötzlichen Schmerz, der ihn zusammen zucken ließ.

Es schien als hätte Blaise die Gedanken des Blonden geahnt und gleich gehandelt um zu verdeutlichen wer jetzt vorgab, was geschah. Er hatte ihn gebissen… und das nicht gerade sanft. Doch hatte es seinen Nutzen erfüllt.

Draco hielt still.

Zielsicher und doch langsam glitten Blaises' Hände Dracos Arme hinab, über die Brust, den Bauch… zum Bund der schwarzen Stoffhose… über die Hüften und hielten an den Oberschenkeln, die sie auf und ab strichen… und dabei eine bestimmte Stelle besonders ignorierten.

Langsam wurde der Blonde wieder unruhig, denn der Druck in seiner Lendengegend nahm zu… und das nicht nur gering. Und er wusste, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht verborgen blieb… doch hatte er dem Anschein nach nicht vor etwas zu tun um den Blonden zu erlösen.

Und wieder schien es, als hätte Draco seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, denn auf einmal spürte er eine Hand, die sich fordernd auf seinen Schritt legte und leicht zudrückte. Das überraschte Aufkeuchen wurde von Lippen gedämpft, die sich hart auf seine legten und die fremde Mundhöhle sofort in Besitz nahmen.

Und plötzlich war es vorbei.

Die Lippen, die ihm den Atem raubten…  
Die Hand, die ihm Erlösung versprach…  
Der warme Körper, der sein Verlangen steigern ließ…

Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen, die er vorher geschlossen hatte und sah sich etwas desorientiert um.

Wo war Blaise?

Diesen entdeckte er auch gleich, wie er spöttisch grinsend an der Tür lehnte und den Blonden fixierte.

Immer noch verwirrt sah er in die dunkelblauen Augen, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass Blaise anscheinend dabei war, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Blaise!", kam es etwas heiser vom Blonden, als der Schwarzhaarige sich umdrehte und zur Türklinke griff. Als keine Reaktion kam, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht allein lassen!", Dracos Stimme hatte einen etwas schrillen Ton angenommen.

Nun hielt Blaise doch noch inne. Elegant drehte er sich um und blickte zu seinem Freund. Sah die sonst so kalten und beherrschten Augen, die ungläubig geweitet waren, die geröteten Wangen, das zerzauste Haar, den halb entblößten Körper, de mehrere rote Stellen aufwies und… das kleine ‚Problem', das nicht zu übersehen war.

„Ach… kann ich das nicht?", kam es amüsiert und spöttisch von Blaise.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und er schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf. (BN: süüüüüß )

Blaise grinste.

„Stimmt… du hast recht… ich habe etwas vergessen.", sprach er langsam und betont weiter.

Erleichterung machte sich in dem Blonden breit. Hatte er doch schon wirklich gedacht, dass der andere einfach verschwinden würde.

Doch dieser kam nicht wie erwartet auf ihn zu, sondern holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, murmelte etwas und verschwand zufrieden grinsend aus dem Raum.

Auf Dracos weinerliches ‚Was soll ich denn nun machen!', das er ihm zurief als der andere die Tür öffnete, bekam er eine Antwort, die ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel und die ihm immer noch im Kopf widerhallte: ‚Leg Hand an.' (AN: bwahaha, was für ein Abgang!)

Verwirrt blickte Draco ihm nach. Was sollte denn das?  
Seine Gedanken wurden jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als plötzlich das Bett anfing zu zittern und zu beben.

Dann ging alles schnell.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck schoss das Bett zur Seite und er konnte sich nur festkrallen, um nicht weggeschleudert zu werden. Doch plötzlich verschwand das Bett unter ihm und er landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden.

Verwirrt blinzelnd rappelte er sich auf und blickte sich um.

Was er sah ließ ihn erstarren.

Im Raum befand sich nicht mehr EIN großes Bett wie vorher, bei dem es sich um ein Doppelbett gehandelt hatte, sondern zwei normale Betten, die in einem großen Abstand zueinander im Raum standen. (BN: uuuh, das ist fies! Blaise muss ja echt sauer sein!)

Ungläubig starrte er immer noch in das Zimmer. Seit dem dritten Schuljahr hatten Blaise und er keine getrennten Betten mehr…

Also meinte der Schwarzhaarige es ernst und war richtig sauer.

Fluchend ließ Draco seinen Kopf auf das Bett neben sich sinken.

Das Leben war einfach nicht fair!

---------------------  
_(AN: Falls man es aus diesem Teil nicht rauslesen kann, das oben spielt am selben Tag wie das letzte Kapitel und das da unten am nächsten Tag, einem Montag um genauer zu sein.)_

Von der Auseinandersetzung, die sich vor allem um sie drehte, nichts ahnend, verließ Aylin fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend die Eulerei. Sie hatte ihre, in letzter Zeit vernachlässigte, Eule mit einem wichtigen Brief losgeschickt.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen als sie daran dachte, welch unangenehme Auswirkungen die Beantwortung des Briefes für einige bestimmte Personen haben würde.

Tja, man sollte eben nie eine Gryffindor ärgern, die das Potential hatte eine Slytherin zu werden. Das konnte böse ins Auge gehen.

Zufrieden schlug sie den Weg zur großen Halle ein, denn in bereits zwanzig Minuten würde der Unterricht beginnen und sie wollte nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen.

Immer noch vor sich hin pfeifend kam sie in den Tiefen des Kerkers an und sah die Gruppe der Sechstklässler, die auf die Ankunft des Lehrers warteten. Zügig ging sie auf sie zu, nicht ahnend was in den nächsten Minuten geschehen würde.

Als sie bei den Schülern ankam und ihr Blick auf Lavender und Parvati fiel, stahl sich wieder ein Grinsen auf ihre Lippen. Oh ja, sie freute sich schon auf die Antwort auf ihren Brief!

Die irritierten Blicke, die sie daraufhin bekam, ignorierte sie, wusste sie doch, was allen durch den Kopf ging.

Seit wann war die Schwarzhaarige so gut gelaunt? Und man bedenke, es war Montagmorgen (Morgen!), sie hatten gleich Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins (Zaubertränke! Slytherins!) und sie war unabstreitbar ein Morgenmuffel. Was war also los, dass sie ausnahmsweise mal nicht jeden anknurrte der es wagte sie anzusprechen? Obwohl… dieses Grinsen hatte den Effekt, dass es niemand wagte sich an sie zu wenden… Was ihre Laune noch mehr steigen ließ.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ein blonder Slytherin nicht anwesend war, sodass sie sich lässig an die Kerkerwände lehnte und zufrieden den Gesprächen ihrer Freunde lauschte.

Dunkelblaue Augen waren auf die schwarzhaarige Gryffindor fixiert und hatten nicht vor, sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sollte er es jetzt durchziehen? Sie hatte gute Laune, was man ohne Zweifel sehen konnte, und es wäre dadurch vielleicht einfacher sein Vorhaben durchzusetzen…

Mit einem flüchtigen Gedanken an einen Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, der bei der Schwarzhaarigen gescheitert war, stieß er sich von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte und ging auf die Dunkelhaarige zu, um seinen Versuch zu starten sie von den anderen wegzulocken.

Überrascht blickte Aylin auf, als sich plötzlich ein Schatten über sie legte und traf geradewegs auf zwei dunkelblaue Augen, die sie kühl fixierten. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue und sah dem Slytherin entgegen. Nebenbei bemerkte sie, dass ihren Freunden die Ankunft des Schwarzhaarigen noch nicht aufgefallen war, denn sonst hätten sie nicht munter weitergeredet, wenn der ‚Feind' neben ihnen stand.

Einige Sekunden sahen sich die zwei Dunkelhaarigen stumm an, bis der Slytherin die Stille brach.

„Könnten wir kurz reden? Allein?"

Auf diese Frage hin hob sich auch Aylins zweite Augenbraue. Seit wann sprach Blaise Zabini sie an und wollte mit ihr allein reden? In den bisherigen Schuljahren hatte er sie nicht ein Mal angesprochen! Waren denn alle Slytherins verrückt geworden!

Doch diese Frage schaffte es, nicht nur Aylin in Verwirrung zu stürzen, sondern auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler auf sie zu lenken… und das nicht nur von den Gryffindors. Auch die Slytherins blickten überrascht zu ihrem Mitschüler. Und sie überkam ein ungutes Gefühl, hatten sie doch noch die gestrige Auseinandersetzung lebhaft in Erinnerung.

„Kommt drauf an um was es geht. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du mich nicht verhext?", kam die trockene Antwort.

Der Slytherin verzog die Lippen zu einen schiefen Lächeln.

„Sehr hoch, wenn man bedenkt was der Grund ist, warum ich dich anspreche…"

Blaise wollte weiterreden, doch stockte er und sein Blick richtete sich auf etwas, was hinter Aylin war und seine Augen blitzten kurz auf, bevor er den Blick wieder der Schwarzhaarigen zuwandte, die ihn unverwandt ansah.

Aylin war Blaises Blick nicht entgangen. Genauso wenig wie das, was sie dort erkennen konnte.

Wut… Provokation… Entschlossenheit…

Neugierig drehte sie sich um und blickte in die Richtung, in die auch der Slytherin gesehen hatte, um vielleicht erkennen zu können, was seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz abgelenkt hatte.

Und sie erblickte…  
Draco Malfoy.

Verblüfft blinzelte sie und sah Blaise wieder an.

Was war denn jetzt wieder kaputt? Zabini funkelte Malfoy an? Seit wann denn das? Die beiden waren doch sonst auch immer ein Herz und eine Seele. Und wieso war diese Entschlossenheit immer noch in Zabinis Augen zu erkennen? Was hatte der Slytherin vor?

Blaise beschloss seine Taktik zu ändern.  
Zwar hatte er vorgehabt das Mädchen unter vier Augen zu bearbeiten, doch würde er jetzt eben mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Und wenn er Glück hatte, würde das sogar funktionieren.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir zum Halloween-Ball gehst."

Darauf folgte Stille.

Die Slytherins, sowie die Gryffindors waren wohl das erste Mal einer Meinung. Und zwar dass sie sich verhört hatten. Ungläubig und fassungslos starrten sie den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Aylin war, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht weniger verblüfft.  
Doch irritierte sie Blaises entschlossener Blick noch mehr als seine Frage, oder besser gesagt Aufforderung.  
Wieso wollte er mit ihr hingehen?  
Er hatte bisher nicht das geringste Interesse an ihr gezeigt.  
Und jetzt plötzlich das?

Sie blickte forschend und neugierig in die dunklen Augen und bemerkte, dass der Slytherin angespannt zu sein schien. Auch versuchte er, ihr stur ins Gesicht, in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn.

Ihr wurde klar, warum er sie unter vier Augen hatte sprechen wollen, doch wieso hatte er sich umentschieden?  
Es war doch blanker Wahnsinn sie so was in der Anwesenheit der anderen aus ihren Häusern zu fragen.  
Sie könnte ihn mehr als nur heftig abblitzen lassen. Die perfekte Demütigung…  
Die lange anhalten würde.

Wieso also?

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke.

Er hatte sie erst gefragt, nachdem er Malfoy entdeckt hatte…

Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um und fixierte den Blonden, der wie erstarrt an derselben Stelle stand, wie noch vor einigen Augenblicken.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren bei der Frage von Blaise entgleist und er blickte genauso fassungslos zu ihnen herüber wie die anderen. Erst als er den Blick der Schwarzhaarigen auf sich spürte, riss er sich zusammen und setzte eine gleichgültige Miene auf. Doch zeigte seine unnatürliche Blässe, dass doch nicht alles in Ordnung war.

Bedächtig drehte Aylin sich wieder dem Slytherin vor ihr zu, konnte dadurch den provokativen Blick sehen, den Blaise Draco zuwarf. Doch wandte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder der Gryffindor zu.

Abwartend sah er sie an und konnte deutlich erkennen, dass sie heftig überlegte… dass sie etwas plante.

Wieder ließ Aylin ihren Blick musternd über Blaise schweifen, verweilte an den Augen.

Doch dann bildete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und ihre Augen blitzten auf.

„Da ich bisher keine Begleitung habe, spricht nichts dagegen.", antwortete sie auf die Frage, die alle aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Es herrschte Stille.

Bis man einen dumpfen Aufprall hören konnte.  
Ronald Weasley war soeben umgekippt. Und niemand war in der Lage zu reagieren. Alle starrten nur fassungslos auf die Schwarzhaarige. Niemand hätte auch nur ansatzweise so eine Antwort erwartet.  
Wie paralysiert konnten sie die beiden Dunkelhaarigen einfach nur anstarren.

Und Blaise? Er war nicht minder verblüfft. Er fragte sich, warum sie zugestimmt hatte. Sie hatte doch keinen Grund gehabt dies zu tun.

Doch war es ihm eigentlich egal. Er hatte was er wollte.  
Und zwar dem blonden Slytherin einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

„Gut, dann hole ich dich am Samstag um 18 Uhr an eurem Gemeinschaftsraum ab.", fragend sah er in die smaragdgrünen Augen und wartete auf eine Bestätigung.

Doch bevor diese kam, warf Aylin noch einen Blick über ihre Schulter auf den geschockten Draco. Das Amüsement und den Spott in ihrem Blick konnte man nicht übersehen.

„In Ordnung.", war die schlichte Antwort, begleitet von einem Grinsen und einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen.

Überrascht sah Blaise sie an. Konnte es sein, dass sie wusste warum er mit ihr auf den Ball gehen wollte? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Aber andererseits… dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen… die Blicke die sie Draco zuwarf…

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert.

Er musste Draco zugestehen, dass er Recht hatte…  
Diese Gryffindor war wahrlich ein Biest!

„Ron, hör auf mich so anzustarren!"

Genervt verdrehte Aylin die Augen. Das Ereignis am frühen Morgen schien ein größerer Schock gewesen zu sein, als sie es angenommen hatte. Denn immer noch blickten sie alle vollkommen fassungslos an… und es war bereits früher Nachmittag.

Ok, es war nicht allzu normal, dass eine Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin ausging, aber was sollte es. Es war ja nichts Ernstes. Und da Zabini aus irgendeinem Grund Malfoy eins auswischen wollte, würde sie da mitspielen.

Wie oft bekam man denn schon die Chance den Slytherin fassungslos zu sehen?

Fast nie.

Daher musste man die seltene Möglichkeit nutzen.

Was hatte sie denn schon zu verlieren?

Hmm… etwas Negatives hatte es schon.  
Lavender und Parvati waren mehr als nur in ihren Element.  
Die Gerüchteküche lief auf Hochtouren.

„Aber Aylin… musste es denn unbedingt ein Slytherin sein?"

„Ron, wenn du nicht aufhörst vergesse ich mich!"

Von dieser Drohung etwas eingeschüttert grummelte der Rothaarige leise vor sich hin. Nach dieser, nicht gerade seltenen, Art von Unterhaltung ging das ehemalige goldene Trio Gryffindors weiter in Richtung Bibliothek.

„Aylin scheint auf solche Typen zu stehen!", kam es plötzlich leise kichernd hinter ihnen.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihnen, dass sich die letzten zwei weiblichen Gryffindors des sechsten Jahrgangs hinter ihnen befanden. Parvati bei Lavender untergehakt fixierten sie Aylin und kicherten vor sich hin.

Aylin beschloss, dass es das beste wäre die beiden zu ignorieren und wandte sich wieder ab, beschleunigte dabei ihre Schritte, was Hermine ihr gleichtat.

Ron jedoch schien neugierig zu sein, was die beiden zu berichten hatten.

„Was meint ihr damit?"

Wieder folgte leises Gekicher.

„Na ganz einfach. Das Aylin auf ‚böse' Jungs steht… auf welche mit dunkler ‚Aura'!", kam es von Parvati, die einen wissenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.

Rons Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Was meinten die beiden denn damit?

Lavender seufzte auf. Männer! Immer musste man ihnen alles lang und breit erklären.

„Ach Ron! Zabini ist ein Slytherin… daher fällt er schon so oder so unter die Kategorie ‚böser Junge'… und was unsere Theorie bestätigt, ist die Tatsache, dass Aylins Freund eine dunkle Aura um sich hat, die mehr als nur anziehend ist…!", erklärte die Dunkelblonde ruhig und bei dem Gedanken an Tom entkam ihr ein leiser Seufzer.

Ron sah die beiden nur schief an.

Er konnte nicht viel mit dem anfangen, was die beiden sagten… und er war sich sicher, dass sie mal wieder zu viel Zeit in dem Turmzimmer von Trelawney verbracht hatten. Nach einem letzten Blick auf die beiden beschleunigte er seine Schritte und holte seine zwei besten Freundinnen ein.

Aylin presste bei den Worten von Lavender nur die Lippen fest aufeinander und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

‚Einfach ignorieren!', beschwor sie sich in Gedanken.

Doch so recht wusste sie nicht, wieso sie wütend wurde. Es hatte was damit zu tun, was die Muggelgeborene (AN: Lavender ist bei mir Muggelgeboren. Ich weiß nicht ob es stimmt, aber da sie im 3. Band nicht wusste was der Grimm ist nehme ich das mal an) gesagt hatte, aber was genau?

Dass sie Tom als ihren Freund bezeichnete? Oder… vielleicht doch eher, dass sie bei dem Gedanken an ihn aufseufzte.

Verwirrt schüttelte Aylin den Kopf.

Was sollte denn der Gedanke?

Hermine warf ihrer Freundin einen Blick zu und hakte sich bei ihr ein. Beruhigend lächelte sie sie an.

„Lass die zwei reden, die haben ja sonst nichts zu tun!"

‚Ja das werde ich… aber bald werden sie es lassen, da bin ich mir sehr sicher… besonders da ich dafür sorgen werde…', mit diesem Gedanken erwiderte sie Hermines Lächeln, zwar wirkte das ihre etwas gequält, doch besser als gar nichts.

„Und Hauptsache ist doch, dass Zabini zumindest gut aussieht. Slytherin hin oder her."

Verblüfft sah die Schwarzhaarige zu der Brünetten. Hatte wirklich sie das gesagt?

Derselbe Gedanke schien auch Ron gekommen zu sein, denn ungläubig sah er sie an.

Hermine, die diesen Blick bemerkte, erwiderte ihn fest und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was denn? Das stimmt doch."

„Hermine!", kam es in einem schrillen Ton von dem Rothaarigen.

Leise lachend verfolgte Aylin wie Ron darum kämpfte nicht umzukippen… immerhin wäre es das zweite Mal am heutigen Tag gewesen.

Der Arme hatte es wirklich nicht leicht.

Doch wieso tat er ihr überhaupt nicht leid?

In dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte reges Treiben und alle waren aufgeregt. Denn heute war Halloween. Der Tag des Balls. Alle bemühten sich, so schick wie möglich auszusehen, um ihren Begleitern zu gefallen.

Nervös stand Ronald Weasley an der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafräumen führte. Wie lange brauchten sie denn noch?

Etwas fahrig strich er über seinen dunkelroten Umhang, der einen schwarzen Anzug verdeckte. Dieses Verhalten wurde von einem amüsierten Neville beobachtet, der neben dem Rothaarigen stand. Der braunhaarige, etwas mollige Junge trug ebenfalls einen schwarzen Anzug, dazu jedoch einen dunkelblauen Umhang.

„Wieso so nervös Bruderherz?", fragte plötzlich eine belustigte Stimme, die den Rothaarigen zusammenzucken ließ.

Überrascht blickte er auf den Sprecher und sah, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Ginny, die ihn breit angrinste. Musternd ging sein Blick über die Gestalt seiner Schwester und fragte sich, für wen sie sich wohl so schick gemacht hatte. Die Antwort darauf erhielt er früher als gedacht und es war alles andere als er erwartet hätte.

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten ging die Rothaarige an ihrem Bruder vorbei, hakte sich bei Neville unter und ging munter auf ihn drauflos plappernd in Richtung Portraitloch, gefolgt von den überraschten Blicken Ronald Weasleys. (BN: Hihi, der Arme muss schon ziemlich mitgenommen sein...das ist jetzt schon der dritte Schock innerhalb so kurzer Zeit )

Neville, dessen Blick staunend über Ginny glitt, ließ sich einfach mitziehen. Denn noch war er zu sehr von dem Anblick der um ein Jahr jüngeren Gryffindor überrascht. Ginny hatte ihre feuerrote Mähne hochgesteckt, sodass nur einzelne Strähnen ihr ins Gesicht fielen und es zart umschmeichelten. Passend zu ihrem Roséfarbenem Umhang waren ihre Augenlider von Lidschatten in derselben Farbe geschminkt und durchsichtiger Lipgloss zierte ihre Lippen. Und das figurbetonende weiße Kleid rundete das Bild vollkommen ab.

„Mach jetzt ja kein Drama daraus!"

Dieser Satz brachte Ron dazu, seinen Blick, der immer noch in dieselbe Richtung starrte, in der seine Schwester und sein Mitschüler verschwunden waren, wieder in Richtung Treppen zu richten und ließ ihn den Atem anhalten.

Vor ihm stand Hermine mit leicht gehobener Augenbraue und fixierte ihn mit durchdringendem Blick.

Ihre Augen wurden von dem goldfarbenen Lidschatten hervorgehoben und die in einem leichten rosa schimmernden Lippen waren zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Hermine hatte sich dieses Mal wieder die Mühe gemacht ihre Haare zu bändigen und so vielen ihr seidige Strähnen hellbraunen Haares auf die Schultern, die von einem cremefarbenem Umhang bedeckt waren, der ein rotes trägerloses Kleid verdeckte.

Ron musste sich zwingen weiterzuatmen und nervös hielt er ihr seinen leicht zitternden Arm hin, den sie lächelnd annahm.

„Du… du siehst toll aus!", kam es unsicher von dem Rothaarigen, dessen Gesicht eine tiefe Röte zierte.

Hermine lächelte leicht und drückte sanft seinen Arm.

Als Ron das Lächeln sah und den Druck auf seinem Arm spürte, nahm seine Röte zu und verlegen strich er mit seinen Händen durch seinen Haarschopf.

„Öhm… wo ist denn Aylin?"

Dieser Versuch die Stille zu durchbrechen ließ Hermines Augen amüsiert glitzern.

„Sie ist schon weg."

Auf diese Worte hin sah Ron sie verblüfft an.

„Sie hat sich rausgeschlichen um sich dein Genörgel über Zabini nicht schon wieder anhören zu müssen.", setzte sie noch hinzu als sie den Blick des Rothaarigen sah.

Irritiert sah dieser sie weiterhin an und setzte schon an zu widersprechen, wurde jedoch von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Lass gut sein, Ron.", sagte sie leise und drückte dem Rothaarigen einen Kuss auf die Wange, zog ihn daraufhin in Richtung Portraitloch.

Mit einem ungläubigen und auch verklärten Gesichtsausdruck ließ Ron sich mitziehen. Auf dem Gesicht ein mehr als nur zufriedenes Lächeln. (BN: und da hat er auch schon seine Entschädigung für die ganze Aufregung )

Gelassen lehnte Blaise Zabini an der Wand gegenüber dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und fixierte eben diesen. Wenn man ihn so sah, würde man niemals darauf kommen, dass er in Wirklichkeit mehr als nur unruhig und nervös war.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich durchzog. Genauso wie die anderen Schüler seines Hauses. Die vielen schiefen Blicke, die er seit Montagmorgen zugeworfen bekommen hatte, konnte er schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Besonders die eines gewissen Blonden, der mehr als nur ungehalten über die neue Zimmerausstattung war. (BN: ja, er hat's nicht leicht...)

Doch war es jetzt zu spät sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Jeden Moment konnte seine ‚Begleitung' für den heutigen Abend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum treten und er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, gedankenverloren vor der Höhle der Löwen zu stehen.

Das zur Seite schwingen des Portraits der fetten Dame ließ ihn sich etwas anspannen, bereit sich von der Wand abzustoßen und den Heraustretenden entgegen zu kommen.

Doch es war nicht Aylin die hervor kam, sondern eine kichernde Weasley, die sich an Longbottoms Arm gehängt hatte und ihn anlächelte, während sie kurz ihren Redefluss unterbrach.

Leicht hob er eine Augenbraue.

Na, das war ja mal ein Paar.  
Weasley und Longbottom…  
Darauf wäre wohl keiner von den Schlangen gekommen.  
Aber was sollte es, war ja nicht seine Sache.

Den beiden einen letzten Blick zuwerfend wandte er sich wieder dem Portrait zu, nur um zu erkennen, dass noch jemand heraustrat. Und zwar die Person, auf die er gewartet hatte.

Das sonst etwas störrische, doch trotzdem glatte Haar, umrahmte in sanften Locken das schmale Gesicht. Die smaragdgrünen Augen wurden durch dunkelgrünen Lidschatten nur noch mehr betont und die Lippen mit durchsichtigen Lipgloss zum Glänzen gebracht. Die Schwarzhaarige trug ein schwarzes Kleid, das leicht silbern schimmerte und teilweise von einem dunkelgrünen, fast schwarzen Umhang verdeckt wurde.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging auf die Gryffindor zu, die ihn bereits ausgemacht hatte und ebenfalls ihre Schritte in seine Richtung lenkte.

Als Aylin und Blaise voreinander standen, herrschte für einige Momente Stille. Musternd ließ Aylin ihren Blick über den Schwarzhaarigen wandern. Das schwarze schulterlange Haar war zurückgebunden, nur einzelne Strähnen fielen in das blasse Gesicht und verdeckten teilweise die dunkelblauen Augen. Die hohe Statur wurde von einem schwarzen Umhang mit leicht bläulichem Schimmer betont, der locker um die Schultern hing und dabei eine gute Sicht auf den nachtblauen Anzug offenbarte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie den Slytherin ansah… ‚richtig' ansah… und sie musste zugeben, dass Hermine mit ihrer Aussage recht gehabt hatte.

„Na? Fertig? Hab ich die Musterung bestanden?"

Diese recht amüsierte Frage riss Aylin aus ihrer Betrachtung. Bei dem Grinsen, das ihr Gegenüber aufgesetzt hatte, hob sie eine Augenbraue und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen… und willst du wirklich eine Antwort?"

Immer noch grinsend schüttelte Blaise leicht den Kopf und hielt der Schwarzhaarigen den Arm hin. Blickte ihr provokativ in die Augen.

Doch so leicht ließ sie sich nicht provozieren. Mit einem spöttischen Glitzern in den Augen nahm sie den dargebotenen Arm an und schritt mit dem Slytherin in Richtung großer Halle.

Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, dass der Schwarzhaarige wohl nicht so… gelassen wäre wenn er wüsste, dass er mit dem ‚Goldjungen Dumbledores' Arm in Arm durch die Schule schritt.

Ein leises Kichern entkam ihr bei dem Gedanken was für ein Gesicht der Slytherin da wohl machen würde, wenn er es wüsste. (BN: Kann ich verstehen, mir auch )

Auf den verwirrten Blick, den Blaise ihr zuwarf, reagierte sie gar nicht.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie in einer mehr als nur guten Stimmung.

Trotz der ganzen nervigen Fragen und Gerüchte, die in den letzten Tagen auf sie eingeprasselt waren. Aber was sollte es. Sie würde das beste daraus machen. Und als erstes mal herausfinden, was der Slytherin neben ihr vorhatte.

Die große Halle war mehr als nur festlich geschmückt. Riesige Kürbisse standen und schwebten überall in der Halle und auf den vielen kleinen Tischen, die überall verteilt waren, jedoch eine große, runde Fläche in der Mitte frei ließen, die zum Tanzen genutzt werden konnte, oder auch sollte. Gewaltige Spinnweben zierten die Wände, Fledermäuse machten ihre Runden und erschreckten einige Erstklässler - die sich in die Halle geschlichen hatten -, eine Tribüne war aufgebaut, auf der schon eine Band Stellung bezogen hatte, waren es die Schickschals Schwestern? Oder doch eine andere junge Band? Aber eigentlich war es egal. Hauptsache die Musik stimmte. Beleuchtet würde alles von weißen und schwarzen Kerzen, die im Raum schwebten, jedoch immer ihre Position veränderten, sodass die Schatten im Raum wanderten und alles unwirklich erscheinen ließen.

Doch achteten die bereits anwesenden Schüler nicht darauf. Fröhlich vor sich hinplappernd saßen sie schon in verschiedenen Grüppchen zusammen, lauschten der leisen Melodie, mit der die Band sich einspielte, präsentierten sich gegenseitig ihre Garderobe, auf die sie mehr als Stolz waren.

Darauf achten leise zu sein mussten sie auch nicht, da der Direktor seine Rede bereits hinter sich hatte und vergnügt mit Professor Sprout eine Unterhaltung anfing.

Aylin und Blaise gingen auf einen der hinteren Tische zu und ließen sich dort nieder. Die neugierigen Blicke, die ihnen folgten, ignorierten sie.

Sich gegenüber sitzend sahen sie sich eine Weile stumm an. Waren Gedanken versunken, versuchten etwas in den Augen ihres Gegenübers zu erkennen…

Nach weiteren Minuten der Stille seufzte Aylin leicht, stützte ihre Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, verschränkte die Finger ineinander und legte ihr Kinn auf ihnen ab. Fixierte Blaise mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Also… ‚Blaise'… was hat denn der Eisprinz verbrochen, dass du ihn ärgern willst?", amüsiert funkelte Aylin den Slytherin an, betonte seinen Namen in einer leicht spöttischen Art, die man in letzter Zeit öfters bei ihr erkennen konnte.

Angesprochener hob eine Augenbraue und erwiderte den Blick, mit dem Slytherin-typischen spöttischen Blick.

„Wer sagt denn, dass das etwas mit Draco zu tun hat… ‚Aylin'?", kam die Gegenfrage. Auch betonte er den Namen der Schwatzhaarigen auf dieselbe Art und Weise wie sie vorher den seinen.

Ein leises Lachen war zu hören und die grünen Augen blitzten auf.

„Sagen tut es niemand… doch ich bin nicht blind… Die ganze Schule hat wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt, dass es bei euch eine Auseinandersetzung gab… So missmutig wie Malfoy in letzter Zeit herumläuft… Doch seltsamerweise lässt er mich in Ruhe… worüber ich nur so ganz nebenbei erleichtert bin… Und wenn es nicht mit Malfoy zu tun hat… was für einen Grund sollte es denn sonst geben, dass ein Slytherin eine Gryffindor zu einer Verabredung einlädt?", beantwortete Aylin mit amüsierter Tonlage die gestellte Frage und hob zum Schluss hin fragend eine Augenbraue. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihr Gegenüber an.

„Du bist ja mal überhaupt nicht neugierig, was?"

„Nein."

Spöttisch hoben sich zwei Augenbrauen.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja."

Ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln folgte.

„Ich will nur wissen, was der Grund für das alles ist… dann kann ich dir nämlich etwas besser zur Hand gehen."

„Ach, und wieso würdest du das tun?", leicht überrascht sah Blaise Aylin an. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Wieso wollte sie ihm helfen?

„Um Malfoy eins auszuwischen… er ist etwas anhänglich…", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.

Einige Augenblicke sah Blaise sie nur stumm an. Sollte er es tun? Das würde es vielleicht effektiver machen, wenn sie ihm helfen würde… aber sie war eine Gryffindor… er konnte und wollte ihr nicht alles sagen… das ging gegen jede Regel der Slytherins… obwohl… sich mit jemandem aus Gryffindor zu treffen entsprach auch nicht gerade dem üblichen Verhalten eines richtigen Slytherin…

Blaise seufzte leise.  
Sagte man nicht so schön:  
‚Das Ziel heiligt die Mittel'?

„Eigentlich ist es nichts Weltbewegendes… Ich will ihm nur zeigen, dass er nicht… alles bekommt was er will und sich ihm auch mal jemand entgegenstellt… Dass sein Handeln auch Konsequenzen nach sich zieht…", zum Schluss hin wurde der Schwarzhaarige immer leiser und sein Blick wurde etwas gedankenverloren.

Aylin beobachtete den nachdenklichen Blick ihres Gegenübers. Sie hatte nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartet… Umso mehr überraschte es sie, dass sie eine bekam.

„Also gut, dann zeigen wir ihm mal, wo seine Grenzen sind."

Diese ruhige Aussage riss Blaise aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht sah er in die ernsten grünen Augen, die ihn fixierten. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er überrascht war. Sie meinte es also wirklich ernst damit, dass sie ihm helfen wollte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, während er stumm nickte.

Nach einer Weile, es war bereits 21 Uhr, war das Eis zwischen den beiden Schwarzhaarigen gebrochen und sie unterhielten in einer etwas lockereren Art, als sie es je erwartet hätten. Wenn man von der Tatsache mal absah, dass sie in zwei verfeindeten Häusern waren und Blaise eine nicht gerade geringe Antipathie gegenüber Aylin hatte, war es schon fast erstaunlich wie schnell sie Gesprächsthemen gefunden hatten.

Doch beschwerte sich keiner von beiden.

Auch hatten die neugierigen und starrenden Blicke nach einer Weile nachgelassen.

Aylin hielt sich gerade kichernd eine Hand vor den Mund, da der Slytherin einen nicht gerade netten Witz über die zwei wandelnden Schränke, auch bekannt als Crabbe und Goyle, gemacht hatte, als ihr Blick auf ein besonders großes Spinnennetz viel. Hatte sie sich geirrt, oder war da gerade eben was rübergehuscht?

Diese Frage stellte sie auch ihrem Gegenüber, der nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte.

Nachdenklich blickte sie weiterhin diese außergewöhnliche Dekoration an, als ihre Gedanken zu Ron schweiften.

„Wie hat wohl Ron reagiert, als er die Spinnweben sah?", fragte sie sich laut und immer noch gedankenverloren.

„Oh, der war mehr als nur begeistert.", kam die amüsierte und nicht gerade erwartete Antwort. (BN: kann ich mir denken...schon wieder ein Schock...der arme Kerl! XD – AN: Da hast du Recht, aber tut mir trotzdem nicht Leid+gg+)

„Hi.", sagte Ginny noch und setzte sich grinsend an den Tisch.

„Ich hatte das Vergnügen Zeuge davon werden zu dürfen… und ich werde es noch sehr lange auskosten…", erklärte die Rothaarige auf den fragenden Blick ihrer Freundin hin.

„Aha… und was verschafft uns die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit?"

Schmollend verzog Ginny das Gesicht.

„Tzz, na das nenne ich mal eine Begrüßung! Da will man mal nett sein und etwas für seine sozialen Kontakte tun und dann so was!"

Theatralisch erhob sie sich und schritt davon.  
Zwei verblüffte Schwarzhaarige zurücklassend.

Blaise warf Aylin einen Blick zu, auf den sie nur die Schultern zuckte.

„Frag nicht, das ist vollkommen normal… bei ihr zumindest…"

Darauf nickte der Schwarzhaarige nur.

Gryffindors waren doch wirklich seltsame Wesen…

Nachdem einige Mitschüler ihnen einen Besuch erstattet hatten, da sie durch Ginnys Beispiel ermuntert worden waren, saßen Blaise und Aylin wieder allein an ihrem Tisch.

Gerade wollten sie ein neues Gespräch anfangen, als eine Fledermaus im Tiefflug auf sie zuflog. Im letzten Moment konnten ihr beide ausweichen, übersahen jedoch eine weitere, die krachend auf ihrem Tisch landete.

Irritiert sahen sie das kleine schwarze Geschöpf an.

Langsam streckte Aylin die Hand aus und ergriff ein Bein des ledrigen Tieres und hob es an, musterte es intensiv, bevor sie leicht das Gesicht verzog.

„Na toll, musste Snape jetzt auch noch seine Familie einladen.", kam es trocken von der Schwarzhaarigen, die immer noch das kleine, scheinbar bewusstlose Geschöpf auf ihrer Augenhöhe hielt und es musterte. (BN: looooooooooooool)

Blaise verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem eigenen Lachen.

Eigentlich durfte er bei dieser Aussage nicht lachen, doch wie sie es sagte und dieser Blick… da konnte er einfach nicht anders.

Doch blieb ihm das Lachen schnell im Halse stecken.

„Verzeihen sie mir, wenn ich dies nicht allzu sehr lustig finde, doch entspricht der Humor von Gryffindor nicht gerade dem meinen. Und nun möchte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie sich in ihre Schlafräume begeben müssen. Die Feier ist beendet.", kam es kalt schnarrend von dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins, der sich hinter Aylin aufgebaut hatte.

Einen kurzen Moment war eben diese wie erstarrt, bevor sie sich erhob und zu dem Professor umdrehte.

„Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, Professor.", nickte sie dem Professor freundlich zu und wandte sich an den blass gewordenen Blaise.

„Komm, Blaise, lass uns gehen… Und dieses drollige Kerlchen zu seinen Artgenossen bringen.", bei den letzten Worten warf sie dem Professor neben sich einen flüchtigen, amüsierten Blick zu.

Einen Kommentar in der Art von ‚dann können wir ihn ja gleich ihnen überlassen, Professor Snape' verkniff sie sich gerade noch. Man sollte sein Glück ja nicht überstrapazieren.

Blaise folgte der Aufforderung und erhob sich ebenfalls und verließ gemeinsam mit der Gryffindor den Raum, einen finster hinter ihnen herstarrenden Professor zurücklassend.

Zufrieden lag Aylin in ihrem Bett. Na das war ja mal ein Spaß!  
Sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass der Abend gut gelaufen war.  
Und das trotz der Anwesenheit des Slytherin…  
Oder gerade weil dieser anwesend gewesen war?

Aber eigentlich war es auch egal.

Seufzend kuschelte sie sich in ihr Bett.

Der Abend war anstrengend gewesen und nun konnte sie sich endlich ausruhen.

Schnell holte sie der Schlaf ein und sie dämmerte weg.

Und auf ihrem Kissen neben ihr lag ebenfalls zufrieden schlafend ein kleines schwarzes Geschöpf.

Die Fledermaus, die so viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Tränkemeister Hogwarts' hatte.

**Kapitel 19 Ende**

So, das wars, hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Achja, noch ne **INFO**:  
Vergesst was ich im letzten Kapitel über die Kapitelanzahl gesagt habe... nach nem kleinen gespräch mit Arzu hab ich mein konzept in den Mülleimer geworfen. Es hat sich alles mindestens um 3 Kapitel verlängert... Daher lassen wir uns einfach überraschen wie lang die Geschichte noch wird!

Bye  
Kriska

21


	21. Chapter 20:Der etwas andere Denkzettel I

Hey.

Jap, genau, ich bins.  
Und nein das Kapitel ist immer noch nicht fertig.  
Meine derzeitige Blockade wütet immer noch fleißig vor sich hin.  
Daher habe ich beschlossen dass ich schon mal das hochlade was ich geschrieben habe (ok, ich hab mehr geschrieben, aber wenn ich alles hochlade gäbe es einen mehr als nur bösen Cliff und das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder?) und der rest dann kommt wenn ich es fertig habe.

Es wurde nicht gebetat, da ich gerade eben beschlossen habe es hochzuladen.

Die Reviewantworten gibt es nächstes mal, ok?

Trotzdem danke ich allen lieben Lesern für die Kommis und entschuldige mich für die lange wartezeit sowie für die schlechte qualität des Kapitels... und denn kurzen inhalt +drop+

**Kapitel 20 Teil I  
Der etwas andere Denkzettel**

Der erste November. Müde saßen die Schüler von Hogwarts', der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, in der Großen Halle an ihren Haustischen und versuchten vergeblich nicht einzuschlafen. Die gestrige Feier war wohl doch etwas anstrengender gewesen als gedacht.

Doch nicht anstrengend genug. Denn sonst wäre Ronald Weasley nicht in der Lage einen nervösen Neville Longbottom, der ihm gegenüber saß, anzufunkeln.

„Ron, hör auf damit, der arme Neville kippt sonst noch um.", kam es genervt von Seamus, der abwesend in seiner Schüssel Müsli herumlöffelte.

Der Weasley war dem Irren nur einen bösen Blick zu und knurrte ungehalten.

„Was weißt du denn schon Finnegan! Es geht hier um meine kleine Schwester! Um Ginny, die vollkommen naiv, unwissend, unschuldig, blauäugig, verträum-", fing er auch so gleich an zu zetern, wurde jedoch plötzlich unterbrochen.

„Du kennst das Wort ‚blauäugig?", fragte Hermine, die sich vorher aus dem Gespräch rausgehalten hatte, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Daraufhin bekam die brünette Hexe nur einen bösen Blick zugeworfen. Gleichgültig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen!

„Ich erläutere gerade Ginnys Charakter und Beweggründe, könntest du diese unpassenden Einwürfe bitte lassen?"

„Genau Hermine, sei mal bitte leise. Na los Ron. Fahr mit deiner Analyse über deine dumme, kleine Schwester fort!", kam es zuckersüß von einer Stimme, die sie alle gut kannten.

Vor ihnen stand Ginny Weasley, die Arme verschränkt, die Augenbrauen gehoben und… ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen.

Ron öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch ließ ihn der Blick seiner Schwester verstummen.

„Was denn? Doch nichts mehr zu melden?", mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von ihrem Bruder ab und Neville zu, der alles stumm verfolgt hatte. Sich aller Blicke bewusst, die auf sie gerichtet waren, beugte sie sich vor und drückte dem etwas pummeligen und nervösen Jungen einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie sich neben ihm niederließ und nach einem Brötchen griff.

Hermine lächelte leicht und legte dem perplexen Rothaarigen neben sich eine Hand auf den Arm, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass dieser gerade Luft holte um zu einer Predigt anzusetzen.

Doch schien dieser es gar nicht richtig mitzukriegen. Gerade als er den Mund öffnete um seiner Schwester ein aufgebrachtes ‚Ginevra Weasley!' entgegen zu donnern, wurde er von einem freudigen und nicht gerade leisen Aufschrei unterbrochen. Perplex blickte er in die Richtung aus der die Störung kam und auch die anderen Gryffindors wandten sich neugierig dem Störenfried zu.

Eben diese war eine zufrieden vor sich hin grinsende und sich voller Vorfreude die Hände reibende schwarzhaarige Sechstklässlerin, die sich ausnahmsweise mal etwas weiter von ihren Freunden entfernt hingesetzt hatte. Denn sie verspürte nicht gerade das Verlangen danach sich neben Lavender und Parvati zu setzten, die sie nicht nur über den gestrigen Abend ausfragten (wenn das nicht schon genug wäre!), sondern auch schon seit sie aufgestanden waren versuchten sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie sich wieder an ihr auslassen konnten… und zwar in Form von stylen und schminken. Sie bereute es jetzt schon, dass sie es ihnen am gestrigen Tag erlaubt hatte!

Doch von diesem Unmut war nichts mehr zu sehen. Und der Auslöser dafür war ihre nun nicht mehr strahlend weiße Schneeeule, die ihr ein schon heiß ersehntes Antwortschreiben überbrachte.

‚Endlich!' ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Jetzt musste sie nur noch einen Weg finden um hinzukommen… Ihre Freunde wollte sie nicht mitnehmen… es sollte nicht gerade jeder sofort Bescheid wissen… eine kleine Überraschung war doch immer toll! Aber alleine gehen lassen würden sie sie auch nicht… Was nun? Einfach wegschleichen? Nicht gut… sie hatte keine Lust auf eine erneute Auseinandersetzung… Aber da gab es noch eine andere Möglichkeit… und diese saß einen Haustisch weiter, hatte schwarze Haare und dunkelblaue Augen… Und wieso er zustimmen sollte? Das wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit eine bestimmte Person ein bisschen zu ärgern…

Breit grinsend erhob sich die Gryffindor, den Brief in eine ihrer Umhangtaschen verstauend, und schritt zügig, die irritierten Blicke ihrer Hauskameraden ignorierend, auf den Tisch der Slytherins zu.

Gelassen saß Blaise Zabini an seinem Haustisch und aß genüsslich sein Marmeladenbrötchen. Was brauchte man mehr um glücklich und zufrieden zu sein? Nichts.

Doch diese Meinung teilte ein grummelnder und mehr als nur schlecht gelaunter Blonder nicht im Geringsten. Zähneknirschend warf er dem Schwarzhaarigen immer wieder funkelnde Blicke zu.

Das Leben war einfach nur ungerecht!

Zuerst musste er fast seine ganze Freizeit dazu verwenden um dieses Biest aus Gryffindor zu beobachten… dann war jenes Biest daran Schuld, dass er sich mit Blaise verkracht hatte und eben dieser ging daraufhin mit dem Biest aus… und amüsierte sich auch noch prächtig! Und er? An ihm hing jetzt dieses nervige Etwas namens Pansy Parkinson, das sich nun irgendwelche Chancen bei ihm erhoffte und ihn trösten wollte… Pah! Dass er nicht lachte.

Leise knurrend versuchte er Pansy abzuschütteln, die sich unerbittlich an seinen Arm klammerte und ihn anlächelte.

Das Leben war einfach ungerecht!  
Aber das schlimmste war ja immer noch Blaise's Aktion von vor einer Woche… als er die getrennten Betten her zauberte. Er dachte er würde sterben! Seit diesen Tag hatte er absolutes Blaise-Verbot… mit allem drum und dran. Wie sollte das ein normaler pubertierender Jugendlicher aushalten? Das war doch unmöglich!

Er war schon kurz davor alles hinzuschmeißen, sich Blaise an den Hals zu werfen und ihm alles zu erklären!

Zur Hölle mit der Malfoywürde!  
Zur Hölle mit dem Slytherinstolz!

Er musste Prioritäten setzten… und bei Salazar, er war kurz dabei auf Parkinson einzugehen… AUF PARKINSON!

Sollte sein Vater doch tun und denken was er wollte… und sich seinen Auftrag sonst wohin stecken!

Er hatte eindeutig genug!

Gerade wollte Draco sich erheben und auf seinen bockigen Geliebten zu gehen, als er bemerkte, dass der Auslöser dieses ganzen Dilemmas, auf eben jenen zu ging. Verblüfft sah er ihr entgegen. Seit wann kam eine Gryffindor zum Slytherintisch… hatte er etwas verpasst?

Irgendwie überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gefühl.  
Das konnte doch nichts Gutes bedeuten, oder?

Als alle um Blaise verstummten blickte auch dieser auf um zu sehen was der Auslöser dieser ungewohnten Stille war. Nicht dass es sonst übermäßig laut am Tisch der Slytherin war, doch diese Stille war selbst für die Schlangen ungewöhnlich. Doch er musste sich nicht lange umsehen um zu verstehen.

Denn er blickte geradewegs in smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn vor Vorfreude anfunkelten.

Elegant hob er eine Augenbraue. Was war denn jetzt los? Gehörte die Gryffindor nicht eigentlich zu den Morgenmuffeln? Na ja, aber er würde wohl schon noch früh genug erfahren was los war, da die Schwarzhaarige bei ihm ankam und ihn auffordernd anblickte.

„Guten Morgen Blaise!", trällerte die Schwarzhaarige dem etwas irritierten Blaise entgegen und ignorierte die vollkommen verdutzten und sprachlosen Slytherins.

„Morgen Aylin…", kam es etwas zögernd von dem Schwarzhaarigen, „…nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde dich zu sehen… aber…", Blaise brach ab. Die Gryffindor würde schon verstehen was er meinte.

„Ach, ich wollte dich bloß fragen, ob du heute schon etwas vorhast… wenn nicht, könnten wir ja unsere… _‚Unterhaltung'_… von Gestern weiterführen…", kam es lieb lächelnd und begleitet von einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag von der Schwarzhaarigen.

Auf diese Worte hin verschluckten sich viele der Slytherins an ihrem Essen oder Trinken und starten sowohl ungläubig als auch fassungslos auf die beiden Schwarzhaarigen, die das slytherin-unwürdige Verhalten überhaupt nicht zu bemerken schienen.

Draco starrte wie vom Blitz getroffen auf die Beiden. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das war ein Scherz… ein besonders geschmackloser Scherz! So hoffte er zumindest…

Auch Blaise blinzelte die Gryffindor einige Sekunden verdattert an. Was sollte denn diese Andeutung? Nach einem kurzen Blick zu seinen Hauskameraden und einem ganz bestimmten Blonden, leuchteten seine Augen kurz auf. Jetzt hatte er verstanden… Sie hielt sich also Tatsächlich an das, was sie Gestern besprochen hatten… an die Absicht den Malfoy etwas zu… triezen… und zwar auf eine etwas andere Art und Weise als dass er es erwarten würde.

Innerlich lachend registrierte Aylin die Reaktionen der sonst so kalten Slytherins auf ihre Worte. Ihr war bewusst wie zweideutig das klingen musste… besonders mit der Pause und der besonderen Betonung die sie verwendet hatte.

„Dafür habe ich doch immer Zeit.", kam es charmant lächelnd von Blaise.

„Gut, treffen wir uns dann in einer Stunde am Portal."

Nach einem zustimmenden Nicken des Schwarzhaarigen wandte sich Aylin ab und schritt aus der großen Halle. Man musste sich ja fertig machen.

Immer noch ungläubig blickten die Slytherins der Gryffindor hinterher. Das war jetzt nicht wirklich geschehen, oder etwa doch?

„Blaise… das ist jetzt doch nicht dein Ernst… ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, aber meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst? Sie ist immerhin eine Gryffindor…!", sprach Draco eindringlich auf Blaise ein, nachdem er sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Dieser warf ihm jedoch nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und aß sein Frühstück zu Ende.

„Wer sagt denn, dass es etwas mit dir zu tun hat? So Leid es mir auch tut, Draco, ich muss dich darauf hinweisen, dass du nicht der Mittelpunkt der Welt bist.", nach dieser ruhigen Aussagen erhob er sich und ging, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, dass der Malfoy öffentlich zugegeben hatte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Mit leicht gehobenen Augenbrauen beobachtete Severus Snape das Geschehen am Slytherintisch. Es schien fast so, als hätte nun auch Zabini Interesse an der Gryffindor. Bei dem Malfoy kannte er ja den Grund… oder vermutete ihn zumindest. Doch was war mit dem anderen Jungen los. Dem Tränkemeister war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Zabini eine gewisse Antipathie gegen Dursley gehegt hatte. Doch wieso dieser plötzliche Meinungsumschwung? Und das einer vorhanden war, war er sich ziemlich sicher… hatte er doch am gestrigen Tag selbst Zeuge davon sein können.

Und nicht nur davon. Denn wie es schien gab es einige Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Malfoy und Zabini… was eigentlich undenkbar schien…

Doch hatte er jetzt keine Zeit sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen und schob diese Gedanken bei Seite. Er würde sich später weiter damit befassen.

Leise seufzend, was ihm einen überraschten Blick von Pomona Sprout einbrachte, erhob sich der Tränkemeister und verließ die Große Halle durch den Lehrerausgang.

Wie er es doch hasste immer alles stehen und liegen zu lassen nur um IHM Bericht zu erstatten was dieses nervige Gör vorhatte. Langsam aber sicher ging es ihm mehr als nur auf die Nerven.

‚Was habe ich nur verbrochen?', es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm dieser Gedanke kam und es war bestimmt auch nicht das letzte Mal.

Grimmig blickte er der Eule hinterher, die mit einer versiegelten Pergamentrolle in die Höhe stieg und immer weiter weg flog. Ihrem Ziel entgegen.

-----------------------------------

Zügig schritt Aylin die Treppe runter und erblickte schon den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin am Portal, der lässig an die Wand gelehnt auf sie wartete.

Zufrieden lächelnd kam sie bei ihm an und sah ihn auffordernd an. Was Blaise auch sofort verstand. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Richtung, aus der die Schwarzhaarige kam.

„Wir haben Zuschauer.", kommentierte er, nachdem ihn Aylins fragender Blick traf.

„Aha… wenn das so ist…", mit diesen Worten griff sie nach dem Arm des Slytherin und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

Blaise lachte leise, führte sie aus dem Schloss und auf das Gelände Hogwarts.

Nach einigen Augenblicken Stille, warf er Aylin einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu.

„Und was ist nun wirklich der Grund warum du dich mit mir treffen wolltest? Wohl kaum um weiter zu tratschen…"

Aylin lächelte nur leicht. War ja klar, dass der Slytherin von Anfang an wusste, dass dies nur ein Vorwand war.

„… sag bloß du brauchst ein Alibi, deinen Freunden gegenüber…"

Volltreffer!

Ertappt blickte sie so unschuldig wie möglich zu dem Slytherin. Man musste ja nicht gerade alles freiwillig gestehen oder auch noch bestätigen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Diese Frage brachte Blaise zum grinsen. Spöttisch blickte er auf das Mädchen neben sich. Eine Antwort verkniff er sich.

Wie er darauf kam?

Ganz einfach. Die Gerüchte, die um Aylin kursierten, waren auch zu den Slytherins durchgekommen… Und da wäre er ja das perfekte Alibi um sich mit dem ominösen Fremden zu treffen.

Denn ein Slytherin war wohl immer noch besser als ein fremder, älterer Mann, der eine ‚dunkle Aura' um sich hatte, wie es die Tratschtanten Gryffindors so schön bezeichneten.

Kurz kann Blaise der Gedanke ob was Wahres dran war, oder es doch einen anderen Grund dafür gab, dass sie ihn gebeten hatte den Tag mit ihr zu verbringen.

Na ja, er würde es schon herausfinden.

Aylin seufzte leise. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie musste ihm sagen wo sie hinwollte. Sonst würde er sich noch weigern sie zu begleiten.

„Ich muss in die Winkelgasse… etwas wichtiges erledigen…", beantwortete sie doch noch die Frage von Blaise.

Dieser nickte stumm. Was sollte er auch weiter darauf eingehen?

Er hatte seine Antwort. Und genauere würde er wohl dann erfahren wenn sie dort waren.

So gingen beide stumm den restlichen Weg in Richtung Hogsmead.

**BREAK**

So das wars erst einmal.

Und jetzt eine WICHTIGE FRAGE!  
Da ich besonders bei dieser geschichte einen Hänger habe, wollte ich wissen welche von den drei folgenden vorgehensweisen ihr bevorzugt:

1. Ich versuche die blockade zu überwinden und ihr macht euch auf längere wartezeiten als sonst gefasst.

2. Ich lege die geschichte für kurze zeit auf eis und schreibe weiter wenn die blockade flöten gegangen ist

3. Ich breche die geschichte ganz ab, da es sonst an der qualität der kapitel nagen könnte ('wie man an diesen Kapitel sehen kann.)

Sagt mir bitte eure meinung ja?

na dann,  
bye  
+wink+  
Kriska


	22. Chapter 20 Teil II

Hallo meine lieben

jap ich bins wieder und hab euch n neues Kapitel mitgebracht.  
die story wir also doch nicht abgebrochen +gg+ die blockade ist zwar noch da, aber was solls. hab ja jetzt ferien und vllt fälltr es mir leichter weiter zu schreiben

Das Kapitel ist nicht beta gelesen, da ihr es sonst erst in 2 tagen oder so bekommen würdet und das wollte ich euch nicht antun°

So und jetzt zu den reviews. Ein großes Danke geht an:

**- gurke114**: hi naja de blockade habe ich zwar nicht überwunden, aber schreiben tu ich trotzdem weiter! so schnell wird man mich nicht los+lach+ hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir und man merkt ihr die probleme, die ich mit ihr hatte, nicht an -.-

**- Sarah A. Black**+kicher+ hängst du so sehr an dieser geschichte? dabei gibt es noch so viele gute im net. und ich persönlich halte diese geschichte eher für mittelmaß... wenn überhaupt +drop+lach+ die antworten auf deine fragen kriegst du in diesem kapitel :) aber ob dir der verlauf gefällt ist ne andere frage -.- du willst dir tom ausleichen? das musst du dann mit ichhalt absprechen, da sie ihn gerade ausgeliehen und nur für dieses kapitel zurück gegeben hat. aber ich kann sie ja mal fragen ob du ihn auch mal ausleihen darfst +gg+kicher+ ich will draco ja nur n bissel ärgern... und er wird sich schon noch mit blaise versöhnen... werde das vllt auch nhoch ausfürlicher schreiben wenn arzu nichts dagegen hat.

-**SteffiMGN**: O.O L-L-lieblingsstory? >/ ich fang gleich an zu heulen! sowas darfst du doch nicht sagen! mein armes herz! und dabei gibt es noch so viele gute geschichten im net! heidenei ... aber freuen tut es mich schon +strahl+knuddel+ aber wenn ich wirklich abgebrochen hätte, hätte ich euch gesagt wie der weitere storyverlauf gewesen wär.

**-ichhalt: **+drop+ wenn du hier was gutes lesen willst musst du aber lange warten... und die garantie dass dann was gutes dabei rauskommt ist auch gering +drop+lach+ ja aylin will in die winkelgasse und du musst tom wohl oder übel zurückgeben +lol+ und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, Sarah.A.Black hat gefragt ob sie sich tom ausleihen darf... würdest du es in betracht ziehen ihn zu teilen+gg+

-**Cheperi**+drop+ schon wieder jemand der behauptet dass die geschichte gut ist -.- dann muss es ja wohl stimmen nicht! XD und ein so normales ende wird die geschichte nicht haben. sondern zwei enden. ein mal das richtige, dass ich von anfang an im kopf habe (übrigens ist das dann n sad end) und ein alternatives ende, dass an das richtige ende anschließt :) naja, hoffe jedenfalls dass es dir gefäll.

**- soul-of the-shadows**: huch, ein neuer kommi schreiber+freu+ herzlich willkommen+gg+lach+ ich werde verschen weiter zu schreiben. wie könnte ich denn was anderes tun, wenn man mich so lieb bittet+winker+

-**Murmel**+kicher+ du willst mir mit dem anwalt drohen+lach+ dann werde ich mich davor hüten die story abzubrechen +gg+seufz+ du hast es erfasst. das problem ist nicht dass mir nichts einfällt, sondern dass ich es nicht aufschreiben kann... hab da immer voll die hänger -.- ist aber lieb dass du dir darüber gedanken gemacht hast. danke für den vorschlag, wenn mir die ideen ausgehen, wetrde ich deinen rat befolgen +gg+knuddel+

- **Wild Terminator**: schön dass es dir trotzdem gefallen hat und ich werde versuchen mich an die erste möglichkeit zu halten +zwinker+

hmmm... heute spielt doch deutschland, nicht? Da kann ich die kommis ja wohl knicken +drop+

aber was solls :D

wisst ihr dass mir tom hier etwas entglitten ist? er wollte einfach nicht das machen was ich wollte+höhöhö+ jetzt hat er die strafe gekriegt +evil grins+ und blaise hat auch gezickt... eigentlich sollte er tom erkennen oder zumindest verdacht schöpfen +grummel+ Männer! machen nie was sie sollen!

naja, jetzt aber ab zum kapitel

**Kapitel 20 Teil 2  
Der etwas andere Denkzettel**

Abrupt blieb Blaise stehen. Wollte die Schwarzhaarige ‚wirklich' da rein? Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein! Als ob er als Slytherin jemals diesen Laden betreten würde! Also bitte! Das ging doch nicht! Und das wusste sie doch… Er würde standhaft bleiben und sich weigern weiter zu gehen! Genau so würde er es machen!

Immerhin war er ein Mann… noch dazu ein Slytherin!  
Und wenn er etwas nicht tun wollte, würde er es auch nicht tun! Basta.  
Das konnte auch keine Gryffindor ändern… auch diese nicht!

Dieser Meinung war der schwarzhaarige Slytherin.  
Und er hatte Recht. Aylin konnte sich ganz genau vorstellen was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Doch mit einem hatte er unrecht… wenn sie wollte, konnte sie ihn dazu bringen das Gebäude zu betreten… was sie auch gerade tat.

Entschlossen packte sie das Handgelenk des Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn mit eisernem Griff ihrem Ziel entgegen. Ignorierte das slytherin-untypische Gejammer, das nach kurzer Zeit einsetzte.

Verblüfft blickte Blaise auf Aylins dunklen Schopf und ließ sich überrascht einige Sekunden lang, ohne jeglichen Widerstand, hinter ihr herzerren.

Er war erstaunt. Sogar mehr als das. Denn er hätte niemals gedacht, dass das Mädchen einen so festen Griff hatte… der schon fast schmerzhaft war. Das war so Mädchen-untypisch… obwohl… das war so einiges an ihr…

Mit leichten Kopfschütteln verdrängte er diese Gedanken und fing an zu meckern.

Was nicht half. Die Schwarzhaarige ignorierte ihn einfach.

Also musste anderes Geschütz aufgefahren werden…  
Er fing an zu jammern.

„Ayliiiiiin!", kam es weinerlich von dem sonst so gelassenem Slytherin.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Das überlebe ich doch nie! Die werden mich in der Luft zerreißen… oder noch schlimmer… als Versuchskaninchen verwenden!"

Doch noch immer ignorierte Aylin den Schwarzhaarigen.

Und das Gebäude kam immer näher.

Blaise musste trocken schlucken.  
Jetzt war es zu spät.  
Sie waren da…  
In der Hölle eines jeden Slytherin…

‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'  
(AN: bin mir nicht sicher ob es wirklich so heißt +drop+ sorry -.-„)

-----------------------------------

„Aylin!", war das einzige was die Schwarzhaarige hörte, bevor etwas Rotes auf sie zugeschossen kam und ihr um den Hals fiel. Leicht überrascht stolperte sie einige Schritte zurück und blinzelte verwirrt.

Na das war ja mal eine Begrüßung.

Dieser Gedanke kam wohl auch Blaise, denn der hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, bevor er begann sich misstrauisch im Geschäft umzusehen.

Derweil löste sich der Weasley von der Schwarzhaarigen und strahlte sie an.

Wieder blinzelte sie verwirrt. Er tat ja so als hätten sie sich Jahre lang nicht gesehen…

„Ähm… Hallo George… freut mich auch dich zu sehen…"

Angesprochener fing an zu grinsen.

„Von wegen! Du warst schon öfters in der Winkelgasse und hast uns nicht ein Mal besucht! Und kaum haben wir dir eine Antwort geschickt, bist du schneller da als dass du ‚Quidditch' sagen kannst!", zum Schluss hin wurde der Rothaarige leicht schmollend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust während er der Schwarzhaarigen vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuwarf.

Verlegen kratzte sich diese am Kopf und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Sorry, ich hatte in der letzten Zeit sehr viel um die Ohren…"

Auf diese Worte hin hob George eine Augenbraue und warf zuerst Aylin und dann Blaise, der sich immer noch neugierig und misstrauisch umsah, einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„'Viel um die Ohren'… ja so kann man's auch nennen… und ich kann mir auch vorstellen in welcher Hinsicht…", kam es mit gehobener Augenbraue und spöttischen Lächeln vom Weasley.

Zuerst blickte Aylin ihn nur verwirrt an, dann verdrehte sie jedoch die Augen und blickte George genervt an.

„Du hörst dich ja schon genauso wie Lavender und Parvati an! Aber egal… wo ist ‚es'!", der zu anfangs noch genervte Ton Aylins wurde zum Schluss neugierig und aufgeregt.

George setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf. Die ‚Beleidigung', dass er sich wie die Tratschtanten Gryffindors anhörte, überging er ganz dezent –obwohl er ein verziehen der Gesichtsmuskeln nicht verhindern konnte-, denn man wollte ja keinen Streit provozieren? Außerdem gab es wichtigeres.

„Einen Moment. Ich hole es und dann erkläre ich dir wie genau es funktioniert.", mit diesen Worten verschwand George im hinteren Teil des Ladens und ließ Aylin zurück.

Diese warf einen Blick zu Blaise, der gerade sehr interessiert den Inhalt so einiger Regale unter die Lupe nahm und beschloss ebenfalls sich etwas umzusehen.

Neugierig schlenderte sie die Regale entlang, bis sie zu einigen äußerst interessanten Dingen kam, die ihr Interesse erregten.

Gedankenversunken betrachtete sie die unscheinbar wirkenden Drops, doch ließ sie sich nicht davon täuschen, wusste sie doch schon aus Erfahrung, dass das Äußere einen leicht in die Irre führen konnte.

Nachdenklich drehte sie eine dieser dunkelblauen Drops in den Fingern. Sie kannte ihre Wirkung ja, hatte Ginny doch einen nicht gerade geringen Vorrat davon von den Zwillingen zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Denn was war die bessere Werbung als wenn die Leute es demonstriert bekamen?

Sollte sie vielleicht doch einige Sachen kaufen? Nur für den Notfall?  
Leicht seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Lieber nicht, sonst würde ihr Hermine noch den Kopf abreißen.

Gerade wollte sie den Drop zurücklegen, als…

„Ich hoffe mal, dass du das nicht an mir ausprobieren willst…", raunte ihr eine dunkle Stimme ins Ohr und jagte ihr dadurch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Aylin zuckte zusammen und ließ die dunkelblaue Süßigkeit fallen, die jedoch, bevor sie den Boden erreichen konnte, von einer hellen Hand aufgefangen und zurück auf das Regal gelegt wurde.

Starr beobachtete Aylin diese Hand und musste schlucken.

Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte geradewegs in schwarzbraune, amüsierte Augen, die ihr entgegenblitzten, sie musterten.

Der Blick glitt über die schmale Gestalt die von einem offenen Umhang halb verhüllt wurde, ein gelbes Shirt und eine lockere Jeans. Doch was am meisten Aufmerksamkeit erregte waren die Haare. Denn diese waren immer noch leicht gelockt und umschmeichelten das schmale Gesicht, das in diesem Moment vollkommen fassungslos wirkte.

„Hi", kam es etwas schelmisch von dem Älteren  
(AN+drop+ dazu sag ich jetzt nichts, ok?).

Aylin blinzelte leicht und fand ihre Fassung und die Kontrolle über ihren Körper wieder.

Eben dieser spannte sich an, die Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, die Augen verengten sich gefährlich, die Lippen wurde auf einander gepresst, bildeten eine strenge Linie, das Kinn wurde kampflustig in die Höhe gestreckt… alles in einem, ein Angst- und Respekteinflößender Anblick. Doch nicht für den Dunkelhaarigen. Dieser musste nur amüsiert grinsen und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

Wieder mal zeigten ihre Mörderblicke keinerlei Wirkung.

„Du!", zischte sie durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne und ihre Augen verengten sich nur noch mehr.

„Ja!", kam es fröhlich von Tom, der Aylin anstrahlte und sich mehr als nur über ihren Unmut amüsierte.

Doch bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, in der Art von einem Fluch oder ähnlichem, kam George wieder in den Raum und blickte sich nach ihr um.

Tom ignorierend schritt sie auf den Rothaarigen zu und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Neugierig hatte Blaise verfolgt wie dieser Fremde an die Gryffindor herangetreten war und sie sehr schnell aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Er hatte sie noch nie so wütend gesehen.

Weder bei den neugierigen Gryffindors, noch bei den aufdringlichen Verehrern.

Das war… interessant!

Konnte das der geheimnisvolle Freund von der Gryffindor sein?

Aber wenn ja, würde sie sich dann nicht anders verhalten?

Aber etwas war da zwischen ihnen… es knisterte förmlich… ob nun im guten oder im schlechten Sinne, war eine andere Frage.

Gemächlich ging Blaise auf Aylin und George zu, die über ein Blatt Pergament gebeugt waren. Es schien als würde der Rothaarige etwas erklären und Aylin hörte ihm konzentriert zu.

Dem Fremden, der belustigt, und wie es schien leicht schmollend, zu Aylin blickte, einen letzten Blick zuwerfend, kam er bei seiner Mitschülerin an.

Nun sah er auch noch eine kleine gläserne Dose, die ein grünes Pulver beinhaltete. Es wirkte unscheinbar, doch allein die Tatsache, dass es von den Zwillingen kam, straffte diesen Eindruck lügen.

Der Slytherin stellte sich neben den Grund seines Hier seins, auch Aylin Dursley genannt, und blickte Neugierig über ihre Schulter. Die Tatsache, dass das nicht gerade dem Verhalten eines Slytherin entsprach, ignorierte er einfach ganz dezent.

Begeistert blickte Aylin von dem Pulver zu dem Pergament und wieder zurück.

Das war ja noch besser als dass sie es sich vorgestellt hatte!

Auf die Zwillinge war eben verlass!

Vor Freude vergaß die Schwarzhaarige sogar ihr etwas unerwünschtes Anhängsel, das ihr immer noch Blicke zuwarf.

Noch immer vollkommen konzentriert starrte Aylin auf das ‚Objekt ihrer Begierde', blendete dabei alles um sich herum aus und ignorierte sogar den neugierigen Slytherin neben sich.

Strahlend blickte sie zu George auf.

„Und das funktioniert auch wirklich!", hakte sie sicherheitshalber noch ein Mal nach.

Bei diesen Worten griff sich der Weasley gespielt entsetzt an die Brust und schnappte nach Luft. Gerade wollte er daran ansetzten ein theatralisches ‚Aylin, wie kannst du nur! Hast du so wenig vertrauen zu uns? Ich bin zutiefst getroffen!' von sich zu geben, als er jedoch unterbrochen wurde.

„Natürlich funktioniert es!", kam es von Richtung Eingangstür.

Überrascht blickten alle in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und erblickten einen weiteren Weasley, der dem bereis anwesenden zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Fred.

Dieser kam gerade von einigen Besorgungen zurück, wobei man nicht gerade wissen wollte von welchen, und besah sich nun interessiert die Anwesenden. Sein Blick blieb an Aylin hängen… oder eher an ihr und dem Slytherin, der sehr nahe bei ihr stand… und es sie nicht zu stören schien.

Leicht hob der Neuankömmling eine Augenbraue.

„Aber jetzt mal zu was anderem… es würde mich mal sehr interessieren wer denn der Herr neben dir ist… so nahe neben dir…", kam es mit einem Grinsen von Fred, dessen Augen von den beiden Schwarzhaarigen hin und her huschten.

Verblüfft hob Aylin eine Augenbraue und blickte kurz zu Blaise, der nicht minder erstaunt schien. Was sollte nun schon wieder diese dumme Frage und Andeutung?

Konnten die sich alle nicht ein eigenes Leben besorgen und endlich aufhören sich in ihres einzumischen? Das wäre nämlich mehr als nur nett.

Doch ehe Aylin etwas in dieser Art antworten konnte, mischte sich noch jemand ein.

Jemand, dessen Anwesenheit sie bereits verdrängt hatte…

„Das würde mich aber auch sehr interessieren! … Willst du uns nicht einander vorstellen!", kam es von einer sanften, dunklen stimme, die Aylin zusammenzucken ließ.

Was die anderen interessiert zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Neugierig warfen die Zwillinge und Blaise Aylin und Tom Blicke zu.

Leicht sauer wirbelte Aylin herum und blitzte Tom, der lässig da stand und die Arme verschränkt hatte, ihr fest in die Augen blickte, an.

Was sie jedoch nicht registrierte war, dass das übliche Grinsen fehlte und dafür etwas anderes in den dunklen Augen zu erkennen war… etwas, was man nur schwer deuten konnte…

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht!", fauchte das einzig anwesende ‚weibliche' Wesen.

Es war doch erstaunlich wie schnell ihre Stimmung umschlug und die gerade eben noch neugierig-aufgeregte Miene einen wütend-aufgebrachten Ausdruck annahm.

„Du weichst der Frage aus.", war die ruhige Erwiderung.

Das wütende Fauchen ignorierte Tom schon gekonnt, kannte er **es** doch schon zur genüge.

Aylins Augenbrauen fingen an zu zucken, sie war kurz davor ein wütendes Knurren von sich zu geben. Doch da kam ihr ein Gedanke… Wieso nicht dasselbe, was sie bei Malfoy abzogen, auch bei Tom versuchen? Einen Versuch war es allemal wert.

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen schlang sich ihren Arm um die Taille von Blaise, zog ihn noch näher an sich ran und lehnte sich an ihn. Dessen leicht überrascht Gesichtsausdruck ignorierte sie.

Als sich plötzlich sein Arm um ihre Schultern legte, konnte sie gerade noch jegliche Regung in ihrem Gesicht unterdrücken. Sie war überrascht! Dieser Slytherin verstand wirklich schnell! Und spielte mit.

„Muss ich denn etwas antworten? Ist es denn nicht **offensichtlich**?", um diesen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen und sah Tom abschätzend an.

Alle im Raum Anwesenden warteten auf eine Reaktion.

Was würde Tom jetzt tun?

Aylin erwartet bereits einen der spöttischen Kommentare, die sie schon von ihm kannte… oder würde er sauer werden?

Sie wusste es nicht.

Still stand Tom da und fixierte immer noch Aylin und den für ihn fremden Jungen. Seine Mimik war ausdruckslos, die Augen hatten immer noch den nicht definierbaren Ausdruck.

Dann, endlich, ging eine Regung durch den Körper des Dunkeläugigen.

Langsam schritt er auf die beiden Schüler zu, die ihn aufmerksam ansahen. Doch dann fixierten sich die dunklen Augen auf das Gesicht von Aylin. Nahmen ihre Augen gefangen. Ignorierten den Slytherin. Ignorierten die Weasleys.

Er blieb genau vor ihnen stehen, sie sahen sich immer noch stumm in die Augen. Merkten nicht wie die Sekunden verstrichen…

Langsam hob Tom seine rechte Hand, näherte sich mit ihr Aylins Gesicht, doch diese reagierte nicht weiter darauf… war gefangen in den dunklen Seelenspiegeln ihres Gegenübers.

Als die warmen Finger sanft und vorsichtig, fast schon zaghaft ihre Wange berührten, ging ein warmer Schauer durch ihren Körper.

Was war nur los?  
Was geschah hier?  
Wieso ließ sie zu, dass er ihr so nahe kam?  
Das wollte sie doch nicht!

Doch in diesem Moment war es ihr Egal.

Toms warme Hand strich immer noch über Aylins Wange, ihre Augen hielten sie immer noch gefangen, die Luft schien zu knistern, die Zeit stehen zu bleiben, der Rest der Welt vergessen…

Langsam beugte sich Tom vor, näherte sich dem Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen. Sein Atem berührte ihre Haut, löste ein Kribbeln aus, das sich immer weiter ausbreitete.

Unverwandt sah Aylin in das sich nähernde Gesicht.

‚Er will mich küssen!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Doch tat sie nichts.  
Weder stieß sie ihn weg, noch fauchte sie ihn an.  
Sie stand einfach nur da und sah in an…  
In ihrem Innern aufgeregt… und erwartungsvoll?

Der Schlag ihres Herzens nahm zu, nur noch Millimeter trennten ihre Gesichter… Gleich… gleich war es soweit…

Doch Toms Lippen verschlossen nicht die ihren.  
Sein Gesicht glitt an ihrer Wange vorbei zu ihrem Ohr.  
Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem, der Gänsehaut hervorrief.

Sie war verwirrt.  
Wollte er sie nicht küssen?  
Wieso nicht?  
Das letzte Mal tat er es doch auch!  
Wieso diesmal nicht?  
War sie nicht mehr gut genug?  
Und wieso in Merlins Namen interessierte es sie?

Leise Worte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanke, ließen sie erstarren.

„Wenn das so ist… Viel Glück.", hauchte eine raue, dunkle Stimme, die so manchem die Sinne rauben würde, während die Hand an ihrer Wange immer noch ihre liebkosenden Streicheleinheiten fortsetzte.  
(AN: Eigentlich wollte ich statt ‚Viel Glück' ‚Leb Wohl' schreiben… aber das wäre doch zu melodramatisch geworden, oder+drop+)

Doch nach diesen Worten, verschwand die Hand und ein hauchzarter Kuss wurde ihr auf die Wange gedrückt.

Ein Kuss, der mehr ein schmetterlingsgleicher Hauch war, als eine wirkliche Berührung.

Tom löste sich von Aylin, ihre Augen trafen noch für einen kurzen Blick aufeinander, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Laden… ohne sich auch nur einmal um zu drehen.

Zurück ließ er drei neugierige junge Männer und ein Mädchen, deren Kopf wie leer gefegt schien.

Was war das für ein Blick, den Tom hatte?  
Dieser Ausdruck in den dunklen, geheimnisvollen Augen… was bedeutete er?  
Und wieso hatte sie so ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen, das ihr Unbehagen bereitete?  
Ein Gefühl, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte?  
Dass sie Tom lange nicht sehen würde…  
…. Würde sie ihn überhaupt wieder sehen?  
Wieso machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken darum?  
Und wieso tat ihr dieser Gedanke, dass sie ihn vielleicht nicht mehr sehen würde, so weh?  
War es nicht das was sie wollte?  
Was wollte sie eigentlich?

…

Sie wusste es nicht…  
Nicht mehr…

Verstohlen warf Blaise, vom Tisch der Slytherin aus, Aylin Blicke zu.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu dem Mittag in der Winkelgasse zurück.

Nach dem der Fremde, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht kannte, gegangen war, stand die Gryffindor wie erstarrt da. Es schien als wäre sie mit den Gedanken meilenweit entfernt und nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren…

Hatten sie die Worte des Mannes so sehr geschockt?  
Aber war es nicht gerade das, was sie erreichen wollte?

Blaise verstand es nicht.  
Genauso wenig wie die Zwillinge.

Denn diese hatten dem Geschehen nur mit gehobenen Augenbrauen verfolgt und hatten im Nachhinein auf irgendwelche Sprüche verzichtet… was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass plötzlich Leben in Aylin kam und sie, ohne auf irgendwen zu achten oder zu reagieren, den Behälter mit dem grünen Pulver an sich genommen hatte und gegangen war.

Nur mit Mühe hatte Blaise ihr folgen können.

Auf dem ganzen Rückweg war sie schweigsam und nachdenklich.

Leise seufzend wandte der Slytherin seinen Blick von Aylin ab. Es schien als hätte sie sich wieder gefangen. Zwar war sie trotzdem noch ruhiger als sonst, doch fiel es nicht allzu sehr auf… zumindest niemandem an ihrem Haustisch…

‚… wahrscheinlich denken die eh, dass sie bloß so still ist, weil sie sich mit mir „ausgepowert" hat', dachte Blaise leicht seufzend.

Aylin lachte gerade über einen von Ginnys etwas… gewöhnungsbedürftigen Witzen und merkte nicht, dass Blaise ihr immer wieder Blicke zu warf.

Sie hatte alle Gedanken an Tom, das, was er gesagt hatte und die Gefühle, die dadurch hervorgerufen wurden, ganz tief in ihr Unterbewusstsein gesperrt.

Sie wollte nicht daran denken.  
Weil sie es nicht verstand, es sie irritierte…  
Und es ihr vielleicht auch Angst machte.

Daher verschloss sie sich davor.

Es gab wichtigeres.  
Wie zum Beispiel das grüne Pulver und wie sie es benutzen würde…

Ein Hoch darauf, dass die Hauselfen so behilflich waren… und vor allem, dass Dobby keine Fragen stellte, sondern einfach nur glücklich war helfen zu können.

So saß sie nun hier, am Haustisch beim Abendessen und wartete darauf, dass zwei ganz bestimmt Personen kamen… und nach zwanzig Minuten taten sie es auch.

Lachend und Schwatzend gingen die beiden auf den Tisch zu, ließen sich ihr schräg gegenüber nieder, ohne ihre Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen, und begannen sich Essen auf die Teller zu schaufeln. Bemerkten dabei nicht, dass sie von smaragdgrünen Augen beobachtet wurden.

Als beide mehrer große Schlücke aus ihren Trinkkelchen nahmen konnte sie sich ein leises kichern und breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sie lenkte.

Überraschten blickten Lavender und Parvati zu Aylin zu und ihre Mienen erhellten sich.

Da konnten sie gleich mal einen neuen Versuch starten und etwas aus ihr herauskitzeln, denn sie hatte sich doch heute mit einem Slytherin getroffen… und dazu mit Blaise Zabini! Dem besten Freund von Draco Malfoy. Und alle wussten ja wie es zwischen dem Blonden und Aylin stand.

Charmant lächelnd öffnete Lavender den Mund um eine dementsprechende Frage zu stellen, als sie, nachdem der erste Laut ihre Lippen verließ, erschrocken die Augen aufriss und die Hand vor den Mund schlug.

Alle Gryffindors, die in ihrer Nähe saßen, sahen sie irritiert an. Hatten sie sich da eben verhört oder hatte sie wirklich…

Parvati blickte ihre blonde Freundin geschockt an.

Beruhigend legte sie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und wollte sie mit sanften Worten beruhigen.

„Quack!"

Parvati erstarrte.

Sie versuchte erneut etwas von sich zu geben, doch als wieder nur ein „Quack" ihre Kehle verließ sprang sie entsetzt auf und zerrte ihre beste Freundin mit sich in Richtung Krankenstation.

Den beiden folgte das schallende Gelächter in das, nicht nur, die Gryffindors ausbrachen, nachdem sie verarbeitet hatten was mit den beiden Mädchen los war.

So bald würden sie den Mund nicht mehr aufmachen.

Blaise kriegte sich nicht mehr ein.  
Denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen konnte er sich denken wer für das Schlamassel der beiden Gryffindors verantwortlich war.  
Dafür war also das grüne Pulver gedacht… vielleicht sollte er es sich ausleihen und es bei Pansy verwenden, damit sie auch mal ruhe gab…

Zufrieden schaufelte sich Aylin ihr Essen in den Mund.

Hatte doch perfekt geklappt, oder nicht?

War doch egal wenn sie deswegen Strafpunkte oder Strafarbeit bekommen würde.

Denn für die nächste Zeit hatte sie ihre Ruhe.

Wie sehr, wusste sie in diesem Moment noch nicht.

Denn nicht nur von den Beiden wurde sie in nächster Zeit in Frieden gelassen.

Sondern auch von Tom.

Bei den folgenden Besuchen in der Winkelgasse oder in Muggellondon, die immer wieder mal anstanden, bekam sie ihn nicht zu Gesicht.

Und auch ihre Träume ließen in nächster Zeit nach.

Zwar konnte sie sich nie an sie erinnern, doch merkte sie trotz allem, dass etwas anders war…

Doch was, wusste sie nicht.

So kam das Spiel gegen Huffelpuff, das wegen Verletzungen einiger Spieler verschoben wurde, immer näher.

Und Aylin erinnerte sich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen an die Wette mit Malfoy.

Worauf hatte sie sich da bloß eingelassen?

Hoffentlich würde das gut gehen.

Aber eine Frage ging ihr dann doch noch durch den Kopf:

„Wollte Malfoy überhaupt noch mit ihr ausgehen?"

**Kapitel 20 ENDE**

feeeeertig!  
+strahl+  
na, wie hats euch gefallen?  
sehr schlimm?  
soll ich es nicht doch lieber lassen?

jetzt aber zu was anderem:

Meine eine Beta ist in Urlaub und ich weiß nicht ob die andere auch in urlaub fährt.  
das heißt ich bin evtll beta los... +grummel+

da ich auf ff.de vergessen habe zu fragen ob jemand beta werde will, müsst ihr wophl hinhalten +lach+ und ich warme euch, meine rechtschreibung und kommasetzung ist ne katastrophe+gg+

Na, hat jemand interesse?

ich würde eure unterstützung dann bis zum 7 August brauchen, da dann meine beta wieder ausm urlaub zurück ist.

Wenn jemand mag, soll er oder sie einfach nur laut "HIER" schreien +gg+

Bye  
+wink+  
Kriska


	23. Chapter 21: Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor

22

Halloho  
hier bin ich wieder!

Und als allererstes Mal: Dieses Kapitel wurde von Gurke114 gebetat +knuddel+ (eigentlich sollte ichhalt auch nochmal drübergucken, hab aber noch keine Antwort bekommen-.- falls doch noch eine kommt, lade ich die zweite betalese auch hoch +ichhalt auch mal durchknuddel+)

**INFO**:  
im Kapitel kommen öfters mal solche Striche vor '-'. lasst euch von denen nicht irritieren. sie deuten nämlich die POV-Wechsel an. normalerweise mache ich doppelte Absätze bei nem Sichtwechsel, verschluckt die aber immer. deswegen habe ich die Gedankenstrihe verwendet. hoffe sie strören euch nicht.

So und n gaaanz liebes danke an die kommischreiber! Also an:

-**Wild Terminator**: hehe... jajaja, tom... das löse ich noch auf :) ganz bestimmt ... die frage ist nur wann! XD

-**Sarah A. Black**+lach+ jap, ichhalt hat erlaubt dass du ihn dir ausleihen darfst... bloß nicht kaputt machen, ich brauche ihn noch +zwinker+ hmmm... ich glaube nicht dass aylin zu tom gehen wird... das entspricht nicht ihrem ego lol +schulterzuck+ wer wei, wer weiß... vllt glaubt er dass sie mit blaise zusammen ist, vllt auch nicht +gg+lach+ es freut mich dass dir die geschichte gefällt! doch beachte bitte was für ein genre es ist. 'drama'... also stell dich schon mal auf ein weniger lustiges ende ein u.u

-**ichhalt**: scheint so als hätte ich dir das Kapitel zu spät geschickt und dass du keine zeit hattest zum betan auf jeden fall wünsche ich dir viel spaß! und nun zu deinem Kommi+gg+ keine sorge, tom kommt bald wieder vor +lach+ sonst würdet ihr mich wohl lynchen nicht? es wundert mich immer wieder wie gern ihr ihn habt +lach+ und tom... der hat doch nen festen platz! bei mir +hehehehe+ ich teile bloß +gg+

-**gurke114**: na du :) danke nochmal fürs betan! hast du super gemacht! freitag oder donnerstag kriegst du das nächste Kapitel zu der geschichte... hoffe ich zumindest -.- und heute abend schicke ich dir noch ne andere zum betan. +knuddel+

-**Murmel**: Hi :) also ich nehme deine betafähigkeiten in anspruch, gell? kriegst heute noch ne geschickte von mir gemailt. danke, ja+knuddel+

-**Condor07**: schön dass dir die geschichte gefällt. freut mich+gg+ naja, ob harry/aylin sich wieder zurückverwandelt... verrat ich net! XD da musst du wohl bis zum ende weiterlesen um das herauszufinden +lach+ hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir.

So und jetzt kommt das allseitsbeliebte **AN** (wunschträume wird man ja wohl noch haben dürfen oder? O.o):  
Tja, was soll ich sagen?  
Ich bin mit der schule fertig! hatte am mittwoch meine mündliche prüfungen und hab jetzt gaaaanz viel zewit zum schreiben  
...  
wenn da bloß diese blockade nicht wäre +fluch+  
jetzt zum Kapitel:  
von der handlung her passiert nicht viel... und ich muss zu meiner schande gestehen, dass, obwohl der titel darauf schließen lässt, grad mal anderthalb seiten von dem spiel handeln --" ich konnte es einfacvh net schreiben. bin zu doof dazu +wein+ hoffe aber es gefällt euch trotzdem.

So das wars. viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 21  
Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor**

Schon vor einiger Zeit war die Sonne untergegangen und hatte dem silbernen Mond ihren Platz überlassen. Eben dieser, beleuchtete fast schon schüchtern das Gelände Hogwarts und sandte einige Strahlen seines silbernen Lichtes, durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster in das Büro, des Direktors.

In diesem Büro saß Albus Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch, seine Ellbogen an die Tischplatte gelehnt und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, massierte er sich gedankenverloren die Schläfen, starrte auf das vor ihm aufgeschlagene Buch, ohne es wirklich zu sehen.

Eine einzelne, fast schon abgebrannte Kerze, die sich neben Unmengen von Wälzern auf dem Tisch befand und diesen beleuchtete, warf Schatten auf das Gesicht des Mannes. Ließ es noch älter… noch müder wirken, als er es in Wirklichkeit war.

Selten sah man Albus Dumbledore in so einem Zustand.

Den Augen fehlte das fast schon schelmische Funkeln,  
die Haltung wirkte müde und überanstrengt, hatte nichts von der sonstigen unerschütterlichen Stärke, die sie normalerweise aufwies,  
das gütige Lächeln, war einem ernsten Zug gewichen.

Ja, alles in allem war der Direktor nicht wieder zu erkennen.

Doch war dies nicht verwunderlich.

Funktionierte doch nichts, wie es sollte und vorankommen taten sie auch nicht.

Seit Monaten suchte er schon nach einem Weg, um Harry sein altes ich wiederzugeben.  
Doch er fand keinen Anhaltspunkt.  
Er wusste, dass ihm der ‚Junge' nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hatte, doch wollte er ihn auch nicht drängen.  
Wusste er doch, dass er eine Pause von allem brauchte.  
In der letzten Zeit… den letzten Jahren, war einfach zu viel geschehen.

Leise seufzend schloss der alte Mann die Augen, fuhr sich müde über diese und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Hände ineinander. Sein Blick glitt unbewusst zu einem Buch, das in einem seiner Regale ruhte.

Ein altes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes, Buch.  
Eines von den wenigen Exemplaren, die es davon gab.

In genau diesem Buch gab es einen Zauber, der verdächtig war.

Doch war es unmöglich, dass es genau dieser Spruch war, denn nicht nur, dass er schwarzmagisch war, nein, er war auch noch unwiderruflich.

Und hatte Harry nicht gesagt, dass sein jetziger Zustand ein Versehen war?

Er glaubte dem ‚Jungen'.  
Was sollte er auch tun?

Wieder seufzte Albus.

Leider, in Merlins Namen, war dies nicht das einzige Problem, das ihn beschäftigte.

Da war ja das allzeit präsente Problem namens Tom.  
Oder auch Voldemort,  
Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer,  
Der dunkle Lord,  
oder welche Namen es noch so für ihn gab.

Die ganze Zeit, seit seiner Wiederauferstehung, hatte er sich ruhig verhalten. Der einzige öffentliche Auftritt, war bei dem Vorfall im Ministerium. Plötzlich herrschte wieder Stille. Stille, die sie in Sicherheit wiegen sollte, wie man bei dem Überfall auf das Haus der Dursleys sehen konnte. Danach war es wieder so, als hätte ihn der Erdboden verschluckt. Die gespenstische Ruhe ließ die Mitglieder des Ordens in einem unguten Gefühl zurück. Und dann änderte sich das Verhalten der Todesser abrupt. Seit einem Monat, von einem Moment auf den Anderen, erfolgte Angriff um Angriff.

Was plante Tom nur?  
Was hatte er vor?  
Wollte er sie zermürben?  
Zermürben, durch Unsicherheit?

Albus lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

Er wusste nicht, was sein ehemaliger Schüler vorhatte, doch war es nichts gutes, das wusste er.

Jetzt mussten sie einfach nur versuchen die Menschen, ob Muggel oder Zauberer vor ihnen – vor ihm - zu beschützen.

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von Hogwarts wurden bereits verschärft.

Wieder entwich dem Mann ein Seufzen.

Wo sollte das alles nur enden?

-----------------------------------

Unruhig saß Aylin am Haustisch der Gryffindors und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Heute war der 10. November, ein Samstag… und Tag des Spiels von Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff.

Wie konnte sie bloß die Wette mit Malfoy vergessen?  
Was wenn Gryffindor verlieren, Ginny den Schnatz nicht fangen würde…  
Müsste sie dann wirklich mit Malfoy ausgehen?

Leicht verzog sie das Gesicht und blickte kurz zum Tisch der Slytherins, an dem der blonde Junge bereits anwesend war und recht zufrieden wirkte.

Da war sich jemand wohl ziemlich sicher, dass er gewinnen würde.

Aylin schluckte.

Wenn sie das bloß auch von sich behaupten könnte!

Resigniert seufzend, ließ sie ihre Stirn auf die Tischplatte sinken und wünschte sich meilenweit weg. Wieso war das Leben eigentlich so ungerecht? Wieso hatte sie sich von Malfoy so weit provozieren lassen, dass sie ihm auf den Leim gegangen war und dieser verfluchten Wette zugestimmt hatte. Bei Merlin sie hatte genug andere Probleme, als den blonden Slytherin!

Ein fröhlich geträllertes „Guten Morgen Aylin", ließ die Schwarzhaarige gequält das Gesicht verziehen.

Auch das noch.

-

Sich von der schlechten Laune ihrer Mitschülerin nicht abschrecken lassend, ließen sich die übrigen Schüler ihres Jahrgangs am Tisch nieder. Fröhlich quasselnd und trotz Nervosität ausgelassen frühstückend, ließen sie den Lärmpegel beträchtlich ansteigen.

Doch konnte man die Zuversicht, über das gleich stattfindende Spiel, deutlich heraushören und auch spüren.

Die Spieler freuten sich, endlich wieder in die Lüfte steigen zu können.

-

Aylin versuchte krampfhaft die Gespräche der anderen zu ignorieren. Sie wollte jetzt nicht an das Spiel denken…

Und vor allem nicht daran, was damit im Zusammenhang stand.

Daher war sie schon etwas erleichtert, dass man ihre Stimmung respektierte und sie in Ruhe ließ…

Das dachte sie zumindest, bis sie eine nachdenkliche, jedoch auch aufgeregte Stimme aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Du, Aylin, ich glaube Malfoy steht auf dich."

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis es zu Aylin durchsickerte, was man eben zu ihr gesagt hatte, doch als dies geschah, ruckte ihr Kopf überrascht nach oben und sie blickte vollkommen verdattert in das Gesicht von Lavender, die nachdenklich zu den Slytherin rüberblickte.

„Hä?", war der überaus geistreiche Kommentar, den sie der blonden Gryffindor an den Kopf warf.

„Du hast schon verstanden. Malfoy steht auf dich.", kam es nun ruhig von der Blonden, welche ihren Blick von den Schlangen abwandte und auf Aylin richtete.

Und nicht nur sie.

Neugierig blickten nun auch einige anderen Gryffindor von Malfoy zu Aylin und schlussendlich abwartend auf Lavender. Darunter auch Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Parvati, die genau neben den beiden Mädchen saßen.

„Und wie kommst du bitteschön darauf?", mischte sich Hermine ein und sah Lavender mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

Diese erwiderte den Blick jedoch nur gelassen, fast schon herablassend.

„Na ganz einfach. Außer, dass sie sich schon öfter in den Haaren lagen, was nur ein Versuch ist Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, wäre da noch die Tatsache, dass Malfoy ihr eine Zeit lang fast dauernd hinterher gelaufen ist. Aber wenn euch das nicht reicht, wie erklärt ihr euch dann, dass er dauernd zu ihr rüberblickt und sie beobachtet? Und das immer, wenn sie sich im selben Raum oder Gang befinden. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen und das Lächeln, das er dabei hat erwähne ich mal nicht. Na?"

Triumphierend lehnte sich Lavender zurück und ließ ihre Worte wirken. Nach und nach wandten sich alle Blicke von ihr ab und Aylin zu, die ganz ruhig am Tisch saß und gedankenverloren in die Gegend blickte.

Einen Moment lang hatte sie gedacht, Lavender wüsste etwas von der Wette, die sie mit Malfoy hatte. Das würde sie doch bloß in ihrer Annahme bestätigen.

-

Als sie merkte, dass alle sie anstarrten, blinzelte sie kurz und blickte die Anderen irritiert an.

„Was ist?"

„Hast du denn nichts dazu zu sagen?"

„Wozu?"

„NA DAS MALFOY AUF DICH STEHT!", kam es ihr im Chor entgegen.

Aylin zuckte leicht zusammen und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Mussten die denn so laut sein? Das tat ja in den Ohren weh. Vorwurfsvoll blickte sie die Anderen an, doch diese ignorierten das und sahen sie nur abwartend an.

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen.

Was für Nervensägen!

„Nein tut er nicht.", kam es trocken von der Schwarzhaarigen.

Daraufhin erfolgten verwirrte Blicke.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Ron neugierig. Zwar gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass der Slytherin Aylin anmachen könnte, doch war neugierig zu erfahren was Aylin meinte.

Eben diese seufzte genervt. Es war ja so klar, dass sie keine Ruhe gaben, sondern nachfragen würden. Wie sie das doch nervte!

„Weil das unmöglich ist."

Daraufhin zogen die meisten die Stirn kraus.

Wieso sollte das unmöglich sein? Sie waren im selben Alter, er sah gut aus, sie sah gut aus…

Was stand da denn bitteschön im weg?

„Warum denn?", kam es skeptisch von Parvati.

„Er ist schwul.", ließ sie, rücksichtslos und ohne Vorwarnung, die Bombe platzen.

Alle sahen sie fassungslos an. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!

Draco Malfoy…  
Slytherinprinz…  
Obermacho von Hogwarts…  
…  
Schwul…

Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

-

Anfangs ignorierte Aylin die entsetzten Gesichter, doch als nach einigen Minuten immer noch Stille herrschte, sah sie ihre fassungslosen Freunde mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Was denn? Habt ihr das denn nicht gewusst? Ich bitte euch! Ihm steht das Wort ‚Schwul' förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben! Allein wie er sich anzieht. Kein normaler, heterosexueller, jugendlicher Kerl würde sich jemals so anziehen. Außerdem braucht er jeden Morgen über eine Stunde im Bad, wie ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß.", klärte Aylin ihre Freunde mit ruhiger Stimme auf, fügte in Gedanken jedoch noch etwas hinzu: ‚…und außerdem wirft er mir böse und eifersüchtige Blicke zu, wenn ich mich mal mit Blaise treffe. Aber das müssen sie ja nicht wissen.'

Die anderen blieben weiterhin stumm und sahen sie mit großen Augen an. Man konnte den Anderen ihren Unglauben förmlich vom Gesicht ablesen.

Genervt verdrehte Aylin die Augen.

„Ihr glaubt mir nicht."

Es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, trotzdem nickten die anderen zur Bestätigung.

Seufzend schüttelte die Schwarzhaarige den Kopf, stützte sich mit den Händen am Tisch ab und erhob sich.

„Na dann, gehe ich ihn eben fragen.", sprach sie und schritt schon auf die Slytherin zu, die sich ebenfalls erhoben hatten um den Saal zu verlassen. Die ungläubigen und verdatterten Blicke ihrer Freunde folgten ihr.

-

Erstaunt blickte Blaise auf die Schwarzhaarige, welche auf ihn und seine Freunde zuging. Hatte er etwa vergessen, dass sie sich treffen wollten? Hm… nein, das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. War etwas passiert?

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn.

Noch etwas war seltsam. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck, den die Gryffindor hatte… der verhieß doch nichts Gutes, oder?

Und wieso fixierte sie Draco und nicht ihn?

Sonst ging sie dem Blonden doch immer aus dem Weg.

-

Doch Blaise kam nicht mehr dazu, sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, denn genau in diesem Augenblick kam die Schwarzhaarige bei ihnen an, baute sich vor Draco auf und versperrte ihm dadurch den Weg, zwang ihn anzuhalten.

-

Irritiert sah Draco auf die kleinere Gryffindor herab, bevor sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen bildete.

„Na, Dursley. Kommst du um gleich aufzugeben, da dir bewusst geworden ist, dass du nicht gewinnen kannst?", spöttisch blickte er auf das Mädchen herab.

Zwar wusste er, dass das nicht gerade der passende Ort dafür war, da sie nicht alleine waren, doch konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen. Doch die Blicke, die Blaise ihm nach diesen Worten zuwarf, ließen ihn innerlich zusammenzucken, war doch diese Wette, um die es hier ging, der Auslöser ihres Streits.

Aber zu spät war zu spät. Er hatte die Worte schon ausgesprochen, konnte sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

-

Aylin reagierte nicht weiter auf die Worte des Blonden, sah ihm jedoch fest in die Augen. Sie wartete. Wartete darauf, dass dieser ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Als Draco sie nun spöttisch, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anblickte, stellte sie ihm eine Frage, die wohl niemand von ihr erwartet hatte.

„Malfoy, du bist doch schwul, oder?"

-

Stille.

Alle starrten, nachdem sie die Worte verarbeitet hatten die Schwarzhaarige einfach nur ungläubig an, genauso, wie die Gryffindors vor einigen Minuten es getan hatten.

-

Draco blinzelte. Ganz langsam verschwand das Grinsen von seinen Lippen und seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

Das hatte sie jetzt doch nicht wirklich gefragt, oder?

Nicht hier, nicht in der Großen Halle.

Nicht jetzt, wo es alle mitbekamen…

Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

-

Auch Blaise wirkte einige Minuten perplex. Doch nicht wegen der Frage, sondern wohl eher wegen der Tatsache, dass Aylin sie stellte und das auch noch in der Großen Halle.

Nach einem kurzen Blick, in Richtung der anderen Slytherin, die viel zu geschockt schienen um zu reagieren, und Draco, der wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt schien, fixierte er Aylin, die dem Blonden vollkommen entschlossen und erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte und auf eine Antwort zu warten schien.

Er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung dafür aufbringen, um sich jetzt nicht auf den Boden zu werfen und vor Lachen mit allen vieren zu strampeln.

Die Anderen würden es wohl nicht so lustig finden… besonders Draco… Apropos Draco. Der schien gerade zu verarbeiten, was hier geschah. Wie er darauf kam? Nun ja, die Ader, die auf seiner Schläfe auffällig pochte, war schon etwas verdächtig. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Besonders für die Gryffindor, da er ihr wahrscheinlich den Hals umdrehen würde.

-

Schnell trat Blaise an Aylin heran, packte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie aus der Großen Halle. Als sie diese verlassen hatten, fing er an zu rennen, Aylin immer noch hinter sich herzerrend. Auf ihre Proteste ging er gar nicht ein. Jetzt hieß es die Beine in die Hand nehmen.

Was sich auch als richtig herausstellte.

Dann nach einigen Augenblicken hörten sie ein mehr als nur wütendes ‚DURSLEY!', das ihnen nachhallte.

Denn Draco hatte anscheinend wieder Kontrolle über seinen Körper, jedoch nicht über seine Selbstbeherrschung. Mit schnellen Schritten, stürmte er den beiden Schwarzhaarigen hinterher.

Vergessen war das Verhalten, das einem Slytherin gebührt.

Jetzt ging es darum, vorlauten Gryffindors den Mund zu stopfen.

-

In der Großen Halle herrschte immer noch Stille. Die Zurückgelassenen brauchten noch etwas Zeit, um zu verarbeiten was gerade geschehen war.

So kam es, dass nach einiger Zeit zuerst leicht irritierte Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws die Halle in Richtung Quidditchfeld verließen. Ihnen folgten nach und nach immer noch geschockte Gryffindors und Slytherins.

Es war wohl das erste Mal seit Jahrzehnten, dass bei diesen zwei Häusern solch eine Eintracht der Gefühle herrschte.

(AN+gesicht verzieh+ seit wann rede ich denn so geschwollen?)  
(AN der Beta (wie kürzt man das ab?): muss ich darauf antworten +fg+)  
(AN: Wenn du nen Kommentar einwirfst heißt das BN +gg+böse guck+ nein musst du nicht+schmoll+)

-----------------------------------

Entsetzt schlug Aylin die Hände vor das Gesicht, um dem Geschehen vor sich nicht mehr beiwohnen zu müssen.

Sie saß neben Hermine und Neville, auf den Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes, um sie herum die anderen Bewohner ihres Hauses. Seit 30 Minuten spielte ihr Team gegen das der Hufflepuffs. Und bisher sah es… recht… na ja, nicht gut, aber auch nicht schlecht aus.

Doch gerade, hatte Thomas Summerby, der Sucher der Hufflepuffs, beinahe den Schnatz gefangen, wenn nicht Bryan Dunstan, der neue Treiber Gryffindors, ihm mit einem Klatscher dazu gezwungen hätte, den Kurs zu wechseln.

Was Aylin jedoch nicht mitbekam, da ihre Hände ihr die Sicht verdeckten. Aber als plötzlich die Schüler um sie herum in Jubel ausbrachen, blinzelte sie unsicher, durch ihre leicht gespreizten Finger hindurch.

Erleichtert ließ sie die Hände sinken, als sie bemerkte, dass die Gefahr gebannt war. Trotz allem leicht angespannt, lehnte sie sich etwas zurück, verfolgte das Spiel aufmerksam.

Jedes Mal, wenn der Schnatz in Sicht kam, sie ihn noch vor den beiden Suchern entdeckte, spannte sich ihr Körper vollkommen an. Wenn sie dort draußen wäre, wäre das Spiel schon nach den ersten 10 Minuten beendet. Es juckte ihr förmlich in den Fingern, in das Spiel einzugreifen. Doch hielt sie sich zurück.

Was ihr nicht gerade leicht fiel.

Doch als wollte ihr Jason Domy, ein Jäger der gegnerischen Mannschaft, einen Gefallen tun und sie von ihren Gedanken ablenken, schoss er geradewegs auf die Torringe, die Ron umkreiste, zu und… machte ein Tor.

Die Hufflepuffs brachen in begeisterten Jubel aus und zur leichten Verwunderung einiger Anwesenden, stimmten nicht gerade wenige Slytherins mit ein.

Aylin verzog das Gesicht.

Zwar hatte der Drang, den Schnatz selbst zu fangen nachgelassen, doch wäre ihr eine andere Ablenkung lieber gewesen.

Wie zum Beispiel wenn Summerby gegen die Zuschauerränge geflogen wäre…  
Oder wenn Dunstan schlecht gezielt und den Klatscher Malfoy entgegen geschleudert hätte…

Sie seufzte frustriert auf.

Aber nein, Hufflepuff musste ja unbedingt ein Tor machen. Am Ende würden sie vielleicht noch gewinnen!

Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr schlecht.

Was würde Malfoy mit ihr anstellen, wenn Gryffindor wirklich verlieren würde…  
Was würde er tun, nachdem was sie heute Morgen getan hatte…  
Was würde er tun… denn Beide wären dann allein...

Aylin musste trocken schlucken. Mit einem unguten Gefühl, verkrampften sich ihre Hände ineinander.

‚Oh bitte lass Ginny den Schnatz fangen!', betete sie im Stillen vor sich hin, ohne genau zu wissen zu wem.

-

Weitere 30 Minuten vergingen. Gryffindor hatte 10 Tore gemacht und Ron konnte verhindern, dass dasselbe den Hufflepuffs gelang.

Nun stand es 190:30 für Gryffindor.

Für Hufflepuff sah es schlecht aus. Das war jedem klar.  
Das einzige was sie noch retten und das Blatt wenden könnte, wäre der Schnatz.

Kaum hatten das die Zuschauer gedacht, schoss Summerby plötzlich gen Boden und auf die Torringe seiner Mannschaft zu. Ginny, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes befand, tat es ihm gleich und beugte sich tief über ihren Besen, um an Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen, um aufzuholen. Was ihr auch etwas gelang. Doch nicht genug. Denn Summerby hatten immer noch einen gewaltigen Vorsprung und kam dem Schnatz immer näher.

-

Entsetzt weitete Aylin die Augen.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Bitte nicht!

Nervös knabberte sie an ihren Nägeln, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet, das Gesicht leicht blass, die Haltung vollkommen angespannt starrte sie nach vorne.

Ein immer wieder geflüstertes ‚Nein!' verließ ihre Lippen.

Wie eine Beschwörung…

Doch half es nicht.

Ginny konnte den anderen Sucher nicht einholen und Summerby war kurz vorm Ziel. Es waren nur noch einige Meter.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Aylin auf, die Augen starr auf Ginny, Summerby und den Schnatz gerichtet.

Man konnte ihr die Anspannung deutlich ansehen.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, bewegt sich der Schnatz und flog auf die beiden Sucher zu…

Zischend holte die Schwarzhaarige Luft. Was sollte denn das schon wieder? Hatten sich alle gegen sie verschworen? Jetzt flog dieser vermaledeite Ball, dem Hufflepuff auch noch entgegen und wahrscheinlich, bei ihrem Glück, genau in dessen ausgestreckte Hand!

Aber…  
Was war das…  
Der Schnatz machte einen Schlenker…

An Summerby vorbei!

Das war die Chance!  
Ginny musste sie nur wahrnehmen!

Aber wieso tat sie es dann nicht?  
„Was soll das?", murrte Aylin leise vor sich hin und als die rothaarige Weasley auch noch langsamer wurde, anscheinend den Schnatz aus den Augen verloren hatte –was Aylin eigentlich nicht glauben konnte, da der kleine Ball immer noch auf sie zugeschossen kam- platze ihr der Kragen.

„GINEVRA WEASLEY! WAGE ES NUR DIESES VERDAMMTE DING NICHT ZU FANGEN! BIST DU BLIND? ER FLIEGT GENAU AUF DICH ZU! WENN ICH WEGEN DIR, MIT MALFOY AUSGEHEN MUSS, DANN GNADE DIR GRYFFINDOR!", donnerte Aylin aufgebracht los und bekam dabei nicht mal richtig mit, was sie alles von sich gab…

Und wie sie alle ungläubig ansahen.

Doch das Schickschal meinte es nicht gut mit ihr.

Denn Summerby wechselte mit einen geschickten Looping die Richtung, zischte dem goldenen Ball hinterher und genau in dem Moment, in dem Ginny nach dem Schnatz greifen wollte, schloss sich seine Faust um den gefiederten Ball.

Zuerst herrschte Stille und dann brachen die verschiedenen Häuser in Begeisterung aus.

Die Hufflepuffs, obwohl sie verloren hatten, bejubelten den Fang ihres Suchers.

Die Ravenclaws spendeten Beifall für die Sieger, ebenso wie für die Verlierer.

Die Slytherins, da der Großteil von ihnen von Malfoys Wette wusste. So freuten sie sich, dass ihr ‚Eisprinz' gewonnen hatte und der frechen Gryffindor bestimmt eine deftige Abreibung erteilen wird.

Und die Gryffindors freuten sich über ihren Sieg, obwohl er ziemlich knapp war. Trotzdem waren sie noch über Aylins Ausbruch irritiert.

-

Das eben genannte Mädchen hatte sich auf ihren Platz fallen lassen und saß nun geschockt da, starrte vor sich hin.

Oh, oh…

Das war nicht gut…  
Das war überhaupt nicht gut!

Jetzt musste sie so schnell wie möglich von hier weg!  
Am besten noch bevor Malfoy auf die Idee kam zu ihr zu kommen und ihren Wetteinsatz zu einzufordern.

Eilig sprang Aylin auf und verließ so schnell sie konnte die Tribünen und das Quidditchgelände.

Während sie so ganz dem bekannten Gryffindormut widersprechend die Beine in die Hand nahm, kam ihr ein leicht sarkastischer Gedanke:

‚Es ist schon das zweite Mal heute, dass ich vor Malfoy weglaufe… Hoffentlich wird das nicht zur Gewohnheit…'

-----------------------------------

(AN: Ok, ich kommt noch ne AN. Zwar wollte ich sie nicht einschieben, aber nach nem Kommentar der Beta, mache ich es doch. Das, was da unten kommt, ist nicht mehr am Quidditchfeld, sondern schon in Hogwarts drinnen. Verstanden? Damit es nicht zur Unlogik oder Irritation kommt.)

„Na, na, na. Wo willst du denn hin?", kam es von einer hämischen Stimme.

Wie erstarrt blieb Aylin stehen.

‚Scheiße!', war der einzige und durchaus auch zutreffende Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und blickte geradewegs in die funkelnden Augen Draco Malfoys, der lässig auf sie zuschritt und sie dabei spöttisch angrinste.

Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt einfach weggerannt.

Doch diese Blöße würde sie sich nicht geben… jedenfalls nicht schon wieder.

„Man könnte fast meinen, dass du vor deinen Verpflichtungen davon läufst… Wie Gryffindor-unwürdig.", sprach der Blonde weiter als er bemerkte, dass er wohl keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Trotzig hob Aylin das Kinn. Na gut, hatte der Kerl sie beim davonlaufen erwischt und das gerade Mal zwei Gänge vom Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt, aber sie würde NICHT mit ihm ausgehen… Wette hin oder her! Er war ein Slytherin… da war es doch ungültig, dass sie ihr Wort gegeben hatte, oder?

„Welche Verpflichtungen, Malfoy?", ihre Stimme klang mehr als nur uninteressiert.

Der Slytherin hob eine Braue.

Wollte sie Spielchen spielen? Das war doch sonst immer in seinem Repertoire.

Leise lachend blieb er zwei Schritte vor ihr stehen und grinste sie schief an.

„Seit neuestem bist du wohl etwas vergesslich? Aber, ich helfe dir gerne auf die Sprünge. Mit Verpflichtungen meine ich die Einlösung deiner Wettschulden… Und falls du auch noch vergessen haben solltest was genau das war, kann ich dir da auch gerne weiterhelfen… Unser Date, Puppy."

Das Lächeln, das bei den Worten das Gesicht des Malfoys zierte, könnte man als charmant bezeichnen, wenn da nicht dieses spöttische Glitzern in den Augen wäre, das den Effekt des Lächelns schmälerte.

Aylin hob die Augenbrauen.

War das seine neue Masche?  
In letzter Zeit versuchte er sie doch mit Blicken zu töten… Ok, sie provozierte es auch, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle.

„Falsch Malfoy. Ich drücke mich nicht. Denn ich habe die Wette nicht verloren. Gryffindor hat gewonnen, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast.", kam es grinsend und triumphierend von Aylin. Ihre Augen glitzerten freudig.

Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja damit aus der Affäre ziehen.

Der Slytherin hob eine Augenbraue.  
Glaubte sie wirklich, dass er sie so einfach davon kommen lassen würde?  
Es schien fast so, als ob sie das tun würde.  
Das war ja beinahe schon niedlich…

Wieder konnte man das Lachen des Malfoys hören.

„Mag schon sein. Aber Weasley hat den Schnatz nicht gefangen… und du weißt doch was das bedeutet oder?"

Aylin verzog das Gesicht.

Jaja, aber zugeben würde sie es nicht.

Man musste dem Blonden den Triumph ja nicht noch ausschmücken.

Wieder erklang das leise Lachen und Draco trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Aylin zu. Bei Merlin, wie er es liebte mit anderen Menschen zu spielen. Besonders, wenn sie sich in die Enge getrieben fühlten.

Gerade als er die Hand hob, um das Spiel eine Ebene weiter zu bringen, hielt ihn eine schneidende Stimme zurück.

„Was, bitteschön, gedenkst du gerade zu tun!"

Frustriert ließ er die Hand sinken.

Na. Toll.

„Du kannst gehen Dursley. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn du deine Schuld einlösen musst."

Dracos Stimme klang etwas genervt, was Aylin jedoch geflissentlich überging. Denn das musste man ihr nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Kaum hatte der Malfoy ausgesprochen, war sie schon weg.

Glück gehabt!

-

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung drehte Draco sich um und erblickte Blaise, der in seiner typischen lockeren Art an der Wand lehnte und ihn fixierte. Fragend hob der Blonde eine Augenbraue.

„Was willst du?", richtete er sich fragend an seinen Hauskameraden, der ihn stumm aus zu schlitzen verengten Augen ansah.

„Die Frage ist wohl eher was du willst. Du sagtest das wäre ein Auftrag… danach sah es eben aber nicht aus. Dafür, bist du ihr zu sehr auf die Pelle gerückt.", Blaises Stimme war kalt und seine Augen blitzten ungehalten auf.

Draco musste ein zusammenzucken unterdrücken.

Wie konnte der Schwarzhaarige ausgerechnet HIER darüber sprechen, wo sie jeder belauschen konnte?

Wütend ging er auf Blaise zu, stemmte seine Hände zu beiden Seiten vom Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen ab. Fixierte ihn aus blitzenden blaugrauen Augen.

„Ich frage dich noch mal, Blaise: Was soll das! Wolltest du dich nicht raushalten? Dann tu das auch! Aber hör auf mit den Spielchen. Und misch dich nicht in Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen. Hast du verstanden?", kam es leise zischend von Draco.

Der Angesprochene, oder auch Angezischte, ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Seit wann so gereizt, Dray? Vor ein paar Stunden, warst du noch so weit um Vergebung zu winseln… Ach ja… Ich glaube nicht, dass Aylin die Wette vergessen… sondern bei dem Gedanken daran, mit dir ausgehen zu müssen, verdrängt hat. Schon deprimierend nicht? Sie ist wohl das einzige, weibliche Wesen auf Hogwarts, das nicht mit dir ausgehen will… und welches ausgerechnet du haben willst. Fühlst du dich da nicht in der Männlichkeit angegriffen?"

Blaise versuchte nicht mal den Spott und den Sarkasmus zu verstecken.

Dracos Augen verengten sich noch mehr, ein leichtes Grollen entwich seiner Kehle.

„Blaise… ich warne dich…", die Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, jedoch deutlich zu verstehen.

Doch Blaise lachte nur.

„Ach ja? Ich zittere schon! Drohe mir lieber nicht, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst. Denn ich bezweifle, dass du jemals-", fing der Dunkelhaarige an, wurde jedoch von einem harschen Paar Lippen, die sich auf seine legten, unterbrochen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken lösten sich die Lippen wieder und der irritiert blinzelnde Blaise wurde grob am Arm gepackt und mitgezerrt. Er kam nicht mal auf den Gedanken sich zu wehren. Wieso sollte er auch? Zwar war der Blonde etwas… gereizt und grob, doch war es immer noch Draco. Und der würde ihm nie ernsthaft etwas antun. Selbst wenn er es wollte.

-

Blaise wurde erst in seinem und Dracos Zimmer losgelassen, nur um sich nach einigen Sekunden an die Wand gedrückt wieder zu finden.

„Hast du nicht langsam genug von dem Spielchen?", wurde an seinen Hals geflüstert und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich bei ihm.

„Ich dachte du magst Spielchen?", kam es lächelnd von Blaise.

Auf diese Frage, erntete er jedoch nur einen festen Biss in den Hals.

„Du wirst Vorlaut Blaise… Das kommt davon, dass du zu viel mit Gryffindors zu tun hast… Ich glaube, das sollte ich dir so schnell wie möglich wieder abgewöhnen…"

Und schon befreiten flinke Finger den Schwarzhaarigen von seinem Umgang und begannen das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Ach ja? Ich dachte, genau das würde dir an mir gefallen…", schmunzelte der nun nicht mehr vollkommen Bekleidete und krallte seine Hände in den blonden Schopf, drückte ihn näher an sich.

Darauf wurde jedoch nichts erwidert, denn die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden wurde von der blassen, seidigen Haut vor ihm in Anspruch genommen.

Der er sich mehr, als nur leidenschaftlich, widmete.

„Draco?", kam es nach einiger Zeit von Blaise der inzwischen schwer atmete.

Fragend blickte Angesprochener auf, in leicht verschleierte normalerweise dunkelblaue Augen, die jetzt jedoch fast schwarz waren. Er richtete sich auf und fing die leicht geöffneten, geschwollenen Lippen ein, ließ dem anderen keine Chance weiter zu sprechen.

Doch es schien Blaise nicht gerade zu stören.

Als sie sich nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten wieder voneinander lösten, ließ der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter sinken, versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er spürte die Hände, die über seinen Körper glitten und es ihm nicht gerade einfach machten.

„Du hast die Frage von heute morgen nicht beantwortet…", kam es leise über seine Lippen, während auch seine Hände anfingen, über den warmen Körper seines Freundes zu streichen.

Zuerst hob Draco leicht irritiert eine Augenbraue. Was meinte Blaise? Doch dann fiel bei ihm die Galleone und ein schiefes Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Besitzergreifend zog er Blaise näher an sich ran, drehte seinen Kopf zum Ohr des Schwatzhaarigen und flüsterte ihm leise zu:

„Ich bin alles was du willst, Blaise… alles was du willst…"

Und auf Blaises Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln.

Man konnte sich wohl denken, dass sich nach diesem Tag, keine getrennten Betten mehr im Zimmer der beiden Slytherins befanden, oder?

-----------------------------------

Die Sonne ging unter und färbte den Himmel in ein blutrotes Licht.

Dieses Schauspiel beobachtete eine dunkle Gestalt am Fenster stehend, nicht achtend auf den Mann, der sich unterwürfig am Boden kniend, im Raum befand, darauf wartend empfangen zu werden. Erst nach einigen weiteren Minuten, in denen er gedankenverloren den Himmel betrachtete, wandte er sich an den anderen Mann, jedoch ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Sprich. Gab es in der letzten Zeit, irgendwelche auffallenden Verhaltensmerkmale?", die kalte Stimme, ließ den knienden Mann leicht erzittern.

„My Lord. Außer dem gewöhnlichen, bereits berichteten Verhalten ist mir nichts aufgefallen… außer vielleicht, dass sie sich im letzten Monat etwas stiller… nachdenklicher verhält."

Der Mann am Fenster horchte auf.

„Seit wann?"

Wieder ließ die kalte Stimme den Mann zusammen zucken.

Seit wann verhielt sie sich so?  
Er runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
Verflucht wieso fiel es ihm denn nicht ein?  
Vielleicht, weil es ihn nicht so sehr interessierte.  
Musste er doch schon seit Monaten auf das Gör acht geben, obwohl er seine Wut viel lieber an ihr ausgelassen hätte…

„Antworte!"

Scheiße!  
Er hatte seinen Meister warten lassen…  
Das würde Folgen haben…

Trocken musste er schlucken.

„Seit ungefähr ein, zwei Tage nach Halloween.", beeilte er sich zu antworten.

Stille.

„Crucio"

Auf dieses eine, einfache Wort folgten schmerzerfüllte Schreie und ein Körper wand sich vor unerträglichen Schmerzen am Boden.

Es schien, als würden tausende von Nadeln in seine Haut gestochen werden, als würde glühende Lava durch seine Adern fließen, seine Knochen schmelzen. So oft hatte er diesen Fluch schon zu spüren bekommen, doch schien es ihm jedes Mal als wäre es das erste Mal, als ob es nur noch mehr schmerzen würde.

Dann plötzlich ließ es nach.

„Verschwinde."

Zitternd erhob er sich, verbeugte sich noch einmal demütig und verließ nach einem gemurmelten ‚Ja My Lord' den Raum. Froh, dass er noch am Leben war.

Der Mann stand noch am Fenster und starrte weiterhin in die Nacht, die sich nur noch mehr ausbreitete.

Auf seinen Lippen bildete sich ein Grinsen.

Soso…

Ihr Verhalten hatte sich verändert…

Sie wurde nachdenklicher…

-

Tja, sie wollte spielen…

Doch nach seinen Regeln.

Nur leider kannte sie die Regeln nicht.

Was für ein Pech aber auch.

Leuchtend rote Augen blitzten auf.

Ab in die nächste Runde!

**Kapitel 21 Ende**

Vergesst den Kommi nicht +zwinker+

22


	24. Chapter 22

Hi

also den Disclaimer findet ihr in den über zwanzig Kapiteln die schon on sind. ich werde ihn nicht mehr abtippen +faul ist+

Das Kapitel wurde von **Gurke114** und **Murmel** gebetat +knuddel+ n gaaanz liebes Danke, dass ihr die Aushilfsbetas gespielt habt

AN: So hier kommt das neue Kapitel es ist... seeeeeeeeeehr kurz. aber was besseres hab ich nicht hingekriegt, nach dem ich zwei Wochen daran gesessen bin... und weitere zwei Wochen versucht habe es umzuschreiben +duck+ jap ihr habt richtig gelesen, ich hab das Kapitel schon seit zwei wochen gebetat auf meinem Pc rumgammeln. +drop+ und eigentlich sollte dass auch das letzte Kapitel sein. sozusagen mein Abschiedskapitel. Aber auch nur eigentlich° denn ich wollte alle meine veröffentlichten und nicht veröffentlichten Geschichten auf eis legen und für unbestimmte zeit mich nur dem lesen von ffs widmen... tja, bis vorgestern aber das werde ich im nächsten Kapitel erzählen, das übrigens zur Hälfte fertig ist. wenns nicht interessiert, kann es dann einfach überspringen

so und jetzt zu den Reviewantworten:

-**Murmel** : schön dass es dir gefallen hat! aber ist es nicht gerade das was wir an tom lieben? dass er so böse ist? naja, jedenfalls n gaaaaanz liebes danke für das betan! das hast du super gemacht. hoffe ich kann wieder auf deine hilfe zählen wenn meine betas auf reisen sind :D

- **Sarah A. Black**: dann wird es dich wohl beruhigen, dass es zwei enden bei der ff geben wird +gg+ jap im nächsten Kapitel geht sie mit malfoy aus... öhm, eigentlich bin ich ja schuld, da ich sie zum date zwinge! XD

-**Sweet Fay**: uuuuuui, das ist ja wirklich n schön langes Kapitel +strahl+ hast du nen neuen namen+verwirrt ist+lach+ man findet am ende immer wieder noch fehler, ist halt so. werde nachdem die ff zu ende ist sie nochmal überarbeiten und wieder zu den betas schicken damit sie endgültig fehlerfrei ist :) +lach+ ich war schon letztes Jahr fertig, mache aber freiwillig weioter schule. jetzt sogar noch n jahr länger +gg+ wie lange musst du denn noch die schulbank drücken?  
+lach+ ja es kann sein dass der spruch in dem besagtem buch steht +gg+ und ich hab doch von anfang an gesagt dass man den spruch NICHT rückgängig machen kann :D  
+lach+ also hast du bei dem Kapitel schön viel gelacht +lol+ freut mich +knuddel+  
tja, vllt verrät tom uns die neuen regeln? vllt aber auch nicht +lach+  
tja, ob sie irgendwann zusammenkommen erfährst du wenn du die ff weiterliest +lieb grins+  
also danke noch mal fürs betan+knuddel+ für dich gilt dasselbe wie für musmel, hoffe ich kann wenn meine betas wieder auf reisen gehen auf deine aushilfe zählen +gg+

-**ichhalt**:kein problem, war ja meine schuld, habe es dir einfach zu spät geschickt :) Sagen wir es mal so, im nächsten Kapitel kommt deinitiv das Date von ihnen vor +gg+ ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist, ist ne andere sache +lach+ was das ende angeht... es wird zwei enden geben... besser gesagt zwei epiloge... das kannst du jetzt interpretieren wie du willst +lach+zwinker+

So danke noch mal an alle für die Kommis+knuddel+

und jetzt ab zum Kapitel!

**Kapitel 22  
Gespräch, Erkenntnisse, Klarheiten… oder doch nur Verwirrung? **

Ein Seufzen störte die Stille des Schlafssaals, der Gryffindor Sechstklässlerinnen und deutete daraufhin, dass der Raum doch nicht so verlassen war, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien. In einem der vier Himmelbetten lag ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen und vergrub ihren Kopf im Kopfkissen, um das sie auch ihre Arme geschlungen hatte.

Die Augen fest geschlossen kaute sie unruhig auf ihrer Unterlippe. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Das war mehr als nur eine beschissene Situation. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, oder auch verdrängt, dass es nicht eintreffen würde. Aber nein, bei ihrem Glück, das sie sonst auch immer hatte, musste es ja schief gehen.

Langsam überkam sie das Gefühl, dass sie jemand dort oben nicht ausstehen konnte und etwas gegen sie hatte. (AN: ihr wisst doch was ich mit ‚dort oben' meine, oder? Ôo)

Na ja, zumindest hatte Blaise sie erstmal aus der Schusslinie geholt. Bei dem Gedanken an den Schwarzhaarigen, musste sie leicht das Gesicht verziehen. Malfoy sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, als der andere Slytherin aufgetaucht war…

Hoffentlich ließ er seine Wut über sie nicht allzu sehr an Blaise aus.

Sie musste ja zugeben, dass er, obwohl ein Slytherin, ein recht lustiger Zeitgenosse war.

Und er verdiente es nicht, dass er wegen ihr Ärger bekam. Sie war es doch die den Blonden gereizt hatte.

Wieder kam ein, diesmal frustriertes, Seufzen über ihre Lippen.

Na toll. Da saß sie mächtig in der Scheiße und was tat sie? Sie machte sich Sorgen um einen Slytherin. Den, eigentlich, besten Freund von ihrem ehemaligen Rivalen… wenn die Beiden nicht sogar mehr, als nur das waren.

Scheiß Heldenkomplex. Der war manchmal mehr als nur nervig und störend.

„Das ist wieder mal typisch!", kam es leise ins Kissen genuschelt.

Und was würde Malfoy mit ihr machen, wenn sie alleine wären?  
Bestimmt nicht nett ein Butterbier trinken gehen.  
Dafür hatte sie ihn in der letzten Zeit zu sehr geärgert… besonders, als Blaise und sie ihre Show abgezogen hatten.

Merlin, war das Leben ungerecht!

Doch bevor Aylin noch weiter in ihren Gedanken versinken konnte, riss sie ein seltsamer Laut, der sich stark nach einem Fiepen anhörte, aus den Gedanken.

Verwirrt blinzelnd blickte sie auf, um zu sehen wer der Verursacher des Fiepens war und blickte in ein Paar schwarze, kleine Augen, die sie fest ansahen. Nach einem weiteren Blinzeln erkannte sie die mäuseähnliche Schnauze, die großen Ohren, das schwarze seidige Fell und die ledernen Flügel.

Vor ihr lag die ungefähr 7 cm große Fledermaus, die sie seit dem Halloweenball einfach nicht mehr loswurde, und sah sie aus den großen Kulleraugen an.

Genervt stöhnte Aylin auf, ließ ihren Kopf auf das Kissen sinken und blickte das kleine Geschöpf nicht gerade begeistert an.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder? Hast du denn keine Familie? Snape möchte bestimmt Gesellschaft.", murrte die Schwarzhaarige.

Es schien fast so, als wurde die Fledermaus verstehen was ihr entgegen gemurrt wurde, wenn man zumindest von dem Blick ausging, den sie der Gryffindor zuwarf, doch ließ sie sich nicht beirren. Zielstrebig krabbelte sie auf das Kissen, auf dem schon Aylins Kopf gebetet war, und ließ sich zufrieden darauf nieder… so wie jeden Tag, seit fast einem Monat.

Einen resignierten Laut von sich gebend, rollte Aylin auf den Rücken und starrte an den seidenen Himmel ihres Bettes, während sie schon mechanisch einen Arm hob und vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern den kleinen Körper streichelte und kraulte.

Was an sich nichts ungewöhnliches mehr darstellte. Man konnte das kleine Geschöpf fast schon als das zweite Haustier des Gryffindormädchen bezeichnen.

Auch, wenn sie nicht gerade freiwillig zum ‚Herrchen' wurde.

Doch musste sie zugeben, dass das Tier eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatte.

Die Probleme des heutigen Tages wurden in den Hintergrund gedrängt und sie hatte die Möglichkeit endlich zu entspannen.

Leicht schlossen sich ihre Augen und sie fing an vor sich hin zu dösen, ohne die kraulende Tätigkeit ihrer Hand einzustellen.

„Du gehst mit Malfoy aus?"

Diese Worte rissen Aylin aus ihrer Gedankenwelt und ließen sie überrascht auffahren. Mit großen Augen blickte sie in Richtung Tür, aus der auch die Stimme kam.

An eben jener stand Hermine Granger lässig angelehnt und fixierte Aylin mit ihren rehbraunen Augen, während ihre Armen vor der Brust verschränkt waren.

Einen Moment sahen die beiden sich stumm in die Augen, schätzten sich gegenseitig ein, dann ließ Aylin sich wieder zurück auf das Bett sinken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Sieht wohl so aus", war die nicht gerade begeisterte Antwort, auf Hermines Frage.

Diese hob nur leicht eine Augenbraue, verkniff sich jedoch jeden weiteren Kommentar. Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab, ging auf das Bett der Schwarzhaarigen zu und ließ sich am Fußende mit verschränkten Beinen nieder.

Die Fledermaus, die auf Grund von Aylins plötzlichem Aufsetzen vom Kissen gefallen und daher etwas muffig war, krabbelte zur Brünetten, in der Hoffnung sich dort Streicheleinheit holen zu können.

Die Braunäugige blickte mit gehobenen Augenbrauen auf das schwarze Geschöpf, welches sich an ihr Bein schmiegte hinab, bevor sie sich doch noch dazu herab ließ es zu kraulen.

Minutenlang herrschte Stille. Die einzigen Geräusche, die zu hören waren, waren die gelegentlichen zufriedenen Laute, die die Fledermaus von sich gab. Die beiden Mädchen blieben stumm.

„Es war eine Wette. Malfoy hat mich provoziert und da bin ich, dummerweise und wofür ich mir in den Hintern treten könnte, auf die Wette eingegangen. Wenn er gewinnen würde, müsste ich mit ihm ausgehen, doch wenn ich gewinne, dann lässt er mich in Ruhe. Na ja… leider habe ich nicht gewonnen…", kam es ruhig von Aylin, wobei der letzte Satz von einem Seufzen begleitet wurde.

Nachdenklich sah Hermine Aylin an. Sie sagte nichts, da es nichts zu sagen gab.

„Was ist los Herm? Wo bleibt deine Moralpredigt?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige leicht amüsiert, als nach geraumer Zeit keine Erwiderung von der anderen Gryffindor kam.

„Bin grad nicht in Stimmung für eine Moralpredigt. Außerdem ist es wohl Strafe genug, dass du mit Malfoy ausgehen musst… Besonders nach der Sache mit heute Morgen, wird er bestimmt was Tolles mit dir vorhaben.", kam es, begleitet von einem Schulterzucken, von der Angesprochenen.

Aylin verzog das Gesicht.

„Danke, das war jetzt wirklich aufbauend"

„Wozu sind Freunde denn da?"

Auf Hermines Gesicht bildete sich ein breites Grinsen, das jedoch schnell verschwand, da die Schwarzhaarige ihr, nicht gerade sanft, ein Kissen ins Gesicht schleuderte.

Empört wollte die brünette Hexe, nach einigen Schrecksekunden, das Kissen ihrer nun breit grinsenden Freundin entgegen pfeffern, ließ es jedoch, nach einem Blick in das grinsende Gesicht bleiben.

„Daran werde ich dich erinnern, wenn du mal wieder Hilfe brauchst wenn Ron einen Aufstand wegen den Slytherins macht.", meinte Hermine mit einem trockenen Tonfall und schlang die Arme um das Kissen.

Aylin verzog das Gesicht. Mist. Das hatte sie vollkommen vergessen! Ron würde es bestimmt nicht freudestrahlend hinnehmen, dass sie mit Malfoy ausgehen musste.

Das Leben konnte doch echt scheiße sein.

Und wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen Beiden und sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dabei beobachteten sie die Fledermaus, die nicht gerade begeistert von Aylins Wurf mit dem Kissen, auf das Nachbarbett gekrabbelt war um es sich dort, sicher vor fliegenden Kissen und plötzlichen Erschütterungen, bequem zu machen.

Ein Schmunzeln konnten Beide nicht verkneifen.

Nach einigen Minuten brach Hermine doch noch das Schweigen, als sie mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Du hast dich jetzt langsam an alles gewöhnt, nicht?"

Verblüfft sah Aylin ihre beste Freundin an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Na ja… dass du dich an deine Situation gewöhnt hast. Dein Verhalten hat sich verändert. Du bist viel unbefangener als noch vor drei Monaten…", nachdenklich sah die Brünette durch das Fenster, das sich im Zimmer befand, und versuchte ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, „… dein Lachen kommt mir viel befreiter vor, als vorher…"

Stumm sah Aylin ihr Gegenüber an.

„… und ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du jetzt… glücklicher bist."

Stille.

Langsam drehte Hermine ihren Kopf in Aylins Richtung sah sie fest an.

„Habe ich damit Recht?"

Aylin schluckte. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Antworten? Schweigen? Was wäre das Richtige? Sie wusste es nicht.

Hermine beobachtete derweil jede noch so kleine Reaktion der Schwarzhaarigen. Sah wie die Pupillen sich leicht weiteten, das trockene Schlucken, wie die Hände sich nervös zu Fäusten ballten… und diese smaragdgrünen Augen, die in der Lage waren, so viele Gefühle zu wiederzuspiegeln.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

Mochte ‚er' sich noch so sehr verändert haben, so war das immer noch Harry. Und diese Erkenntnis, diese Bestätigung beruhigte sie mehr, als dass sie es zugeben würde.

Lächelnd krabbelte sie auf das immer noch vollkommen überforderte Mädchen, das es nicht mal bemerkte, zu, ließ sich neben ihr nieder und schlang die Arme um die Schwarzhaarige.

Überrascht, auf Grund des plötzlichen Körperkontakts, zuckte Aylin zusammen und blinzelte verwirrt auf den braunen Schopf neben ihr herab. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie begriff, dass Hermine ihre Position geändert hatte und nun neben ihr saß.

Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie von dem Mädchen neben sich unterbrochen.

„Ist schon gut. Du musst nicht antworten. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Die sanfte Stimme ließ sie sich wieder entspannen und etwas zögerlich erwiderte sie die Umarmung, ließ sich in die Geborgenheit spendende Wärme, die von Hermine kam, sinken.

So saßen die beiden nun da. Die Oberkörper an die Wand, am Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt, Aylin in Hermines Armen, während sie selbst vorsichtig die Umarmung erwiderte, den Kopf an die Schulter Hermines gebettet und Hermines Kopf lehnte an den schwarzen Schopf Aylins.  
(AN: Monster Satz -.-„)

Einige Momente lang genossen sie einfach nur die Stille und die freundschaftliche Umarmung.

„Har-… Aylin. Was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los. Du bist so abwesend und nachdenklich. Ist irgendetwas passiert? Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin…", leise hallten Hermines Worte im Raum wider, während sie sanft über den schwarzen Schopf an ihrer Schulter fuhr.

Geduldig wartete sie auf eine Antwort.

Eine Antwort, von der sie nicht mal sicher sein konnte, dass sie eine erhalten würde.

Nachdenklich sah die Schwarzhaarige an die gegenüberliegende Wand, ohne sie richtig zu sehen.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie der Braunhaarigen nicht antworten wollte…  
Sondern eher, dass sie es nicht konnte…  
Weil sie nicht wusste, was genau ihr Problem war.

Sie wusste, wann es angefangen hatte, doch nicht warum.

In letzter Zeit verstand sie sich selbst nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht Hermine, ich weiß es nicht…", seufzte Aylin leise und kuschelte sich unbewusst näher an ihre Freundin, die die Umarmung etwas verstärkte.

Von Hermine kam keine Erwiderung. Sie ließ der Schwarzhaarigen Zeit, sich zu sammeln… sich über ihre Gedanken klar zu werden… und vielleicht sogar über ihre Gefühle… (AN: Hilfe, ich werde schnulzig! "; BN: Das hast du jetzt erst gemerkt? .)

„Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken… ich will nicht über ihn nachdenken… doch ich kann es nicht verhindern…", flüsterte Aylin plötzlich leise und ließ Hermine aufblicken.

Wen meinte sie?

„Ich hab doch das, was ich wollte… doch irgendwie… fühlt es sich nicht so gut an, wie es eigentlich sollte… es ist wie verhext… jedes Mal, wenn wir in die Einkaufsstraßen, ob nun von den Muggeln oder den Zauberern, gehen, wandert mein Blick ziellos Hin und Her… auf der Suche nach ihm. Ich will das nicht, doch… tue ich es jedes mal wieder… Ich kann ihn nicht aus meinen Gedanken verbannen…"

„Wer, Aylin. Wen meinst du?"

Leicht unsicher und etwas verwirrt, da sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde, blickte Aylin auf und geradewegs in beruhigende, rehbraune Augen. Ein sanftes Lächeln, ließ sie sich etwas beruhigen.

„Tom."

Der Name hallte in den Gedanken beider Hexen wider. Löste die verschiedensten Gedankenwege aus.

Während Aylin sich wieder in die Umarmung sinken ließ, runzelte Hermine die Stirn.

‚Tom… wer war das noch mal … oh… war das nicht ihr, wenn es nach Lavender und Parvati ging, angeblicher Lover? Sagte sie nicht, er wäre ihr egal?'

„Ich hab ihn seit Halloween nicht mehr gesehen… und ich bin selbst daran schuld… ich verstehe nicht, wieso es mir so viel ausmacht…", sprach Aylin gedankenverloren weiter.

Verblüfft sah Hermine auf sie herab.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein! Oder doch?  
Auf ihren Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln.  
Wann würde sie es wohl erkennen?

„Irgendwie… vermisse ich ihn… und ich verstehe nicht warum. Dauernd hat er so dämliche Scherze gemacht… und mich getriezt… ist mir zu nahe gekommen… und doch…", sie verstummte, wusste nicht was sie gerade sagen wollte… in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken gehen wollten.

Hilfe suchend blickte sie wieder zu Hermine auf. Vielleicht konnte sie ihr sagen was los war… vielleicht erkannte sie, wozu sie selbst nicht in der Lage war.

Hermines mildes Lächeln überraschte sie. Genauso, wie das amüsierte Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Gerade wollte sie den Mund öffnen, um der verwirrten Schwarzhaarigen zu helfen, doch da ertönte wildes Gepolter und die Tür zum Schlafsaal wurde aufgerissen. Man konnte noch erkennen wie ein blonder, roter und schwarzer Schopf ins Zimmer gestürmt kamen und sich auf das Bett, auf dem Aylin und Hermine lagen, stürzten.

Jetzt wurde die schwarzhaarige mit Fragen bombardiert, so dass Hermine nicht mehr dazu kam, etwas Licht in das Dunkel, ihrer Gedanken zu bringen.

Doch vielleicht war das auch gut so.

Vielleicht sollte sie es selbst herausfinden…

Aber wer wusste das schon…

Und nur zur Beruhigung… allzu lange musste sie nicht mehr warten…

Ob nun auf die Antwort ihrer Fragen… oder den Menschen der ihre Gedanken beherrschte…

Die Frage ist nur, ob das, was kommen würde, ihr auch gefiel…

**Kapitel 22 ENDE**

So das wars.

bis zum nächsten mal!

bye

Kriska


	25. Chapter 23: Einlösen der Wettschulden

O.O  
wuhuuuu, es hat endlich geklappt! nach zwei Tagen und unzäligen upload versuchen konnte ich endlich das Kapitel hochladen+strahl+

und jetzt heißt es +trommelwirbel:

**Herzlich willkommen zum nächsten Kapitel  
**  
Den Disclaimer und das restliche Gesülze findet ihr in den vorherigen Kapiteln :)

Beta waren diesmal Moony (willkommen zurück!; von ff.de) und ichhalt +knuddel+

und jetzt zur **AN**:  
So das Kapitel ist nicht so ganz... handlungsreich, aber immer noch besser als gar nichts. Eigentlich wäre es auch länger geworden, aber ich hatte an der Stelle keine lust mehr und den rest aufs nächste Kapitel verschoben... oder ich lasse es ganz weg, ist ja eh nur das treffen von tom und aylin naja, egal. ich wollte noch anmerken dass in zukunft (wenn überhaupt) nur noch alle zwei wochen ein Kapitel kommt. also bitte euch um geduld, ja?

**Widmung1:** so die erste Widmung geht an Morgaine (von ff.de), auch wenn sie das vllt weder sehen noch bemerken wird° da fragt ihr euch jetzt 'warum?'. Ganz einfach: Als ich ihre Ff 'Drachenfeuer' überflogen habe (hab ich eigentlich n kommi dagelassen Oo?) kam mir ganz plötzlich der geistesblitz wie ich das Kapitel, das ihr jetzt vor euch habt, anfangen konnte. und 2 Stunden später war es fertig :) Daher sage ich: vielen lieben dank liebe Morgaine!

**Widmung2** geht an: DieLisa (ff.de und meine bisherige beta). Ich danke dir dass du so lange als beta durchgehalten hast. Es ist zwar schade dass du deine super arbeit nicht fortsetzen kannst, doch ist schule wichtiger daher wünsche ich dir viiiiiel erfolg+knuddel+

Und jetzt ab zu den reviews!

-**ichhalt**+kicher+ dazu sage ich jetzt nichts. wer weiß wie meine (zwar wenigen jedoch vorhandenen) männlichen leser darauf reagieren XD  
danke fürs betan+knuddel+ und wie du gesehen hast brauche ich tom fürs nächste Kapitel... hoffentlich verliert die post ihn nicht wenn du ihn rüberschickscht+loool+ na dann bis bald :)

-**Sarah A. Black**: zu deinem kommi sage ich mal nichts. die antwort kriegst du wenn du gleich weiterliest +gg+ meine Kapitel hören also spannend auf? Oo dabei versuche ichdoch immer einen recht abgerundeten abschluss hinzukriegen +grummel+ naja was solls. hier hört es ja anders als sonst auf :D obwohl... hmmm... manche auf ff.de haben ihn auch als böse cliff bezeichnet +lieb guck+

-**Sweet Fay**: ach was, den anderen namen fand ich süß +knuddel+ aber der ist auch toll... doch für mich bleibst du 'dat gürckchen' :)  
naja, ich wollte mit 17 noch keine ausbildung machen, da hab ich halt beschlossen dass ich noch n jahr mache... und da mir die schule 'so sehr gefallen' hat, mach ich noch n jahr :)  
die 5 Jahre vergehen ganz schnell. besonders die letzten zwei. da wunderst du dich dann, wie schnell die zeit vergeht -.-  
hmm... wann und ob aylin merkt was sie für tom fühlt... das dauert noch +gg+ und dann wird es spannend, weils zum showdown kommt +hände reib und wild kicher+  
naja, das mit dem date, blaise und draco kann man sich nach diesem kapitel teilweise denken... das hast du aber schon auf ff.de gelesen, oder?  
naja, bye +knuddel+

so meine lieben und jetzt ab zum Kapitel!

**Kapitel 23  
Einlösen der Wettschulden… oder auch nicht**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Schwarz.

Alles war schwarz.

Undurchdringlich.

Es herrschte Stille.

Stille, die in den Ohren dröhnte, drohte den Kopf zu sprengen.

Das Nichts, das einen umgab, war wie Nebelschwaden… drückend und dicht.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Alles wirkte als sei es unwichtig… vergessen…

Und doch… blieb das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles war… dass noch etwas kommen musste… kommen würde…

Der Drang es herauszufinden wurde langsam unerträglich…

Das Bewusstsein darüber, dass man auf etwas wartete, immer klarer…

Warten… schon so lange auf etwas, das sonst alltäglich war… etwas, das man sonst verflucht hatte…

Doch jetzt… konnte man es kaum noch erwarten…

Sehnte es unbewusst herbei…

Wann würde es soweit sein?

Heute?

Morgen?

Oder doch erst in ein paar Tagen, Wochen, Monaten… Jahren?

Wer wusste das schon…

Aber das Gefühl wurde langsam unerträglich…

Es war wie ein Feuer, das immer mehr anschwoll…

Das sich verzehrend beharrlich weiter ausbreitete…

Wenn es nicht bald geschah… das Warten aufhörte… würde das Feuer dann alles vernichten?

Die Dunkelheit, das Nichts, das schon so vertraut war, hüllte sich weiterhin in Schweigen, konnte keine Antwort auf die Fragen geben.

Alles war wie auch sonst immer.

Leere…

Dunkelheit…

Stille…

Und Fragen… auf die niemand eine Antwort wusste.

-

Langsam verebbten die Gedanken, verblassten die Gefühle und gleichgültige Ruhe breitete sich aus…

Und die Stille wurde immer lauter…

-

Doch dann war es so, als würde sich etwas ändern… war anders als sonst…

Die Dunkelheit schien sich in absolute Finsternis zu wandeln, die Leere wurde gefüllt von… ja, von was?

-

Die Stille wurde durchbrochen…

Durchbrochen von einem leisen Flüstern… von einem schwachen Zischen… das so unglaublich vertraut war…

Die Gleichgültigkeit war mit einem Mal wie verschwunden, das Feuer schien aufzulodern, höher und stärker als jemals zuvor.

War es jetzt vorbei? Das Warten? Konnte es wirklich sein?

Das Flüstern wurde lauter, die Stimme sanfter… und lockend.

Die geflüsterten Worte waren unverständlich, doch wurden sie immer klarer.

Gleich… gleich würde man verstehen, was die Stimme sagte… würde den Sinn der lockenden Worte erfassen.

Gleich…

Nur noch einen Augenblick…

Und….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ein lauter Knall ertönte und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen schreckte ruckartig aus ihren Träumen. Vollkommen verwirrt und desorientiert sah sie sich um.

Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde ihr bewusst wo sie war und was sie aufgeweckt hatte. Denn aus der Richtung, in der sich der Gemeinschaftsraum befand, hörte sie lautes Gepolter und wildes Gefluche. Auch mischte sich jetzt eine mehr als nur wütende Stimme ein, die den Störenfrieden entgegenbrüllte wie sie es nur wagen könnten, um diese Uhrzeit einen solchen Lärm zu veranstalten und das ganze Haus zu wecken. Nach einem angedrohten Punkteabzug schickte die aufgebrachte Stimme, die die Schwarzhaarige nach kurzem Überlegen der Vertrauensschülerin aus der Siebten zuordnete, die von ihr zurechtgewiesenen Schüler zurück ins Bett.

Nun herrschte wieder Stille und Aylin starrte auf den seidenen Himmel ihres Bettes.

Irgendwie war heute etwas anders…

Sie wusste nicht was, aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl…

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn.

Sie war sich sicher, dass es etwas mit ihrem Traum zu tun hatte… doch konnte sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern!

Aber andererseits… wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte… konnte es doch auch nicht allzu wichtig gewesen sein, oder?

Leicht grummelnd und die Augen zukneifend, drehte sie sich auf die Seite, zog die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

Wozu sie auch nicht sehr lange brauchte.

Langsam driftete sie wieder ins Land der Träume ab…

In normale Träume…

Doch das seltsame Gefühl… es blieb… und sollte auch nicht so schnell wieder verschwinden.

----------------------------------

Aufmerksam blickte Aylin sich um, warf verstohlene Blicke nach links und rechts, bevor sie eiligst um die Ecke huschte und auf leisen Sohlen ihrem Ziel entgegenschlich: Der Küche.

Warum diese ganzen Umstände? Und das an einem Sonntagmorgen um 8 Uhr, wo doch in der großen Halle in genau diesem Moment das Frühstück bereitstand?

Die Antwort war ganz einfach. Die dunkelhaarige Gryffindor wollte ein paar Menschen aus dem Weg gehen. Vor allem einem rothaarigen Gryffindor und einem blonden Slytherin.

Sie wusste, dass sie das Aufeinandertreffen nicht ewig herauszögern konnte… aber man konnte es ja versuchen.

So verschwand sie nun eiligst durch den Durchgang zum Reich der Hauselfen, auch Küche genannt, und ließ sich von den erfreuten und mehr als nur hilfsbereiten Elfen bedienen.

Nach einer halben Stunden und mehreren nachgefüllten Tellern trat eine sichtlich zufriedene Aylin wieder auf den dunklen Gang, um sich so unauffällig wie möglich in den Gryffindorturm zu schleichen.

-

Erleichtert seufzte das Mädchen auf. Nach unzähligen von Gängen, bei denen sie immer wieder vorsichtig um die Ecke gelinst hatte, bevor sie sich getraut hatte sie zu betreten, war sie sich nun sicher, dass sie jetzt in ‚Sicherheit' war und den restlichen Weg nicht mehr auf die umständliche Art und Weise hinter sich bringen musste.

Doch da bewies das liebe Schickschal mal wieder, dass es einen recht derben Humor hatte, der meist auf die Kosten anderer ging. Und es wäre ja mal zu viel verlangt, wenn es nicht auf die Kosten von ‚dem-Jungen-der-lebt', jetzt auch als Aylin Dursley bekannt, gehen würde.

So kam es, wie es kommen musste.

Soeben bog die, sich gerade entspannende, Schwarzhaarige um die Ecke, als sie gegen etwas Weiches, doch recht Stabiles krachte und sich einige Augenblicke später verdutzt auf dem Steinboden Hogwarts' wieder fand.

Verwirrt blinzelte Aylin nach oben, um den Verantwortlichen dafür, dass sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte, entgegenzufauchen, dass er oder sie gefälligst besser aufpassen sollte. Doch als sie in blaugraue Augen blickte, blieben ihr die Worte im Halse stecken.

Da war sie doch gerade dem Menschen in die Arme gelaufen, dem sie unbedingt aus dem Weg gehen wollte!

Konnte das Leben denn so ungerecht sein?

Innerlich schnaubend gab sie sich selbst die Antwort: ‚Ja, das konnte es!'

Wie ihr schon so oft auf ‚nette Weise' vorgeführt worden war.

-

„Was für ein Zufall, denn genau zu dir wollte ich, Dursley."

Diese Worte rissen die Gryffindor aus ihren Gedanken und erst jetzt wurde ihr richtig bewusst, dass sie vor Draco Malfoy auf dem Boden saß und geradewegs in sein breit grinsendes Gesicht sah.

Diese Tatsache trug nicht besonders zu ihrer guten Laune bei. Leicht verzog sie das Gesicht und schenkte ihm einen nicht gerade netten Blick.

Doch es schien als würden alle, denen sie diese Blicke sandte, sie einfach ignorieren. So auch der Slytherin, den es sogar zu amüsieren schien.

„Da wir gestern gestört wurden, bin ich der Meinung, dass wir unser Gespräch jetzt fortsetzen."

Bevor Aylin widersprechen konnte, streckte Draco die Hand aus und zog sie auf die Beine, was Aylin nur überrascht blinzeln ließ.

Spöttisch blitzten die blaugrauen Augen auf.

„Ich mag es ja, wenn man sich vor mir auf den Boden wirft, aber das steht dir nicht…. Obwohl es auch seinen Reiz hat…", kam es von dem Blonden. Den letzten Satz konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, machte es doch mehr als nur Spaß die Gryffindor zu ärgern. Doch würde er mit solchen Sprüchen aufpassen müssen, nicht dass Blaise auch noch Wind davon bekam… das wäre nämlich gar nicht schön.

-

Aylins Augen weiteten sich. Der meinte doch nicht das, was sie dachte, dass er meinte… oder doch? Innerlich musste sie würgen. Sie wurde von Malfoy angemacht… Oh Merlin… dabei war sie doch die ganze Zeit über der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er sie nur triezte und es nicht ernst meinte…

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, Malfoy! Träum weiter!", grollte sie etwas ungehalten.

Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso sie jetzt so… anders reagierte als sonst. Normalerweise war sie bei den ‚Annäherungsversuchen' ihrer Mitschüler viel gelassener und ruhiger… Ok, das eine mal bei Carmichael war ne Ausnahme gewesen…

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Malfoy ihr ehemaliger Schulfeind war?  
Oder dass sie immer noch fest davon überzeugt war, dass etwas zwischen ihm und Blaise lief?

Sie wusste es nicht.

„Ach, das nenne ich ein gutes Stichwort. Gehen wir zu dem über was ich will."

Der Blonde ließ sich nicht irritieren. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihm die Situation mehr als nur gefiel.

Aylin musste schlucken. Na, jetzt konnte bestimmt nichts Gutes kommen.

„Und zwar zur Einlösung deiner Wettschulden. Ich habe beschlossen, dass wir es nicht allzu lange aufschieben. Anders ausgedrückt: du hast eine halbe Stunde Zeit um dich fertig zu machen, ich erwarte dich draußen."

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, drehte er sich auf den Absätzen um und schritt mit wehendem Mantel davon, ohne Aylin auch nur die Möglichkeit zu geben etwas zu erwidern. _(AN kommt am schluss)_

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihm hinterher. Nach einigen Schrecksekunden, in denen sie verarbeitet hatte, was der Slytherin gesagt hatte, zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Der Kerl glaubte doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass sie einfach so tun würde, was er ihr sagte, oder?

‚Der spinnt doch!', ihre Gedanken wurden von einem leichten Schnauben begleitet, während ihr Blick noch fest auf den Rücken des sich entfernenden Blonden geheftet war.

Eben jener Blonde blieb plötzlich stehen und drehte sich halb um.

„Ach ja, denke nicht mal daran nicht zu erscheinen. Es könnte sonst sehr… unangenehm für dich werden…", das breite Grinsen, das sein Gesicht zierte, war mehr als nur beunruhigend.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen blickte Aylin dem Slytherin hinterher, der gerade um eine Ecke bog und endgültig aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Was sollte das dämliche Grinsen… es könnte ‚unangenehm' werden… was meinte er damit? Wollte er sie einschüchtern? Oder war es einfach nur so dahergesagt…

Leicht biss sich die Schwarzhaarige auf die Unterlippe.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie zurzeit nicht den Nerv um sich allzu sehr und lange mit dem Malfoy zu zanken… oder gar um herauszufinden ob er wieder einmal nur bluffte…

Ergeben seufzend machte sie sich auf, um auch noch den restlichen Weg zum Gryffindorturm hinter sich zu bringen. Da würde sie eben ein Mal nachgeben. Und hieß es nicht auch: ‚der Klügere gibt nach'?

Und wer das von ihnen beiden war, war ja mal klar.

Würde sie das eben so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen… und versuchen, so unbeschadet wie möglich aus der Sache raus zu kommen.

Aber eines nahm sie sich nun ernsthaft vor:

Nie wieder eine Wette mit einem Slytherin!

----------------------------------

Entspannt lehnte Hermine mit dem Rücken an den aufgestellten Kissen ihres Bettes und widmete sich voll und ganz dem Buch, das auf ihren überkreuzten Beinen lag.

Es war angenehm ruhig, da sich alle beim Frühstück befanden. Sie selbst würde es heute ausfallen lassen. Dafür gab es zwei Gründe:

1. sie wollte die Ruhe genießen, um endlich dieses sehr anspruchsvolle Buch über Verwandlungen etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

2. damit es nicht so sehr auffiel, dass Aylin sich davor drückte den anderen unter die Augen zu treten.

Und was tat man nicht alles als beste Freundin…

-

Die brünette Hexe war gerade in einen besonders spannenden Abschnitt vertieft, als plötzlich die Tür zum Schlafsaal mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde, was sie überrascht zusammenzucken ließ. Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Hermine auf und sah eine wütende Schwarzhaarige, die auf ihren Schrank zuging und anfing in eben jenem herumzuwühlen. Ihr Tun wurde von wütendem Gemurre und undeutlichem Gezeter begleitet. Als die Dunkelhaarige dann weiterhin vor sich hinmurrend etwas aus dem Schrank zog, stampfte sie düster dreinblickend ins Badezimmer und ließ die Tür laut hinter sich zukrachen.

Hermine zuckte von diesem Geräusch etwas zusammen und blickte dann etwas irritiert auf die geschlossene Tür. Zehn Minuten lauschte sie den Geräuschen, die aus dem Zimmer kamen, und eine ihrer Augenbrauen hob sich.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die grummelnde Gryffindor kam, jetzt umgezogen, aus dem Bad gestampft, durchquerte den Schlafsaal und verließ ihn genauso lautstark wie sie ihn betreten hatte.

Während des ganzen … Prozesses hatte sie die auf dem Bett sitzende Hexe, die nebenbei auch ihre beste Freundin war, nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt.

Und Hermine blickte immer noch mit gehobenen Augenbrauen auf die Tür, durch die Aylin gerauscht war.

Der einzige Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging war:

Was. War. Denn. Das?

----------------------------------

„Na los Malfoy, lass es uns schnell hinter uns bringen!"

Diese netten Worte ließen den Blonden sich umdrehen, so dass er einer finster dreinblickenden Schwarzhaarigen entgegen sah, die geradewegs auf ihn zuging.

Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, oder auch wollte, schlich sich ein spöttisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Oh ja, so gefiel es ihm schon weitaus mehr. Es war richtig entspannend die Gryffindor zur Weißglut zu treiben… besonders da es jetzt klappte. Vor einigen Monaten war das ja nicht der Fall gewesen. Da hatte sie ihn mit eiserner Gleichgültigkeit und Nichtachtung gestraft… was ihn fast vor Wut platzen ließ! Denn niemand ignorierte einen Malfoy… oder nahm ihn nicht ernst!

Aber da dieses Problem gelöst war, würde er sich darüber nicht aufregen. Er würde den Tag genießen… oh ja, das würde er… und sie so ganz nebenbei für die Sache von gestern Morgen büßen lassen. Denn niemand machte ihn lächerlich und kam einfach so davon.

-

Misstrauisch sah Aylin den Blonden an. Da war wieder dieses dämliche Grinsen und dazu noch das Funkeln in den blaugrauen Augen… Das verhieß nichts Gutes…

„Na, na, nicht so schlecht gelaunt, Puppy. Wir werden heute bestimmt unseren Spaß haben…", sprach der Slytherin sein eher widerwilliges Date, das gerade vor ihm zum Stehen kam, gespielt charmant an.

-

Aylins Blick verdunkelte sich. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde Draco bestimmt nicht mehr grinsend vor ihr stehen. Aber leider zeigten ihre Todesblicke mal wieder keine Wirkung, also holte sie tief Luft um dem Blonden zumindest verbal eins auszuwischen, doch wurde sie abrupt unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich jemand an ihren Arm klammerte.

-

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir den haben werden!"

Die fröhliche Stimme ließ die zwei ‚Kontrahenten' verblüfft dreinschauen.

Ein strahlender schwarzhaariger Slytherin hatte sich zwischen die beiden platziert, sich bei ihnen eingehakt und sah nun in die verdatterten Gesichter. BN: ach, ich liebe Blaise! Natürlich ließ er sich davon nicht beirren. Was interessierte es ihn schon, dass sein plötzliches - vollkommen unerwartetes und genauso wenig geplantes – Auftauchen die Beiden etwas aus der Bahn warf. Sich in seiner Laune nicht trüben lassend zog er die zwei ‚Verabredeten' mit sich in Richtung Hogsmead.

„Blaise!", kam es gleichzeitig von Aylin und Draco.

„Ja?"

Der unschuldige Augenaufschlag konnte niemanden täuschen.

„Was in Salazars Namen tust du hier!", knurrte Draco gereizt.

Na toll! Wenn Blaise dabei war konnte er alles, was er geplant hatte, in den Wind schießen! Dabei hatte er sich schon so darauf gefreut…

Der Schwarzhaarige warf dem Blonden nur von der Seite einen Blick zu.

„Ich begleite euch!", das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter und, bevor der Blonde etwas einwerfen konnte, fuhr er mit einer honigsüßen Stimme fort: „Du hast doch nicht allen Ernstes angenommen, dass ich dich ‚alleine' mit ihr weglasse, oder etwa doch, Draco?"

Frustriert seufzte eben Genannter auf. Er würde jetzt lieber die Klappe halten. Denn jedes falsche Wort könnte unangenehme Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen… und mal ehrlich, im Augenblick wäre wohl ‚jedes' Wort ‚falsch'. Und er wollte seinen Mitschüler lieber nicht provozieren. Die leise Drohung war ja kaum zu überhören.

Breit grinsend und den Triumph deutlich in den Augen widerspiegelnd wandte Blaise sich Aylin zu und zwinkerte ihr amüsiert zu.

Aylin blinzelte kurz überrascht und lächelte dem Slytherin dann dankbar entgegen.

Das war die Entwarnung. Es würde also doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie sie zu Anfang angenommen hatte. Dafür würde Blaise schon sorgen… und den Malfoy in Schach halten.

Vielleicht würde sie den Tag ja auch etwas genießen können…

Mit deutlich besserer Laune schritt sie an der Seite von einem strahlenden Blaise und einem schmollenden Draco in Richtung Hogsmead.

----------------------------------

Zu sagen, dass das Trio viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, wäre wohl maßlos untertrieben. Denn fast alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie, wenn sie ein Geschäft betraten. Dafür könnte es viele Gründe geben. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es sich um eine Gryffindor und zwei Slytherin handelte, dass Aylin und Blaise insgeheim schon als Paar bezeichnet wurden, dass es Gerüchte um Draco und den bereits genannten Slytherin gab oder auch daran, dass Aylin und Draco nicht gerade als Freunde bekannt waren, jetzt jedoch vollkommen friedlich in der Anwesenheit des anderen waren.

Natürlich konnte es auch sein, dass alle diese Gründe zusammen für das überreichliche Interesse verantwortlich waren. Doch wer wusste das schon.

Und die drei schien es auch gar nicht zu interessieren. So war doch jeder von ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit gewohnt.

Nachdem sie nun über eine Stunde in den verschiedensten Geschäften gewesen waren, hatte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen etwas gelockert. Vor allem nach der kleinen Drohung, die Blaise an seine zwei mürrischen Freunde ausgesprochen hatte, damit die beiden sich zumindest für diesen Tag vertrugen („Aylin, verkneif's dir, oder ich gehe wieder! Und dann bist du mit ihm allein."; „Draco, reiß dich zusammen und sei nett, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich wieder getrennte Betten einführe!"). Und so eingeschüchtert versuchten die beiden eigentlichen Feinde nicht mal einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Doch in einem waren sie sich nun wirklich einig: Blaise war ein Sadist!

„Muss einer von euch beiden noch irgendwohin, etwas besorgen? Wenn nicht, würde ich ja vorschlagen, dass wir in die „Drei Besen" gehen und ein Butterbier trinken?", fragte nun der von seinen Begleitern betitelte Sadist und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Als Antwort bekam er ein Kopfschütteln von den anderen Beiden und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu dem besagten Lokal.

Plötzlich blieb Aylin stehen. Wie hatte sie das bloß vergessen können!

„Wartet mal! Ich muss doch noch wohin."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hätte dir das nicht früher einfallen können? Was brauchst du denn so dringend?", den schnarrenden Unterton konnte sich der Blonde nicht verkneifen, auch wenn er deswegen von Blaise einen mahnenden Blick zugeworfen bekam.

„Na ja, zu einer Tierhandlung oder so etwas in der Art. Gibt es hier so etwas? Ich will dort nachfragen, ob ich meine Fledermaus dort abgeben kann."

„Fledermaus? Welche Fledermaus? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine hast?", kam es verblüfft von Blaise, der etwas irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. ‚Fledermaus…', dachte er leicht amüsiert, doch verkniff er sich den etwas spitzen Kommentar über ‚besondere Vorlieben' und an wen ihn das erinnerte. Die Drohung von Blaise war ihm noch allzu bewusst.

„Na, welche Fledermaus wohl. Die von Halloween, die uns fast umgeflogen hat. Schon vergessen?", genervt verdrehte die Schwarzhaarige die Augen. Was musste er auch immer so blöd fragen.

„Nein, nein… aber es wundert mich schon etwas. Ich dachte die hättest du schon längst irgendwo ausgesetzt."

Ein frustriertes Schnauben folgte.

„Das hab ich auch versucht. Das Vieh kommt aber immer wieder zurück. Hab mich ja auch schon langsam daran gewöhnt… Doch die anderen fangen an sich zu beschweren… Besonders Lavender, nachdem es sich in ihren Kleiderschrank verirrt hatte und ein paar ihrer Lieblingskleidungsstücke zerfetzt hat.", den erklärenden Worten folgte ein gleichgültiges Schulterzucken. Es war deutlich, dass es ihr nicht gerade Leid tat. Sie war immer noch etwas sauer auf Lavender und Parvati.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte und die Schwarzhaarige blickte verblüfft zum Blonden, der grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. Dieser merkte den Blick und sah sie nun aus amüsiert blitzenden Augen an.

„Das ist ja mal überhaupt nicht Gryffindor von dir!"

Aylin konnte es nicht glauben. War das wirklich gerade ein freundschaftlich neckender Ton, den der Slytherin angeschlagen hatte? Und das ihr gegenüber? Schnell einen Heiler, Draco Malfoy verlor den Verstand!

„Tja, kann schon sein…", antwortete sie gedehnt und hob leicht ihre linke Augenbraue.

Wieder blitzten die blaugrauen Augen auf.

Blaise fing an zu lachen. Die beiden waren einfach nur herrlich. Besonders da sie sich so sehr gegeneinander sträubten, sich aber eigentlich bestimmt gut verstehen würden.

Immer noch lachend hakte er sich, wie schon einmal an diesem Tag, bei beiden unter und zog sie die Straße entlang.

„In Aylin steckt nun einmal ein kleiner Slytherin.", meinte er strahlend in Richtung Draco, der daraufhin nur leicht schnaubte.

Aylin sah ihn jedoch nur seltsam an. ‚Wenn der wüsste, wie recht er damit hat…', ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich sagte gerade eben, dass es hier einen Laden gibt wo du dein ‚Haustier' abgeben kannst. Ich zeige dir nur mal schnell wo es ist.", wiederholte sich Blaise, nachdem die Schwarzhaarige ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

Aylin, die aus ihren Gedanken schreckte, nickte nur. Was sollte sie sonst auch tun? Wenn sich der Slytherin etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde er das auch tun, da half kein protestieren. Das hatte sie jedenfalls in der Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, gelernt. Zumindest war das eine Erkenntnis, die auch Draco früh genug erkannt hatte.

Und so ließen sich die beiden mitziehen und in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Es schien fast so, als wolle Blaise, dass die beiden zumindest ein paar ihrer Differenzen hinter sich brachten. So brachte er immer wieder unverfängliche Themen zur Sprache, die hoffentlich das Eis brechen würden. Dabei ließ er Quidditch wohlwissentlich außen vor.

Es schien fast so, als würde Blaises Vorhaben aufgehen, denn die beiden hatten ein Thema gefunden, über das sie sich beide richtig auslassen konnten: nervige Verehrer.

Man hätte wohl nie gedacht jemals Aylin Dursley und Draco Malfoy bei einer angeregten Diskussion zu sehen, in der die beiden sogar dieselbe Meinung vertraten. So wurde richtig leidenschaftlich über Pansy Parkinson, das Anhängsel, das Malfoy seit der ersten Klasse nicht loswurde, und über Eddie Carmichael, der immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, gelästert.

Blaise lauschte dem Gespräch und schüttelte nur immer wieder den Kopf, während sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

-

So kam es, dass die zwei eigentlichen Feinde nicht auf den Weg achteten und somit auch nicht das sahen, was Blaise überrascht aufblicken ließ.

Und zwar einen nur allzu gut bekannten Schwarzhaarigen, der so manchem Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte und jetzt auf sie zuging.

-

Blaise stieß Aylin leicht in die Seite, um sie auf den Mann aufmerksam zu machen, doch reagierte diese nicht. Also wiederholte er seinen Versuch, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, oder noch besser den Schwarzhaarigen, zu lenken etwas fester. Aber Aylin reagierte immer noch nicht, so musste der Slytherin es weiterhin versuchen. Nach einer Weile, in der das aufdringliche Schubsten nicht aufhörte, wandte sich eine leicht genervte Aylin an Blaise.

„Was denn?", fauchte sie ihn leicht an.

Doch sie bekam von dem Angefauchten keine Antwort, da diese ihm abgenommen wurde.

„Hallo Aylin."

Aylin erstarrte, blickte dann mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen zu demjenigen, der sie angesprochen hatte und sah geradewegs in schwarz-braune Augen, die sie intensiv musterten.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen von Tom und ein wohlbekanntes Funkeln war in seinen dunklen Augen zu erkennen, als er das Mädchen vor sich ansah, das vor Überraschung kein Wort herausbrachte.

Kurz blickte er die Jungen an, die in ihrer Begleitung waren, und entwand die Schwarzhaarige schnell aus den Griffen eben jener.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten die beiden etwas alleine lassen… wir stören nur.", leicht lächelnd zwinkerte er den beiden Slytherins zu, griff nach Aylins Hand und zog sie, ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln schenkend, in eine andere Richtung.

Die beiden Jungen blieben zurück.

Nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille sah Draco verwirrt zu Blaise.

„Wer war das?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Doch Blaise lächelte nur, ergriff Dracos Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Der Grund dafür, dass bei Aylin keine Anmache zieht."

**Kapitel 23 ENDE**

_AN: irgendwie hatte ich gerade das Bild von Malfoy vor meinen geistigen Augen wie er auf hohen Stöckelschuhen auf dem Cat Walk herumstolziert / ich weiß das passt jetzt eigentlich überhaupt nicht aber ich wollte es nur mal erwähnen --„;_

Feeeeeeeeertig!  
na, was sagt ihr?  
wars ok?

Ich muss mich jedes mal zusammen reissen, dass ich meinen plot einhallte -.- es ist nämlich soooo verlockend aylin und draco zu verkuppeln . " aber ich werde der versuchung widerstehen +lach+

wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Kapitel!  
bye  
+knuddel+  
Kriska


	26. Chapter 24: Ich hab dich vermisst

1

Öhm... hi -.-

Ich weiß, ich hab euch schändlich vernachlässigt, aber irgendwie... hatte ich nicht den Elan dazu, etwas hochzuladen +drop+  
Daher würde es mich nicht mal wundern wenn hier die Kommis noch mehr zurückgehen würden als sonst +seufz+

Aber egal. Ich danke jedenfalls Sarah A. Black und Sweet Fay für ihre Kommis +knuddel+

Und ein großes Danke geht an Ichhalt für das betan +knuff+

Hmmm... gibts noch was zu sagen? ach, ja die Einleitung ist etwas... langatmig -.- und das Kapitel etwas... seltsam.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 24  
„Ich habe dich vermisst…"

Die Sonne sandte ihr strahlendes Licht auf den ruhigen Hügel herab. Ein dichter Wald breitete sich hinter eben dieser sonnenbeschienenen Anhöhe aus und zog alle Blicke wie magisch an sich. Denn dies war kein einfacher Wald. Ein Wald voller Gefahren und Zauber, in dem magische Wesen hausten. Würde man ihn durchqueren - den mühsamen Weg auf sich nehmen bei dem man nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, dass man ihn unbeschadet übersteht – würde man auf eine Burg treffen. Eine Schule für Junge Hexen und Zauberer. Schon so einige der jungen Schüler konnten dem Zauber des Waldes nicht widerstehen, ließen sich in seinen Bann ziehen – aller Gefahren und Warnungen zum Trotz – und machten sich auf, um so manches Abenteuer in dem verwunschenen Forst zu erleben.

Wer könnte es ihnen den verdenken?

Wer, der den Wald vor sich sah - der vom Licht der hoch stehenden Sonne beschienen wurde, dessen düsteres Antlitz, wie vom Morgentau in einem verzauberten Schein glänzte, wenn der Wind, durch die in einander verschlungenen Baumkronen wehte und das geheimnisvolle Flüstern der Waldbewohner über die Gründe der Schule wehte – ja, wer konnte es den wenigen Schülern dann noch verübeln?

Der Zauber war da, man konnte ihn fast schon greifen…

…der Zauber des verbotenen Waldes von Hogwarts…

Auch hier, am Fuße des sonnenbeschienenen Hügels, konnte man die Anziehung, die vom Wald ausging, deutlich spüren. Genauso wie man die wispernden Stimmen und Laute, die der kühle Novemberwind herüberwehte, hören konnte.

Doch mischte sich auch ein Knarren in die sonst ruhige Atmosphäre des Novembertages. Das störende Geräusch, brachte einem dazu, den Kopf zu heben um dem Ursprung dessen ins Angesicht zu sehen.

So mancher wäre von dem Anblick, der sich einem daraufhin bot, mehr als nur enttäuscht.

Denn es war nur ein altes, zweistöckiges Haus, durch das der Wind pfiff und die Geräusche verursachte und nicht irgendein anderer Ursprung, den so manch eine wilde Kinderphantasie sich wohl ausmalen würde.

Die Fenster und Türen des baufälligen Gebäudes waren mit Brettern verriegelt, der Garten, der zum Haus gehörte, war verwildert und ein schon etwas verwittert aussehender Zaun, versperrte den Zugang zum Haus.

Alles in allem kein so recht imposant wirkender Anblick.

Doch konnte man es nicht leugnen. Auch dieses Haus verströmte, genau wie der ihn umgebende dunkle Wald, eine Aura die eine gewisse Faszination ausübte. Etwas Geheimnisvolles… Gefährliches…

Dies könnte jedoch auch an den Gerüchten liegen, die sich um das Gebäude rankten. Schauergeschichten über Geister die ihr Unwesen trieben, wie noch nie welche vor ihnen…

Ja, wer die Geschichte der ‚Heulenden Hütte', den um eben diese handelt es sich um das baufällige Gebäude, kannte, würde nicht über sie spotten und sicheren Abstand zu ihr halten.

Denn wer wusste schon wann die wütenden Geister, die sie früher beherbergte, wiederkehren würden…

Nur wenige wussten, dass dies nie eintreffen würde, es die Geister niemals gab.

Wieso sollte man es ihnen auch sagen?

So würde ein weiterer Mythos aufrecht bleiben, der zumindest etwas Aufregung und Abwechslung in das Leben der umliegenden Bevölkerung brachte.

Zumindest bis jemand den Mut finden würde, dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu gehen.

Bis man er kennen würde, dass die Angst vor den Geistern unbegründet war.

Doch bis dahin war noch Zeit…

-----------------------------------

Etwas mit den Gedanken abwesend saß Aylin auf einer kleinen Bank am Fuße des Hügels, auf dessen Spitze sich die ‚heulende Hütte' befand.

Sie bemerkte weder das atemberaubende Spiel der Sonnenstrahlen, das die Baumkronen des angrenzenden ‚verbotenen Waldes' zum leuchten brachte, noch das leise Flüstern eben jenes oder das Knarren der Hütte, das der Wind herüberwehte. Sie spürte nicht einmal wie der, schon äußerst kühle, Novemberwind sie zum frösteln brachte. Zu sehr war sie in ihren Gedanken vertieft.

Was war heute auch ein seltsamer Tag.

Zuerst der ganze Stress, den sie am frühen Morgen hatte. Dann lief sie Malfoy in die Arme. Etwas, was sie nicht im Geringsten vorhatte. Aber wer fragte sie schon nach ihrer Meinung. Nach der kleinen – schon üblichen – Auseinandersetzung mit dem Blonden fügte sie sich, etwas frustriert, ihrem Schickschal – oder eher dem Willen des nervenaufreibenden Slytherin – und machte sich für ihr ‚Date' fertig… es war ja wohl klar, dass sie das nicht mit Freudentränen und vor Aufregung zitternden Händen getan hat, wie es wohl bei jedem anderem Mädchen der Fall wäre… Wenn ihre Hände gezittert hatten, dann wohl eher vor Wut und dem unterdrückten Drang dem Malfoy den Hals umzudrehen…

Wie auch immer, zumindest zeigte das Schickschal etwas Gnade, so dass sie weder Ron noch Ginny über den Weg lief. Nun ja, als sie dann, etwas gereizt, bei ihrem ‚Date' ankam war sie sich schon mehr als nur sicher, dass ihr Tag gelaufen war. Denn der Slytherin war mal wieder die Nettigkeit in Person, doch bevor sie der Versuchung, Malfoy zu erdrosseln, nachgeben konnte tauchte Blaise auf. Noch nie hatte sie sich so sehr gefreut den Slytherin zu sehen. Es konnte jetzt nur noch besser werden! Denkste! Zwar hielt der Schwarzhaarige seinen Hauskameraden im Zaum, doch zwang er sie auch sich zu beherrschen und sich ‚nett' mit dem Eisprinzen Slytherins zu unterhalten… ok, nach einer Weile hatte auch das geklappt…

Aber es ging hier ums Prinzip! Mit alldem konnte sie ja noch – zwar Zähneknirschend – leben, aber wer dachte, dass das alles war, der täuschte sich gewaltig. Es wäre ja zu viel verlangt wenn Harry Potter, alias Aylin Dursley, ein Mal in seinem Leben zum Atem kommen könnte. Nein, um Merlins Willen, wie kam man nur auf den Gedanken! Ruhe… Pah! Wer brauchte die schon! ... War es eigentlich noch normal – oder auch gesund – in diesem Alter einen so großen Hang zum Sarkasmus zu haben?

Aber was war bei ihr – oder auch an ihr – denn noch normal… Mal ehrlich, ‚sie' war ein Kerl, der in einem Frauenkörper steckte… und das auch noch aus freiem Willen… Sie wäre wohl der Traum eines jeden Psychiaters… obwohl… der Arme, würde wohl selbst eine Therapie brauchen, nachdem sie ein paar Sitzungen hinter sich hatten…

Aber genug davon, sie kam vom Thema ab. Wo war sie stehen geblieben? Ach ja, dass das Leben so ungerecht war und sie nie zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

Wie sie denn auf diesen unglaublich abwegigen Gedanken kam?

Nun ja, es konnte daran liegen, dass sie jetzt vor der ‚heulenden Hütte' saß… mit Tom, einem Kerl von dem sie nur den Namen kannte… und das, nachdem er sie von ihrem ‚Date' weggezerrt hatte… was eigentlich nicht so schlecht war… sondern eher die Tatsache, dass ER es war, sie jetzt ZUSAMMEN hier waren – ganz alleine wohl gemerkt – und sie einfach nicht weg konnte! Wäre es einer der üblichen Typen die ihr hinterher liefen, wäre es einfach ihn abzuwimmeln… aber bei dem Schwarzhaarigen ging das nicht so leicht… hatte sie es doch schon vorher probiert und war kläglich gescheitert.

Tja, so versuchte sie nun das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen… sie ignorierte Tom und wandte ihm den Rücken zu während sie immer noch abwesend vor sich hin starrte.

Stumm stand Tom da, lauschte dem Heulen des Windes und ließ der Schwarzhaarigen Zeit um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihm war vollkommen bewusst, dass er sie überrumpelt hatte. Andernfalls wäre es nicht möglich gewesen sie einfach so von ihren Freunden zu trennen.

Während Aylin die Schönheit und Präsenz des Waldes nicht zu bemerken schien – zu sehr war sie in ihre Gedanken vertieft – nahm Tom sie sehr wohl wahr. Diese dunkle, geheimnisvolle Aura, die schon seit Jahrhunderten bestand. Welch ein Gefühl…

Doch war dies nicht das einzige, was er spürte.  
Da war noch etwas.  
Etwas, das von dem Mädchen aus ging.  
Etwas, das er vom ersten Moment an, an dem sie sich sahen, gespürt hatte.  
Es war von Anfang an da.  
Mal schwächer, mal stärker.  
Eine Aura, die er kannte.

Noch war er sich nicht vollkommen sicher, doch die Ahnung, die er hatte, würde von Tag zu Tag stärker… festigte sich… Und noch etwas wurde immer deutlicher. Ein Gefühl, für dessen Ursprung er keine Erklärung fand… doch war es da… eine Unruhe, die tief in seinem inneren drückte… warnte…

Eine Bewegung, die Tom aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, hielt ihn davon ab weiter in seinen Gedanken zu versinken. Er wandte den Kopf etwas in Aylins Richtung und bemerkte, dass sie leicht zitterte.

Einige Sekunden blickte er sie nur stumm an, bevor er lautlos seufzte, auf das bockige Mädchen zu ging, seinen Umhang löste und um ihre leicht zitternden Schultern legte. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, war Tom bereits wieder an seinem vorherigen Standort und blickte ungerührt in den Wald.

Als sich plötzlich etwas um ihre Schultern legte zuckte Aylin zusammen und blickte – aus ihren Gedanken gerissen – etwas verdattert auf. Überrascht fuhren ihre Hände zu dem schwarzen, seidigen Stoff des Umhangs während ihr Blick unsicher zu Tom wanderte.

War das sein Umhang? Musste wohl so sein… Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie kalt ihre Hände waren und dass ihr Körper zitterte. Unbewusst kuschelte sie sich etwas in den warmen Stoff und schlang ihn etwas fester um ihren Leib. Eine leichte Röte färbte ihre Wangen als sie realisierte, dass die Wärme, die das Kleidungsstück von sich gab, wohl noch größtenteils von Tom stammte. Genauso wie der leichte Duft des Parfüms am Mantelkragen.

Ihm war wohl - im Gegensatz zu ihr - aufgefallen, dass sich die Kälte bei ihr bemerkbar machte und ihr eigener Umhang ungenügend Schutz bot. Doch anstatt ihr einen seiner typischen Kommentare an den Kopf zu werfen, wie er es sonst immer tat, half er ihr.

Als ihr Blick musternd über seine Gestalt wanderte, zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen leicht zusammen.

Ok, ihr war jetzt nicht mehr kalt, aber was war jetzt mit ihm? Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass es mit dem schwarzen Hemd und der ebenfalls schwarzen Stoffhose - hatte der Kerl eigentlich nur schwarze Kleidung? - besonders warm war, besonders da hier der Wind recht stark war. Doch andererseits… war das nicht sein Problem? Sie hatte ihn nicht um seinen Umhang gebeten. Es war allein seine Entscheidung gewesen. Und er war doch alt genug um die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln zu tragen… auch wenn es in diesem Fall so was Stupides war wie etwas zu frieren.

Tja, dies waren ihre Gedanken. Doch das Leben wäre ja langweilig wenn der Kopf und das Gefühl immer einer Meinung wären. So war es nun, dass ihr Gefühl sich nicht darum kümmerte was in ihrem Kopf vorging und einfach nur schnell handelte.

„Ist dir jetzt nicht kalt?", kam es leise über ihre Lippen bevor sie auch nur realisieren konnte, dass sie etwas in der Richtung – oder überhaupt – sagen wollte.

‚Ach du Scheiße!', schoss es der Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf. ‚Hatte ich nicht gerade eben beschlossen, dass es sein Problem ist? Von mir aus kann er erfrieren!'

Verblüfft hob Tom den Kopf. Hatte sie das jetzt wirklich gefragt? Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihm weiterhin die kalte Schulter zeigen würde. Zwar hatte er ihre Blicke, die sie ihm in den letzten Momenten zugeworfen hatte, sehr wohl bemerkt, doch hatte er einen etwas biestigen Einwurf erwartet. Und ganz bestimmt keine Frage, mit der sie sich um sein Wohlbefinden erkundigte!

Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedankengängen fixierte er das Mädchen, das wie erstarrt und etwas blass – war da jemand über sich selbst erschrocken? – auf der Bank saß und den zu großen Umhang um sich geschlungen hatte.

Bei dem Anblick musste er leicht lächeln. So zickig und störrisch sie auch sein mochte, konnte sie aber auch genauso süß sein… zwar selten, aber sie konnte.

Als Aylin, die spürte, dass Tom sie fixierte, langsam den Blick hob trafen smaragdgrüne Seelenspiegel auf schwarz-braune. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille, es schien als würde die Welt den Atem anhalten.

Plötzlich bildete sich auf Toms Gesicht ein mehr als nur breites und spitzbübisches Grinsen.

‚Erwischt!', war der zutreffende Gedanke der ihm und auch Aylin durch den Kopf ging.

Aylin registrierte nur am Rande wie das sanfte Lächeln von Tom immer breiter wurde und zu einem jener mutierte, die sie ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen würde. Doch als ihr wirklich klar bewusst wurde, dass er sie breit anfeixte und seine Augen – in deren Tiefen sie bis gerade eben versunken war – leicht spöttisch und triumphierend funkelten, schoss ihr die Schamesröte siedendheiß ins Gesicht und sie wandte rasch den Blick ab.

Da starrte sie ihm – fast schon verträumt – ins Gesicht, oder besser gesagt in die Augen, und merkte es nicht einmal! Und noch dazu merkte ER es!

‚Erwischt!', schoss es ihr beschämt durch den Kopf und sie war sich sicher, dass er derselben Meinung war.

Leise lachend ging Tom auf das Mädchen zu, brachte die wenigen Meter die sie trennten hinter sich und blieb neben der Bank stehen. Mit funkelnden Augen sah er auf die errötete Gryffindor, die wieder stur in eine andere Richtung blickte, herab und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das sie leider nicht sehen konnte.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber danke der Nachfrage."

Er unterdrückte den Drang ihr ein ‚Wir können uns ja gegenseitig wärmen' entgegen zu hauchen. Wenn er das täte, würde er sich wohl einen nicht gerade angenehmen Tritt einfangen, so wie sie es ihm bereits einmal angedroht hatte. Und das wollte er nicht. Zwar war er etwas sadistisch, das gab er offen zu, doch masochistisch veranlagt war er dann doch wieder nicht.

Da Aylin auf seine Worte keinerlei Reaktion zeigte setzte er sich, verschmitzt vor sich hin grinsend, neben die Schwarzhaarige was dazu führte, dass sie etwas zusammenzuckte und die Röte auf ihrem Gesicht – ganz zu ihrem Ärger – etwas zu nahm.

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille seufzte Tom leise.

„Ich zwinge dich nicht hier zu bleiben. Wenn dir meine Gesellschaft so zu wider ist, kannst du gehen. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Die leisen Worte hallten in Aylins Kopf wider und es dauerte einige Momente bis sie verstand, was sie bedeuteten. Irritiert und etwas sauer runzelte sie die Stirn. ‚Wie bitte? Zuerst zerrt er mich, nachdem er Wochen lang verschwunden war, einfach her und jetzt, ganz plötzlich, hab ich die freie Wahl zu bleiben oder nicht?'

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zu Tom und blickte ihn aus etwas zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Ach, auf einmal? Sonst hat es dich auch nicht interessiert ob ich mich in deiner Anwesenheit wohl fühle oder nicht. Meldet sich jetzt dein Gewissen, oder was? Hast du jetzt Probleme damit dich aufzudrängen?", zischte die Gryffindor nicht gerade freundlich und fast schon verächtlich ihrem Sitznachbarn zu.

Der Angezischte war zuerst etwas über die Antwort überrascht, doch sah er ruhig in das Gesicht der gereizten Schwarzhaarigen.

„Kann sein. Aber wenn du dich wirklich so unwohl fühlst, wie es jetzt rüberkommt, tue ich dir den Gefallen und gehe wieder."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige um zu gehen. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne und blickte dem regungslosen Mädchen noch einmal in die Augen. Dann tat er etwas, das Aylins Herz fast zum Stillstand brachte… er lächelte. Ein Lächeln, das einem Schwach werden ließ. Ein Lächeln, das die Zeit still stehen ließ. Ein Lächeln, das einem alles vergessen ließ. Ein Lächeln, das man nie vergessen würde…

„Aber es freut mich, dass du wieder mit mir sprichst.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging los.

Toms sanfte Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Körper und vollkommen paralysiert blickte sie auf seinen Rücken, nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Noch war sie zu sehr im Bann seines Lächelns, seiner Augen und seiner Stimme gefangen.

Doch plötzlich machte es ‚Klick' und sie richtete sich ruckartig auf, die Augenbrauen wieder unwillig zusammengezogen.

„Das ist wieder mal so was von typisch! Du kommst und gehst wie es dir gefällt! Und dann wunderst du dich, dass ich angepisst bin!", regte sich Aylin nicht gerade leise auf.

Abrupt blieb Tom stehen und drehte sich etwas irritiert um, sah somit der grimmigen Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht. Er hatte sich gerade mal fünfzehn Meter von ihr entfernt bevor ihre Stimme ihn zum Anhalten bewegt hatte.

Wollte sie etwa doch nicht, dass er ging?

Doch er hatte nicht mehr die Möglichkeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn die Gryffindor war auf ihn zugeschritten und nun bei ihm angekommen. Böse funkelte sie ihn noch mal an, bevor sie sich bei dem noch etwas verwirrten Tom einhackte – was für diesen mehr als nur unerwartet kam – und ihn mit sich zog.

Etwas sprachlos sah der Schwarzhaarige auf den schwarzen Schopf neben sich herab. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er behaupten, dass die Geste von Aylin deutliche Anzeichen von Besitzansprüchen zeigte. Doch sie würde bei ihm doch nicht besitzergreifend werden… oder etwa doch?

Aylin hielt sich mit beiden Händen an Toms Arm fest, die Finger fest in das schwarze seidene Hemd gekrallt, zog sie ihn den Weg entlang in Richtung Hogsmead.

Wollte dieser Idiot doch einfach abhauen! Da hatte er aber nicht mit ihr gerechnet. Sie hatte es nämlich satt dass er kam und ging wie er gerade Lust und Laune hatte! Jetzt würde sie auch einmal mitbestimmen.

Vergessen waren die spöttischen Bemerkungen über das ‚Anhängsel' und die Gedanken darüber, dass sie ihn doch nicht wieder sehen wollte. Vergessen und im Moment für irrelevant befunden. Denn im Augenblick dachte sie nicht daran ihn gehen zu lassen. Komme was da wolle!

„Aylin?", kam es vorsichtig von Tom, der immer noch nicht wusste wie genau er jetzt reagieren sollte.

„Was?", kam die geknurrte Antwort, ohne dass sie den Schwarzhaarigen auch nur eines Blickes würdigte.

„Du willst jetzt also doch nicht, dass ich gehe?"

Selten hatte man Tom mit einem so zögerlichen Tonfall sprechen hören.

Als Antwort bekam er ein abfälliges Schnauben, bevor die Gryffindor sich herabließ und ihm eine Antwort gab:

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Aber was wichtig ist, ist dass du immer wieder deine Meinung änderst! Zuerst terrorisierst du mich fast mit deiner Anwesenheit, dann bist du wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ganz plötzlich änderst du doch noch deine Meinung und lässt dich dazu herab, mich mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beehren. Keine zwanzig Minuten später kommt wieder so ein plötzlicher Sinneswandel! Kannst du dich nicht endlich mal entscheiden und deinen Entschluss durchziehen!"

Nach diesem Wortschwall war es still und man hörte nur noch das leichte Schnauben der etwas in Rage geratenen Gryffindor.

Tom war – gelinde gesagt – verblüfft. Er hatte alles erwartet… nur nicht das. Was jetzt kam konnte er genauso wenig unterdrücken wie das breite Grinsen, das für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Da liegt also das Problem.", sprach er den Gedanken, der ihm kam, laut aus.

Auf das Schnauben, das er daraufhin erntete, ging er gar nicht erst ein, sondern wurde langsamer, bis er ganz zum stehen kam und Aylin mit ihm.

„Du bist sauer, dass ich dich in letzter Zeit in Ruhe gelassen habe. Aber war es nicht genau das, was du wolltest?", fragte Tom sanft.

Aylin öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch schloss sie ihn wieder als Tom weiter sprach.

„Du hast mich vermisst…", ganz leise, fast schon geflüstert, wurden die Worte ausgesprochen.

Doch hätte ihre Wirkung nicht größer sein können. Wieder stieg Aylin die Röte in das Gesicht, brachte sie dazu sich abzuwenden, den Blick gen Boden zu richten. Nervös biss sie auf ihre leicht bläulich angelaufene Unterlippe.

Doch es kam kein Wort des Protestes. Sie versuchte nicht einmal zu widersprechen.

Ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt, nur dieser eine Satz – ‚du hast mich vermisst' – hallte wie in einer Endlosschleife immer wieder durch ihre Gedanken. Konnte es wirklich sein? War dies der Grund warum ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen glitten? War es das, was Hermine ihr hatte sagen wollen, bevor Lavender, Parvati und Ginny sie am gestrigen Abend unterbrochen hatten?

Unsicher wandte sie den Kopf ab und starrte zu Boden, versuchte eine Antwort zu finden. Im Moment war sie nicht dazu fähig dem Blick aus den schwarz-braunen Augen stand zu halten.

„Hey, schon gut, ist doch nicht so schlimm.", kam es aufmunternd und verständnisvoll von der samtigen, dunklen Stimme, die schon für so manchen wohligen Schauer verantwortlich war.

Mit zwei Fingern, die sich unter das zarte Kinn der Gryffindor legten, brachte er sie dazu ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen, genau in die dunklen Augen und das sanfte Lächeln.

Aylin musste Schlucken. Das war nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut! Besonders wenn man bedachte in welche – fast schon undenkbare – Richtung ihre Gedanken gerade gingen. Da waren dieser Blick, dieses Lächeln, diese zärtliche Hand nicht gerade von Vorteil.

‚Nicht schlimm' sagte er. Pah! Von wegen. Das würde er nicht sagen wenn er wüsste wer sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Bei dem Gedanken daran wie er darauf reagieren könnte, krallten sich ihre Finger unbewusst fester in den Arm des Schwarzhaarigen.

Nein, das wollte sie nicht. Das wollte sie wirklich nicht. Und sie würde es verhindern, dass es jemand erfuhr… dass er es erfuhr…

Tom bekam sehr wohl das Gefühlchaos, das in der Gryffindor tobte, mit. Er sah wie sich in diesen tiefgrünen Augen die verschiedensten Emotionen widerspiegelten. Unsicherheit, Irritation, Unglauben, Erkenntnis, Frust, Furcht und Entschlossenheit. Was ging bloß in ihrem Kopf vor? Doch hielt er sich davor zurück in eben jenen einzudringen. Auch wenn es verlockend war.

Doch war dies nicht das einzige was er mitbekam, sondern auch dass das Gefühl, dass er bei ihr hatte… dass sie ihn an jemanden erinnerte… es flackerte. Wurde von einer Sekunde mehr und dann doch wieder so, als hätte er es sich bloß eingebildet.

Er konnte sich bloß denken was der Grund dafür war. Aber auch nur wenn seine Theorie stimmte…

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd blockte er dies alles ab. Er würde sich später darum Gedanken machen. Nicht jetzt.

So strich er also sanft mit dem Finger über die gerötete Wange. Als er spürte wie der schlanke Körper erschauderte und sie sich fester an ihn krallte musste er nur noch mehr lächeln.

„Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm…", flüsterte er und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunter, „…denn ich habe dich auch vermisst…", hauchte Tom und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und sie sanft in Richtung Hogsmead zog.

Aylin errötete auf Grund der Worte und des Kusses nur noch mehr. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen, was sie tun sollte.

Langsam entglitt ihr die Situation.

Sie war nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Sinne und ihrer Gedanken.

Er brachte sie aus dem Konzept.

Und sie ließ es zu.

Sträubte sich nicht.

Und das schlimmste war, dass es ihr egal war.

Sie wollte mit ihm den Tag verbringen.

Was war nur mit ihr los?

-----------------------------------

Der Geräuschpegel in der Großen Halle nahm deutlich zu. Was an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches war, denn es war Sonntagnachmittag und Zeit für das Abendessen.

So alltäglich die Situation war, umso gereizter wurde der schwarzhaarige Mann am Lehrertisch.

Denn der Lärm trug nicht gerade dazu bei dass seine Migräne angenehmer wurde. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie nahm gerade neue und rekordverdächtige Ausmaße an.

Doch als ob das nicht reichen würde, schmerzte ihn auch noch jeder einzelne Muskel und Knochen in seinem Körper. Eine klitzekleine Nebenwirkung des Cruciatus-Zaubers, den er vor nicht ganz vierundzwanzig Stunden abbekommen hatte.

Und warum? Weil er nicht schnell genug geantwortet hatte.

Alles nur auf Grund dieses vollkommen absurden Auftrages, den er hatte. Und nur mal so nebenbei, war er auch noch weit unter seiner würde.

War er denn ein Babysitter?

Nicht, dass er es wüsste!

Wie gerne würde er seine aufgestaute Wut an der Ursache des ganzen Übels auslassen.

An dieser kleinen Gryffindor.

Doch Zähneknirschend musste er sich zusammenreißen.

Irgendwann würde er schon noch die Gelegenheit bekommen um sie für jeden einzelnen Cruciatus-Zauber büßen zu lassen.

Für jeden einzelnen.

Dafür würde er schon noch sorgen…

Kapitel 24 Ende

Na? Ist das in Ordnung? Hab ich mir nen Kommi verdient?

Ach, noch was. in zukunft werden ein paar zeitsprünge kommen, da ich die ff langsam mal beenden will und es sonst ewig dauern würde. Ich will mich ja noch meiner DumbixHarry-ff widmen +gg+


	27. Chapter 25 Explosive Stimmungen & Tränke

Hi  
bevor das gemecker anfängt lasst mich euch sagen dass es mir vollkommen bewusst ist, dass es lange gedauert hat und ihr ein recht darauf habt böse zu sein. Es tut mir ja auch erlch leid. hab sogar ne plausible Erklärung dafür, doch im Moment keine Zeit um es genauer zu erläutern. Bin nämlich grad kurz on gekommen um zu sehen ob das Kapitel vom Beta zurück ist und stelle es mal eben on. habs mir nicht noch mal durchgelesen und vertraue auf die zuverlässigkeit von meiner Beta.

Das Kapitel ist nicht sehr lang und inhaltlich geschieht auch nicht viel, denn es hätte eigentlich noch mindestens doppelt so lang werden sollen. Aber ich wollte euch nicht mehr so lange warten lassen und zumindest etwas on stellen.

Ein großes Danke geht an Sweet Fay (mein Gürckchen+knuddel+) die das Kapitel ausnahmsweise gebetat hat.

Und natürlich an Cheperi, die sich wohl als einzige noch an die ff erinnert hat und nen Kommi da gelassen hat. Kannst dich geknuddelt fühlen +knuddel+

War das letzte Kapitel eigentlich so schlecht, dass ich nur en Kommi dafür bekommen habe?  
Wenn ich erlich bin hat mich das mehr als nur depremiert... +seufz+

Aber egal, viel Spaß beim lesen... falls das überhaupt jemand tut -.-

**

* * *

Kapitel 25  
Explosive Stimmungen und Tränke**

Wieder einmal herrschte Hektik im Schlafraum der Gryffindor-Sechstklässlerinnen und störte die Ruhe des frühen Morgens. Eilige Schritte hallten von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen, unruhige Stimmen schallten wider, während drei von den vier Mädchen eilig ihre Sachen packten, um noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu kommen.

‚Wieso die Eile?', mochte sich jetzt so mancher fragen.

Nun, die Antwort darauf war recht simpel. Es war Montag. Was hieß, dass die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke waren. Somit war ein Frühstück, das einen stärkte, mehr als notwendig, um die Zeit mit dem launischen Professor heil zu überstehen.

Nun, wo sie fast fertig und bereit zum Aufbruch waren, fiel ihnen wohl auch auf, dass jemand fehlte.

Mit einem leichten Seufzer deutete die brünette Gryffindor den beiden anderen schon mal vor zu gehen. Sie würde sich um die höchst wahrscheinlich noch Schlafende kümmern.

Energisch schritt sie auf das Bett zu und zog mit einem Ruck die roten Vorhänge auf, doch schluckte sie den Weckruf, den sie bereits auf den Lippen hatte, wieder runter, als sie einen Blick auf das Bett werfen konnte.

Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen lag zufrieden auf der Seite, die Knie leicht angezogen. Das schwarze, seidige Haar hatte sich über das Kissen ausgebreitet und einige Strähnen ruhten auf den leicht geröteten Wangen, die Lippen zierte ein sanftes Lächeln. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich leicht unter den gleichmäßigen ruhigen Atemzügen.

Doch was die meiste Aufmerksamkeit erregte war wohl der schwarze Stoff, den sie mit ihrem Armen umschlungen an ihre Brust drückte.

Irritiert runzelte Hermine die Stirn. War das ein Umhang? Wenn ja, dann gewiss nicht ihrer, denn er war eindeutig zu groß und was am Wichtigsten war, er sah nach einem Männerumhang aus.

Was wollte sie mit so einem Umhang?

Und wo hatte sie ihn her?

Solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken nachgehend beugte sich die Muggelgeborene vor und berührte leicht die Schulter ihrer Freundin, rief ihren Namen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, ertönte ein unzufriedenes Gemurmel und das unwirsche Wedeln einer Hand, um die Brünette zum Aufhören zu bewegen und um ihr anzudeuten, dass ihrem Wunsch nachgegangen werden würde zumindest irgendwann in den nächsten Minuten.

Die Augen leicht rollend wandte sich die bereits wache Gryffindor wieder ab und belegte einen Spielzeugaffen, der eine Trommel in seinen Händen hielt, mit einem Zauber, so dass die Schwarzhaarige in zehn Minuten, nach dem der Zauber seine Wirkung zeigte, dazu gezwungen war aufzustehen, um zum Unterricht zu gehen.

Zufrieden und beruhigt verließ Hermine den Raum und sah somit nicht wie die Schwarzhaarige sich beim Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür tiefer in ihr warmes Bett kuschelte, den Umhang enger an sich drückte und ihre Nase im schwarzen Stoff vergrub, den Duft des Parfüms, den man immer noch wahrnehmen konnte, tief einzog, wobei das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen immer größer wurde.

Noch würde sie nicht aufstehen.

Dafür war der Traum, in dem sie gerade schwelgte, zu schön.

Für die Realität war später noch Zeit.

-----------------------------------

Hektische Schritte hallten durch die Gänge Hogwarts und eine wieder mal leicht zerrupfte Gestalt rannte so schnell wie sie nur konnte, um noch rechtzeitig zu kommen.

Doch nicht nur die widerhallenden Schritte zerstörten die morgendliche Ruhe, sondern auch so mancher wüster Fluch.

Der sich beeilenden Person war es gleich, ob sie jemand hören würde, oder dass sich wohl so mancher vollkommen geschockt die Hand vor den Mund schlagen würde bei dem, was sie da von sich gab.

Dies alles war im Moment unwichtig, denn in ihren Gedanken hallte nur ein Gedanke wider:

‚Hermine ich bring dich um!?'

-----------------------------------

Vollkommen entspannt saß Ginny am Frühstückstisch und blickte versonnen vor sich hin. Ignorierte das laute Geklapper und Geplapper der anderen Schüler. War es doch mehr als unwichtig.

Wieso sollte sie dem denn auch noch Beachtung schenken?

Es gab so viel Wichtigeres.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als eine Hand unter dem Tisch zu der ihren glitt und sie zärtlich umschloss, ein Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken strich.

Ja, es gab so viel Wichtigeres.

Sie würde sich von niemandem stören lassen. Von nichts und niemanden!

Tja, dies waren ihre Gedanken, doch ob das wirklich so sein würde, war eher zweifelhaft. Besonders wenn man den Charakter der Gryffindor kannte.

So kam es, dass sie doch noch von ihrem Entschluss die anderen zu ignorieren und die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten von Neville (denn genau um den handelte es sich bei ihrem Banknachbarn) zu genießen, abgebracht wurde.

Wodurch denn das?

Diese Frage mochte wohl bei so manchem aufkommen.

Nun, die Antwort war nicht so Spektakulär wie man es sich wohl vorstellen würde.

Zwei Gryffindor waren daran schuld.

Denn eben Genannte hatten sich gegenüber der Weasley niedergelassen und sie mit durchaus bösen Blicken bombardiert, die nicht minder vorwurfsvoll waren.

Und nach zehn Minuten konnte selbst eine Ginny Weasley das nicht mehr ignorieren, so schloss sie für einen Moment genervt die Augen, seufzte kellertief und richtete ihren Blick auf die zwei älteren Schülerinnen.

„Was ist?", man merkte ihrer Stimme den Unwillen sehr wohl an, doch schienen es die anderen zwei zu ignorieren.

„Tu doch nicht so als ob du es nicht wissen würdest!", kam es wütend von der Schwarzhaarigen, die auch unter dem Namen Parvati Patil bekannt war.

Ginny hob eine ihrer fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen und ein etwas spöttisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

„Ach, tue ich das? Lasst mich mal überlegen? Könnte es sein, dass es sich immer noch um diese Sache mit dem quaken handelt? Und dass ihr immer noch davon überzeugt seid, dass ich dafür verantwortlich war?"

"Tu nicht so unschuldig! Du weißt genauso wie wir, dass nur du es gewesen sein konntest! Oder willst du leugnen, dass du dauernd dieses gefährliche Zeug von deinen Brüdern zugeschickt bekommst!?", mischte sich nun auch noch Lavender ein.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte die Rothaarige schon an, um den beiden ein paar nicht gerade nette Worte um die Ohren zu werfen, als sie plötzlich den leichten Druck einer warmen Hand, die ihre umschloss, spürte.

Da versuchte jemand sie zu beruhigen.

Innerlich lächelnd erwiderte sie sanft den Händedruck.

Mit einem gespielt freundlichem und erschreckend echt wirkendem Lächeln sah sie die beiden Sechstklässlerinnen an.

„Aber Lavender, Parvati! Wie könnt ihr noch immer davon überzeugt sein!? Ihr habt doch schon gleich nachdem es passiert ist meine Vorräte durchsucht und nichts gefunden! Das könnt ihr von mir aus noch mal tun! Wisst ihr gar nicht wie sehr mich eure Anschuldigungen verletzen? Ihr seid wie Schwestern für mich!", bei den letzten Worten griff sich die Rothaarige theatralisch an die Brust und verzog das Gesicht in eine, wie sie meinte, leidende Miene.

Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, in der die wenigen Gryffindors, die das Gespräch mitbekommen hatten, verblüfft auf die jüngste der Weasleys sahen.

Irgendwie wusste niemand, wie er das aufnehmen oder darauf sagen sollte.

Genau so wenig wie Lavender und Parvati, die nur vollkommen irritiert blinzeln konnten.

‚Ha!', schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht schallend los zu lachen. Ihre schauspielerischen Künste waren doch unbestreitbar genial!

Dieser Meinung war wohl auch Neville, doch konnte dieser sich nicht ganz so gut in Griff halten.

Mit einem erstickten Laut legte er den noch freien Arm - da er mit der Hand des anderen weiterhin Körperkontakt mit Ginny hielt und er ihm daher nicht zur Verfügung stand - auf dem Tisch ab und verbarg sein Gesicht an ihm.

Die Verblüffung der Schüler steigerte sich noch mehr, als die Schultern des etwas pummeligen Jungen anfingen zu beben und immer wieder undeutliche und erstickte Laute von ihm kamen. Besorgte Blicke wurden getauscht.

Was war nur mit dem Jungen los?

Hatte er Schmerzen?

Sollten sie die Medihexe holen?

Doch bevor noch wirklich jemand dazu kam Madam Pomfrey zu holen, wurden die Geräusche Nevilles deutlicher und allen wurde bewusst was los war.

Neville Longbottom, einer der ruhigsten Schüler die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, der immer höfflich und freundlich zu allen war, sich gar nicht traute andere Verhaltensweisen anzunehmen, lachte?

Ja, dieser Neville Longbottom war kurz davor an seinem unterdrückten Lachen oder auch Kichern zu ersticken.

Nun konnte auch Ginny nicht mehr an sich halten, legte ihre Hand vor ihren Mund und drehte das Gesicht weg. Das verräterische Zucken ihrer Schulter bewies den anderen, dass auch sie einen Lachanfall unterdrückte.

Nach einigen Schrecksekunden, in denen sie verarbeiteten was los war, fingen auch die anderen Gryffindor zu grinsen an.

Wie konnten sie auch nur einen Moment lang glauben, dass Ginny ihre Worte ernst gemeint hatte?

Tja, das fragten sich nun auch Lavender und Parvati, die beide rot vor Zorn wurden und tief Luft holten um ihrer Wut freien Lauf zu lassen.

Doch wie es schien, war dies nicht ihr Tag, denn kaum wollten sie lospoltern wurden sie von lautem Keuchen unterbrochen und von einem plötzlich auftauchendem Gewicht auf ihren Schultern, das sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlieren und fast auf den Boden fallen ließ, unterbrochen.

Etwas gereizt blickten sie auf und sahen geradewegs in Aylins gerötetes Gesicht.

Man sah der Schwarzhaarigen deutlich an, dass sie einen gewaltigen Spurt hinter sich hatte. Die Haare waren zerzaust, genauso wie ihre Schuluniform zerknittert war. Der schwarze Umhang war noch offen und hing an einer Schulter herab. Ihre Tasche lag auf dem Boden, wobei mehrere Pergamente, die vorher hastig reingestopft wurden, herauslugten. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sie hastig, um den Luftmangel auszugleichen, während sie sich mit je einem Arm an Lavender und Parvati abstütze, ihr ganzes Gewicht auf sie lehnte.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf das um Luft ringende Mädchen und jeder von ihnen hoffte, dass die Wut, die in den grünen Augen aufblitzte, nicht auf ihn oder sie selbst gerichtet war.

„Hermine!", kam es grollend über die Lippen Aylins, als sie endlich etwas zu Atem kam.

Das kollektive Ausatmen der angehaltenen Luft ihrer Mitschüler ignorierte sie und blickte sich suchend um, um der Brünetten mal ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, denn eben Genannte ging bereits auf sie zu, packte die am Boden liegende Tasche mit der einen Hand und die sie wütend anblitzende Gryffindor mit der anderen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg aus der großen Halle machte.

Ihr einziger Kommentar dazu war:

„Na, endlich auch noch aufgewacht? Los, wir müssen in die Kerker, die Stunde beginnt gleich. Du kannst mich auch später noch anknurren."

Was sollte man denn dazu noch sagen?

Leise vor sich hin meckernd ließ sich Aylin mitziehen, während sie versuchte ihre beste Freundin mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

Es war wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es bei den Versuchen blieb und diese kläglich scheiterten.

-----------------------------------

Etwas überrascht betraten die Schüler den Tränkeraum durch die sich plötzlich öffnende Tür und sahen sich um, doch konnten sie den Hauslehrer der Slytherins nirgends sehen. Nach einem Schulterzucken ließen sie sich auf ihren üblichen Plätzen nieder.

Und wie konnte es anders sein bildete Aylin mal wieder die Ausnahme. Mit gezielten Schritten ging sie auf die erste Reihe, an der es sich ein Paar bestimmter Slytherin bequem gemacht hatten, zu und lehnte sich an den Tisch, fixierte die Jungen vor sich. Dass die anderen Sechstklässler dies interessiert beobachteten, ignorierte sie ganz beflissentlich.

Blaise sah die Gryffindor leicht überrascht und erwartungsvoll an, gespannt was diese von ihnen wollte. Sein blonder Freund hob jedoch nur eine Augenbraue und sah sie mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln an.

„Morgen Aylin. Scheint so, als würde es zur Gewohnheit werden, dass du jeden Morgen zu uns kommst", begrüßte sie der dunkelhaarige Slytherin mit einem Grinsen.

„Das liegt wohl an der unglaublich anziehenden Wirkung von euch Slytherins", erwiderte die Angesprochene mit demselben zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Doch bevor einer der beiden Jungen etwas auf ihre Aussage erwidern konnte, beugte sie sich zu ihnen vor und senkte die Stimme, beide fest fixierend.

„Spaß bei Seite. Ich möchte mit euch sprechen oder besser gesagt, euch um etwas bitten", die Stimme des Mädchens war leise, ihr Blick intensiv und brachte beide Slytherins dazu die Stirn zu runzeln. Auffordernd nickten sie ihr zu, damit sie weiter sprach.

Einen Moment schwieg sie noch bevor sie wieder ansetzte etwas zu sagen:

„Es ist so, wegen gestern, die Sache mit Tom… Könntet ihr es für euch behalten?"

Die Stimme war weiterhin gesenkt, doch hatte sie einen eindringlichen Unterton, den man deutlich heraushören konnte.

„Tom?", kam es gespielt unschuldig vom Malfoy, der sich seine Neugierde nicht anmerken ließ oder es zumindest versuchte.

Ungehalten verdrehte Aylin die Augen und biss die Zähne etwas zusammen.

„Der dunkelhaarige Typ von Gestern!", stieß sie etwas gereizt hervor.

„Ach ja, der! Nun-", fing Draco an, doch wurde er von Blaise unterbrochen.

„Gut. Aber dafür haben wir etwas gut bei dir", kam es von Blaise, der den mürrischen Blick seines Freundes ignorierte. Doch würde er sich im Nachhinein bestimmt so manches von ihm anhören müssen, denn einen Malfoy unterbrach man ja nicht! Zumindest theoretisch, aber dass Blaise sich nicht daran hielt, müsste eigentlich niemanden wundern.

Erleichtert lächelte Aylin. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so einfach wäre die beiden zum Stillschweigen zu verpflichten. Es war ihr im Großen und Ganzen auch egal, dass sie nun ihrer Schuld stand. Der Schwarzhaarige würde wohl nichts allzu Schlimmes von ihr verlangen und den Blonde davon abhalten zu übermütig zu werden. Das hoffte sie zumindest.

Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, denn sie spürte wie sich jemand neben ihr aufbaute und ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Ganz langsam blickte sie auf und geradewegs in nachtschwarze Augen in einem blassen Gesicht, die sie anfunkelten.

„Oh, oh", war der zutreffende Gedanke der ihr durch den Kopf schoss.

„Mrs. Dursley, es hat bereits vor fünf Minuten zum Unterrichtsbeginn geläutet. Auch wenn ich mich zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht im Unterrichtsraum befunden habe, bedeutet dies nicht, dass Sie die Zeit damit verbringen können private Unterhaltungen zu führen. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Innerlich seufzend und dem Professor etwas sehr unschönes anfluchend, wandte sie sich ab, um zu ihrem Platz neben Parvati und Lavender zu gehen, bevor der Mann ihr noch mehr Punkte abziehen konnte, als sie plötzlich die schnarrende Stimme ihres ‚Lieblingsprofessors' innehalten ließ.

„Wo gedenken Sie bitteschön hinzugehen?! Habe ich in irgendeiner Weise verlauten lassen, dass sie entlassen sind? Weitere 10 Punkte Abzug wegen Unaufmerksamkeit. Und jetzt setzen sie sich neben Mr. Malfoy zur Gruppenarbeit, während ich die anderen einteile", herrschte sie der Professor an, ohne auch nur ein Wort des Widerspruchs zu dulden oder erst aufkommen zu lassen.

Die Zähne fest zusammenbeißend setzte sich Aylin auf Blaises Platz, während dieser sich, nach Snapes Aufforderung, zu Lavender - die ihn mit großen Augen betrachtete, entsprach er doch sehr ihrem Geschmack -setzte. Man konnte ihm ganz genau ansehen, dass ihm diese Sitzordnung nicht gerade gefiel.

Und da war er nicht der Einzige. Kritisch besah sich Pansy Parkinson Ron, der einen frustrierten Laut von sich gab und in seinen Taschen nach Papiertaschentüchern kramte, um sich jene als Ohrstöpsel-Ersatz für den Notfall bereit zu halten.

Auch Hermine erging es nicht gerade besser. Mit zusammengekniffenem Gesicht und geballten Fäusten fixierte sie Millicent Bullstrode, die sich auf den Platz neben sie setzte. Man konnte kaum sagen wessen Blick tödlicher war.

So in der Art gestalteten sich auch die anderen Gruppen und es war schwer zu schätzen wem die Konstellation mehr missfiel. Den Gryffindors oder den Slytherins.

Doch eine Gruppierung passte nicht so ganz ins Bild. Denn Neville Longbottom, der zu seinem Leidwesen an dem Grundkurs weiterhin teilnehmen musste, wenn er seinem Berufswunsch wirklich nachgehen wollte, fand sich neben Daphne Greengrass wieder (AN: die ich jetzt, ganz netter weise, zu einer Slytherin gemacht habe, da in den ersten 5 Büchern nicht erwähnt wird wie sie aussieht oder in welches Haus sie geht). Unsicher blickte er das Mädchen an, doch saß diese nur ganz ruhig auf ihrem Platz und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Sie schien nicht im Entferntesten daran interessiert zu sein den etwas pummeligen Jungen zu triezen. Neville konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Doch das hatte einen einfachen Grund. Denn der Zaubertränkeprofessor wollte dass ihm und seinem Klassenzimmer mal ausnahmsweise die Erschütterung eines explodierenden Zaubertranks erspart blieb. So gern er Longbottom auch schikanierte und Punkte abzog, war er sich nicht sicher was er heute tun würde, wenn die übliche Prozedur mit dem in die Luft fliegenden Kessel stattfinden würde.

Zufrieden beobachtete der Tränkemeister Hogwarts die nicht gerade begeisterten Gesichter seiner Schüler. Tja, da hatten sie wohl Pech gehabt. Seine Laune war nicht gerade die Beste und das mussten sie nun etwas ausbügeln. In Gedanken hämisch auflachend und die Hände vor Vorfreude aneinander reibend, schritt er hinter seinen Pult und lehnte sich in einer, für ihn typisch, lässigen Bewegung dagegen.

„Ihre heutige Aufgabe wird es sein, einen besonders komplexen Trank zu brauen. Dieser Trank bewirkt, dass sich ihr Geist von allem unwichtigen Dingen, die zu Hauff in ihren Köpfen herumschwirren, befreit und sich aufs Wesentliche konzentrieren kann. Was für sehr viele Zauber und magische Zeremonien äußerst wichtig sowie nützlich ist. Das Rezept befindet sich an der Tafel und nun fangen sie an."

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs erschien die Rezeptur, die die Schüler begannen eifrig auf ihre Pergamente zu übertragen. Ruhig betrachtete er wie seine Anweisungen befolgt wurden, dabei blieb sein Blick einige Sekunden länger an einem schwarzen Haarschopf in der ersten Reihe hängen. Seine Gedanken fingen wieder an zu rasen, in einem immer währenden Kreis. Doch fand er keine Lösung, obwohl sie doch so nah war.

Innerlich frustriert knurrend ließ er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und begann einige Pergamente, die er vor sich liegen hatte, durch zu gehen. In einigen Minuten würde er durch die Reihen gehen und die Zubereitung der Tränke überwachen.

Während die anderen anfingen zu brauen, starrte Aylin ungläubig von Snape zur Tafel und wieder zurück.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ein Trank der den Geist von allem frei machte? Hätte er das nicht früher mal erwähnen können? So ungefähr vor einem Jahr, als sie Okklumentik hatte lernen müssen? Wozu hatte sie sich denn immer abgemüht? Sie hätte einfach nur diesen bescheuerten Trank zu sich nehmen können! Wie gern würde sie diesem Mann doch den Hals umdrehen!

Da ihr dies jedoch vergönnt blieb, musste sie sich wohl oder übel damit zufrieden geben ihre Feder etwas fester anzufassen. Dass diese dadurch jedoch drohte entzwei zu brechen, bemerkte sie nicht einmal.

Spöttisch beobachtete Draco wie Aylin mit den Zähnen knirschte und den Professor sauer anfunkelte. Zwar konnte er diesen plötzlichen Meinungsumschwung nicht nachvollziehen, da sie eben noch recht gelassen neben ihm saß, doch war es recht amüsant die Gryffindor zu beobachten.

Langsam hob er die Hand, wartete einige Sekunden und schnippte dann vor Aylins Gesicht mit den Fingern und beobachtete amüsiert belustigt wie diese zusammenzuckte.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde endlich damit anfangen das Rezept zu übertragen. Snape würde sich bestimmt freuen dir noch ein Paar Punkte ab zu ziehen", sagte er, als ihn die grünen Augen ungehalten fixierten.

Innerlich grinsend und zufrieden erhob er sich, um die benötigten Zutaten für den Trank zu holen.

Leicht muffig sah ihm Aylin hinterher und musste den Drang unterdrücken ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken. Denn, so ungern sie es auch zugab, der Slytherin hatte Recht. Snape würde sich ins Fäustchen lachen, wenn er bemerken würde, dass sie nicht tat wie ihr geheißen. Mit leichtem Unmut machte sie sich daran, das Tafelbild auf ein Pergament zu übertragen.

Währenddessen kam Draco mit den Zutaten wieder an ihren Tisch und bereitete schon mal den Kessel zum brauen vor. Nachdem Aylin fertig geschrieben hatte, begannen beide stillschweigend mit dem Trank.

Ruhig arbeiteten sie nebeneinander und ignorierten den jeweils anderen größtmöglich, wodurch sie auch recht gut vorankamen. Doch diese Stille sollte nicht ewig währen.

Nach einiger Zeit fühlte sich Aylin irgendwie beobachtet. Und es war etwas anders, nicht so wie sonst, wenn Snape sie ihm Auge behielt. Oh ja, sie hatte bereits bemerkt, dass der schwarzhaarige Mann sie andauernd beobachtete. Zwar wusste sie nicht warum, doch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt wissen wollte.

Vorsichtig schielte die Schwarzhaarige aus den Augenwinkeln nach rechts und sah geradewegs in Malfoys Augen, die sie fest fixierten. Auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin war ein breites, nichts Gutes verheißendes Grinsen. Genervt schloss Aylin die Augen und atmete tief durch, setzte ihre Arbeit nach einigen Sekunden fort.

Doch das Starren hörte nicht auf, selbst nicht nach dem einige Minuten verstrichen. Abermals schielte sie zum Malfoy rüber und sah, dass er sie weiterhin fixierte und das Grinsen etwas weiter wurde.

Der Griff der Gryffindor festigte sich um das Messer, mit dem sie gerade einige Kräuter bearbeitete und langsam wandte sie sich an den Blonden.

„Was?", knurrte sie ihn leise an, um Snape ja nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen.

Dracos Augen blitzten Unheilvoll auf, während er einen Arm auf den Tisch stützte und sein Kinn an seine Hand lehnte.

„Nichts, ich hab nur nachgedacht und mir sind einige interessante Gedanken und Erkenntnisse gekommen?"

Aylins Augen verengten sich. ‚Was soll das?'

„Und die wären?", fragte sie uninteressiert.

„Naja, so einige wie zum Beispiel, dass der Schwarzhaarige, Tom, dem Anschein nach bei dir übernachtet hat oder doch eher du bei ihm? Nach deinem Aussehen zu schließen habt ihr bestimmt viel miteinander zu bereden gehabt und dann bist du heute auch noch so spät gekommen!"

Aylins Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie realisierte, was der Blonde meinte.  
Wie bitte? Sie sollte was? Mit einem Kerl? Mit Tom? Das würde sie doch nie und nimmer!? Nein? Würde sie nicht? Bestimmt nicht? Oder?

Verwirrt über ihre eigenen Gedankengänge und wo diese endeten, spürte sie wie sie leicht rot wurde. Innerlich schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf, um diese Gedanken los zu werden.

Ein leises Lachen erklang. Der Blonde hatte das Erröten der Gryffindor nicht übersehen und auf seine Art gedeutet.

„Aylin, Aylin, Aylin… Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Gryffindors so verdorben sein können. Welch eine schockierende Entdeckung? Andererseits, ihr haltet ja sowieso nichts von Regeln!", spöttisch lächelnd sah er das Mädchen vor sich an.

Wie gut es doch tat, wenn er die Oberhand behielt. Besonders bei Gryffindors!

Aylins Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Am liebsten hätte sie den Blonden angesprungen und gezeigt, dass auch Mädchen zuschlagen (AN: ich wollte zuerst zuhauen schreiben, aber das hört sich doch etwas doof an --) konnten, vor allem wenn sie 16 Jahre lang ein Junge waren.

Doch sie hatte sich geschworen nie wieder unüberlegt zu handeln und das galt auch für solch eine Situation. Vor allem da Snape bestimmt nur sie zu Strafarbeiten verdonnern würde.

Daher atmete sie nur einmal tief ein und lächelte den Slytherin zuckersüß an.

„Es ist schon das zweite Mal, dass du mich so etwas fragst, Malfoy. Was ist los? Eifersüchtig? Und mal was ganz anderes, was würde Blaise zu deinem überaus großen Interesse an meiner Freizeitgestaltung sagen? Willst du das herausfinden?", fragend hob die Gryffindor eine Augenbraue.

Der Blonde schnaubte jedoch nur und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, nach dem er ein leicht pikiertes ‚Was soll Blaise schon dazu sagen!?' gemurrt hatte.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend wandte sich auch Aylin wieder den Kräutern vor sich zu. Gut, jetzt hatte sie den Slytherin für eine Weile zum Schweigen gebracht. Hoffentlich würde diese Wirkung auch bis zum Ende der Stunde andauern. War schon praktisch, dass ihr aufgefallen war, dass Blaise nicht gerade begeistert reagierte, wenn sich Draco ihr allzu sehr widmete.

Gedankenverloren wollte sie die klein geschnittenen Kräuter in den Kessel werfen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand fest um ihre Handgelenke schloss.

„Was hast du vor?", kam es fragend von der allzu bekannten schnarrenden Stimme.

Das war's wohl mit der Ruhe.

Genervt blickte Aylin auf, geradewegs in das Gesicht Dracos, der die Stirn runzelte. Als sie seinem Blick begegnete rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Den Trank brauen?", man konnte an der Tonlage erkennen wie genervt die Schwarzhaarige war.

Daraufhin hob der Blonde nur die Augenbrauen.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte du willst uns umbringen. Denn genau das wird passieren, wenn du DAS in den Trank gibst. So ne nette kleine Explosion. Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, das ist Mondgras und keine Alraunen-Wurzeln!", zischte der Blonde leise und hielt immer noch die Hand der Gryffindor fest. (AN: wegen den Trankzutaten, ich weiß ich bin unkreativ, aber mit fiel nichts ein! TT)

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, in der beide sich einfach nur anfunkelten. Dann schien Aylin zu realisieren, dass der Blonde es ernst meinte und sie fast wieder einen Trank verdorben hatte.

Unschuldig blickte sie den Blonden aus großen smaragdgrünen Augen an und ein unsicheres Lächeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Ups?", war das einzige, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte.

Draco schnaubte nur und setzte gerade dazu an etwas darauf zu erwidern, als ein lautes Niesen ihn und Aylin zusammenzucken ließ.

Und hier bewies das Schickschal mal wieder, dass es einen seltsamen Humor besaß. Durch die plötzliche Bewegung entglitten die geschnittenen Kräuter Aylins Hand und fielen in Richtung Trank.

Beide saßen wie erstarrt da und beobachteten wie das Mondgras fast in Zeitlupe herab fiel, waren nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren.

Dann war es auch schon zu spät.

Ein lauter Knall erschütterte den Kerkerraum und dicker, schwarzgrauer Rauch versperrte die Sicht und erschwerte es zu Atmen. Wildes Husten erklang, sowie die verwirrten und erschrockenen Stimmen der Schüler.

Plötzlich lichtete sich der Rauch, verschwand langsam vollkommen und offenbarte die Sicht auf ein total verrußtes Klassenzimmer samt Schüler. Und auch ein wütender Tränkemeister wurde sichtbar, der den Zauberstab, mit welchem er hatte den Rauch verschwinden lassen, immer noch in der Hand hatte und zügig in die Schülerschar schritt, seinem Ziel entgegen.

„LONGBOTTOM!", donnerte er, noch bevor er beim Gryffindor ankam und ließ den Jungen zusammenzucken.

Doch ehe er weiter wüten konnte sah er, dass der Kessel, in dem der Trank von Neville und Daphne vor sich hin köchelte, noch unversehrt war.

Irritiert blieb er stehen. Das konnte nicht sein. Wer außer Longbottom konnte noch einen Trank zum Explodieren bringen? Schnell huschte sein Blick zu den Gruppen, in die Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle eingeteilt waren. Doch Fehlanzeige. Auch deren Tränke schienen es nicht gewesen zu sein.

Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich wieder um und schritt auf sein Pult zu. An jenem angekommen lehnte er sich an ihn, blickte seine Schüler wieder an und öffnete den Mund, bereit für eine Strafpredigt die es in sich hatte. Doch kam er nicht dazu etwas zu sagen. Zufälligerweise fiel sein Blick auf zwei Schüler in der ersten Reihe und es verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Aylin und Draco saßen immer noch derselben Position da, wie sie es kurz vor der Explosion taten. Nur dass es jetzt einen kleinen Unterschied gab. So befanden sich, in der noch über den Kessel erhobenen Hand, deren Handgelenk Draco immer noch umklammerte, keine Kräuter mehr, da diese ja, wie vom Blonden vorhergesagt, die Explosion hervorgerufen hatte. Die Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, die gesamte Kleidung, sowie Haut war rußgeschwärzt und die Haare standen, ebenfalls voller Ruß, zu allen Seiten ab.

Die beiden Schüler waren noch so geschockt, dass sie nicht in der Lage waren sich rühren oder vor der aufkommenden Wut des Professors zu flüchten.

Eben genannter Professor hatte sich gefasst und baute sich nun langsam auf, sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich, während er auf die beiden, wie gelähmten, Schüler zu ging.

Aylin und Draco mussten trocken Schlucken, als der Schatten, des bedrohlich vor ihnen aufgerichteten Professors, auf sie fiel. Dies war wohl wieder einer der wenigen Momente, in denen die beiden einer Meinung waren, denn beiden ging derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf:

„Oh, oh!"

Und schon brach die Wut des Mannes über sie herein.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Vollkommen fertig saß Aylin am Tisch der Gryffindors und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie versuchte immer noch den Schock, der vergangenen Doppelstunde Tränke zu überstehen.

Sie hatte den Professor noch nie so wütend gesehen. Nachdem er seiner Wut ordentlich Luft gelassen und unzählige Punkte von Gryffindor sowie auch Slytherin abgezogen hatte - was einige noch immer noch nicht fassen konnten -fixierte er sie mit seinen wütend funkelnden, schwarzen Augen, hob den Arm und deutete in Richtung Tür.

„Raus!", war das einzige was er noch zu ihnen sagte, bevor sie so schnell wie möglich taten was er wollte.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, sahen die beiden sich nur kurz aus immer noch geweiteten Augen an und gingen dann stumm in verschiedenen Richtungen davon.

So saß sie nun hier, in der großen Halle und wartete darauf, dass die anderen in einer halben Stunde ebenfalls herkommen würden. Selten hatte sie solch einen schrecklichen Wochenanfang gehabt, wie es heute der Fall war.

Und eines war klar, die kommenden Tränkestunden würden der reinste Horror werden, denn Snape würde ihr das bestimmt nachtragen. Wie sie das doch hasste!

Nur mühsam unterdrückte sie den Drang den Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Den Kopfschmerzen und eine Beule hatten ihr gerade noch gefehlt!

Nach einer Weile ließ sie der steigende Lärmpegel aufblicken und sie sah, dass sich die Halle langsam mit Schülern füllte. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Freunde neben ihr saßen und sie mitfühlend ansahen. Aufmunternd lächelte Hermine sie an, verzichtete darauf ihr einen Vortrag über Konzentration im Unterricht zu halten, was in Anbetracht von Snapes ‚Ausführungen' nicht überraschend war.

Aylin versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, was ihr jedoch mit nicht gerade großem Erfolg gelang. Missmutig wandte sie sich dem Mittagessen zu.

Jetzt brauchte sie unbedingt etwas, das in der Lage war sie aufzuheitern!

Als wenn das Schicksal sich zumindest etwas für den schlechten Morgen entschuldigen wollte, kam eine dunkelgraue Schleiereule auf die Schwarzhaarige zugeflogen und ließ einen Brief fallen.

Leicht überrascht griff Aylin nach dem Umschlag, öffnete ihn und entfaltete langsam den sich darin befindenden Brief.

Während sie den Brief überflog, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung.

Ohne es zu merken, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und das Desaster der vorherigen Schulstunden schien vollkommen vergessen.

Wen interessierte es schon, was gewesen war, wichtig war doch, was kommen würde!

Wen interessierte es schon, dass Snape jetzt nicht mehr gut auf sie zu sprechen war, wenn es jemanden gab, der sie sehen wollte!

Ja, sie sah mit einem Lächeln in die Zukunft!

Doch wusste sie nicht was die Zukunft ihr bringen würde.

Bald würde sie sehen, was für Folgen ihre damals getroffene Entscheidung mit sich brachte.

Dass immer Unvorhergesehenes geschehen konnte…

…und es auch tat.

**KAPITEL 25 ENDE**

So, das wars für dieses mal.

und falls es jemanden interessiert, ich hab schon die ersten 5 Seiten vom nächsten Kapitel. ihr kriegt es am nächsten Wochenende,.

bye  
+knuddel+  
Kriska


	28. Chapter 26: Schöne Momente

35

Hi  
nein ich habe euch nicht vergessen, doch ich gebe zu, dass meine motivation hier hoch zu laden sich dem null Punkt sehr rapide nähert. Eigentlich hättet ihr schon vor zwei Wochen einen Teiluploade des Kapitel bekommen sollen.  
aber da ich das Kapitel gestern abgeschlossen habe, hab ich mich durchgerungen und lade es nun auch hier on.

Ein großes Danke geht an **ichhalt, **die das Kapitel unglaublich schnell gebetat hat (und mir beim letzten Kapitel einen Kommi da gelassen hat ) +knuff+ danke süße.

Außerdem dnke ich **Renwha** für ihren Kommentar zum letzten Kapitel +knuff+

Dieses Kapitel ist das längste das ich bisher geschrieben habe und ich hoffe es gefällt euch, da es mir so manche Probleme bereitet hat.

**Und noch ne Info:  
**die Geschichte nähert sich ihrem Ende zu.  
es wird wahrscheinlich noch bis zum (maximal) 31. Kapitel gehen und noch zwei Epiloge geben.  
Und es wird **KEIN** Happy End geben.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen...

* * *

**Kapitel 26  
Schöne Momente… oder auch Ruhe vor dem Sturm…**

Silbergrauer Nebel wirbelte umher, formte Figuren für die Dauer eines Augenblicks und zerbarst genauso schnell wieder.  
Ließ Gestalten erahnen, doch nie wirklich erkennen.  
Gab Gewissheit und doch wieder nicht…

Gedankenverloren sah Albus Dumbledore diesem sich immer wiederholenden und nie enden wollendem Schauspiel zu. Diese immerwährende Bewegung in einem gleichmäßigen Ablauf und Rhythmus, der niemandem außer dem Objekt selbst bekannt war, hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Es half seinen Gedanken Ruhe zu finden und das wesentliche zu erkennen, wenn er den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr sah.

Ruhe… ja, dies war etwas, das er ersehnte, jedoch unmöglich war.

Der Blick des alten Zauberers glitt zum Stapel am Rande seines Schreibtisches und ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen.

Er hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht die Berichte des Ordens, sowie des Ministeriums durchzugehen. Es schien als würden die Todesser sich wieder regen. Am gestrigen Tag war ihnen eine kleine Muggelsiedlung im Süden des Landes zum Opfer gefallen.

Es gab keine Überlebenden.

Niemand konnte den wütenden Zauberern und Hexen entgehen. Die wehrlosen Menschen wurden gnadenlos niedergemetzelt… und dabei wurden keine Unterschiede gemacht. Ob nun jung oder alt, Frau oder Mann, es war den Todessern gleich. Die als ‚minderwertig' eingestuften Muggel mussten ausgelöscht werden.

Müde strich sich Albus über die blauen Augen.

Ja, es fing also wieder an.

Doch welche Taktik verfolgten ihre Gegner?

Dies war die alles entscheidende Frage, denn sie kamen nicht dahinter…

„Was hast du nur vor, Tom…", leise kamen die Worte über die Lippen des Direktors während er an die gegenüberliegende Wand blickte, ohne etwas zu sehen.

Doch er wusste er würde keine Antwort darauf bekommen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie in der Lage sein würden ihm die Stirn zu bieten… und die Zahl der Opfer so gering wie möglich zu halten.

Apropos Opfer, da war doch noch was…

Ein leichtes Lächeln verdrängte den besorgten und ernsten Ausdruck in Albus Gesicht und ein leichtes Funkeln ersetzte den müden Schatten, der über seinen Augen lag, als seine Gedanken zu dem Geschehen von vor ein paar Minuten glitten.

Denn ein bestimmter schwarzhaariger Tränkemeister, den er zu sich gerufen hatte, sah sich eindeutig als Opfer… Opfer der Inkompetenz der Schüler… sowie der Idiotie der Gryffindors.

Normalerweise hätte Albus den Mann mit einem sanftem Lächeln beschwichtigt und eine Tasse Tee sowie ein Zitronenbrausebonbon zur Beruhigung angeboten, denn es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Severus Snape etwas in dieser Art von sich verlauten ließe.

Doch nicht dieses Mal. Denn das Äußere des Mannes ließ ihn einige Augenblicke verdutzt und sprachlos den Tränkemeister anstarren.  
Der normalerweise so distanzierte und kühle Mann hatte vor Wut gebebbt, während Albus immer noch verdutzt jede Kleinigkeit am Professor wahrnahm.  
Das rußgeschwärzte Gewandt, sowie die normalerweise blasse Haut, die ebenfalls deutliche Russ-Spuren aufwies. Die Harre waren vollkommen zerzaust.  
Alles in allem bot der, ohnehin schon Furchteinflößende, Mann einen beängstigenden Anblick.

Flüchtig kam in Albus die Frage auf wie viele Schüler der Schwarzhaarige wohl auf dem Weg zum Büro fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren es sogar mehr als sonst.  
Nur mühsam konnte er sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen.

Nachdem er den zornigen Mann soweit beruhigte wie es in seiner Macht lag – bedauerlicher weise war es nicht gerade viel und ihm taten die Schüler, die ihn in den nächsten Stunde haben würden schon jetzt leid – verabschiedete er sich von ihm.

Sie würden ein andermal besprechen, weswegen Albus ihn hergerufen hatte. Denn in der momentanen Stimmung, in der der Schwarzhaarige war, wäre es wohl nicht so gut ihn auf ein bestimmtes Thema anzusprechen…

Besonders da es zum Teil Auslöser für Severus schlechte Laune war – was ihm jedoch nicht bewusst war.

Leicht schmunzelnd lehnte sich Albus in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und schloss seine Augen zur hälfte.

So, so, Harry hatte also einen Trank explodieren lassen…  
Also fiel dem Jungen das Fach immer noch schwer.

Und Severus hatte wieder mal einen Grund Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen.

‚Severus…'

Die Miene des weißhaarigen Zauberers wurde schlagartig ernst.

‚Er schöpft Verdacht… es würde mich nicht wundern wenn er bald dahinter kommt. Es ist äußerst schwer etwas von ihm Geheim zu halten… dafür merkt er so etwas zu schnell… ist ein zu guter Spion…'

Ja, Albus wusste, dass Severus spionierte… und zwar für beide Seiten… nicht nur ihm war das bewusst… es war unwahrscheinlich, dass es Tom verborgen blieb… genauso sehr unwahrscheinlich, wie dass Severus der Annahme war, dass den zwei Anführern nicht klar war, auf welcher Seite er stand… nämlich auf seiner eigenen.

Sollte er erfahren was mit Harry war, würde es nicht lange dauern bis auch ihre Gegner es wussten…

An dieser Stele machten seine Gedanken ein Umschwung und richteten sich vollkommen auf sein Sorgenkind.

Harry…  
… Aylin…

Täglich beherrschten die Grübeleien über ‚den-Jungen-der-lebt' sein Denken.  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und kamen nicht voran.

Er fand keine Lösung für den jetzigen Zustand des Jungen… oder besser gesagt des momentanen Mädchens.

Zumindest kam er… sie zu Recht und noch niemand hatte entdeckt um wen es sich bei ‚Aylin Dursley' in Wirklichkeit handelte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es auch so bleiben würde.

Und so lange Harry dabei glücklich war und nicht in die, nach Sirius Tod erwarteten, Depressionen verfiel, war es ein zumindest zeitweise akzeptabler Zustand.

Flüchtig erschien vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild, das sich ihm am gestrigen Tag geboten hatte: Aylin am Arm eines großen dunkelhaarigen Mannes… der eine recht düstere Ausstrahlung hatte…

Sollte er sich deswegen Sorgen machen… sollte er eingreifen?

Wer wusste schon wer dieser fremde Zauberer war…

Noch ehe Albus wirklich den Entschluss fassen konnte, dass er eingreifen sollte, verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Denn er rief sich in Erinnerung, wie das ‚Mädchen' gelächelt hatte… den Ausdruck der grünen Augen…

Und wieder entfloh ein Seufzen dem alten Mann, noch bevor er es verhindern konnte. Es wurde alles langsam aber sicher immer komplizierter. Auch bezweifelte er, dass dies sich in Zukunft ändern würde.

Die blauen Augen des Direktors fixierten wieder die Kugel vor ihm, in der der silbergraue Nebel immer noch unermüdlich in Bewegung war.

Was die Zukunft auch mit sich bringen würde, er konnte es nicht beeinflussen.

Abwarten war das einzige was ihm übrig blieb…

-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-

Abwarten… dies musste Aylin, wohl oder übel, auch.

Zähneknirschend harrte sie die restliche Schulwoche aus, und es schien ihr, als würden die Tage bis zum Wochenende nicht enden wollen. Auch so manches Ereignis ließ die Zeit nicht schneller vorüber gehen.

So brachte Aylin endlich das Gespräch mit Ron und seiner Schwester hinter sich, in dem sie die beiden Weasleys über die Wette mit Draco Malfoy aufklärte. Die schiefen Blicke, die sie nach ihrer Erklärung erntete, zeigten deutlich, dass sie an ihrem Verstand zweifelten. Denn wer bei klarem Verstand ging schon eine Wette mit einem Slytherin ein… vor allem mit DEM Slytherin!

Doch nach einigen Minuten in denen sie Rons ungläubigen und Ginnys schadenfrohen Bemerkungen zuhörte, geschah das unvermeidliche… sie sprachen sie auf das Date an… und die Tatsache, dass man sie mit jemandem gesehen hatte… jemandem, der eindeutig kein Schüler Hogwarts war.

Von diesem Moment an, wandte sich auch Hermines Interesse dem Gespräch zu, denn sie wurde bei Erwähnung des ‚Fremden' hellhörig. Neugierig geworden klappte sie ihr Buch zu und setzte sich neben die anderen.

Es könnte ja sein, dass es sich bei dem fremden um Tom handelte… und überhaupt, war die Schwarzhaarige in den letzten Tagen nicht etwas… lebendiger? Fröhlicher? Könnte es daran liegen, dass sie Tom wieder gesehen hatte?

Doch leider wich Aylin den Fragen aus und wenn sie antwortete, dann eher kurzangebunden. Nach einer Weile gaben sich Ron und Ginny damit zufrieden, aber auch nur, da ihnen bewusst war, dass sie keine weiteren Antworten bekommen würden.

Unsicher hatte Aylin Hermine angesehen, ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Einige Sekunden sah die Braunhaarige sie an bevor ihr ein Geistesblitz kam. Der Umhang!

Stumm formte sie mit den Lippen nur ein einziges Wort, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass die Schwarzhaarige es verstehen würde: „Seiner?"

Das knappe Nicken, das sie daraufhin erntete, brachte Hermine zum lächeln.

Also hatte sie mit ihrem Vermutungen – was, oder besser gesagt wer, für ihren Meinungsumschwung verantwortlich war - recht gehabt.

Tja, dies gehörte wohl zu den ‚angenehmen' Ereignissen der Woche. Weniger angenehm waren die darauf folgenden Stunden beim Tränkemeister. Ob nun in Zaubertränke oder in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der Hauslehrer der Slytherin hatte es auf die Gryffindor abgesehen und nutzte jede Chance ihr Punkte abzuziehen oder sie fertig zu machen.

Es schien, als würde er ihr die Sache mit dem explodierendem Trank ernsthaft übel nehmen… sogar der blonde Slytherin erntete so einige spitze Bemerkungen, sowie böse Blicke.

Man musste nicht erwähnen, dass in Zukunft Draco derjenige war, der die Zutaten in die Tränke warf und Aylin sich ausschließlich darum kümmerte die Kräuter zu schneiden. Keiner von beiden wollte den Mann noch einmal so sehr in Rage treiben, wie es in der Doppelstunde am Montag der Fall war.

Dies nahmen sie sich zumindest vor, doch ob sie das auch wirklich einhalten konnten, stand in den Sternen…

Doch wie bereits erwähnt schenkte Aylin dem ganzen Geschähen weniger Beachtung als, dass sie es sonst tun würde.

Wie auf glühenden Kohlen sitzend, brachte sie die letzten Unterrichtsstunden am Freitagnachmittag hinter sich und war als eine der ersten aus dem Klassenzimmer für Geschichte verschwunden. Ihre, sich verwirrt anblickenden, Freunde blieben zurück.

Nach einigen Sekunden machten sich auch Ron und Hermine daran den Raum zu verlassen um zu Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. Dabei sprachen sie leise über das sonderbare Verhalten ihrer Freundin. Seit wann war sie denn so hibbelig? Zwar war ihnen das schon in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen, doch ihr heutiges Gebaren stellt alles bisher gewesene in den Schatten. Musste man sich Sorgen um sie machen?

Immer noch leise spekulierend – was den mit Aylin los war (wobei Hermine einen äußerst zutreffenden Verdacht hatte) – betraten die beiden die Halle und sahen Objekt ihrer Gesprächsthemen leicht zappelig am Tisch sitzen und in ihrem Essen herumstochernd, ohne wirklich etwas zu sich zu nehmen.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen warfen sich Aylins beste Freunde noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich der Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber nieder ließen.

Die schwarzhaarige Gryffindor bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Ron und Hermine platz nahmen, genauso wenig wie sie merkte, dass ihr vom Slytherintisch amüsierte Blicke zugeworfen wurden. Und Snapes observierenden Blick nahm sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr zu Kenntnis. Zu sehr war sie in Gedanken, die sich hauptsächlich um den am Montag empfangenen Brief, sowie den morgigen Tag drehten.

Daher war die Rückkehr in die Realität doch recht unsanft, as sie plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz an der rechten Hand spürte.

Leicht fluchend und sich die schmerzende Stelle reibend blickte sich die Gryffindor nach dem Übeltäter, der sich auf was gefasst machen konnte, um. Doch keiner der verblüfft dreinschauenden Gryffindors schien verantwortlich zu sein. Leicht runzelte Aylin die Stirn. Sie hatte sich den Schmerz doch nicht bloß eingebildet!

Ein leises Schuhuhen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die dunkle Eule, die genau vor ihr auf dem Tisch hockte und sie mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen fixierte.

Einige Sekunden war Aylin verwirrt.

Saß die Eule schon die ganze Zeit dort?

Ehe die Gryffindor abermals in Gedanken versinken konnte kniff sie das gefiederte Tier nochmals schmerzvoll in die Hand, forderte dadurch die ihr zustehende Aufmerksamkeit.

Leicht sauer fixierten die grünen Augen das Tier, bis ihr etwas auffiel.

Das Gefieder… Hedwig!

„Ach du Sch-… tut mir Leid meine Süße, ich scheine noch geschlafen zu haben…", entschuldigend lächelte das Mädchen die ehemalige Schneeeule an und strich ihr sanft durch das Gefieder.

Hedwig plusterte sich nur etwas auf und gab einen fast schon schmollenden Laut von sich – doch schien sie die Entschuldigung zu akzeptieren. Auffordernd streckte sie ihrer Besitzerin ein Bein entgegen an dem – bisher unbemerkt – ein Brief befestigt war.

Schnell kam Aylin der Aufforderung ihrer Eule nach um nicht eventuell einen weiteren Biss zu provozieren. Kaum hatte sie den Brief vom Bein gebunden erhob sich diese in die Lüfte und verschwand in Richtung Eulerei.

Hedwig einen letzten Blick zu werfend, öffnete sie langsam den Brief und las ihn sich durch. Erst beim zweiten Durchlesen wurde der jungen Hexe richtig bewusst was auf dem Pergament stand und ein fröhliches wie auch erleichtertes Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

Als sie den Kopf hob und zu ihren Freunden blickte, sah sie dass diese sie bereits interessiert musterten.

„Von wem ist der Brief?", kam es neugierig von Ron.

„Von Moony… er ist heute wieder zurück gekommen und würde mich morgen gerne treffen."

Jetzt verstanden die anderen beiden Aylins Reaktion, war Remus doch ein wunder Punkt. Doch war dies nun der endgültige Beweis dafür, dass er es zu akzeptieren schien.

„Das ist schön. Ich freu mich für dich.", lächelte Hermine ihre Freundin an während Ron zustimmend nickte.

Das Grinsen der Schwarzhaarigen wurde breiter. Und wie schön das war!

„Das ist es! Dann können wir morgen- … ohoh… nicht doch!", die zuerst fröhliche Stimme wurde plötzlich entgeistert. Unvermittelt ließ die Schwarzhaarige ihren Kopf gegen die Tischplatte krachen.

Überrascht sahen ihre Freunde sie jetzt an. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder kaputt? Gerade eben hatte sie sich noch riesig gefreut und jetzt diese bestürzte Reaktion?

„Aylin? Alles Ok?", kam es zögerlich von Ginny, die neben der Dunkelhaarigen saß und der Konversation bisher wenig Beachtung geschenkt hatte, da sie mit Neville beschäftigt war.

„Nichts ist Ok!", kam die Antwort gedämpft und in einem leicht weinerlichen Ton.

„Und wieso auf einmal? Hast du angst, dass er dir den Kopf abreißt?", kam es spöttisch von der jüngsten Weasley.

„Haha… wenn es doch nur so wäre! … Ich hatte eigentlich schon was für morgen vor…"

„Was denn?", fragte ein verwirrter und neugieriger Ron.

Doch die einzige Antwort die der Rothaarige darauf bekam, war ein gequältes Schnauben.

„Aylin?"

Die fragende Stimme Hermines ließ die Schwarzhaarige zögerlich aufblicken und geradewegs in rehbraune Augen sehen.

„Tom?", fragte die Brünette ohne, dass ein Tone über ihre Lippen kam.

Aylin verzog leicht das Gesicht, bevor sie nickte.

Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Wem von beiden absagen?

Remus? Dem Menschen, bei dem es ihr sehr wichtig war, dass sie einander verstanden und er sich akzeptierte? Dem Menschen, dessen Abweisung sie sehr verletzte?

Oder Tom? Dem Mann, den sie nicht kannte… der sie nicht kannte. Dem Menschen, bei dem sie nicht wusste was sie fühlte… was er fühlte… Den sich trotzdem wieder sehen wollte…

Und wieder musste sie eine Entscheidung treffen, die ihr nicht einfach fallen würde.

Eine Entscheidung, die vielleicht unwichtig erschien, doch noch weit reichende Folgen nach sich ziehen konnte…

Was Aylin jedoch nicht wusste… es gab noch eine Möglichkeit und bevor sich vollkommen verzweifelte, würde man sie darauf hinweisen.

Doch bis dahin würde sie wieder einmal mit dem Schickschal hadern und alle möglichen Götter dafür verfluchen, dass sie ihren Spaß mit ihr trieben.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ein letztes Mal blickte sich Aylin um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alles hatte, was sie brauchte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte, um von dort aus in den Tropfenden Kessel zu flohen, wo sie auch bereits Remus in Empfang nehmen würde.

Ja, sie würde sich mit Remus treffen… und anschließend mit Tom.

Ganz nebenbei würde sie Remus als Alibi verwenden können, um nicht jedem auf die Nase zu binden, dass sie sich mit jemandem traf… Die würden das ja glatt als Date bezeichnen! Was es definitiv nicht war! – Versuchte sie sich zumindest einzureden.

Und wie sie auf diesen genialen Einfall kam?

… Überhaupt nicht.

Hermine hatte sich nach einigen Stunden erbarmt und der, kurz vor der Verzweiflung stehenden, Schwarzhaarigen das offensichtliche klar gemacht: Dass sie keines der Treffen absagen musste.

Zuerst wurde die Muggelgeborene nur ungläubig angestarrt bevor sich die Dunkelhaarige mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn schlug und die grünen Augen zu strahlen begannen.

Manchmal fragte sich Aylin wirklich, wie sie nur so… nun ja… begriffsstutzig sein konnte. Doch keine Antwort erwartend, freute sie sich einfach nur auf den Tag und genoss die leichte Nervosität und – warum auch immer vorhandene – freudige Erwartung.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Stumm saßen sich Aylin und Remus in einem Café der Winkelgasse gegenüber, beide in Gedanken versunken.

Die– zwischen den Beiden – vorherrschende Stille war befangen und schien nicht überbrückbar zu sein, wurde nur durch das Geschäftige Treiben des Geschäfts unterbrochen.

Der Blick der Schwarzhaarigen war starr auf die, in ihrem Schoß verkrampften, Hände gerichtet. Sie wagte nicht die Stille zu durchbrechen. Aus Unsicherheit… aus Angst etwas Falsches zu tun…

Remus hatte sie recht neutral empfangen… und dies war der Punkt. Sie konnte die Situation nicht einschätzen, hatte sie doch nach dem Brief ein etwas anderes Verhalten erwartet – zwar nur unbewusst, doch voller Vorfreude.

Und nun?

Sie saß da wie ein eingeschüchtertes Kleinkind, traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen, sich zu rühren…

So viel zu ihrem eigentlichen – recht ungezügeltem – Temperament.

Und dem so hoch gelobtem Gryffindormut…

Doch sie musste irgendetwas tun, sie konnten doch nicht den ganzen Tag so sitzen bleiben. So kratzte Aylin – trocken schluckend – ihren Mut zusammen und wollte ihren Gegenüber ansprechen als sie plötzlich stockte.

Wie sollte sie ihn ansprechen?  
Mit Remus?  
Mit Professor Lupin?  
Er hatte ihr zwar bereits das ‚du' angeboten, doch war seither viel geschehen…

Der Werwolf blickte nachdenklich aus dem großen Fenster zu seiner rechten Seite. Deutlich konnte er die innere Unruhe des Mädchens neben sich spüren, doch musste er sich selbst zuerst sammeln, bevor er ihr helfen konnte… was er wirklich tun wollte.

Er hatte lange gebraucht um mit allem klar zu kommen, sich selbst und die anderen zu verstehen… um zu begreifen, was sein Verhalten für Auswirkungen hatte.

Ja, man konnte sagen, dass er sein Verhalten bereute, doch was geschehen war, war geschehen. Es brachte nichts wenn er sich jetzt Vorwürfe deswegen machen und sich verkriechen würde. Nein, das würde wirklich nicht viel nützen.

Das, was er jetzt tun musste, war über seinen Schatten zu springen und zu versuchen alles wieder ins Reine zu bringen.

…

Doch leider war es leichter gesagt als getan. Und es war schwer einen Anfang zu machen…

Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde, die schweigend verging und in der eine junge Kellnerin ihnen ihre Bestellungen – einen schwarzen Tee für Remus und eine heiße Schokolade für Aylin – brachte, entkam Remus ein leises Seufzen und der Werwolf fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare, schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Das Seufzen brachte Aylin dazu mit dem krampfhaften Kneten ihrer Hände inne zu halten und vorsichtig zu Remus rüberzublicken. Und es dauerte nicht lange bis die goldbraunen Augen des Mannes sie fixierten.

„Ich mache es uns beiden nicht gerade leicht, oder?", kam es leise und mit einem etwas gequält wirkendem Lächeln vom Werwolf.

Stumm erwiderte Aylin den Blick, wusste nicht so genau was sie antworten sollte. Sollte sie ‚nein' sagen? Oder ‚ja'? Sie konnte ihn doch etwas verstehen, obwohl sein Verhalten sie verletzt hatte. Durfte sie es ihm eigentlich übel nehmen?

Aylins Gedankengänge waren nicht gerade aufschlussreich, genauso wie ihre Antwort auf die Frage. Ein Nicken, das zu einem Kopfschütteln wurde und von einem Schulterzucken begleitet wurde, musste dem Werwolf genügen.

Leise lachend schüttelte Remus den Kopf.

„Also hab ich dich mit meinem Verhalten so sehr irritiert und eingeschüchtert?" – ‚…und verletzt…', setzte Remus in Gedanken hinzu.

Auf diese leise gestellte Frage, fast schon Feststellung, konnte die Schwarzhaarige nicht eingehen. Er hatte Recht, doch was sollte sie darauf Antworten? ‚Ja, hast du!'? Und was dann? Schuldvorwürfe waren nicht angebracht.

Deswegen schwieg sie.

Wieder seufzte Remus und durchbrach dadurch die Stille, die abermals aufkommen wollte.

„… Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen…"

Verblüfft hob Aylin den davor gesenkten Kopf und starrte Remus mit großen überraschten Augen an. Er wollte sich entschuldigen? Für was?

„… für mein Verhalten… Bei Merlin, ich weiß, dass es falsch war… dass es kindisch war…", fahrig strich sich der Mann nach diesen Worten mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und die Haare, versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren um weiter sprechen zu können. Um dem Kind vor sich nicht noch weiter weh zu tun.

„… doch ich bin nur ein alter Mann und diese plötzliche Veränderung war wohl zu viel für mich…", ein schwaches Lächeln begleitete diese Worte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, sah Remus Aylin fest in die Augen, damit sie die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte sehen konnte. Dass er dies nicht nur so sagte – auf Befehl Dumbledores oder sonst wem – sondern weil es ihm wichtig war und es der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Doch dies spielt keine Rolle und ist auch keine Entschuldigung… Das wichtigste ist jetzt, dass es dir gut geht… und vielleicht… vielleicht wirst du mir irgendwann mein Verhalten verzeihen können… irgendwann…"

Immer noch sagte Aylin kein Wort, sah nur in die sie fixierenden Augen. Deutlich konnte sie in ihnen Reue erkennen, sowie Schuldgefühle.

Es tat ihm Leid… sollte das bedeuten, dass er nicht auf sie wütend war, wie sie es angenommen hatte?

„… heißt das etwa, dass du nicht sauer auf mich bist?", sprach sie ihre Gedanken zögerlich aus.

Remus blinzelte verwirrt.

„Sauer? Ich? Auf dich? Nein! Wenn ich auf jemandem sauer bin, dann auf mich!", platzte es ungewohnt heftig aus Remus raus.

Und genau diese untypische Heftigkeit brachte Aylin dazu, sich endlich zu entspannen und lockte ihr ein kleines Lächeln hervor, das auch erwidert wurde.

„Du dachtest wirklich, dass ich auf dich wütend bin… Ich habe nur überreagiert, es war einfach nur zu viel auf einmal geschehen…", flüsterte Remus leise.

Und Aylin verstand. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie sich verändert hatte, sondern die vorhergehenden Geschehnisse. Die Unruhen in der Zauberbevölkerung, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Voldemort zurück war, die Aufträge für den Orden, dazu die monatliche Verwandlung zu Vollmond … und der Verlust von Sirius…

Trocken musste Aylin schlucken. Sirius… Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass sie an ihn dachte… und es kam alles wieder hoch…

Der Schmerz…

Die Trauer…

Die Schuld…

Die Verzweiflung…

Alles kam wieder hoch, und das in nur einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde…

Bevor sie wieder in der altbekannten Verzweiflung versinken konnte, bewahrte sie eine plötzlich vor ihr auftauchende Hand davor. Verwirrt blinzelnd starrte sie sie an und blickte dann in das Gesicht des Besitzers der Hand… Remus.

Der Mann hielt ihr seine Hand hin, in einer Geste des Trostes und der Anteilnahme. In seinem Gesicht konnte sie Verständnis sowie dieselbe verzweifelte Trauer erkennen, die sie selbst fühlte… wenn die seine nicht sogar größer war.

Traurig lächelnd ergriff sie die dargebotene Hand und spürte den sanften, warmen Druck, der langen Finger. Der Werwolf musste wohl gespürt haben, dass sie kurz davor war in ihrer Trauer zu versinken und wollte ihr helfen den Schmerz zu ertragen… hatte er selbst doch auch mit derselben Pein zu kämpfen.

Wer konnte sie wohl besser verstehen als er?

Dankbar blickte sie in die – nun vor Trauer – dunklen Augen.

Sie benötigten keine Worte, nicht jetzt.

Sie würden sich einfach der Trauer hingeben und sich gegenseitig Trost spenden.

Sie würden endlich das tun, das schon längst notwendig war, jedoch resolut unterdrückt wurde.

Trauern…

Nach endlosen Minuten oder auch länger, in denen Remus Aylins Hand hielt und beide in Gedanken versunken waren, beschloss Remus das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Aylin?"

Fragend blickten die grünen Augen auf.

„Hast du heute noch etwas vor?", stirnrunzelnd musterte der Werwolf die Gryffindor.

„Wie bitte?", verdutzt sah die Schwarzhaarige in das musternde Gesicht Remus'.

Wie kam er denn plötzlich darauf? Nun ja, dies nannte man wohl einen abrupten Themenwechsel.

„Ob du dich heute noch mit jemandem Treffen willst? Du siehst richtig schick aus."

Diese Worte und Aylins darauf folgende Reaktion ließen auch noch den Rest der bedrückenden und traurigen Stimmung verschwinden.

Nach dem Aylin realisierte was Remus gesagt hatte, entgleisten ihr zuerst die Gesichtszüge, bevor sich ihre Wangen röteten.

Schick? Sie war doch nicht schick angezogen! Wieso sollte sie auch!

„Ja, ich wollte anschließend noch jemanden treffen. Und nur so neben bei, ich sehe nicht ‚schick' aus, sondern genauso wie immer!", kam es von der leicht angesäuerten Gryffindor und vergaß dabei vollkommen, dass sie eigentlich verschweigen wollte, dass sie Tom – oder überhaupt jemandem außer Remus – treffen wollte.

Remus musste grinsen. Aha, da hatte er wohl einen Punkt getroffen an dem sie leicht empfindlich war. Und die Röte in ihrem Gesicht wirkte ‚etwas' verdächtig.

„Mit wem?", war die schlichte Frage, die nach Aylins kleinem Ausbruch folgte.

Und genau diese Schlichtheit brachte die Schwarzhaarige wieder zur Ruhe. Ernst sah sie in die Augen von Remus, bevor sie mit genauso ernster Stimme antwortete:

„Wenn ich dir das sage, wirst du wieder nicht mit mir reden. Und das will ich nicht. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht sagen kann."

„Schon gut, du musst es mir nicht sagen. Ich habe das ja auch verdient, nicht?! Vielleicht wirst du es mir irgendwann sagen können."

Das schiefe Lächeln auf Remus Lippen, zeigte ihr dass er es verstand und es ihr nicht übel nahm. Sie konnte nicht sagen wie erleichtert sie darüber war.

„Aber wenn etwas sein sollte, kannst du zu mir kommen, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Lächelnd nickte Aylin.

Zwar war noch nicht ‚alles' in Ordnung, doch es würde schon noch werden.  
Der erste Schritt wurde gemacht.  
Das Vertrauen war noch nicht ganz wieder hergestellt, aber was hatte sie denn erwartet? Mit dem was geschehen war, war sie mehr als nur zufrieden.

Und so tat sie das, was sie für richtig hielt.

Sie verbrachte die restliche Zeit, die sie mit Remus hatte, mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung und Freude.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hastig rannte Aylin die Straße entlang. Ihr Ziel: Muggellondon.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie zufällig auf ihre Uhr geblickt und einen riesen Schock erlitten. Es war nach vier Uhr nachmittags… und um vier wollte sie sich mit Tom treffen. Eilig hatte sie sich von Remus verabschiedet und war davon geeilt. Einen leicht verdutzten und ihr schief lächelnd hinterher blickenden Remus zurücklassend.

Sie war spät dran und konnte nur hoffen, dass Tom noch auf sie warten würde und nicht einfach – in der Annahme dass sie nicht kommen würde – ging. Bei diesem Gedanken beschleunigte die Gryffindor abermals ihr Tempo und ignorierte dabei die Muggle, die sie anrempelte und die ihr wütend hinterher sahen.

Als Aylin vor dem kleinem Café – welches Parvati, Lavender und sie vor Halloween aufgesucht hatten – ankam, musste sie erst einmal tief Luft holen und zur Ruhe kommen. Die Arme auf den Oberschenkeln abstützend beugte sie sich etwas vor um besser Luft zu bekommen. Nach einigen Augenblicken – in denen sich ihr Atem stabilisierte – hob sie den Kopf leicht an und blickte sich um, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Schwarzhaarigen.

Doch Fehlanzeige. Sie konnte ihn nirgendwo sehen.

Frustriert und enttäuscht ließ sie den Kopf wieder sinken.

Sie kam zu spät… Tom war schon weg…

Leicht biss sich Aylin auf ihre Unterlippe. Na toll! Da hatte sie sich also so sehr verquatscht, dass sie Tom verpasst hatte. Sie könnte sich vor Wut und Enttäuschung selbst in den Hintern treten. Seit wann war sie denn geschwätzig? So was war ihr bisher doch noch nie passiert. Weder als Aylin, noch als Harry.

So in Gedanken versunken bekam sie nicht mit, dass plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie fiel und sich jemand neben ihr aufbaute. Auch entging ihr, dass sie angesprochen wurde, so sehr war sie in ihre Grübeleien vertieft.

Erst das leichte Antippen an der Schulter ließ sie aufblicken um den Störenfried anzuschnauzen. Doch kam sie nicht dazu etwa zu sagen, denn sie blickte geradewegs in ein blasses Gesicht mit schwarz-braunen Augen.

Das einzige wozu sie im Moment noch fähig war, war ihren Gegenüber verdattert anzublicken.

Tom hob nur fragend eine seiner fein geschwungnen Augenbrauen.

Was war denn mit der Kleinen los? Zuerst kam sie zu spät, dann ignorierte sie seine Versuche ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und als ihm das doch noch gelang, starrte sie ihn einfach nur verblüfft an.

Das Mädchen konnte durchaus sehr irritierende Verhaltensmerkmale aufweisen.

„Du bist spät dran.", kam es trocken von Tom.

Verwirrt blinzelte Aylin, als Toms Worte sie aus ihrer Starre rissen.

Schnell richtete sie sich auf und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten, funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Und du? Was fällt dir ein, mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen! Lass das gefälligst!"

„Schrecken einjagen? Hast du gedacht ich wäre bereits weg, weil du unpünktlich bist?", Toms Stimme war teils amüsiert teils spöttisch.

Er konnte gar nicht sagen wie sehr es ihm Spaß machte die Schwarzhaarige zu ärgern.

„Keine Sorge, so was passiert schon nicht. Du bist eine Gryffindor, von dir erwarte ich gar nichts anderes!", leise lachend schlang er einen Arm um Aylins Schultern und dirigierte sie in die Richtung, in die er gehen wollte.

Die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen verengten sich während sie Toms Arm ignorierte – sowie das Gefühl, das durch diese Berührung aufkommen wollte. Machte sich der Kerl gerade über sie lustig?

„Was soll das denn nun schon wieder heißen? Ja, ich bin eine Gryffindor, doch was hat das damit zu tun?", brauste die Grünäugige auf.

Das Gesagte brachte ihr jedoch nur ein spöttisches Lächeln ein.

„Das hat was damit zu tun, dass Gryffindors schon fast ‚chronisch' zu spät kommen."

„Und woher willst DU das denn wissen?", schnaubend verschränkte das Mädchen die Arme vor der Brust.

Wieder erklang ein spöttischer Laut vom Schwarzhaarigen.

„Na, weil ich vielleicht auch mal ein Schüler Hogwarts' war?", kam es in einer Tonlage von Tom, die man schon fast als neckisch bezeichnen konnte.

Verblüffte smaragdgrüne Augen blickten zu ihm auf. Er war ein ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler? Irgendwie… war ihr der Gedanke noch nie gekommen… allgemein hatte sie sich wenig Gedanken über ihn gemacht… einfach alles geschehen lassen…

„Du warst auch in Hogwarts?"

Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam.

Leicht runzelte Aylin die Stirn.

„Hmm… ein Hufflepuff warst du bestimmt nicht… und wenn man bedenkt wie du über die Gryffindors sprichst, warst du bestimmt auch keiner von ihnen… also bleibt nur… Du warst in Ravenclaw?", fragend sah sie Tom an, nachdem sie ihre laut ausgesprochenen Überlegungen abgeschlossen hatte.

Die Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen fingen an verdächtig zu zucken.

„Interessante Gedankengänge, die du da hast… Doch hast du nicht etwas vergessen? Ein potentielles Haus, das auf mich zutreffen könnte?", amüsiert hob er die Augenbrauen und war gespannt ob sie den Hinweis verstehen würde.

Noch ein potentielles Haus? Sie hatte doch schon alle aufgezählt… Oh! Das konnte doch nicht… er wollte doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten…?

„Du… warst in Slytherin?", ungläubig und skeptisch sah sie ihn an.

Hm… jetzt wo sie so darüber nachdachte, konnte das schon gut möglich sein… Er konnte durchaus einige Charakterzüge der Schlangen vorweisen.

„Und wenn?", schelmisch blitzten die dunklen Augen auf.

Einige Sekunden lang sahen die beiden sich nur in die Augen. Keiner sagte etwas und es herrschte eine erwartungsvolle Stille zwischen ihnen.

Und dann kam Aylins Reaktion auf die noch offene Frage.

Ein Schulterzucken.

Leicht schüttelte Tom den Kopf, über diese Reaktion, bevor sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen bildete und er leise lachen musste.

„Ravenclaw! Du hast wirklich gedacht ich wäre ein Ravenclaw?"

Schief lächelnd warf ihm Aylin einen Blick zu.

„Wieso nicht? Du bist manchmal genauso überheblich und besserwisserisch.", erwiderte sie in einer ruhigen Tonlage.

Toms Lachen verstummte und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„'überheblich'? ‚besserwisserisch'? Was soll denn das heißen?!", kam es schnarrend von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Na was wohl. Genau das, was es aussagt… Aber jetzt mal zu was anderem… hast du eigentlich nur schwarze Kleidung?" mit leicht gehobener Augenbraue musterte Aylin Tom, der wieder vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet war. Schwarze Schuhe, schwarze Stoffhose, schwarzer Mantel, schwarzer Schaal und wahrscheinlich ein schwarzes Oberteil unter dem Mantel.

Tom zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Schwarz steht mir.", war seine Begründung.

Nach einem letzten skeptischen Blick auf Tom, sah sich Aylin um und ihre Augen blitzten auf während ein breites – etwas böses – Grinsen sich auf ihrem Gesicht bildete.

Was Tom ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte um das darauf folgende zu verhindern, wurde er von Aylin am Arm gepackt und hinter ihr her gezerrt… in Richtung einer Boutique…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Zufrieden grinsend und mehr als nur Schadenfroh kam Aylin aus der Boutique, hinter ihr ein recht fertig aussehender Tom… mit 5 Einkaufstüten in jeder Hand.

Die Verkäuferinnen hatten sich wie hungrige Aasgeier auf den gutaussehenden Schwarzhaarigen gestürzt. Er hatte keinerlei Chance gehabt den Frauen zu entkommen.

Wütend hatte er die Schwarzhaarige angeblitzt, die zufrieden lächelnd an einer Wand gelehnt hatte, tat als wäre sie vollkommen unschuldig an der Situation und nicht im Geringsten daran dachte ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Ja, ja, Aylin musste zugeben, dass es Absicht war, dass sie ausgerechnet in ‚diese' Boutique gegangen waren. Denn auch sie hatte schon mit diesen übereifrigen Damen Bekanntschaft machen dürfen, als Hermine und Ginny sie von Laden zu Laden gezerrt hatten.

Und sie konnte sich richtig vorstellen wie sich Tom fühlte. Shoppen war nicht gerade etwas, das ein Mann gerne tat. Sie musste es ja wissen, gehörte sie doch noch bis vor kurzem ebenfalls zur männlichen Spezies.

Innerlich schadenfroh auflachend und die Hände hämisch aneinander reibend, drehte sie sich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln um und strahlte den missmutigen Tom an.

Der leicht funkelnde Blick ließ sie drauf schließen, dass er ihr die Unschuldsmiene nicht abnahm.

Was soll's. Sie würde ihn trotzdem weiter ärgern.

Es machte viel zu viel Spaß, um es sein zu lassen.

„Das hat jetzt Spaß gemacht, nicht wahr? Es war so richtig entspannend. Und dein Kleiderschrank wird endlich mal etwas farbenfrohere Kleidung zu Gesicht bekommen."

Auf diese Worte folgte ein vernichtender Blick aus dunklen Augen, doch verkniff sich Tom einen bissigen Kommentar, wusste er doch, dass es genau das war, was die Gryffindor wollte.

Aylins Augen blitzten auf.

Da wollte wohl jemand nicht mitspielen… Nun, sie würde schon noch eine Reaktion aus ihm raus kitzeln… Und sie wusste schon wie…

„… Vor allem das Hawaii-Hemd steht dir gut… Ich wusste doch, dass du der Typ für pink, lila und violett bist-"

Weiter kam die Schwarzhaarige nicht.

Ein Knurren ließ sie inne halten und Tom mustern. Da war eine verdächtige Ader an seinen Schläfen, die wild pochte und seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

‚Oh, oh…', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und schon wirbelte sie herum, rannte so schnell sie konnte…

… einen angepissten (AN: Sorry für den Ausdruck --) Tom, der ihr nach einem gezischten „Na warte!" hinterher rannte, auf den Fersen.

Während Aylin sich zwischen den andern Passanten der Einkaufsmeile durchschlängelte, fing sie an schallend zu lachen als sie Toms Fluchen hörte. Kurz warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter und musste ein erneutes Auflachen verhindern.

Tom versuchte sich ebenfalls durch die anderen Passanten zu kämpfen und Aylin einzuholen, doch war er dabei nicht gerade erfolgreich. Die Einkaufstüten, die er immer noch in den Händen hielt, könnten durchaus dafür verantwortlich sein, behinderten sie ihn doch erheblich.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, zuckten Aylins Mundwinkel verdächtig. Frech streckte sie ihm noch die Zunge entgegen bevor sie sich wieder der Straße zu wandte und leise lachend weiter lief. Den fluchenden Tom immer noch hinter ihr.

Und in diesem Moment, fühlte sie ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Freiheit, das sie nicht erklären konnte.

Doch war das auch nicht wichtig.

Allein das Gefühl zählte…

… und das, was es auslöste…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ein paar Stunden später, als der Himmel langsam begann einen dunkleren Ton anzunehmen, befanden sich die beiden Schwarzhaarigen an einem – nun – etwas ruhigerem Ort Londons. Auf dem Platz – wo Stunden vorher ein riesiger Auflauf von Menschen herrschte – war es angenehm ruhig und man konnte nur hier und dort ein paar Muggel sehen, die entspannt in oder vor einem der Cafes saßen, die Ruhe genossen.

In der Mitte der großen Fläche befand sich ein großer Springbrunnen auf einer Plattform, dessen leises Plätschern eine äußerst beruhigende Wirkung hatte.

Aylin ließ sich am Fuße des Springbrunnens nieder und starrte leicht abwesend und versonnen in den Nachthimmel. Ihre Gedanken fingen an um die vergangenen Stunden zu kreisen.

Nach der kleinen Hetzjagd, die sie sich mit Tom geliefert hat und deren Siegerin sie war, brauchten die beiden erst einmal eine Verschnaufpause, die sie sich auch gönnten. Und sie hatte das Vergnügen einen schmollenden Tom zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Was sehr zu ihrer Erheiterung beitrug. Doch am Ende gab sich nach und mit etwas Mühe beruhigte sich der eingeschnappte Schwarzhaarige – und fing wieder an Aylin zu aufzuziehen… auf seine ganz spezielle Art und Weise.

So verging die Zeit wie um Flug und sie musste bald zurück nach Hogwarts, was sie leicht überrascht hatte.

Doch sie konnte zufrieden sein.

Der Tag war wunderschön… trotz kleiner Schrecken.

Leicht wehmütig glitten ihre Gedanken zum Gespräch mit Remus.

‚Remus…  
…  
Sirius…

Unbewusst und ohne es zu merken verkrampften sich ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich ihre Emotionen…

Die Trauer…  
Der Schmerz…  
Die Hilflosigkeit…  
…  
Die Schuld…

Lässig hatte Tom an dem Podest des Springbrunnens – auf dem sich Aylin nieder gelassen hatte und der anderthalb Meter hoch war – gelehnt und die Schwarzhaarige stumm beobachtet. So blieben ihm die Gefühlsregungen, die man an ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte, nicht verborgen.

Leicht runzelte er die Stirn.

Woher kamen auf einmal diese Emotionen?

Bisher hatte er sie nur gelassen, nervös, wütend, peinlich berührt oder schadenfroh erlebt. Und Besitzergreifend.

Doch Gefühle wie Schuld oder dergleichen, schien die Schwarzhaarige bisher nicht gehabt zu haben.

Leicht zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Er wusste nicht woher sie kamen und sie würde es ihm bestimmt nicht sagen… und eigentlich war es auch egal… wenn sein Verdacht nicht zu traf… und wenn doch… dann war es ebenfalls gleichgültig… und die Schwarzhaarige würde wohl noch viel mehr Gründe für solche Emotionen haben…

Wenn sein Verdacht zutraf…

Nachdem seine Gedanken zu diesem Punkt angelangten schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf und beschloss die Gryffindor von ihren Gedanken abzulenken… und zwar auf die für ihn typische Art und Weise.

Spöttisch grinsend wandte er sich Aylin zu, musterte einige Sekunden lang das abwesende, traurige Gesicht bevor seine Augen kurz aufblitzten, in einer Farbe, die nur einer hatte, es jedoch niemand bemerkte. Zielstrebig beugte er sich langsam vor und legte seine Lippen auf die der Schwarzhaarigen. Bevor seine Auen sich schlossen, sah er noch den verblüfften Blick aus smaragdgrünen Augen.

Erschrocken weiteten sich Aylins Pupillen als sich weiche Lippen sanft auf ihre legten und dort verweilten.

Der Kuss war sanft, nicht fordernd, nicht leidenschaftlich…

…einfach nur eine sanfte Berührung.

Mit immer noch verblüfften Augen und nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen starrte sie Tom an, der sich nach einigen Augenblicken von ihr löste und sie frech angrinste.

Er hatte sie geküsst!

Schon wieder!

… und sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen zu reagieren… wollte sie das denn überhaupt?

Ob sie es zugeben wollte oder nicht, es hatte sich gut angefühlt und ihre Lippen kribbelten immer noch auf Grund des kurzen Kontakts.

Trocken musste sie schlucken. Hatte sie nicht beim letzten mal, als er das getan hatte, gewütet und getobt? Ihm geschworen an eine sehr empfindliche Stelle zu treten? Und jetzt? Sie konnte ihn nur anstarren… und wünschte sich innerlich, dass er den Kuss nicht abgebrochen hätte.

Wie sehr hatte sich bloß alles geändert…

… hatte sie sich geändert…

Und zweifellos hatte auch er dazu beigetragen…

Amüsiert beobachtete Tom die vollkommen aus der Fassung geratene Gryffindor und wie sich abermals die verschiedenen Emotionen auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelten und der Mund leicht sprachlos geöffnet war.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so reagieren würde.

Eigentlich hatte er ihr Temperament hervorlocken wollen…

„Na, schenkst du mir jetzt wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit?", sprach er das Mädchen mit leicht samtener Stimme an, während er spöttisch eine Augenbraue hob.

Das riss Aylin aus ihrer Erstarrung. Kurz blinzelte sie, registrierte dabei den spöttischen Blick Toms, uns sprang ‚leicht' aufgebracht auf.

Der dachte wohl er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte!

Und da war es wieder: das Gryffindor-Temperament und der Gryffindor-Kampfgeist.

Kurz holte die Schwarzhaarige tief Luft um dann mit einer Schimpftirade anzusetzen, die es in sich hatte. Dabei benutzte sie so manchen nicht gerade netten Ausdruck.

Tom lächelte derweil nur zu dem wütendem Mädchen, das auf der Plattform erregt auf und ab ging ohne mit dem Schimpfen aufzuhören, empor und seine Augen glitzerten spöttisch.

Da war es, das hitzige Temperament der Schwarzhaarigen, das ihn – wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war – faszinierte.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Entspannt saßen zwei junge Frauen vor ihrem Lieblingscafe in London. Sie genossen die Ruhe die herrschte und recht ungewöhnlich für eine Stadt wie diese war.

Zufrieden ließ sich die blonde der beiden in ihrem Stuhl zurücksinken und schloss genüsslich ihre grau-grünen Augen während sie einen Schluck ihres Kaffees trank. Die brünette Frau ihr gegenüber, die ihre beste Freundin war, rührte gedankenverloren in ihrem Tee und ließ derweil ihre dunkelbraunen Augen über die Umgebung betrachten. Ihr Blick glitt über die anderen Menschen die fröhlich etwas Warmes tranken, den Himmel, der dunkler wurde, den Springbrunnen, dessen leises Plätschern wie beruhigende Musik in der Luft schwang. Kurz fixierte sie auch das Pärchen, das am Brunnen stand. Gerade beugte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann zu dem nicht minder dunkelhaarigen Mädchen runter und hauchte der etwas abwesend wirkenden einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Nicht weiter darauf eingehend ließ sie ihren Blick weiter wandern.

Wie sie diese ruhige Atmosphäre doch liebte!

Doch es schien so, als würde sie irgendjemand ärgern wollen, denn in genau dem Moment, in dem sie es ihrer Freundin gleich tun und sich zurücklehnen wollte, wurde eine äußerst verärgerte Stimme laut.

Stirn runzelnd öffnete sie die zuvor geschlossenen Augen und sah sich nach der Lärmquelle um. Ihr blick blieb an dem zuvor friedlichem Pärchen hängen.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen lief nun wütend auf und ab, schimpfte wütend vor sich hin und das nicht gerade leise. Ihr Freund stand nur vor ihr und blickte zu ihr auf, die Arme leicht verschränkt, auf dem Gesicht einen leicht spöttisch-amüsierten Ausdruck. Es schien so als würde die Wut des Mädchens an ihm abprallen, ihn höchsten etwas erheitern.

Genervt verdrehte die Brünette die Augen und sah ihre blonde Begleiterin an, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf das streitende Paar gerichtet hatte, ihren Blick jetzt jedoch erwiderte und ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln schenkte. (AN: --° sorry ich weiß, dass das n Monstersatz ist)

Einmal tief einatmend versuchte die Dunkelhaarige den Lärm zu ignorieren, doch nachdem das Gezanke nach zehn nervenaufreibenden Minuten nicht aufhörte, entkam ihr ein ungehaltenes Knurren. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch hielt sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm ab.

„Egal was du vorhast, lass es!", kam es bestimmt von der Blonden.

Als antwort bekam sie jediglich ein Schnauben bevor sich die Brünette erhob und mit leicht zu Schlitzen verengten Augen den Springbrunnen anvisierte.

„Karen!", versuchte die Blonde ihre Freundin doch noch zurück zu halten, doch diese nahm den Ausruf nicht einmal zur Kenntnis.

Zielstrebig ging sie auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zu und als sie bei ihr ankam, stand diese gerade ruhig an einen Platz und meckerte den zu ihr aufblickenden Schwarzhaarigen an. Ohne lange zu zögern hob Susan den Arm und versetzte der Schwarzhaarigen einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken. Sie wartete erst gar nicht ab, was daraufhin geschah, sondern drehte sich um und ging auf ihre Freundin zu und forderte sie auf, zu gehen.

„Komm Karen, lass uns gehen."

Kopfschütteln erhob sich die Blonde, warf dem nun verstummten Pärchen am Brunnen einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie der Brünetten hinterher eilte.

„Du bist unmöglich Susan, weißt du das?", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, nach dem sie zu Susan aufschloss.

Diese zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Aylins Augen blitzen auf, als sie merkte, dass ihre Wut Tom nur noch mehr zu erheitern schien und er sie nicht ernst nahm. Leicht knurrend baute sie sich vor ihm auf, richtete ihre vor Emotionen leuchtenden Smaragde auf die spöttischen, geheimnisvollen dunklen Seelenspiegel Toms.

Mit vor Wut bebender und leicht zischender Stimme fuhr sie fort:

„Du denkst wirklich, dass du dir alles erlauben darfst, nicht wahr? Dass du alles tu kannst und man es einfach so hinnimmt! Doch so ist es nicht! Ich habe langsam genug von deinem verdammten, arroganten, selbstsüchtigen Verhaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ein plötzlicher Ruck ging durch Aylins Körper und sie wurde nach vorne gestoßen. Geschockt weiteten sich ihre Pupellen bevor sie die Augen schloss und die Arme ausstreckte um ihren Fall abzufangen.

Tom bemerkte nur nebenbei wie jemand hinter Aylin auftauchte, als sie schon plötzlich nach vorne stolperte und vom Podest fiel. Reflexartig ging er einen Schritt vor.

Mit einem lauten ‚Rums' kam Aylin zu Boden, doch sie spürte keinen Schmerz durch den Aufprall, sondern Stoff, in den sich ihre Finger krallten, einen warmen Körper, auf dem sie gelandet war und starke Arme, die sie sicher umschlangen.

Zögerlich hob sie den Kopf und blickte mit immer noch vor Schock geweiteten Augen in das ruhige Gesicht von Tom… der sie vor dem Sturz bewahrt und aufgefangen hatte.

Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot.

Aufmerksam musterte er den zierlichen Körper, der auf ihn gefallen war. Strich vorsichtig mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken, versuchte sie dadurch zu beruhigen, spürte er doch ihren rasenden Herzschlag.

Warum er sie aufgefangen hatte?  
Das wusste er selbst nicht…

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tom leise und strich sanft über ihre linke Wange.

Aylin errötete noch mehr und ihre Finger krallten sich fester in den schwarzen Stoff von Toms Umhang. Verlegen vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, fühlte die weiche Wolle seines Schaals an ihrer Wange.

„Danke.", nuschelte sie kaum verständlich gegen seine Brust.

Doch schien es der Schwarzhaarige trotzdem verstanden zu haben, denn seine Arme schlossen sich fester um das Mädchen in seinen Armen.

So saßen die Beiden nun da.

Auf dem Boden in den Straßen Londons.

Das Mädchen, das eigentlich keines war und auch nie wieder so wie früher sein würde…

Der Mann, der nicht das war, für was er sich ausgab und mehr wusste, als dass man es glauben würde.

Die Beiden, Arm im Arm, und ließen einfach alles geschehen.

Ließen zu, dass ihr Verstand, wenn sie beisammen waren, sich zurückhielt und den Emotionen freien Lauf ließ… ohne, dass sie es merkten.

So ließen die beiden es zu, dass sich alles änderte, sie sich änderten…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nachdem sie eine schier ewig anmutende Zeit lang am Boden saßen, hatte Tom aufgeseufzt und Aylin sanft über den Kopf gestrichen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Sogleich hatten ihn strahlende grüne Augen fragend angesehen.

„So sehr mir dieser Augeblick auch gefällt, muss ich dich leider darauf hinweisen, dass du los musst, wenn du keinen Ärger bekommen willst."

Stumm nickend löste sich Aylin von Tom, ließ zu, dass dieser sich erhob und ihr hoch half, obwohl sie sich viel lieber an ihn gekuschelt und weiterhin seine Wärme genossen hätte.

Doch sie wusste, dass es nicht ging. Sie musste gehen. Um keinen Ärger zu bekommen. Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen… um Tom wieder treffen zu können…

Den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo Aylin den Kamin benutzen würde um nach Hogsmeade zu kommen, brachten die beiden still schweigend hinter sich.

Schüchtern hatte die Schwarzhaarige nach der Hand Toms gegriffen und hätte die ihre fast wieder weggezogen, als der Dunkelhaarige ihren Griff erwiderte.

Vor dem Gästekamin in einem kleinem Nebenzimmer des ‚Tropfenden Kessels' sahen sch die Beiden noch mal an.

Aylin biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. Wie sollte sie sich verabschieden? Oder vielleicht einfach nur gehen?

Doch Tom nahm ihr dieses Problem einfach ab.

Einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zugehend, lächelte er sie schalkhaft an, schlang kurz die Arme um ihren Körper und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Aber das darf ich doch, oder?", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme in das Ohr der Schwarzhaarigen und löste dadurch einen warmen Schauer bei ihr aus.

„Trottel!", nuschelte Aylin wenig überzeugend während ihre Wangen einen leichten rosaton annahmen.

Leise lachend drehte Angesprochener das verlegene Mädchen um, dirigierte sie in Richtung Kamin und gab ihr einen leichten, auffordernden Klaps auf den Hintern.

Auf den darauf folgenden blitzenden Blick grinste er nur schelmisch.

Schnaubend wandte sich Aylin ab und griff nach dem Behälter, in dem das Floh-Pulver verstaut war. Plötzlich hielt sie inne.

‚Scheiße!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und erschrocken wühlte sie in ihrem Umhang herum, betete, dass das, was sie suchte, unbeschädigt geblieben war.

Den kritischen Blick Toms ignorierte sie dabei.

Laut vor Erleichterung aufseufzend holte die Schwarzhaarige einen kleinen Karton hervor, der mit Luftlöchern versehen war und etwas lädiert aussah.

Strahlend wandte sie sich an Tom, der misstrauisch eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte, und Lächelte ihn an.

Was darauf folgte ging so schnell, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht mal die Chance hatte irgendwie darauf zu reagieren.

„Hier. Hab was für dich. Pass bitte auf Snape auf, er ist ein ganz lieber und da ich ihn nur wegen dir nicht in der Zoohandlung abgeben konnte, musst du ihn wohl oder übel nehmen. Danke!", ratterte die Schwarzhaarige in rasanter Geschwindigkeit runter.

Und ehe Tom auch nur verarbeitet hatte was zu ihm gesagt wurde, hatte ihm die Gryffindor den Karton in die Hand und einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt, bevor sie sich umdrehte, eine Hand voll Floh-Pulver in den Kamin warf und kurz darauf schon verschwunden war.

Verwirrt blinzelnd starrte Tom auf den Fleck, auf dem Aylin bis vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte. Stirnrunzelnd realisierte er das eben geschehene und betrachtete kritisch den Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Argwöhnisch drehte er ihn leicht hin und her, bevor er langsam den Deckel öffnete.

Er hatte alles Mögliche erwartet, doch nicht das, was er nun vorfand.

Schwarze, kleine Augen, die ihn fast vorwurfsvoll anblickten, eine mäuseähnliche Schnauze, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte, seidig schwarzes Fell und ledrige Flügel.

Eine Fledermaus.

Kurz starrte er das kleine Geschöpf an, bevor er sich wieder daran erinnerte, was Aylin gesagt hatte:

‚Pass bitte auf Snape auf…'

Und er konnte es nicht verhindern in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Was für ein kleines Biest!", flüsterte er leise und bevor er apparierte, blitzten seine Augen abermals in der von allen Zauberern gefürchteten Farbe auf.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Die dunklen Gänge wurden nur vom flackernden Schein der, an den Steinwänden angebrachten, Fackeln erleuchtet. Die vorherrschende Stille wurde einzig allein von den – an den Wänden widerhallenden – Schritten durchbrochen, die sich zielsicher und zügig gen Ausgang bewegten.

Mit verschlossenem Gesicht machte sich Severus auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Angespannte Stille herrschte im Büro des Direktors.  
Der Weißhaarige Mann lehnte nachdenklich in seinem Sessel, die Augen ins Nichts gerichtet. Auch der ganz in schwarz gekleidete Mann am Fenster blieb still.

„Und es ist immer noch nichts bekannt? Er versucht weiterhin nicht Harry zu finden?", durchbrach schließlich Dumbledores Stimme die Stille.

Der Mann am Fenster seufzte lautlos und starrte weiterhin in die Dunkelheit, die draußen herrschte und alles Lebende zu verschlucken schien.

„Nein. In diesem Punkt schweigt der Lord weiterhin. Sein Interesse scheint sich bisher anderen Dingen zu zuwenden… die niemand kennt, oder auch versteht."

Kurz herrschte Stille, bis der Tränkemeister Hogwarts weiter sprach.

„Doch es scheint so, als hätte er Interesse an einer der Schülerinnen entwickelt. Zwar sagt er nicht den Grund, doch wäre dies auch ungewöhnlich. Ich vermute sogar, dass Lucius seinem Sohn aufgetragen hat ein Auge auf sie zu werfen… im Auftrag des Lords."

Bei diesen Worten erstarrte Dumbledore und richtete langsam seinen Blick auf seinen Spion.

„Aylin Dursley.", sprach er nach einigen Momenten der drückenden Stille aus.

Innerlich eine Augenbraue hochziehend, nickte Snape nur.

Das war verdächtig… sehr verdächtig…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ruhig saß Severus Snape in seinem Lieblingssessel und blickte abwesend in das knisternde Feuer im Kamin, das sowohl als einzige Wärme- wie auch Lichtquelle diente.

In der linken Hand schwenkte er ein Weinpokal, der mit einer purpurroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, von der er ab und zu einen schluck nahm.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Gespräch mit Dumbledore und dessen seltsame Reaktion auf die Neuigkeit, dass Voldemort Interesse an Dursley hatte.

Zwar war diese Information nicht gerade angenehm, doch hätte der alte Mann normalerweise doch anders reagiert, oder etwa nicht? Wo war die angebliche Gelassenheit? Wo war die Ruhe?

Und woher in Merlins Namen hatte er sofort gewusst, dass es diese elende Gryffindor war?

Warum hatte ihn das so sehr schockiert?

Warum?

Frustriert ließ er den Kopf an die Rückenlehne sinken und schloss die Augen.

Die Tatsache, dass seine Gedanken sich wieder einmal um die nervenaufreibende Schwarzhaarige drehten, war nicht gerade angenehm. Diese Göre machte ihm fast so viel Ärger wie Potter!  
Zum Glück war zumindest jener fort.  
Kaum auszudenken, wenn er beide gleichzeitig am Hals hätte…  
Besonders da sie beide vom demselben Schlag zu sein schienen…

…

Ruckartig setzte Snape auf und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen ins Feuer, bei der Erkenntnis, die ihm gerade kam.

Doch noch ehe er diesen Gedanken richtig Fuß fassen ließ, schüttelte er unwirsch den Kopf und verdrängte ihn.

Er war überarbeitet! Daher kamen ihm solche schwachsinnigen Gedanken.

Immer noch den Kopf über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd begab er sich in sein Schlafzimmer.

Bevor er einschlief war sein letzter Gedanke:

‚Dursley kann niemals Potter sein.'

Denn es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn es wirklich so wäre.  
Es würde bedeuten, dass der Lord davon bescheid wüsste.

Und das konnte nicht sein.

Niemals würde Dumbledore so was zulassen.

Doch was er nicht wusste war, dass Dumbledore keinerlei Einfluss darauf hatte.

Niemand darauf Einfluss hatte.

Nicht einmal Harry - oder auch Aylin – selbst.

Denn das Schickschal nahm seinen Lauf…

… und war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

**++Kapitel 26 Ende++**

35


	29. Chapter 27 Teil I und II

25

Hi  
ich gebs zu, ich hab euch vernachlässigt-.-  
aber ich gelobe Besserung!  
Und als wiedergutmachung kriegt ihr gleich den ersten und zweiten Teil vom 27. Kapitel.  
am dritten arbeite ich gerade:)  
Das Kapitel war noch nicht bei meinen Betas, wird aber nachgeholt wenn das Kapitel abgeschlossen ist.  
Schenckt also den Rechtschreibfehlern keine beachtung +drop+

Ein danke für die Kommis geht an:

**Schniefelusgirl92** und meine liebe Beta **ichhalt** +knuff+

naja, jedenfalls nähert sich die ff dem ende zu und i nächsten teil geht es etwas rund zu und taschentücher sind evtl. angebracht +lach+

und bevor ich es vergesse:

das, das kursiv ist, ist Parsel, ok? nur dass ihr bescheid wisst.

viel spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 27 Teil I und II  
Wenn die Wahrheit einem einholt… **

Sanft schien das sanfte Licht des Novembermondes durch das Fenster in den Schlafsaal und tauchte ihn in einen milchigen Glanz.

Unruhig wälzte sich ein Körper im Bett.  
Warf den schwarzen Schopf von der einen Seite auf die andere, versuchte so den Bildern zu entfliehen.  
Schweiß bildete sich auf der Stirn des blassen Gesichts und funkelte leicht im Schein des Mondes.  
Schlanke Fingern krallten sich in das weiße Bettlaken, zerrten daran, ohne es selbst zu merken.  
Ein leises Keuchen entwich dem halb geöffnetem Mund, bevor krampfhaft auf die bebenden Lippen gebissen würde.  
Um Laute zu verhindern und den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

Keinen körperlichen Schmerz, sondern seelischen.  
Schmerz, dessen Ursprung sich in der Stirn, die einst eine blitzförmige Narbe zierte, und an der Stelle über dem Herzen befand.

Ein Zittern ging durch den Körper bevor er sich noch mehr verkrampfte, das Lacken unter dem Druck der zarten Finger riss.

Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über die blassen Wangen.

Unbemerkt,  
Unerklärlich,  
Unverständlich…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dunkelheit hielt Vorherrschaft, wurde nur durch schwaches magisch-blaues Feuer durchbrochen.

An einem eleganten Kamin, dessen Schönheit – sowie die des ganzen Raumes – von den Schatten der Dunkelheit verborgen und dem flackerndem Licht der Flammen verzerrt wurde, stand eine hoch erhobene Gestalt, starrte in das Licht und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

Leise und gemächlich glitt eine Gestallt aus dem Schatten hervor und schlängelte auf ihren Meister zu.

Geschmeidig und in anmutigen Bewegungen, die keinerlei Hast in sich hatten, schlängelte sich das Geschöpf an dem Kamin hoch und brachte sich somit in Augenhöhe des Mannes.

So verweilten beide in eisiger Stille.

_Nun sprich schon, Nagini. Was willst du?!_, durchbrach die eisige Stimme des dunklen Lords die Stille, der spürte, dass das Geschöpf etwas wollte.

Leicht bewegte sich die große Schlange und richtete ihre gelben Augen auf die roten ihres Meisters.

_Du bist oft weg_

Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Lords.

_Eifersüchtig, Nagini? Fühlst du dich deiner dir zustehenden Fürsorge beraubt?_, kam die gezischte Antwort.

Doch achtete die Schlange nicht auf die Provokation und ließ sich nicht beirren.

_Du investierst sehr viel Zeit in dein Projekt…-_, fing die Schlange an, wurde jedoch schon bald unterbrochen.

_Ich investiere so viel Zeit in diese Sache wie es nötig ist._, die Tonlage hätte jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe zum flüchten gebracht, verfehlte jedoch ihre Wirkung bei Nagini.

_Zu viel Zeit und Aufwand, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir nicht einmal wissen ob deine Vermutungen stimmen._, kam es beharrlich von der Schlange.

_Was hast du vor? Du meinst es doch nicht etwa ernst?,_ nun konnte man die Unruhe Naginis heraushören.

Und genau dies tat der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt, was ihn dazu brachte in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Gelächter, das einem die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.  
Gelächter, das durch Mark und Bein ging.  
Gelächter, das einem das Blut zum gefrieren brachte.

Das Gelächter eines Verrückten… eines Monsters…

_Meine liebste Nagini… es ist nur ein Spiel… über das nur ich mir bewusst bin… die Regeln habe ich erstellt… und ich werde es gewinnen, mir meinen Preis holen_

Ein manisches Leuchten trat in die rubinroten Augen und ein eiskaltes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des dunklen Lords, während er über die schuppige Haut Naginis strich.

Ja, es war ein Spiel.

Und er würde gewinnen.

Koste es, was es wolle!

Und erneut ließ ein schauriges Lachen die Wände einer Burg im Nirgendwo erzittern…

… und irgendwo, mehrere hundert Meilen entfernt, ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen ruckartig aus dem unruhigen Schlaf schrecken.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+

Die Tage flogen förmlich davon. Der November ging und der Schnee kam, hüllte die Welt in ein weißes Kleid.  
Auch Hogwarts blieb nicht verschont. Auf den Ländereien der Schule sammelte sich die weiße Pracht und erfreute die Schüler, die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt.

Ja, die Zeit verging… und ließ das Gefühl von Frieden aufkommen… was viele willkommen annahmen.

Doch nicht jeder ließ sich davon blenden.

Von der Ruhe vor dem Sturm, den genau das war es.  
Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Auf den verfeindeten Fraktionen wurde aufgerüstet… für das bald kommende Finale.

Es war spürbar, dass es bald soweit war.

Und die Betroffenen erzitterten…

… ob nun vor Vorfreude, Angst oder Nervosität.

Doch die Schatten des Krieges, der bald in aller Umbarmherzigkeit wüten würde, waren nicht lang genug.

So ging das Leben für viele in unverändertem Rhythmus weiter.

Und auch Aylin schien die aufkommenden Wolken nicht zu bemerken.  
Die schwarzhaarige blühte auf.

Ihr Leben verlief besser als jemals zuvor.  
Sie war sogar kurz davor sich mit dem Eisprinzen Slytherins anzufreunden.

Doch was noch interessanter war, war die Tatsache, dass die… Sache mit Tom intensiver wurde – was Aylin sogar selbst merkte, als sie mal wieder von einem Treffen mit Tom zurückkehrte.

Ja, man könnte sagen, dass alles perfekt lief.

Das tat es auch…

… bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt, an dem sich alles ändern sollte.

An dem das Gerüst des Lebens von ‚Aylin Dursley' zusammenbrechen und die Wahrheit ans Licht treten sollte.

Die ganze unerbittliche Wahrheit…

…die einen Menschen zur Verzweiflung treiben konnte.

Denn…

Man konnte dem Schickschal nicht entfliehen…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Wie jeden Mittwochmorgen befanden sich die Gryffindor Sechstklässler im dritten Stock. Um genauer zu sein im Unterrichtsraum für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' – und wie konnte es anders sein, war es auch sogleich eine Doppelstunde. Man musste ja nicht extra erwähnen, dass sich die Euphorie und Begeisterung der betroffenen Schüler in eher dezenten Gefühlsausbrüchen zeigte.

Doch fügten sich die Schüler ihrem Schickschal – wenn auch eher frustriert als voller Vorfreude.

So kam es nun auch, dass eine bestimmte Schwarzhaarige gelangweilt an ihrem Platz saß und den Ausführungen des Professors mehr schlecht als recht folgte. Gedankenversunken drehte sie ihre Schreibfeder in den Fingern während ihr Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet war.

Nur mühsam konnte sie ein Seufzen unterdrücken.  
Doch hielt sie sich zurück. Der dunkelhaarige Professor warf ihr ohnehin schon stechende Blicke zu. Man sollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren.

Aylin war schon kurz davor in einen Dämmerschlaf zu fallen, als etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Etwas kleines, leuchtendes, das am Fenster aufgeregt hin und her flatterte.

Interessiert richtete sich Aylin etwas auf ihrem Platz auf, den Blick fest auf das fliegende Etwas fokussiert.

Was war das bloß?

Nach und nach richtete sich auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gryffindors auf das leuchtende Wesen – was auch dem Hauslehrer der Slytherin nicht verborgen blieb.

Ruhig stand er auf, umschritt seinen Pult und lehnte sich an ihn, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Die schwarzen Augen beobachteten, das faszinierte ‚Starren' seiner Schüler.

Und dies war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen er den unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürte, den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen.

Was hatte er bloß verbrochen um mit so was bestraft zu werden?

Doch wie schon so oft, würde er darauf keine Antwort erhalten.

Einmal innerlich bis zehn zählend, sammelte er genug Selbstbeherrschung um nicht zu explodieren.

Die schwarzen Augen wurden kühler und das blasse Gesicht ausdrucksloser.

Derjenige, der es jetzt wagen würde ihm zu widersprechen, war nur zu bemitleiden.

Voller Faszination folgten mehrere Augenpaare den fließenden Bewegungen des leuchtenden Etwas und der Ausdruck, der sich auf den Gesichtern der Schüler bildete, war schon fast als ‚Entzückung' zu definieren – wohingegen Snape den Ausdruck ‚geistig lädiert' eher bevorzugen würde.

So wirkten die folgenden Worte wie ein Schlag in den Magen, der sie zurück zum Hier und Jetzt brachte:

„Es ist mir vollkommen bewusst, dass ich mit einem sich bewegendem Objekt nicht mithalten kann, doch würde ich es äußerst zu schätzen wissen, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit weniger bedeutenden Dingen zuwenden würden – wie zum Beispiel mir und dem Unterricht."

Eisigkalt kamen die Worte vom Professor und bewirkten ein kollektives zusammenzucken der Gryffindors.

Verwirrt blinzelte Aylin und sah in die schwarzen Augen Snapes – in Gedanken immer noch nicht vollkommen zurückgekehrt.

Was, höchst wahrscheinlich, auch der Grund dafür war, dass das folgende geschah.

Denn normalerweise würde sie so etwas niemals tun… oder etwa doch?

Abermals blinzelnd realisierte die schwarzhaarige Gryffindor endlich das Gesagte und ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen zu verschwenden, sprach sie das, was ihr in dem Moment durch den Kopf schoss, aus:

„Sie könnten ja anfangen zu tanzen, vielleicht hilft das."

Doch kaum kamen ihr diese Worte über die Lippen schlug sie auch schon erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

Was hatte sie getan?! Verflucht noch mal, sie wollte das doch nicht laut aussprechen! Es schien als hätte Tom einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie auch noch einen ernsten und vollkommen überzeugten Tonfall benutzt.

Alle Anwesenden starrten sprachlos zur Schwarzhaarigen, nicht sicher, ob diese das nun wirklich von sich gegeben hatte oder nicht.

In diesem Moment, hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Möglichst unschuldig erwiderten smaragdgrüne Augen das Starren und man konnte schon förmlich den Heiligen Schein über dem schwarzen Schopf sehen.

Stumm fixierte Snape die Gryffindor, stieß sich vom Pult ab und ging gemächlich auf das Mädchen zu. Als er bei ihr ankam, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie weiterhin an.

Deutlich konnte er die Nervosität seiner Schüler spüren, was durch die vollkommene Stille nur noch deutlicher wurde.

Langsam bildete sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen und die dunklen Augen blitzten Unheil verkündend auf.

„Nun, Ms. Dursley, es scheint als würden Sie sich nach ein paar Stunden Strafarbeit sehnen, oder irre ich mich da etwa? Nun denn, dem können wir ganz einfach und schnell Abhilfe leisten. Heute, 18 Uhr in meinem Büro, seien Sie pünktlich.", mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Mann um, um wieder zu seinem Pult zu schreiten.

Erleichtert atmeten die Gryffindors aus. Glück gehabt!

Doch so war es nicht.

Aylin wäre nicht sie selbst, wenn sie ihre Klappe halten könnte. Kaum hatte ihr der dunkelhaarige Mann den Rücken zu gekehrt, war ihr Mundwerk wieder einmal schneller als ihr Verstand und die Katastrophe perfekt.

„Zum Tanzunterricht?"

Die Worte schienen immer wieder im Raum wider zu hallen und allen stockte der Atem.

Was würde nun geschehen…

Snape ließ sich nicht beirren und ging weiter auf seinen Platz zu, nicht ohne ein gelassenes ‚Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor' über die Schulter zu werfen.

Am Pult angekommen drehte er sich um und fixierte seine Schüler.

Diese konnten nur trocken schlucken.

Der Blick des Mannes war mörderisch.

Keiner von ihnen wollte jetzt in Aylins Haut stecken.

Zu recht.

Der Rest der Stunde gestaltete sich weniger erträglich als sonst – und das musste schon was heißen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Zu Schlitzen verengte rehbraune Augen fixierten ihr genervt entgegenblickende Smaragde - schienen bereits Funken zu sprühen.

„Hermine, hör auf mich so anzustarren und sag endlich was du zu sagen hast. Ich kann mir schöneres vorstellen als von dir angestarrt zu werden!", kam es augenrollend von der Grünäugigen.

„Ach, kannst du das? Was denn zum Beispiel? Tanzunterricht mit Professor Snape?", schnarrte die Muggelgeborene ihre beste Freundin an ohne aufzuhören sie anzufunkeln.

Diese verzog jedoch nur leicht das Gesicht.

„Nein. Das gehört definitiv NICHT dazu."

Hermine schnaubte.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Das ‚Objekt deiner Begierde' und der Mittelpunkt deiner Tagträume hat nicht zufällig schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen?", kam es nun in einer etwas spöttischen Tonlage der Brünetten.

Unbeeindruckt erwiderte Aylin den Blick Hermines, jedoch konnte sie ein leichtes Erröten nicht verhindern.

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

Frustriert seufzte die Vertrauensschülerin Gryffindors.

„Nichts. Ich kann dich ja verstehen und es freut mich, dass du jemanden hast der dich glücklich macht… doch solltest du etwas besser aufpassen. Mit Snape ist nicht zu spaßen. Das weißt du…"

Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich bei der Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ach was, Snape wird schon nichts herausfinden. Mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine. Alles ist gut und es wird auch so bleiben!"

Doch sie wusste nicht, wie sehr sie sich darin täuschte.

Denn in der Zukunft lauerten Schatten, die sich über alles legen sollten…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ruhig lehnt sich der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Sessel zurück. Tief in Gedanken versunken, die um seine letzte Stunde mit den Gryffindors kreisten.

Ein sardonisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen bei dem Gedanken daran, was für ‚schöne' Aufgaben er der vorlauten Göre aufhalsen würde.

Hmm… einen ‚Ausflug' in den verbotenen Wald würde er schon mal ausschließen… wahrscheinlich würde es der Schwarzhaarigen sogar gefallen!

Und das war bestimmt nicht etwas, das er beabsichtigte.

Wie sah es eigentlich mit seinen Vorräten aus?

Vielleicht könnte sie ja ein paar besonders ‚spezielle' Zutaten verarbeiten… und die ganzen Kessel schrubben… natürlich würde er sie vorher etwas präparieren…

Zufrieden grinsend schlossen sich die schwarzen Augen um etwas zu entspannen.

Doch fast sofort bereute er es, sie geschlossen zu haben.

Denn, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, bildeten sich die Gesichter zweier Menschen vor seinem inneren Auge.

Beide hatten schwarzes Haar, das sich nur in der Länge unterschied.  
Beide hatten grüne Augen, die nicht von einander zu unterscheiden waren.  
Selbst die Form des Gesichts war dieselbe!

Den einzigen Unterschied stellte das Geschlecht dar.

Langsam verschwammen die Konturen der Gesichter und sie verliefen in einander, wurden eins.

Und es sah ihm ein Gesicht entgegen, das ihn leicht knurren ließ.

Leicht ungehalten setzte sich Snape wieder auf, fuhr sich grob über die Augen, versuchte dadurch diese elenden Gedanken – die ihn seit dem Moment, in dem sie ihm das erste Mal kamen, nicht mehr in Ruhe ließen – zu vertreiben.

Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Zu sehr hatte sich der Verdacht bereits in seinen Verstand gegraben.

Zu viele Dinge ließen sich dadurch erklären.

Er würde dem auf den Grund gehen.

Heute noch.

Und dadurch den Stein ins Rollen bringen…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Leise hallten die Schritte an den Wänden der Kerkergänge Hogwarts wider.

Gedankenverloren ging Remus Lupin die dunklen, nur von Fackeln beleuchteten, Gänge entlang und drang immer weiter in die Tiefen Hogwarts ein.

Etwas, das selbst er – ein ehemaliger Schüler, sowie Professor der Schule – selten getan hatte.

Denn die Bewohner der Kerker sahen ungern, wenn jemand Unbefugtes ihr Territorium betrat und der Werwolf zählte zu den Unbefugten. Nicht nur in den Augen der Schlangen, sondern auch in denen ihres Hausvorstandes.

Und eben jener war es, der den ehemaligen Professor zu sich gebeten hatte.

Etwas, was bisher noch nie zuvor geschehen war.

Denn man konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie eine überragende Sympathie miteinander verband.

Warum also wollte er ihn sprechen?

Warum bat er ihn zu sich?

Und warum hatte er deswegen solch ein schlechtes Gefühl?

Viel zu schnell kam er an dem Büro des Tränkemeisters an und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Starrte sie einfach nur stumm an – nicht in der Lage anzuklopfen, einzutreten.

Das beklemmende Gefühl wurde stärker, doch konnte er immer noch nicht sagen was die Ursache dafür war.

Leise seufzend hob er doch noch den Arm und klopfte an das dunkle Holz.

Als die Tür leise, wie von Geisterhand, aufschwang und er über die Schwelle trat, ließ ihn ein eisigkalter Schauer erzittern.

Seine Instinkte warnten ihn.

Etwas würde geschehen… etwas, das er nicht voraussehen konnte… etwas, das ihn trocken schlucken ließ…

Etwas würde geschehen…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Frustriert stocherte Aylin in ihrem Teller herum. Die Euphorie und Gelassenheit vom morgen hatte nachgelassen – war fast verschwunden. Was blieb war Nervosität und ein leicht ungutes Gefühl.

Innerlich fluchend (‚Wieso konnte Hermine nicht die Klappe halten? Jetzt hat sie mich mit ihren hysterischen Gedanken angesteckt!') legte sie ihre Gabel zu Seite und erhob sich um in die Hölle eines jeden Gryffindor zu gehen… auch bekannt als das Büro des Tränkemeisters.

Verblüfft hielten auch ihre Freunde beim Essen inne.

„Was ist los Aylin? Wohin gehst du?", kam es von einer neugierig drein blickenden Lavender.

„Strafarbeit.", lautete die knappe Antwort und steigerte die Verblüffung der anderen.

„Strafarbeit?", Ron hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du auf die Uhr geguckt? Es ist gerade mal halb sechs. Du brauchst nicht mal fünf Minuten bis zu Snapes Büro."

„Ich will halt lieber zu früh als zu spät da sein!", kam es leicht patzig von der Schwarzhaarigen.

Ihre Laune war nicht gerade die Beste und das ließ sie die anderen auch spüren. Hach, weibliche Hormone und Stimmungsschwankungen waren doch etwas Feines… (AN: merkt man meine Ironie? --„)

„Gib's zu, du willst einfach nur so schnell wie möglich zum Tanzen mit Snape. Du kannst es kaum erwarten!", lachte Rons Schwester und zeigte sich von Aylins wütenden Blicken unbeeindruckt.

Die dunkelhaarige Gryffindor fixierte die wieder mal vorlaute Weasley und verengte leicht die Augen.

„Ha, ha, Ginny. Wir haben uns alle prächtig amüsiert, doch ist es langsam genug! Den nächste, der mir mit Tanzunterricht kommt, hexe ich etwas sehr unschönes an… verstanden?"

Ohne jedoch auf eine Antwort oder sonstige Reaktion zu warten wandte sie sich ab und schritt erhobenen Hauptes aus der Halle - bemerkte nicht den besorgten Blick, den ihr Hermine hinterher schickte.

Doch war dies im Moment unwichtig, sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich von den anderen verschwinden… auch wenn es hieß früher in die Kerker zu gehen.

Es hatte sich schnell herum gesprochen was in den Verteidigungsstunden zwischen Aylin und Snape vorgefallen war – Parvati und Lavender waren in ihrem Element – und die ganze zeit schon musste sie sich Kommentare darüber anhören. Die einen lobten, die anderen bemitleideten sie oder machten sich – wie Ginny – lustig. Langsam hatte sie genug davon und ihre Geduld war überstrapaziert.

Es schien jedoch so, als wolle das Schickschal ihre Nerven weiterhin auf die Probe stellen, denn als die große Halle verließ, lief sie geradewegs in die Arme zweier ihr sehr bekannter Slytherins.

Was für ein Zufall…  
…auf den Aylin liebend gerne verzichtet hätte.

Als Draco Malfoy, der in Begleitung von Blaise Zabini war, die Gryffindor erkannte bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein mehr als nur spöttisches Grinsen.

„So, so, wenn haben wir denn da? Die lebensmüde Gryffindor. Na, die letzte Galgenmahlzeit eingenommen?", spöttisch hob sich eine der feinen blonden Augenbrauen während die graublauen Augen aufblitzten.

Aylin warf ihm jedoch nur einen schiefen Blick zu und eine kleine pochende Ader erschien auf ihrer rechten Schläfe.

‚Nicht provozieren lassen, bloß nicht provozieren lassen…'

Mühsam zwang sie ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln und blitzte den Blonden an.

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Malfoy. Blaise. Ich will euch nicht weiterhin aufhalten… genießt das Essen… - und hoffentlich erstickst du daran!-", den letzten Teil des Satzes grummelte Aylin vor sich hin.

Amüsiert blickten ihr die Slytherin hinterher, bevor Blaise grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was mir bei der ganzen Sache unbegreiflich ist, dass sie Tanzunterricht vorgeschlagen hat… Dabei kann sie selber doch gar nicht tanzen! Ich muss es ja wissen, da wir zusammen auf dem Halloweenball waren…"

Draco konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lachen, bei dem Gedanken, der ihm in den Kopf schoss:  
Der gefürchtete Tränkeprofessor und die zickige Gryffindor in den Kerkern, während Aylin – selbst tänzerisch unbegabt – mit Snape Tanzlektionen durchging.

Eines musste man der Gryffindor lassen, sie war immer wieder für einen Lacher gut.

Schnaubend und nichts von Dracos Gedanken ahnend schritt besagtes Mädchen durch die Kerkergänge Hogwarts, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet.

Doch trotz falscher Entschlossenheit kam sie viel zu früh an ihrem Ziel an und blieb nun, wie Lupin nur eine Stunde vor ihr, unentschlossen vor der Tür stehen.

Unsicher wiegte sie den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Sollte sie WIRKLICH früher erscheinen?

Aber andererseits… hier vor der Tür stehen bleiben war auch keine Option. Denn sie würde sicherlich mehr als nur einem weiteren Slytherin begegnen, der einen dummen Spruch ablassen würde. Und davon, hatte sie heute wirklich genug gehört.

Tief durchatmend schloss sie kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie den Arm hob und entschlossen an die Holztür klopfte.

Und es geschah…  
…nichts!

Verwirrt zog die Schwarzhaarige die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Hatte die Fledermaus sie nicht gehört? Zeigt das Alter doch noch spuren, in dem es das Gehör des Tränkemeister schwächte?

Oder war er einfach nur nicht da?

Aber wo sollte er denn sonst sein!  
Beim Essen war er jedenfalls nicht, da sein Platz am Lehrertisch leer war.

Einen erneuten Versuch startend klopfte Aylin abermals an – dieses Mal jedoch um einiges lauter, musste sie doch auf die beginnende Taubheit ihres Lehrers Rücksicht nehmen.

Doch wieder geschah nichts.

Leise vor sich hin meckernd warf sie dem Stück Holz einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Wie konnte Snape sie einfach vergessen! Ging es der ungehaltenen Gryffindor durch den Kopf – dabei ignorierte sie ganz dezent, dass sie zu früh dran war.

Wütend warf sie der Tür einen weiteren Blick zu, trat schroff mit dem Fuß dagegen während ein gezischtes ‚Geh endlich auf!' über ihre Lippen kam.

Und tatsächlich:

Lautlos schwang das dunkle, alte Holz auf und gab ihr den Weg frei.

Verdattert starrte Aylin auf die Tür. Sie war jetzt nicht wirklich aufgegangen, bloß weil sie darum ‚gebeten' hatte, oder? Seit wann ging denn das!

Leicht unsicher und misstrauisch sah sich die Schwarzhaarige um, während sie zaghaft einen Schritt in das Büro von Severus Snape tat.

Der Raum sah noch genauso aus wie die Male zuvor, in denen sie das ‚Vergnügen' hatte ihn zu betreten. In ihrem früherem Leben… (AN: kommt es nur mir so vor, oder ist das kitschig?)

Ein großer Schreibtisch, überfüllt von Unterlagen, zwei riesige Regale, gefüllt mit Trankzutaten sowie verschieden Phiolen und ein Wandteppich an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch…

Doch nirgends war der dunkelhaarige Professor.

Nun doch etwas verunsichert setzte Aylin gerade dazu an nach dem Mann zu rufen, als leise Geräusche sie inne halten ließen.

Verwirrt lauschte sie in die ‚Stille' hinein.

Das waren Stimmen… gedämpfte Stimmen… und sie kamen aus der Richtung, in der der Schreibtisch stand…

Einige Sekunden zögerte Aylin, schwankte in ihrer Entschlossenheit…

Hatte sie nicht beschlossen sich aus den Dingen, die sie nichts angingen, raus zu halten? Möglichen Gefahren und ‚Abenteuern' auszuweichen?

Wieso zögerte sie dann noch?

Sie sollte sich umdrehen und den Raum verlassen. Warten, bis Snape sie einließ… Sie sollte nicht hier sein!

Sie sollte…  
… verhindern dass so etwas wie mit Sirius noch mal geschah.

Ja, dass sollte sie…  
… doch sie tat es nicht…

Ohne es selbst bewusst wahr zu nehmen hatte sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt und schritt nun langsam und leise auf den Schreibtisch zu.

Die Stimmen wurden minimal lauter… waren jedoch immer noch ein unverständliches Flüstern…

Zaghaft schritt sie um den Tisch herum, fixierte den so unscheinbaren Wandteppich, der in einem dunklen Grünton war und silber-schwarze Muster aufwies.

Nun stand sie vor ihm und wusste, dass die Stimmen hinter dem Teppich – oder der Wand? – hervor kamen. Vorsichtig hob sie eine Hand, berührte zaghaft den rauen Wandschmuck, zögerte jedoch ihn zur Seite zu schieben.

Trocken musste sie schlucken. Eine innere Unruhe hatte sie erfasst und ließ ihren Körper beben… den Drang aufkommen weg zu laufen.

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf um das ungute Gefühl zu vertreiben.

Wieso machte sie sich selbst verrückt?

Es würde schon nichts allzu erschreckendes sein, was sie gleich mitkriegen würde.

Nein, das würde es nicht…

Entschlossen trat sie einen weiteren Schritt vor und schob – mit immer noch leicht zitternder Hand – den Wandteppich Millimeter für Millimeter zur Seite…

… und entdeckte eine klobige, unscheinbare Tür, die einige Millimeter offen stand – somit zwar die Sicht in den sich dahinter befindlichen Raum versperrte, es jedoch ermöglichte, dass das Gesagte – zwar etwas undeutlich – nach außen hallte.

Hochkonzentriert schloss Aylin die Augen und lehnte die Stirn an die Türlehne und wandte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den sich zwei unterhaltenden Männern zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie musste erschrocken erkennen, WER sich dort miteinander unterhielt.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-++-+-

Das leichte Gefühl des Unwohlseins, das er empfunden hatte bevor er das Büro betrat, war nun vollkommen verschwunden – an ihre Stelle war nun ein ‚sehr' ausgeprägtes Unwohlsein getreten … zusammen mit einem ‚Hauch' von Panik…

Etwas verunsichert rutschte Remus auf seinem Sesseln herum, den Blick auf seine Teetasse gerichtet, die er mit beiden Händen fest umklammert hielt. Zu sagen er wäre nur ein bisschen nervös, wäre maßlos untertrieben.

Und der durchdringende, lauernde Blick aus den nachtschwarzen Augen half nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er sich entspannte, oder gar die Nervosität verschwand. Ganz im Gegenteil… und er war sich bewusst, dass seinem Gegenüber dies auffiel.

Trocken musste der Braunhaarige schlucken, wobei ihm wieder auffiel wie unangenehm rau sein Hals war. Mit den vor Nervosität feuchten Händen hob er die Tasse an um einen Schluck zu trinken – seiner ausgedörrten Kehle vielleicht Abhilfe zu verschaffen.

Seit – wie es ihm vorkam – Stunden saßen sie bereits hier, in dem Raum hinter dem Büro des Tränkemeisters und … unterhielten sich.  
Doch dachte er dabei viel mehr an ein Verhör, denn die lauernde Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen versuchte ihn aus zu horchen…

Und Remus fühlte sich wie die hilflose Beute, die Auge in Auge dem Raubtier gegenüberstand… dem Augenblick ausharrend, in dem es sich auf ihn stürzen würde…

Abermals musste er trocken schlucken.

Unbeschadet würde er dem hier nicht entfliehen…

Das wusste er…

Doch wie viel Schaden würde er anrichten?

Innerlich zufrieden grinsend beobachtete Severus jede einzelne Regung von Remus.

Wie er sich an die Teetasse klammerte, das trockene Schlucken, der Schweiß, der sich gebildet hatte, das nervöse vermeiden von Blickkontakt, das ausweichen auf Fragen… er hatte ihn in die Enge getrieben.

Ein leichtes Gefühl von Triumph kam in ihm auf, doch unterdrückte er es fast sofort wieder.

Noch hatte er kein Geständnis aus Remus rausgekitzelt.

Doch viel länger würde er nicht mehr brauchen…

„Sprachlos, ‚Remus'", kam es mit einer samtweichen Stimme von Severus. Und den Namen des anderen Mannes betonte er auf eine besondere Art und weise.

Leicht zuckte Remus zusammen, was dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht verborgen blieb. Er hatte den ehemaligen Professor bereits soweit bearbeitet, dass dieser bei jedem weiteren Wort zusammen zuckte. Besonders wenn Severus diese einlullende Tonlage verwendete.

Ja, er wusste wie man jemanden dazu brachte etwas zu sagen… auch wenn dieser es nicht preisgeben wollte…

„Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich weismachen, dass du ‚nichts' weißt? Dass mein Verdacht unbegründet ist?"

Es folgte Stille.

Unruhig saß Remus auf seinem Platz, den Blick immer noch gesenkt. Nach einigen Augenblicken, hob er doch noch – sichtlich angespannt – den Blick und begegnete geradewegs dem Severus'.

Dieser hatte sich leicht in seinem Sessel, der dem Remus' gegenüber stand, zurück gelehnt, ein leichtes spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen – den Blick unverwandt auf den unsicheren Remus gerichtet.

„Scheint so, als würdest du es wirklich versuchen wollen. Gut, nehmen wir mal an, ich habe mich geirrt… Dann erkläre mir doch bitte etwas… denn es ist für mich nicht einleuchtend oder gar verständlich… wieso ließ Dumbledore niemanden nach Potter suchen, nachdem er nach dem Angriff verschwand? Warum? Wenn sogar der dunkle Lord eine Suchaktion gestartet hatte… Erkläre mir warum, es dem Orden gleich war, wo der Junge steckte, sie nicht nach ihm suchten, trotz der anfänglichen Panik? Warum? Was ist geschehen, dass plötzlich Normalität einkehrte, so als wäre nichts gewesen? Als wäre Potter noch da? Und das ist er doch nicht, oder? Zumindest weiß niemand aus dem Orden was mit dem Jungen ist… oder etwa doch, ‚Remus'?"

Angesprochener schwieg eisern. Doch er wusste, dass er als mehr nur einen Anhaltspunkte lieferte, dass Severus sich der Wahrheit – gefährlichem Territorium – mehr als nur näherte.

Die Lippen des Tränkemeisters kräuselten sich noch mehr.

Nur noch ein bisschen und der Werwolf würde sprechen…  
Nur noch ein wenig…

Leicht beugte er sich vor, die unerbittlichen Augen auf Remus fixiert.

„… Sag mir, warum alle so tun als wäre dieser Tag ohne Verluste unsererseits von statten gegangen! Warum Dumbledore einfach so umgeht, dass dieser elende Nichtsnutz von Mundungus in Fetzen gerissen wurde und Arthur Weasley wahrscheinlich nie wieder aufwachen wird! Antworte Remus!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Alles weitere bekam Aylin nicht mehr mit.

Geschockt hatte sie bei den letzten Worten Snapes die Augen aufgerissen und starte auf das morsche Holz vor sich.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein…

Nein…

Das stimmte nicht!

Sekunden lang starrte sie nur blicklos vor sich hin, ohne die weiteren Worte, die rüberhallten wahr zu nehmen.  
Dann machte es in ihrem Kopf ‚Klick' und sie stolperte erschrocken zurück, stieß gegen den Schreibtisch, bekam das dadurch verursachte laute Geräusch gar nicht mit.  
Leicht taumelnd machte sie rückwärts ein paar weitere Schritte auf die Tür zum Kerkergang zu – den Blick immer noch auf den Wandteppich gerichtet.

Doch endlich kam wieder Leben in ihren Körper und sie wirbelte wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum, rannte aus dem Büro, den Kerkern, Hogwarts… in die Dunkelheit, die sich über die Gründe Hogwarts legten, ohne zu wissen wohin…

Ohne zu denken…

Einfach nur zu handeln…

Denn vor einigen Augenblicken wurde das ruhige Leben von ‚Aylin Dursley' in ihren Fundamenten erschüttert… und sollte bald vollkommen einstürzen…

Verzweiflung brachte sie dazu zu fliehen.

Stumm und mit Tränen, die haltlos über die Wangen liefen.

Doch in ihrem Inneren schrie sie verzweifelt…

… Schreie die niemand hören würde, könnte… sollte…

Doch der Stein war nun ins Rollen gebracht.

Unerbittlich würde er das Schickschal vorantreiben.

Dem Ende entgegen…

**BREAK**

Na, hab ich mir n kommi verdient?  
ich hoffe mal ja +lach+  
ich schussel hab grad fast den angefangenen teil vom dritten teil sowie meine notizen on gestellt +drop+

naja hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

bye

wink+

Kriska

25


	30. Chapter 27 Teil III

Hi.  
Das hier ist das _letzte_ Kapitel der Ff, das ich hier hochlade. Da das Interesse an der Ff hier anscheinend abgeklungen ist und von über 300 Hits keiner einen Kommentar da lässt ist es wohl die richtige Entscheidung (kann aber auch daran liegen, dass es euch nicht mehr gefällt _wie_ ich schreibe -.-)

Jedenfalls wünsche ich denjenigen, die es lesen viel Spaß.

* * *

**Kapitel 27 Teil III  
Wenn die Wahrheit einem einholt…**

Kalter Wind peitschte über das Gelände, wirbelte den neu aufkommenden Schnee auf. Düstere Wolken erschienen an dem sich bereits verdunkelnden Himmel, nahmen dadurch den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages ihre Kraft.

Doch dies alles bemerkte die einsame Gestalt, die sich unerbittlich ihren Weg durch das Gelände bahnte, nicht.

Das einzige was für sie jetzt existierte, das sie wahrnahm, war Dunkelheit.

Dunkelheit, die ihre eisigen Finger nach ihr ausstreckte, sie umklammert hielt, dadurch jegliche Möglichkeit auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen im Keim erstickte.

Nur Verzweiflung und Panik zuließ.

Sowie nur eine einzige Frage:  
Warum?

Ein heiseres Schluchzen entwich den vor Kälte bereits blau angelaufenen Lippen und weitere glitzernde Tränen liefen über die geröteten Wangen.

Sie musste fort.

So schnell wie möglich.

Einfach nur fort.

Fliehen.

So weit wie möglich.

Egal wohin.

Bloß weg.

Von denen, die sie belogen.

Fort.

Von ihren Gedanken.

Weit weg.

Vor den Erinnerungen.

Einfach nur weg.

Von ihrer eigenen Schuld.

Ja, das war es. Sie musste fort.  
Nicht umdrehen.  
Weiter laufen.  
Einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Wenn interessierte schon die Kälte, die sich wie ein Messer bis zu den Knochen bohrte.

Was zählte war, dass sie so schnell wie möglich floh.  
Alles hinter sich brachte.  
Nicht zurückkehrte.

Nie wieder.  
Nein.  
Niemals.

Sie musste fort!

Die Gedanken der Gestalt drehten sich in wilden Kreisen und doch ohne wirklich Klarheit fassen zu können. Zu sehr waren sich noch in der Betäubung des Schocks gefangen.

Ohne auf die Umgebung zu achten lief sie weiter, die stumpfen grünen Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet - ohne jedoch etwas zu sehen - und die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen, die vor Kälte steifen Finger krampfhaft in die Oberarme gekrallt.

Der Wind verwischte ihre Spuren, ließ durch den aufgewirbelten Schnee alles gleich aussehen. Ließ es nicht zu, sich zu orientieren.

Doch das wollte sie auch nicht.

Sie wollte nur fort.

Einfach nur fort.

Und dafür musste sie weiter gehen…

Doch plötzlich taumelte sie, versuchte das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, was jedoch scheiterte und landete im Schnee.

Einige Augenblicke – die einer Ewigkeit gleich kamen – lag sie einfach nur in der weißen Pracht, während immer mehr Schneeflocken auf sie herab fielen, ihr in Form einer eisigkalten Decke Schutz gaben.

Doch dann ging eine Regung durch den Körper.  
Er erzitterte.  
Die tauben Finger gruben sich fest in die weiße Maße, bohrten sich in die sich darunter befindende gefrorene Erde – die Fingernägel brachen, doch sie merkte es nicht.  
Das blasse Gesicht war immer noch dem Schnee zugewandt, rötete sich noch mehr vor Kälte.  
Der Atem kam immer schwerer – der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nur noch mühevoll, doch der dadurch verursachte Schmerz wurde nicht wahrgenommen.  
Die grünen Augen waren immer noch geöffnet, starrten in das dichte Weiß vor ihnen – ohne es zu sehen. Denn da war nur Schwärze. Tiefste Dunkelheit…

Doch diese begann sich zu lichten.

Bilder… Erinnerungen kamen auf – die sie nicht sehen wollte.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie das Gesicht von Mundungus Fletcher – seinen, wie es schien, stets verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

‚…_dass Mundungus in Fetzen gerissen wurde…', _hallten plötzlich die schneidenden Worte Snapes in ihren Ohren wider

Der schmale Körper verkrampfte sich.

Das Gesicht des Mannes, der es mit den Gesetzten nicht immer so ernst nahm (- besonders wenn es um Kessel ging, die man illegal verschachern konnte), verblasste und wurde durch das eines anderen ersetzt – was einen schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen auslöste.

Aus freundlichen blaugrünen Augen strahlte sie Arthur Weasleys Antlitz an. Auf den Lippen sein so väterliches Lächeln.

‚… _dass Arthur wahrscheinlich niemals weder aufwachen wird!...'_

Ein Zittern jagte durch die schmale Gestalt.

Und es kamen noch weitere vertraute Gesichter, die eine Welle von Schmerz und Schuldgefühlen auslösten.

Molly Weasley, die wie eine Mutter für ihn war… wusste sie über das Los ihres Mannes bescheid?

Die Weasleyzwillinge, die sich voller Eifer in die Entwicklung neuester Erfindungen stürzten… sie selbst dauernd zum lachen animierten.

Ginny, die auf ihre eigene Art in der Lage war Trost zu spenden und immer da war wenn man sie brauchte.

Und Ron… der einen äußerst überraschenden (und manchmal auch störenden) Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt hatte.

Konnten sie alle so unbesorgt sein und frohen Herzens lachen, wenn sie wussten wie es um ihren Vater und Ehegatten stand?

Was war mit Bill und Charlie?  
Sie waren weit weg von ihrer Familie… wussten sie es?

Oder Percy. Hatte er noch die Gelegenheit gehabt sich mit seiner Familie, seinem Vater, zu vertragen? Würde es noch eine Möglichkeit dazu geben?

Schmerzhaft kniff sie die Augen zu.

Es war ihre Schuld. Nur ihre.

Wegen ihr wurden Arthur und Mundungus verletzt…

Nur wegen ihr… wurden ihre Freunde… ihre Familie (denn das waren sie für sie) belogen. Sollten sie erfahren, was geschehen war, würden sie sie hassen… da war sie sich sicher… sie würden ihr das nicht vergeben…

Weitere Tränen kamen zwischen den zusammengepressten Augenlidern hervor, rollten über die Wangen während sich ein heiseres Schluchzen der Kehle entrang.

Verzweiflung überrollte sie wie eine dunkle Woge, gab ihr keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Steigerte den Schmerz, die Angst und die Trauer.

Am liebsten würde sie schreien, so laut sie konnte, doch sie biss sich nur auf die tauben Lippen.

Dennoch konnte sie den Schrei, der aus dem tiefsten inneren ihres Selbst kam, nicht unterdrücken. Den lautlosen Schrei… den Hilferuf ihrer Seele… (AN: Gott ist das kitschig!)

_‚Bitte, Irgendjemand, Hilfe!'_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Entspannt saß der Dunkle Lord an seinem Schreibtisch, die rubinroten Augen auf das Fenster gerichtet, beobachtete er wie die Nacht hereinbrach. Gedankenversunken strichen seine Finger der linken Hand über das kleine schwarze Geschöpf, das auf der Armlehne des gewaltigen Schreibtischstuhls des dunklen Lords lag und vor sich hindöste, die nachtschwarzen Äuglein halb geschlossen – und dabei ganz dezent die hungrigen Schlangenaugen, die es taxierten, ignorierte.

Mochte es die anwesenden Todesser, die ihren Bericht abgaben, irritieren, dass ihr Meister versonnen eine kleine Fledermaus kraulte, so ließen sie es sich nicht anmerken. Denn keiner von ihnen wollte es riskieren durch eine unbedachte Reaktion oder Anmerkung den Zorn des mächtigen Zauberers auf sich zu ziehen – was im Übrigen nicht allzu schwer war.

Gelangweilt richteten sich die roten Augen auf seine Untergebenen und eine Augenbraue hob sich in einer auffordernden Geste – was den gerade sprechenden Todesser trocken schlucken ließ.

Wieso mussten diese Trottel immer so langatmig sein? Sie sollten doch langsam mal wissen, dass er nicht gerade viel Geduld hatte. Wie oft musste er ihnen denn noch einen der Unverzeihlichen – und dabei beschränkte er sich nicht auf einen bestimmten, sondern benutzte alle drei nach Lust und Laune – an den Hals hetzten, bis sie es endlich kapierten?

Die Gedanken des Schreckens der Zauberwelt mussten auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen gewesen sein, denn der fast schon zu bemitleidende Mann, der sich beinahe an seinen eigenen Worten verschluckte, kam endlich zum Punkt.

Sollte er ihm zur Belohnung einen Cruciatus verpassen?  
Oder einen anderen schönen Folterfluch?

Hmmm, das war verlockend, doch würde es dann wohl noch länger dauern bis er alles Wichtige berichtet hatte.

Was soll's. Aufgeschoben ist ja bekanntlich nicht Aufgehoben, nicht wahr?

Ein teuflisches Grinsen bildete sich auf den Lippen des Lords und die roten Augen blitzten gefährlich auf – verursachten dadurch, dass die anwesenden Todesser erzitterten. Doch es wagte keiner einen Schritt zurück zu weichen, mochte der Drang noch so stark sein.

Innerlich teuflisch auflachend lehnte sich der Dunkle Lord in seinem Stuhl zurück und fokussierte die unruhigen Männer aus halbgeschlossenen rubinroten Augen, während seine Hand weiterhin sanft über das Fell der kleinen Fledermaus strich.

„Und was genau, willst du mir mit deinem elenden Gestotter nun sagen?", kam es leise zischend von dem Schrecken der Zauberwelt.

Der vorher berichtende Todesser wurde blasser als ohnehin schon und schluckte trocken.

Jetzt musste er sich zusammenreißen. Wenn nicht, dann…

„Dass das Sondertraining bereits Erfolg zeigt. Auch haben die Untersuchungen und Beobachtungen Fortschritte gemacht. Das größte Ausmaß der Schutzschilde wurden bereits erkannt und Gegenzauber erstellt. Die Truppen sind ausgerüstet und in ihre Befehle eingewiesen. Alles ist bereit und wartet nur noch auf Ihre Zustimmung, My Lord."

Sekundenlang lang herrschte Stille, bis eine Regung des dunklen Lords kam. Gemächlich hob er seinen Zauberstab an und sprach nur ein einziges Wort:

„Crucio."

Gelangweilt kam ihm das Wort über die Lippen und mit eher mildem Interesse beobachtete er wie der Mann schreiend zu Boden glitt und sich dort vor Schmerzen wandte.

„Warum nicht gleich so? Damit hättest du dir und mir erheblich Zeit ersparen können… Und außerdem…", die roten Augen nahmen an Intensität an, wurden bedrohlicher, „… ich entscheide wenn alles bereit ist, verstanden!"

Doch bevor der Todesser antworten konnte – was ihm ohnehin schwer gefallen wäre, da der Unverzeihliche noch nicht von ihm genommen wurde – erstarrte der dunkle Lord und seine Augen wurden leer, abwesend…

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden klärte sich jedoch der Blick der roten Augen wieder. Der Körper des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers spannte sich an während er sich ruckartig aufsetzte – was die Todesser ängstlich zurückweichen ließ.

Langsam schlängelte sich die gewaltige Schlange aus ihrem schattigen Schlafplatz hervor und zischte die in schwarze Umhänge (AN: aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich Kutten schreiben… aber passt doch, Todesser als Mönche -.-) gehüllten Männer bedrohlich an.

Ihr Herr hatte gerade eben eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion gezeigt. Und da diese Männer – außer dieser grässlichen Fledermaus – die einzige Anwesenden waren, mussten sie wohl dafür verantwortlich sein.

Es war nicht gut, wenn er wütend war.

Überhaupt nicht gut.

Selbst sie bekam dann etwas von seinem Zorn ab.

Doch andererseits…

Vielleicht durfte sie ja dann einen von ihnen fressen?

Vorfreudig schlängelte Nagini um die Todesser herum, immer wieder bedrohlich zischend und wartete was ihr Herr nun tun würde.

Dies alles nahm der dunkle Lord gar nicht wahr. Auch nicht, dass er den Unverzeihlichen von dem – nun schwer nach Atem ringenden und wimmernden – Todesser genommen hatte.

(Obwohl es eigentlich unmöglich war Naginis im Singsang gezischtes ‚Gleich fress ich euch' zu überhören. – (AN: Scherz. konnt ich mir nicht verkneifen.))

Doch dies zählte nicht mehr.

Denn gerade eben, da war etwas…

Er hatte etwas gehört…

Doch nicht aus seiner Umgebung…

Es kam… aus seinem Kopf…

Wurde er jetzt etwa wahnsinnig?

Noch mehr als er es schon vorher war?

Und da war noch etwas…

Ein ziehen… ein Zerren, das ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung führen wollte…

Und es war wichtig… drängend…

Es erinnerte ihn an etwas… diese Präsenz… er kannte sie… die Stimme, die ihn rief… sie war so vertraut…

Das Zerren würde stärker…

Und ehe Tom selbst wusste was er tat, stand er ruckartig auf und apparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort an die Anwesenden seines Büros.

Er folgte dem Drängen, ohne zu wissen wohin es ihn führen würde.

Doch eines wusste er:

Es war wichtig.

Damit kam ein weiterer Stein des Schickschals unaufhaltsam ins Rollen…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Flackernder Kerzenschein war die einzige Lichtquelle in dem düsteren Raum. Schatten verbargen den Großteil des Inneren und ließen den einzigen Anwesenden unwirklich erscheinen.

Eben dieser saß in sich eingesunken auf einer recht mitgenommen wirkenden Couch, die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Hellbraune Locken mit so mancher grauer Strähne fielen in das verborgene Gesicht und der in recht mitgenommene Roben gehüllte Körper zitterte leicht.

Remus Lupin war am verzweifeln.

Gerade eben, vor nur wenigen Minuten, hatte er einen folgenschweren Fehler begangen. Naiv - wie der Gryffindor, der er nun mal war - war er in eine wohlüberlegte Falle getreten, dessen Auswirkungen mehr als nur Fatal waren.

Wieso war er hierher gekommen? Warum?  
Weshalb hatte er nicht auf seine Instinkt gehört, die ihn gewarnt hatten, dass es keine gute Idee war, der Einladung des Tränkemeisters zu folgen.  
Denn es war doch eindeutig, dass dieser etwas vorhatte.  
Bei Merlin, wieso hätte Snape ihn, den Werwolf, denn zu ihm zitieren sollen?

Es war schon lachhaft wie naiv er doch war… und doch hatte er eher den Drang danach in Tränen auszubrechen.

Denn nur wegen ihm wusste nun einer der Menschen, von denen nicht sicher war auf welcher Seite sie standen, von dem Geheimnis, das nicht enthüllt werden durfte.

Dank ihm war Harry… Aylin jetzt in Gefahr…

Er konnte nur beten, dass Severus mit dieser Information nicht rücksichtslos umgehen würde… dass er den Dunklen Lord nicht sofort davon informieren würde…

Er hoffte, dass der Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte, nicht alles zum Einsturz bringen würde…

… dass das Schicksal gnädig sein würde…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Zufrieden saß Severus Snape in einem großen Sessel in seinen privaten Räumen und lehnte sich noch weiter zurück, ein Glas Whisky genüsslich schwenkend.

Wieder mal waren seine Berechnungen aufgegangen, hatte er das bekommen was er wollte – und der Triumph löste ein zufriedenes Kribbeln aus, das ihn sogar dazu verleitete ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zuzulassen.

Was jedoch nicht lange anhielt.

Sein Verdacht, der noch so lächerlich erschienen war, hatte sich als korrekt herausgestellt… und die Schlüsse, die er daraus zog, waren nicht gerade die besten.

Was sollte er nun tun? Was mit dieser Information, die man so sehr zu verheimlichen suchte, anfangen… Sollte er Dumbledore gegenüber andeuten, dass er etwas wusste… oder sollte er stillschweigen bewahren?

Und wie sollte er sich dem anderen ‚alten' Mann gegenüber verhalten? Denn jetzt machte es Sinn, dass der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass er ‚Aylin Dursley' im Auge behielt… Lord Voldemort wusste also auch bescheid… oder ahnte es zumindest.

Leise seufzend massierte sich der Dunkelhaarige die Schläfen um die aufkommende Migräne zu lindern.

Alles wurde komplizierter als es schon war.

Was würde jetzt geschehen?

Doch diese Frage konnte ihm niemand beantworten.  
Und wenn doch, würde ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen.

Das Rad des Schicksals drehte sich unaufhaltsam… dem bitteren Ende entgegen…

**Kapitel 27 Ende **

So, das war's. wenn ihr die Ff weiter verfolgen wollt, müsst ihr euch jetzt leider an andere Ff-Seiten wenden.

Bye  
Kriska


	31. Chapter 28 Teil I

Hi,

Wie man sieht hab ich mich doch noch entschlossen von neuem zu versuchen diese ff hier hochzuladen (da sich doch so einige bei mir gemeldet hatten und wegen dieser ff nachgefragt haben). Jetzt kommt es auf euch an, ob noch weitere Kapitel kommen, oder nicht.

Das hier ist der erste Teil vom 28. Kapitel. Nach diesem -also dem **GANZEN** 28. Kapitel- gibt es noch EIN langes Kapitel (außer wenn ich mich mal wieder zu sehr in der schreiberei verwurstle, denn dann gibt es noch zwei) und **ZWEI** Epiloge.

Nur damit ihr gewarnt seid.

Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr bei wem ich mich schon für Kommis bedankt habe (außer den Emails), aber zweimal ist immer noch besser als keinmal! ;) Also ein großes Danke geht an: **Cheperi**, **Condor07** und **Schoggi**!

Naja, viel spaß beim Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 28 Teil 1  
… und der Traum ein Ende findet…  
**  
Zarte, kleine Schneeflocken segelten sacht gen Erde, drehten sich um sich selbst, führten einen wunderschönen Tanz auf. Die schneeweißen Flocken wurden immer mehr, ihr Tanz immer schneller, tollkühner… und doch waren es immer noch die kleinen zarten Schneeflocken…

Gedankenverloren stand Albus Dumbledore an einem Fenster seines Büros und beobachtete den Schnee und wie die Dunkelheit hereinbrach.  
Und doch, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen die Schönheit der Natur zu bewundern.

Denn vor genau einer Stunde hatte Harry Potter, oder – um ganz genau zu sein – Aylin Dursley, das Schloss und die Schlossgründe Hogwarts verlassen.

Vor einer halben Stunde war ein aufgelöster Remus Lupin erschienen und berichtet, dass ihm das Geheimnis um Aylin entlockt wurde. Albus hatte große Mühe den Mann zu beruhigen.

Kaum hatte der Werwolf das Büro verlassen, stand Severus an seiner Stelle und berichtete, dass Aylin Dursley nicht zu der ihr verordneten Strafarbeit erschienen war. Der kalkulierende Blick aus den schwarzen Augen blieb ihm dabei nicht verborgen.

Es fiel ihm nicht schwer daraus einen Schluss zu ziehen.

Severus hatte herausgefunden wer Aylin war und eben diese hatte das Gespräch mit angehört – und was sie gehört hatte, musste der Grund dafür sein, dass sie geflohen war.

Und er konnte sich schon denken, was genau der Auslöser war.

-

Müde schloss der Direktor die blauen Augen und lehnt eine seiner zerbrechlichen alten Hände an das Fenster – berührte mit der Handinnenfläche das kühle Glas.

-

Sie wussten nicht wo das Mädchen sich jetzt befand und konnten nur hoffen, dass es ihr gut ging – dass sie sie bald finden würden.

Hoffen…

Es schien als wäre Hoffnung das einzige, das ihnen blieb…

-

Ein leises trauriges Trällern brachte den alten Mann wieder dazu die Augen zu öffnen und auf seinen langjährigen Gefährten zu blicken.

„Ja, mein Freund… auch ich habe eine schreckliche Vorahnung…"

Leise verklangen die geflüsterten Worte im Raum und hinterließen bedrückende Stille.

-

Wie können die Menschen hoffen, wenn die Hoffnung selbst am verzweifeln und dabei ihren Weg zu verlieren war?

Was kann man tun, wenn die Hoffnung von der Verzweiflung überrannt wurde?

Was tun, wenn man nicht mehr zurück konnte…

* * *

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und hüllte alles in tiefste Dunkelheit, die nur durch den schwachen Schein der Sterne und einer schmalen Mondsichel durchbrochen wurde.

Die schneeweiße Pracht, die das Land bedeckte, reflektierte das silberne Licht und erzeugte einen surrealen Effekt – der alles wie einen Traum erscheinen ließ.

Der Schneesturm, der noch vor einiger Zeit gewütet hatte, war fort und es herrschte Stille. Eisige Stille… die nur von leisen Schritten, die fast vollkommen vom Schnee gedämpft wurden durchbrochen wurde.

-

Schlanke Arme waren um den bebenden, tauben Leib geschlungen, vor Kälte blaue Hände krallten sich in den klammen schweren schwarzen Umhang, feuchte Locken hingen in das gesenkte Gesicht während die einsame Gestalt mit wackligen Schritten ziellos in die Nacht wanderte.

-

Irgendwann, war sie nach ihrem Fall wieder aufgestanden.

Irgendwann, waren die Tränen versiegt.

Irgendwann, waren die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf verstummt.

Irgendwann, waren die Bilder in ihrem Kopf verschwunden.

Irgendwann, spürte sie die Kälte nicht mehr.

Irgendwann, spürte sie den Schmerz ihres protestierenden Körpers nicht mehr.

Irgendwann… doch sie konnte nicht sagen wann genau.

-

Und irgendwie war es nicht mehr wichtig.

Sie würde einfach laufen.

Wohin?

Wie lange?

Darauf konnte sie nicht antworten.

* * *

Tom folgte seinen Instinkten und apparierte, ließ sich von dem drängendem Gefühl führen… und landete im Nirgendwo.

Es war Nacht, überall kniehoher Schnee und eisigkalt.

Wieso sollte er herkommen?

-

Stirnrunzelnd sah er sich um und erstarrte als er die dunkle Gestallt sah, die auf ihn zuging ohne ihn zu bemerken.

Leicht verengte er die Augen als er die Person fokussierte und ihm irgendetwas sagte, dass er sie kannte… ihm diese Aura nicht fremd war… nur eine ganz bestimmte Person sie hatte… die er schon seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten verfolgte…

Doch das konnte nicht sein.

Denn dann wären seine Vermutungen doch falsch gewesen… und diese verfluchte Schlange würde ihn ewig lange damit aufziehen – auf was er getrost verzichten konnte.

-

Ehe er sich versah war die Gestallt fast schon bei ihm, immer noch ohne etwas von seiner Anwesenheit bemerkt zu haben.

Seine Augen verengten sich mehr und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Und zwar gewaltig.

Entschlossen trat er einen Schritt vor und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als plötzlich der andere vor ihm war und gegen ihn stieß, von dem Aufprall zurücktaumelte.

Instinktiv - und ohne in dem Moment zu wissen warum er diesem Instinkt nachging - schlang er seine Arme um den fremden kalten Körper um ihn vor einem Sturz zu bewahren – sich in Gedanken selbst dafür verfluchend.

Als dann der Fremde das Gesicht anhob und ihn ansah, erstarrten er und seine wirren Gedanken.

* * *

Schritt für Schritt bahnte sie sich ihren Weg.

Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen.

Bloß keine Hast.

Bloß nicht stolpern.

Denn sollte dies passieren und sie stürzen, wäre sie nicht mehr in der Lage aufzustehen – dessen war sie sich trotz des trüben Nebels, der ihre Gedanken umhüllte, bewusst.

Obwohl… wäre es denn so schlecht, wenn sie doch wieder fallen würde?

-

Doch darauf würde es keine Antwort mehr geben, denn in genau diesem Moment, stieß sie gegen ein Hindernis und taumelte zurück, spürte wie ihre Beine nachgaben.

‚Nicht schon wieder ein Baum', schoss es durch ihren betäubten Verstand bevor sich plötzlich warme Arme um sie schlangen und sie an eine breite Brust gedrückt wurde.

Sekundenlang stand, oder besser gesagt hing, sie in dem festen Griff zweier Arme, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht in der kalten Pracht lag, sondern an einen warmen Körper gelehnt war.

Langsam blickte sie auf und sah in ein ihr wohl bekanntes Gesicht ohne es jedoch zu erkennen – und brachte ihr Gegenüber zum erstarren.

-

Fassungslos starrte Tom in ein blasses und doch vor Kälte gerötetes Gesicht mit blau angelaufenen Lippen, stumpfen grünen Augen, die durch ihn hindurch sahen und schwarzen Strähnen, die vor Feuchtigkeit an Stirn, Wangen und Hals klebten. Der Körper bebte – ob nun vor Kälte oder Fieber war nicht klar zu deuten, denn feine Schweißperlen waren auf dem schmalen Gesicht zu erkennen.

Trocken musste Tom schlucken und strich zaghaft mit seiner linken Hand ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens, während sich sein Griff um den halberfrorenen Körper festigte – ohne es selbst zu merken.

„Aylin?", sprach er die Dunkelhaarige in seinen Armen an, doch diese reagierte nicht. Sah ihn immer noch aus leeren grünen Augen an.

„Aylin!", die Stimme klang fordernder – eine Antwort blieb jedoch abermals aus.

-

Tom gab sich nicht mehr die Mühe ein weiteres Mal zu dem Mädchen zu sprechen, sondern drückte sie fester an sich und apparierte ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden ins Nichts.

Zurück blieben nur ihre Spuren im Schnee.

Doch selbst diese würden nicht lange andauern, denn langsam begannen abermals kleine weiße Schneeflocken ihren Tanz. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit werden sie alle Spuren verdeckt haben – und mit ihnen jegliches Zeichen, dass hier irgendjemand jemals gewesen war.

Alles was bleiben würde, wäre eine wunderschöne unschuldige Landschaft.

* * *

Irritiert starrten die zurückgebliebenen Todesser auf den Punkt, an dem eben noch ihr Meister saß – bevor er von einem Moment auf den anderen apparierte und sie einfach zurück ließ.

Was war geschehen, dass es ihn so eilig fort trieb.

Dieses Verhalten war ungewöhnlich… der Dunkle Lord war NIE in Eile…

Doch andererseits… verhielt er sich in letzter Zeit doch recht launisch…

-

Leise fluchend rappelte der bis vor kurzem noch gefolterte Todesser auf und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Der wievielte Unverzeihliche das war, den er in dieser Woche abgekommen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Dennoch war er sich irgendwie sicher, dass es nicht der letzte war.

Doch weiter gingen seine Gedanken nicht mehr, da ihn das plötzliche zurückweihen der anderen zwei anwesenden Todesser fragend aufblicken ließ – geradewegs in ihre erschrockenen Augen.

Zeit, die beiden anzuschnauzen was denn los sei, hatte er nicht mehr, denn ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte, war Nagini in seine unmittelbare Nähe gelangt.

Das letzte, das der Todesser noch mitbekam war ein gefährliches Zischen und beißender Schmerz, bevor als um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

-

Eilig verließen die ‚noch' unversehrten Todesser das Büro des Dunklen Lords, ihren Kameraden bei der gewaltigen Schlange zurücklassend.

-

Kleine schwarze Augen beobachteten wie Nagini den Narren bestrafte, der es gewagt hatte ihren Herren zu erzürnen – und der ihr nur so nebenbei als kleiner Snack dienen durfte, bis sie endlich das kleine lederne Vieh erwischen würde, obwohl ihr Herr ihr eben dies verboten hatte.

* * *

Dunkelheit hielt Vorherrschaft in dem geräumigen Raum, nur ab und wann von sachtem Kerzenschein unterbrochen.

Das schwache Licht ließ nur schemenhafte Umrisse zu erkennen. Ein gewaltiges Fenster, das von dunklen sowie schweren Vorhängen verborgen war. Ein Schrank aus dunklem Holz, den man im schummrigen Licht beinahe nicht erkennen konnte. Ein großes Himmelbett, Nachttischen an jeder Seite des Kopfendes und einer alten Truhe am Fußende. Ein steinernen Kamin, dessen Feuer schon seit Jahren erloschen war. Ein riesiges Fell, das vor eben jenem Kamin ausgebreitet war und einen Ohrensessel, der der erloschenen Feuerstelle zugewandt war.

Das Schlafzimmer des dunklen Lords.

-

Ein leises ‚Plopp' durchbrach die Stille des Raumes und zwei Gestallten erschienen aus dem Nichts.

Nach einem kurzen Blinzeln richteten sich dunkle Augen auf die schmale Gestallt, die schlaf in seinen Armen hing – bewusstlos.  
Sekunden vergingen in denen er nur auf den klammen schwarzen Haarschopf starrte - ohne etwas zu erkennen, ohne zu denken – bevor er den leichten Körper in seine Arme hob und mit wenigen Schritten beim Himmelbett war, das Mädchen vorsichtig auf den dunklen Lacken ablegte.

Kurz verharrte der Dunkelhaarige, sah mit einem undeutbaren Blick auf das fahle Gesicht herab. Eine blasse feingliedrige Hand hob sich langsam, strich matte schwarze Strähnen aus dem zarten Gesicht… der Stirn… und hielt an eben jener inne. Vorsichtig strichen lange Finger über die klamme Haut, am Haaransatz entlang… verharrten an einer bestimmten Stelle über der linken Augenbraue – an der einst eine blitzförmige Narbe zu erkennen war.

Als die Finger diese Stelle berührten, spürte er leichtes, magisches Prickeln – Zeichen dafür, dass dort trotz fehlender sichtbarer Anzeichen starke Spuren von Magie waren… Dunkler Magie… die er selbst dort hinterlassen hatte…

Langsam zog er die Hand wieder weg.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf die schmale Gestalt in dem großen Bett, drehte er sich um und verließ raschen Schrittes den Raum.

Laut hallten seine Schritte in den dunklen Gängen wieder als er mit wehendem Umhang und entschlossenem Blick seinem Ziel entgegen schritt.

Die Augen leuchteten in einem tiefen dunklen rot.

Wehe dem, der ihm jetzt in den Weg kam…

BREAK

Das Kapitel ist noch NICHT gebetat. also sorry wegen den fehlern° (kann nix für, ich nix deutsch +lach+)

Und noch was, bei mir wurde angefragt, ob ich nicht noch ne szene mit draco und blaise reinbringe jedoch mit etwas mehr... nun ja.. ihr wisst schon. Eigentlich spricht nichts dagegen, wenn eine gelegenheit sich noch bietet, ABER wird nichts geben, das LIME überschreitet. ich schreibe keine Lemons (selbst LIME ist für mich n großer schritt°). wollte das nur erwähnen.

Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel, in dem es viele tränen, todesser und ne kleine auseinandersetzung mit dumbledore geben wird

bye  
Kriska


	32. Chapter 28 Teil II

Danke für den Kommi geht an **nikoma**!

Kapitel 28 Teil II  
… und der Traum ein Ende findet…

Lautes Donnergrollen ließ die Welt erzittern, gefolgt von blendend grellen Licht und dem Geräusch eines Blitzes, der sein Ziel gefunden und eingeschlagen hatte. Heulender Wind peitschte umher und ließ alles in einem weißen Schleier versinken.

Tiefrote Augen beobachteten das Toben der Natur ohne jegliche Regung.

Der dunkle Lord stand vor dem Fenster seines Büros und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die nächsten Schritte zu planen, das kommende Geschehen abzuschätzen.

Erst vor geraumer Zeit war er in sein Büro geeilt - nachdem er eine bestimmte Person in seinem Schlafzimmer abgesetzt hatte – und nach nicht langem suchen, hielt er einen Gegenstand in seinen Händen.

Ein Buch.

Ein in schwarzes Leder gebundenes, etwas mitgenommen aussehendes Buch, dessen Titel nicht zu erkennen war.

Das Buch, das er an jenem Tag nach - dem missglückten Angriff auf den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 - in einer dunklen Gasse Londons entdeckt hatte (Oder besser gesagt, das einer seiner Todesser entdeckt hatte).

Aus eben jener Gasse, an der er Aylin das erste Mal getroffen hatte.

Nun, eben dieses Buch lag aufgeschlagen auf dem Schreibtisch des dunklen Lords – während dieser immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte.

Aufgeschlagen und den Zauber enthüllend, der das Leben des Jungen-der-lebte verändert hatte… und den dunklen Lord für eine Weile hinters Licht geführt hatte.

Dieses Buch, dessen zweite Ausgabe sich im Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts' befand, ohne, dass dieser sich dessen bewusst war.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Leises Knistern warmer Flammen hallte in dem düsteren Raum wider und wurde beinahe von schweren Atemzügen übertönt.

Unruhig bewegte sich der Körper in dem großen Himmelbett.

Der Atem wurde immer schneller.

Schmale Hände krallten sich in schweren Stoff – zerrten daran.

Leises Wimmern entfloh tauben Lippen.

Dunkle Schatten lauerten in den Träumen, schienen nicht loslassen zu wollen…

… - bis zarte Augenlider anfingen zu flattern und sich schlussendlich quälendlangsam öffneten um vernebelte Smaragde zu offenbaren.

Sekundenlang lag Aylin einfach nur bewegungslos da, starrte vor sich hin.

Dann, ganz langsam, blinzelte sie ein paar Mal und richtete sich vorsichtig auf, stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen ab. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, nur mühsam nahm sie die neue Umgebung wahr.

Es war warm…

Wo war der Schnee…

Wo war die Kälte…

Wo war sie?

Verwirrt hob sie einen Arm und strich sich müde mit der Hand über das blasse Gesicht. Leicht verzog Aylin ihre Gesichtsmuskeln als das leichte, bereits vorhandene Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn zunahm und drohte in einer heftigen Migräne zu enden. Tief holte sie Luft, schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn, um ihre verwirrten Gedanken zu beruhigen – und so hoffentlich auch den lauernden Kopfschmerzen zu entfliehen.

Behutsam öffnete sie wieder die Augen und versuchte die neue Situation zu erfassen.

Sie befand sich in einem dunklen Raum… in dem sie nicht viel erkennen konnte… und den sie definitiv nicht kannte.

Sie lag in einem großen Bett… das nicht ihres war.

Sie hatte Kleidung an… die eindeutig auch nicht ihr gehörte!

Stirnrunzelnd zog Aylin den schweren Stoff der Decke bis an ihr Kinn hoch und blickte mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen nach ihren verschwunden Sachen. Was jedoch vergebens schien.

Nun, fassen wir das noch mal zusammen:

Die Schwarzhaarige wachte vor wenigen Minuten in einer ihr vollkommen fremden Umgebung, nach einer ihr unbekannten Zeitspanne, auf. Sie lag in einem großen Bett mit nichts weiter als einem großen schwarzen Hemd an, das eindeutig nicht ihr gehörte.

War das jetzt ein Grund sich sorgen zu machen?

Leicht schnaubend vergrub die Dunkelhaarige ihr Gesicht in den zuvor angezogenen Knien.

Wo war sie nun schon wieder rein geraten…

Die Augen fest zusammenkneifend versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass sie sich an diesem Ort befand.

Im Raum herrschte vollkommene Stille, ausgenommen des Knisterns des Kaminfeuers, das Aylin allmählich einlullte.

Und dann kamen sie, die Erinnerungen.

Worte…

Bilder…

Vorwürfe…

Emotionen…

Dunkelheit.

Ein leises Wimmern entfloh Aylins Lippen, während sie ihre Beine noch mehr anzog, ihren Kopf an den Knien verbarg und ihre Finger sich fest in ihren Haarschopf krallten… - sie abermals in dem Strom der Gefühle versank.

Mit einem leise Plopp disapparierte ein kleiner, bis dahin in den Schatten verborgener, Hauself um seinem Herrn bescheid zu geben, dass der bisher bewusstlose Gast endlich erwacht war.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Laut hallten die Schritte des dunklen Lords in den Gängen wider, als er entschlossenen Schrittes sein Schlafgemach anvisierte.

Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte ihn eine seiner Hauselfen darüber informiert, dass sein… Gast… wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das schwarzmagische Buch, das der Schlüssel zu so vielen Fragen war, hatte er sein Büro verlassen – und nun stand er hier, vor der Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach… zögernd die Tür zu öffnen.

Ohne selbst zu wissen warum.

Doch er wusste, dass etwas fehlte.

Ein bestimmtes Gefühl.

Befriedigung…

Genugtuung…

Das Gefühl, das jedes Mal ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen zauberte, wenn er Recht hatte.

Und dieses Mal hatte er wieder Recht gehabt. Seine Ahnung, die er vom ersten Treffen mit ‚Aylin Dursley' hatte, hatte sich nun bewahrheitet – doch, das Gefühl blieb aus und das einzige was blieb, war ein nagendes Ziehen in seinem Unterbewusstsein.

Entschlossen schüttelte der Dunkle Lord seinen Kopf und verbannte diese Gedanken aus seinem Bewusstsein.

Er hatte was zu erledigen und keine Zeit für Hirngespinste.

Er hob seinen Arm und öffnete die Tür…

… nahm das Bild auf, das sich ihm bot.

Zusammengekauert saß Aylin in seinem gewaltigen Bett. Die schwere Decke war um sie geschlungen, ihre Knie an den Körper gezogen und das Gesicht in ihnen vergraben, die Hände waren fest in ihr schwarzes Haar gekrallt. Langsam schaukelte ihr Körper vor und zurück.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er den Raum betreten hatte.

Einige Sekunden lang stand der Dunkelhaarige nur da und nahm das Bild in sich auf – das Gesicht emotionslos und die Augen kalt.

Langsam wechselten die berühmten rubinroten Augen die Farbe, wurden dunkler, bis nur schwarz-braune Seelenspiegel zu erkennen waren. Kaum hatte diese Veränderung stattgefunden, als er auch schon auf das Bett und das sich darin befindende Mädchen zuging.

Am Bett angekommen blieb er abermals kurz stehen, die Augen niemals von der Dunkelhaarigen abwendend.

Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit immer noch nicht bemerkt.

Ganz ruhig ließ er sich auf dem Bettrand nieder und streckte, als immer noch keine Reaktion kam, die Hand nach Aylin aus, berührte ganz behutsam die bebenden Schultern – und erntete fast sofort ein leichtes Zusammenzucken.

Langsam lösten sich die verkrampften Finger aus dem schwarzen Haar und Aylins Kopf ,immer noch auf ihren Knien ruhend, drehte sich in seine Richtung, sahen ihm wässrige Smaragde entgegen – nahmen wahr, wer bei ihr war.

Was daraufhin geschah, konnte der Dunkelhaarige nicht vorhersagen und – Folge dessen – auch nicht rechtzeitig darauf reagieren, als sich die zitternde Gryffindor plötzlich in seine Arme warf. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, ihr Gesicht vergrub sie an seiner Schulter und leise, erstickt geflüsterte Worte verließen ihre Lippen.

Wie erstarrt saß Tom da, hatte er doch nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Denn es war sehr selten, dass Aylin Körperkontakt suchte… und wenn, dann nicht in solchem Maße.

Doch wurden diese Gedanken schnell in den Hintergrund geschoben als das Mädchen plötzlich anfing sprechen. Leicht die Stirn runzelnd lauschte er den geflüsterten Worten.

Er war nicht in der Lage alles zu verstehen, was Aylin sagte, doch einige Schlüsselbegriffe drangen zu ihm durch.

Angriff.

Mundungus.

Tot.

Arthur Weasley.

Krankenhaus.

Dumbledore.

Belogen.

Schuld.

Ihre Schuld…

Das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich etwas, als er versuchte einen Zusammenhang zwischen den Wörtern zu erstellen.

Etwas mit den Gedanken abwesend legte er seine Arme um den bebenden Körper, der sich an ihn drückte, und strich unbewusst zarte, beruhigende Kreise auf dem schmalen Rücken des Mädchens.

Und dann machte es Klick.

Sie sprach von dem Angriff auf das Haus von Harry Potter und seiner Muggelverwandten, das im Sommer stattgefunden hatte, sowie den daraus resultierenden Verlusten, die der Orden des Phönixes erlitten hatte.

Etwas, das der durchschnittliche Zauberer oder Hexe nicht wissen konnte…

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, hatte Aylin jeglichen Zweifel – falls überhaupt noch vorhanden – beseitigt und alle seine Vermutungen bestätigt.

Doch wieder kam er nicht dazu, seine Gedanken weiter auszubauen, als die Schwarzhaarige sich regte und sich etwas von ihm löste, ihm aus glänzenden Smaragden ansah.

Stumm erwiderte er den Blick, wartete darauf, dass die Grünäugige irgendetwas tat oder sagte.

„Sie haben mich alle belogen…"

Langsam verhalten die heiser geflüsterten Worte in dem spärlich beleuchteten Raum.

Tom zeigte keine Reaktion, sah sie nur weiterhin stumm an, die Arme immer noch um ihren Körper geschlungen.

„Tust du es auch… belügst auch du mich…?", Aylins Stimme zitterte bei den letzten Worten und sie musste sich fest auf ihre Unterlippe beißen, damit diese aufhörte zu bebben.

Nach diesen Worten herrschte Stille.

Stille in der Tom immer noch nicht den Blick von ihr wandte. Von ihr, die sie ihn aus großen ungewöhnlich hellen Augen ansah, in denen weitere Tränen drohten überzulaufen. Augen, die in dem blassen, schmalem Gesicht mit den Tränenspuren auf den Wangen noch größer wirkten.

Augen, die ihn schon so manches Mal in ihre Tiefe gezogen hatten…

…und von denen er nun wusste zu wem sie wirklich gehörten…

Nachdem Sekunden verstrichen, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, löste der Dunkelhaarige einen Arm, den er um den zierlichen Körper geschlungen hatte und legte ihn sanft auf eine der tränenverschmierten Wangen. Federleicht strich er mit dem Daumen über die zarte Haut, bevor die Hand zum Kinn hinüber glitt und dieses ergriff. Behutsam, doch bestimmt, hob er das Kinn an und senkte, nach einigen weiteren Sekunden, seine Lippen auf die des Mädchens, während er sie mit dem anderen Arm fester an seinen Körper zog.

Kurz flatterten Aylins Augenlider bevor sie sich schlossen und sie gegen die breite warme Brust von Tom sank – der Sturm ihrer wilden Emotionen zum stillstand kam um den warmen, prickelndem Gefühl platz zu machen, das der dunkle Zauberer jedes Mal bei ihr auslöste.

Doch eine Antwort auf ihre Frage bekam sie nicht.

Das einzige was sie erhielt, war Schweigen und ein Kuss, der ihr ‚Vergessen' gönnte.

Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war sie gar nicht sicher ob sie die Antwort hören wollte.

Denn wie viel Verrat und Wahrheit auf einmal konnte ein Mensch ertragen ohne daran zu Grunde zu gehen?

BREAK  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Bye  
+knuff+  
Kriska


	33. Chapter 28 Teil III

**Disclaimer**: siehe Epilog

**Widmung 1**: Ageha-san – Ich weiss nicht wie oft sie mich nach der FF gefragt hat. Doch dank ihr habe ich diese Ff nicht vergessen. Außerdem war sie so nett sich das neue Kapitel durchzulessen.

**Widmung 2**: Kerry, sie ist so lieb und wird zukünftig betan

**Widmung 3**: Dragonfire-1, sie war auch so nett mich an das schreiben zu erinnern und hat sich das aktuelle Kapitel durchgelesen

**Widmung 4**: an alle die mir treu waren und konsequent geschrieben haben

**Warnung 1**: Nicht gebetat!

**Warnung 2**: Stilumbruch! Mitten im Kapitel ist ein Umbruch von meinem Schreibstil. Das ließ sich nicht vermeiden.

**AN**: Heyho meine Lieben, ich bin wieder da!

Ein Teil des Kapitels war bereits online. Der Rest unterscheidet sich etwas von der Schreibweise. Seitdem ich die FF begonnen habe ist sehr viel Zeit vergangen. Dementsprechend hat sich meine Ansicht und mein Stil geändert. Ich hoffe ihr kommt damit zu recht.

Sollte euch die neue Schreibweise nicht ansprechen, breche ich die Ff ab. Es lohnt sich nicht etwas zu schreiben, das niemandem gefällt.

Wenn es jedoch gefällt, geht es im ca. 2 Wochen-Rhythmus weiter.

Denn tadaaaa meine Muse ist wieder da! Seid nett zu ihr, sonst versteckt sie sich wieder! ;-)

Und jetzt zum Kapi!

**Kapitel 28 III**

… **und der Traum ein Ende findet… **

Nervös schritt Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf und ab, dabei blickte sie immer wieder zum verdeckten Portraitloch und der großen Uhr über dem Kamin.

Es war Mitternacht und Aylin war noch immer nicht von ihrer Strafarbeit zurückgekehrt.

Vollkommen ruhig betrachtete Ron wie beste Freundin – und vielleicht doch etwas mehr als das – ruhelos auf und ab ging und nervös vor sich hinmurmelte.

Nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr fiel Hermines Augenmerk auf den Rothaarigen, der vollkommen gelassen in einem bequemen Sessel saß. Irritiert runzelte sie ihre Stirn und konnte es sich dann doch nicht verkneifen ihn anzuschnauzen.

„Verflucht Ron, wie kannst du so einfach ruhig dasitzen! Aylin ist immer noch nicht zurück!"

Leicht seufzend legte der angeschnauzte Rotschopf den Kopf schief, bevor er beschwichtigend die Hände hob – und dabei nicht darauf einging das Hermine(!) gerade eben geflucht hatte.

„Hermine, beruhige dich. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass sie eine Nacht über weg ist oder sich bis in den Morgen irgendwo – oder irgendwem – rumtreibt."

Auf diese Worte erntete Ron jedoch nur ein Schnauben und einen bitterbösen Blick – der Beschwichtigungsversuch war fehlgeschlagen, doch man konnte nicht behaupten er habe es nicht versucht!

„Ja, aber diesmal ist es unter der Woche! Wir haben morgen Unterricht!"

Leicht hoben sich Rons Augenbrauen als er die brünette Hexe ansah, die ihn anfunkelnd ihre Arme in die Seiten gestemmt hatte.

„Machst du dir jetzt Sorgen, dass sie den Unterricht verpasst?", den leicht spöttischen Unterton konnte Ron sich nicht verkneifen.

Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, verschränkte Hermine ihre Arme vor der Brust und zeigte dabei eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit zu Professor McGonagall.

„Ginny scheint zu sehr auf dich abzufärben. Hör auf zu versuchen Schlagfertig zu sein! Das ist ernst Ron!"

Abermals seufzend erhob sich der Angesprochene etwas wehmütig aus seinem bequemen Sessel und ging auf Hermine zu, die ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete. Bei ihr angekommen zog er sie an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie, beruhigende Kreise auf ihren Rücken streichend.

„Schon gut Mine, Entspann dich etwas. Es geht ihr bestimmt gut und sie ist wahrscheinlich noch immer bei Snapes Strafarbeit. Du weißt ja wie er ist – und nachdem, was sie sich in Verteidigung geleistet hat, wird sie bestimmt noch ne ganze Weile Kessel schrubben… oder Tanzunterricht geben… den sie selbst auch unbedingt nötig hat."

Bei den letzten Anmerkungen von Ron konnte Hermine nicht verhindern, dass ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zuckten.

Die Umarmung vom Rotschopf erwidernd, lehnte sie ihre Stirn an die Schulter des größeren Jungen.

„Du hast bestimmt Recht. Ich reagiere über. Was soll schon passieren?"

Ja, was sollte denn schon passieren?

Helle Sonnenstrahlen fluteten durch ein großes Fenster und erleuchteten den zuvor dämmrigen Raum, ließen Umrisse, die vorher kaum auszumachen waren, in aller Deutlichkeit hervorstechen:

Den Kamin, in dem immer noch schwache Reste vom Feuer glühten; die Blutroten Brokatvorhänge, die die Fensterfront umrahmten; den großen schwarzen Pelzteppich, der vor dem Kamin ausgebreitet war; sowie das geräumige Himmelbett, mitsamt Nachttischen aus dem dunkeln Holz der Kirschbäume.

Zwischen dem roten und schwarzen Himmel des Bettes konnte man zwei Gestalten erkennen, die aneinander geschmiegt und halb verborgen von schwarzen seidenen Lacken schliefen.

Ein leichtes Murren entwich Aylins Lippen als vorwitzige Sonnenstrahlen in ihr Gesicht schienen und sie an der Nase kitzelten. Die Nase leicht runzelnd, wedelte sie mit ihrer rechten Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, in der Hoffnung den nervtötenden Störenfried wie eine Fliege vertreiben zu können.

Als das jedoch nichts brachte, kniff sie die bereits geschlossenen Augen noch weiter zu und drehte sich zur Seite, fest entschlossen dem unwillkommenen Sonnenstrahlen den Rücken zu drehen. Bei dem Versuch sich auf den Bauch zu rollen, traf sie jedoch auf ein unvorhergesehenes Hindernis in Form eines breiten Brustkorbes, der plötzlich nach gerade Mal einer halben Drehung vor ihrem Gesicht erschien.

Doch erkannte sie erst ‚was' ihren Weg blockierte, nachdem sie einige sekundenlang das Hindernis mit ihren Händen abtastete. Verwirrt blinzelnd wurde ihr bewusst, dass da jemand neben ihr lag… und dieser jemand hatte anscheinend auch seinen Arm um sie geschlungen, wenn sie das Gewicht auf ihrer Hüfte richtig deutete…

In ihrem verschlafenen Zustand konnten ihr diese Tatsachen jedoch nur ein Schulterzucken abgewinnen – wen kümmerte so etwas auch schon, wenn man in aller Seelenruhe schlafen konnte… Bevor sie sich jedoch an die sich neben ihr befindende Wärmequelle kuscheln konnte, ertönte ein leises, dunkles Glucksen – das den Brustkorb vor ihrer Nase zum beben brachte – und ein rau geflüstertes „Na, schon wach?".

Erschrocken riss Aylin die Augen auf, als sie durch die Worte abrupt aus ihrem Dämmerzustand gerissen wurde und versuchte so schnell wie möglich sich aus den unbekannten Armen zu befreien. So schnell wie möglich zurückweichend, verhedderte sie sich in den dunklen Lacken und fiel mit einem erschrockenen Quieken hintenüber vom Bett und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall mit dem Kopf voran auf dem Fußboden.

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, bevor leises Fluchen ertönte und Aylin begann sich vorsichtig auf zu rappeln. Zaghaft blickte sie, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend, über den Bettrand auf und Tom an. Tom, der auf der Seite liegend den Kopf auf einen Arm abgestützt hatte und sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

Die Schwarzhaarige konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr leichte Röte ins Gesicht schoss – wie es das immer tat, wenn Tom sie so ansah.

Unsicher kratzte sie sich am Hinterkopf, unterließ es jedoch fast sofort wieder, als sie die Stelle berührte mit der sie den Fußboden auf so grazile Weise begrüßt hatte und die jetzt eine nicht gerade kleine Beule zierte.

„Öhm… Guten Morgen?", brachte Aylin leicht unsicher über ihre Lippen.

Toms Augenbrauen hoben sich noch etwas mehr.

„Morgen? Es ist nach 12 Uhr mittags.", äußerte sich Tom in einem leicht trockenen Tonfall.

„Oh… okay…", irritiert runzelte die Dunkelhaarige ihre Stirn, „ähm… aber Tom… was machst du bitteschön in meinem Bett…?"

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille in der Aylin mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und stark konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck in das unbewegte Antlitz von Tom blickte.

Zuerst fingen nur die Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen an zu zucken, doch entwich ihm kurz darauf ein unterdrücktes Glucksen, bevor er das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Verwirrt beobachtet Aylin seine Reaktion auf ihre doch so unschuldige Frage – nicht sicher ob sie besorgt, verärgert oder erleichtert sein sollte.

Nachdem Tom sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, schenkte er der Schwarzhaarigen ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Seid unbesorgt, holde Jungfer, eurer Tugend ist nicht geschehen."

Trotz der Röte, die auf Aylins Wangen noch etwas zu nahm, schob sie ihr Kinn etwas vor und blickte ihm weiterhin geradewegs in die Augen.

„Und wieso habe ich nichts weiter als dein Hemd an. Und du hast immer noch nicht gesagt warum du in meinem Bett bist.", der störrische Ton in ihrer Stimme, als auch in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war kaum zu übersehen.

„Nun… du trägst nichts außer meinem Hemd, da deine Kleidung vollkommen durchnässt war – keine Sorge, eine der Hauselfen hat dich umgezogen – und zu deiner zweiten Frage, das ist nicht dein Bett,-" daraufhin blinzelte Aylin nur verblüfft und öffnete bereits den Mund um zu protestieren, als Tom ohne auf sie einzugehen seinen Satz beendete, „- es ist mein Bett."

Und diese letzten Worte nahmen der Gryffindor die Luft aus den Segeln.

Langsam drehte sie Ihren Kopf um ihre Umgebung etwas genauer zu betrachten – was sie bis dato nicht getan hatte – und als sie sah, dass es tatsächlich ein ihr fremder Raum war, öffneten sich ihre Lippen zu einem stummen leicht bestürzten ‚Oh'.

Leise lachend schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf und rollte sich, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkend, auf seinen Rücken. Und gab somit dem immer noch bestürzt dreinschauenden Mädchen die Gelegenheit sich zu fassen.

Verunsichert biss sich Aylin auf die Unterlippe bevor sie erneut ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Überallhin, bloß nicht zu dem amüsierten Mann vor ihr.

Doch konnte sie den imposanten Kamin oder Teppich nicht ewig anstarren. Vorsichtig glitt ihr Blick wieder zum Bett vor ihr. Genauer gesagt zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der auf diesem ausgestreckt lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Und dessen Gesicht immer noch ein amüsierter Ausdruck zierte.

Nach einen leichten zögern raufte sie dennoch ihren Gryffindormut zusammen und krabbelte wieder auf das Bett, von dem sie nur Minuten zuvor so ungraziös gefallen war, ohne Tom aus den Augen zu lassen.

Doch dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, obwohl er doch die Bewegungen auf dem Bett spüren musste. Auch nicht als Aylin langsam immer näher rückte.

Und näher.

Bis ihre Knie seinen Oberkörper berührten.

Konzentriert blickten smaragdgrüne Augen auf das entspannte Gesicht vor ihr. Doch noch immer erfolgte keine Reaktion. Ignorierte er sie? Und das von einem Moment auf den anderen? Unbewusst rutschte sie noch einige Millimeter näher, sodass ihre Knie etwas in Toms Seiten drückten.

Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht der Dunkelhaarigen, bevor sie den Kopf ein bisschen schief legte und ihren Oberkörper leicht über den Mann vor ihr beugte, sodass ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren. Doch auch als ihr Schatten auf Tom fiel, ignorierte dieser es vollkommen und lag weiterhin seelenruhig mit geschlossenen Augen da. Doch als, begleitet von einem sanften Schnauben über ihm, sich ein schmaler Finger konsequent und unerbittlich immer wieder und wieder in seine Seite bohrte, konnte auch er es nicht mehr ignorieren.

Mit einem amüsierten zucken der Mundwinkel öffnete er die Augen blickte geradewegs in das Gesicht der Gryffindor. Die ihn weiterhin fixierte, jedoch gnädiger weise mit dem pieken aufhörte.

„Ja, bitte?", kam es ganz entspannt und begleitet von einer elegant gehobenen Augenbraue von Tom.

Doch ließ sich die Grünäugige von Tom nicht irritieren. Weiterhin seinen Blick haltend und mit einem betont lässigen Tonfall, versuchte sie etwas Licht in das Dunkel zu bringen.

„Und was genau mache ich in deinem Bett?"

Mehrere Sekunden lang hangen diese Worte im Raum, ohne dass sich einer von beiden regte. Während Aylin die schwarzbraunen Augen vor ihr fixierte, machte sie sich innerlich bereits darauf gefasst, etwas auf einen höchstwahrscheinlich sehr zweideutigen Kommentar zu erwidern.

Doch dieser kam nicht.

Langsam kam zuerst ein Arm hinter Toms Kopf hervor, den er behutsam um die Taille des Mädchens schlang, bevor der zweite folgte und sich ihrem Gesicht entgegenstreckte. Zärtlich legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange, während unergründliche, dunkle Augen sie ansahen.

Die sanfte Geste ließ Aylins Herz stocken und zögern. Wollte sie wirklich eine Antwort? Wäre es nicht einfacher sich einfach in dem Moment zu verlieren?

Doch die Wahl wurde ihr mit Toms nächsten Worten genommen. Denn Vergessen und Verdrängen konnte man die Realität nicht für immer.

Wie sehr man es sich wünschte.

„Weißt du es denn wirklich nicht mehr?", raunte Toms dunkle Stimme während sein Daumen sanft über ihre Wange strich.

Verwirrt zog Aylin ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Noch ehe sie fragen konnte was er denn meinte, kamen auch schon die Erinnerungen. Die Erinnerungen die sie vor schock erstarren ließen.

Während die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden – Stunden… es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit vor – wie Sturmböen über sie hereinbrachen, glitt Toms Hand von ihren Wange zu ihrem Nacken, bevor er sanft Druck ausübte und die Grünäugige langsam, jedoch bestimmt, an seinen Körper zog.

So lagen sie nun da: Aylin an seine Seite gepresst, ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust vergraben, die schlanken Hände fest in sein Hemd gekrallt. Toms Arme fest um den angespannten Körper geschlungen. In den Augen ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, die sich schier endlos hinzuziehen schienen, entwich der dunkelhaarigen ein zittriger Seufzer bevor sich ihr Körper langsam entspannte und sie ihren Kopf etwas anhob. Als ihr Blick die dunklen Augen Toms traf war sie nur zu einem leisen „Oh…" fähig.

Leicht hoben sich seine Augenbrauen bevor er, ebenso leise, etwas erwidern konnte: „Ja, _‚Oh_'…".

Nach einem kurzen zögern schmiegte Aylin ihre Wange wieder an Toms muskulösen Brustkorb und schloss die Augen. Schweigend lagen sie da, bevor Toms Hand anfing beruhigend über ihren Rücken zu streichen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Aylin zu mehr in der Lage war also einem eloquenten ‚oh'. Und sie war dankbar, dass Tom ihr die Gelegenheit gab sich zu fassen. Wenn dies alles erst einmal vorüber war und sie wieder in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, das wusste sie, dann wäre sie bereit vor Scham im Boden zu versinken. Doch in diesem Moment war sie dankbar für die starke Schulter, an die sich lehnen konnte.

„Wie kam es, dass du mich finden konntest?", durchbrach Aylin doch noch nach einer Weile die Stille.

Es tat immer noch weh an die Umstände zu denken, die sie hierher geführt hatten, doch überkam sie nicht mehr diese absolute und überwältigende Verzweiflung wie zuvor… alles schien wie betäubt… als hätte die Kälte, durch sie sich in der letzten Nacht gekämpft hatte, sie immer noch in ihren Fängen halten… vielleicht war es auch gut so… vielleicht konnte sie so einen klaren Kopf fassen… vielleicht konnte sie so einen Entschluss fassen wie es weitergehen sollte…

Doch weiter kam sie mit ihren Überlegungen nicht, denn Toms Antwort auf ihre Frage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Du hast mich doch gerufen."

Auf diese schlichten Worte hin, stahl sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, während Toms Arme sich etwas fester um sie schlangen.

Doch ahnte sie nicht, dass er diese Worte ernst meinte und symbolisch…

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie da lagen, bevor sie zaghaft begann zu sprechen. Bevor sie ihm erzählte, dass vor einigen Monaten ein Angriff auf ihre Familie erfolgte, dass man ihr gesagt hatte, dass alle unverletzt waren… dass dies gelogen war und sie sich schrecklich betrogen fühlte.

Sie nannte keine Namen und Orte. Keinerlei genau Angaben und Begebenheiten. Und doch tat es gut sich die Last von den Schultern zu reden… oder zumindest einen Teil davon. Und Tom hörte einfach nur zu, hörte nicht auf ihr sanft über den Rücken zu streichen. Ihr Halt zu geben.

Selbst als die letzten ihrer Worte im Raum verhallten und die sanfte Liebkosung ihres Rückens sie in den Schlaf gewogen hatten, setzte Tom diese weiterhin fort.

Stumm lag er da und lauschte den friedlichen und gleichmäßigen Atemzügen der Schwarzhaarigen, die an ihn geschmiegt war.

Und seine Augen leuchteten Rot.

Ende Kapitel 28

So, das war's!

Ich bin auf eure Meinung gespannt.

Schauen wir mal wer von meinen ‚alten' Lesern noch da ist. Natürlich sind auch neue Leser willkommen! +knutscher verteil+

Wie gesagt, wenn ihr mehr wollt geht's weiter!

Der Arbeitstitel vom nächsten Kapitel ist ‚**Konfrontationen**'!

Na, soll ich daran weiterschreiben?

(hach bin ich nervös! Das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen! _")

+wink+

+knuff+

+kekse verteil+

Kriska


End file.
